O Indomado
by pequena rin
Summary: Através das tragédias que os cercavam, uma nova chance surgiu ao qual poderia salvar a ambos.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi, mas uma adaptação e espero que gostem e só conto o nome da autora no final.**

**Beijos e espero que acompanhem, como prometido essa fic e continuação da Dama e do Lobo e nesse caso os personagens principais são o**

**Inuyasha e a Kagome**

**O Indomado **

_Fugindo de raivosos aldeões e do homem que a destruiu, a bruxa Kagome escapa para a floresta para ter seu filho. Mas Lorde Inuyasha Taishou a caça, acreditando que com sua morte quebrará a maldição de família que o transforma em um monstro. Ao invés de matar a bruxa, Inuyasha se comove com a beleza e com a proposta desesperada dela. E Kagome agarra-se à chance de encontrar segurança para ela própria e para seu bebe quando um acordo é fechado entre a pária e o homem condenado — e selado pelo casamento deles apenas no nome..._

_Em troca da proteção dele, Kagome prometeu que sua mágica pode livrar Inuyasha de seu tormento. Mas essa linda bruxa logo se encontrará em perigo de ser seduzida pelos encantos de Inuyasha e pela perseguição do homem que quer ver a ela e seu filho mortos. Pode ela confiar a um Taishou sua segurança e a segurança de seu filho? Pode confiar seu coração a Inuyasha? Render-se a um Taishou é um risco terrível, por que o amor pode tanto liberar a fera dentro do homem... como finalmente libertá-lo._

Maldita seja a bruxa que me amaldiçoou.

Eu pensei que seu coração era puro.

AH! Nenhuma mulher entende o dever,

Seja ele a família, o nome ou a guerra.

Eu não encontrei modo algum de quebrá-la

Nenhuma poção, encantamento ou façanha.

Do dia em que ela rogou a maldição,

Ela passará de semente a semente.

Traído pelo amor, minha própria língua falsa,

Ela ordenou à Lua para me transformar.

O nome de família, antes meu orgulho,

Tornou-se a besta que me assombra.

E na hora da morte da bruxa

Ele me chamou a seu lado.

Sem clemência, nenhuma compaixão,

Ela falou antes de morrer:

"Procure e encontre seu pior inimigo,

Seja bravo e não fuja.

O amor é a maldição que te prende

Mas é também a chave para te libertar."

Sua maldição e charada é minha destruição,

Essa bruxa que eu amei e com a qual não pude casar.

Batalhas eu lutei e ganhei,

E ainda derrotado eu fiquei em meu lugar.

Aos Taishou que sofrem meus pecados,

Aos filhos que não são nem homens nem bestas,

Desvendem o enigma que eu não resolvi

E se livrem dessa maldição.

Myouga Taishou

No ano do Senhor de 1715


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_O bosque de Whit Hurch, Inglaterra, 1821_

A bala do mosquete tinha passado através do ombro dele. O sangue gotejava da ferida, quente e pegajoso contra a pele de Inuyasha Taishou. Os camponeses de Whit Hurch eram lunáticos supersticiosos, todos eles. Eles o perseguiam agora, vozes carregadas de raiva, olhos injetados com a sede de sangue de matá-lo. O povo da vila acreditava que ele era algum tipo de fera — homem durante o dia, um lobo quando a lua cheia estava no céu noturno.

Malditos idiotas... eles estavam certos.

— Aqui está ele!

Um mosquete foi acionado. A bala atingiu uma árvore a menos de uma polegada do rosto de JInuyasha. Sua beleza era o maior dom que lhe foi concedido nessa vida maldita.

— No rosto não, seus bastardos malditos! — ele gritou. — Em qualquer lugar menos no rosto!

Outra bala passou assobiando, mais embaixo. "Aí também não" pensou Inuyasha e correu novamente. O pedido berrante de uma mulher soou atrás dele.

— Papai, não o mate! Eu o amo!

Doce Sakura a garçonete da taverna que ele freqüentou nas últimas cinco noites. Seu pai era dono da taverna e dos poucos quartos no andar superior, um dos quais Inuyasha ocupou na última semana. A filha escorregou para Inuyasha uma ou duas canecas de cerveja de graça atrás das costas do pai. Ela também deixou transparecer que não se importaria se Inuyasha escorregasse algo para ela em troca. Inuyasha se sentiu tentado, as mulheres eram uma de suas muitas fraquezas, mas ele estava focado em sua busca.

As mulheres eram a razão de seus problemas e sempre foram. Um ano antes quando viajou para o exterior, Inuyasha tolamente entregou seu coração a uma jovem senhorita da sociedade. Lady Kikyo Baldwin incorporava tudo o que um cavalheiro adequado desejava em uma esposa. Beleza, graça, bondade. Ele ficou excitado com ela e sua pronta amizade para com um homem que a maioria da sociedade evitava. No final, a jovem nem soube que havia roubado seu coração ou que trouxera a maldição da família sobre sua cabeça.

Séculos atrás, todos os homens Taishous foram amaldiçoados por uma bruxa. Amaldiçoados por uma bruxa, e talvez liberados da mesma maldição através da morte de uma bruxa, Inuyasha pensava. Boatos o conduziram a vila de Whit Hurch, onde se dizia que uma bruxa morava entre os habitantes. Através de perguntas cuidadosas, Inuyasha descobriu que a mulher havia desaparecido alguns meses atrás, mas pensava-se que ela estivesse se escondendo nos bosques que cercavam a vila.

Inuyasha ainda não a encontrara, mas ele jurara que encontraria. Seu futuro e o futuro de seus irmãos poderiam estar ligados ao assassinato dela. Uma charada escrita em um poema deixado pelo primeiro Taishou amaldiçoado instruía que os futuros homens Taishou procurassem pelo pior inimigo deles, fossem corajosos e não fugissem. Se Inuyasha pudesse encontrar a bruxa que vivera anteriormente na vila, matá-la poderia ser o fim da maldição para ele e seus irmãos. Isso é, se ele conseguisse ficar vivo tempo suficiente.

Tiros soaram atrás dele. Inuyasha correu até sua testa estar coberta de suor. Seu ombro doía e a perda de sangue o deixava tonto. Elevando os olhos, ele notou que a noite ainda demoraria a chegar. Normalmente ele não desejava a luz cheia sobre si, mas agora, para conseguir sobreviver, ele precisava do lobo que emergeria nele.

Foi tal transformação, testemunhada por um habitante da vila noite passada quando ele achou que estivesse sozinho no bosque, que o trouxe a essa situação atual. Inuyasha não podia controlá-la. Talvez ele conseguisse aprender a viver com ela se pudesse, mas como sua fraqueza por bebida e mulheres, no final ele sempre se rendia a uma força mais forte que sua vontade. Nunca mais, ele decidiu.

O irmão mais velho de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, se casou. Um casamento de conveniência, ou assim dizia Sesshoumaru, mas Inuyasha não caia nessa. Se Sesshoumaru ainda não estivesse completamente apaixonado por sua jovem esposa, era apenas uma questão de tempo. Inuyasha decidiu salvar a todos. Era importante para ele acabar com a maldição que roubou dele e de seus irmãos uma vida normal. A maldição roubara-lhes os pais e o convívio social entre seus pares de Londres. A Inuyasha nunca foi dado nada de importante para se fazer... nada além disso, e ele seria bem sucedido. Ele encontraria a bruxa e a mataria se isso significasse quebrar a maldição. Mas o bosque era grande, e mesmo com sua superior habilidade de rastreamento ele ainda não havia localizado a mulher que procurava.

Exausto, Inuyasha parou, encostando-se contra o tronco de uma árvore para recuperar o fôlego. Ele secou o suor de sua testa com a manga de seu fino casaco. Uma brisa soprou, e se voltando ele fechou os olhos e permitiu que o ar fresco o reanimasse. Um odor subitamente chegou até ele pelo vento. Era o cheiro de uma mulher. Mesmo estando levemente confuso devido a perda de sangue, Inuyasha soube que era um odor feminino quando o sentiu. Sua audição era muito mais sintonizada aos sons do que a de um homem normal. Ele prestou atenção.

Ele ouviu um leve lamento, um frágil gemido feminino, e então o som de respiração irregular. Barulhos que uma mulher poderia fazer enquanto estivesse com um amante. Seria a bruxa? Inuyasha custava a acreditar nisso, pois em sua mente a mulher que ele procurava era velha e feia. Com seus cabelos embaraçados e o rosto cheio de verrugas, o único modo de conseguir levar um homem para cama era lançando um feitiço sobre ele.

Ainda assim, o cheiro dela atraiu Inuyasha. O cheiro de mulher, de luz do sol, de terra e chuva e o sutil aroma de madressilva e, de modo estranho, sangue. Os sons de passos através dos arbustos, de vozes que se elevavam na excitação da caçada, sumiram para ele, e tudo o que ouvia era ela. Tudo o que cheirava era ela. Ela o enchia com sua presença, o ninava com os sons que fazia e ele foi para ela de boa vontade, quase como se o destino o comandasse.

Esgueirando-se pelas árvores, Inuyasha lutou contra a dor de seu ferimento, ignorou a sensação de sangue coagulado debaixo de sua camisa e se apressou para frente. A cabana com a qual se deparou pouco depois era pouco mais do que um barracão, coberta de trepadeiras de tal forma que era quase invisível contra a grossa parede da floresta.

Ele não sentiu o cheiro de um fogo aceso, nem viu rastro de fumaça saindo da desmoronada chaminé. Ele não ouvia sons de vida, nem mesmo entre os animais da floresta. Arrepios percorreram sua nuca. O silêncio era assustador.

A mulher estava lá dentro; ele o sentia. Inuyasha procurou pela faca que mantinha pendurada em seu cinto. Ela não estava lá. Sem faca, sem arma. Que assassino ele era. O povo da vila o surpreendeu. Ele mal teve tempo de se vestir e fugir de seu alojamento na taverna quando eles chegaram para matá-lo.

Se precisasse, ele a mataria com as próprias mãos, Inuyasha decidiu-se. Se a mulher fosse, de fato, a bruxa que ele procurava, e se sua morte significasse vida normal para ele e seus irmãos, ele o faria. Com sua decisão fortalecida, Inuyasha aproximou-se da porta da cabana e a abriu.

A iluminação lá dentro era fraca, mas sua visão era superior a dos homens normais. Uma mulher estava jogada em um colchão de palha largado no chão sujo. Seus joelhos estavam dobrados e bem abertos, suas pernas nuas. O grande monte em sua barriga se movia debaixo do vestido sujo dobrado até suas coxas. Ela não estava se encontrando com nenhum amante, mas em trabalho de parto.

O olhar de Inuyasha passeou pelo corpo inchado dela, passando pela enrolada massa de cabelos negros que caiam por sobre os ombros, até o rosto. Seus olhos se encontraram, fixaram-se e nenhum dos dois conseguiu respirar.

— Então você me encontrou, afinal — ela sussurrou. — Mate-me, mas não faça mal ao bebê. Ele é inocente.

Arrepios subiram pela nuca de Inuyasha novamente. Se ela sabia por que ele veio, ela era a mulher que procurava. A bruxa. Sua maior inimiga. Mas ela não se parecia com o que ele imaginara. Ela não era velha e corcunda, com verrugas e cabelo no rosto. Ela era linda. Mesmo coberta de transpiração, com seu cabelo bagunçado e sua roupa gasta e suja, sua beleza não deixava de transparecer.

Os olhos dela eram de um profundo tom escuro, como a noite que a protegia. Os cabelos emaranhados que caiam por seus ombros eram negros brilhantes. Embora seu corpo estivesse agora inchado com a gravidez, seus ossos eram pequenos e delicados. Inuyasha poderia facilmente esmagá-la.

— Ainda não — ela disse, como se lesse seus pensamentos. — Deixe-me primeiro ter meu filho. Eu lhe imploro, não o machuque. Depois de me matar, leve-o para uma família na vila. Não diga a eles onde você o arranjou, apenas que ele está só e precisa de alguém para tomar conta dele.

Suas palavras deixaram Inuyasha nervoso. Ela parecia aceitar a tarefa dele. Resignada com seu destino, mas não resignada com o destino de sua criança. E ainda assim, ele não conseguia acreditar que ela era a mulher que procurava.

— Você é uma bruxa?

Os olhos dela se estreitaram.

— Você sabe que eu sou — ela disse. — É por isso que está aqui, não é?

A dor nublou os olhos dela antes que ele pudesse responder. Ela mordeu fortemente o cheio lábio inferior, arrancando sangue. Sua barriga dobrou-se e moveu-se e ela levantou os quadris e empurrou, mas, como ele pode ver claramente, sem sucesso.

— Ele está preso — ela finalmente conseguiu dizer enquanto se deitava contra o colchão, lutando para respirar. — O bebê precisa ser virado. Deixe-me ver suas mãos.

Confuso, tanto pela perda de sangue, quanto pelo conhecimento dela de que ele a procurava, ou simplesmente por testemunhar uma mulher com as pernas abertas em uma situação completamente diferente da que estava acostumado, Inuyasha levantou as mãos para que ela inspecionasse.

— Elas servem — ela anunciou. — Seus dedos são longos e magros, suas mãos delicadas apesar de sua compleição alta. Você deve colocá-las dentro de mim. Você deve virar o bebê para que ele seja capaz de completar seu caminho.

Os dedos de Inuyasha já estiveram dentro de uma mulher antes, com certeza, mas nunca com o objetivo que ela estava sugerindo. Seu pedido não o atraiu de modo algum. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não posso — ele garantiu a ela. — Não entendo nada desses assuntos.

Quando a dor a atingiu novamente, ela agarrou um pedaço de madeira e o colocou entre os dentes até a dor passar.

— Então não faça nada — ela arquejou. — Fique aí parado e me veja morrer, e a criança junto comigo. Será mais fácil do que nos matar mais tarde.

O que ela disse era realmente verdade. Inuyasha nunca levantou a mão com violência para nenhuma mulher em sua vida. Aquele pensamento o provocou durante toda sua busca — a destruição de um inimigo que ele devia encarar e conquistar para quebrar a maldição. Ele sabia que para sair vitorioso, tinha de matá-la, mas o assassinato, ele nunca se permitiu a se fixar sobre isso... a questão de se ele seria capaz. Teria o destino brincado com ele? Mas se a natureza roubasse a vida dela e não ele, a maldição ainda seria quebrada?

Subitamente ocorreu a Inuyasha que se havia uma criança, deveria haver um homem. Inuyasha cheirou o ar, mas não captou nenhum odor além do da mulher que habitava a cabana.

— Onde está o pai do bebê? — ele perguntou.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram levemente.

— Você não sabe? Não foi ele que te enviou?

Confuso, ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não. Vim matá-la por minhas próprias razões. Suas más ações contra minha família, ou pelo menos, as ações das do seu tipo.

Sua dor levou qualquer resposta que ela pretendia dar. Suas costas se arquearam. Sua barriga se levantou, ondulando debaixo do vestido. Um baixo lamento escapou dos lábios entreabertos. Ela se esforçou, esforçou, ele percebeu, com todas as forças, que não era muita, e novamente nada aconteceu.

— Você tem uma arma? — ela arquejou.

Com certo acanhamento ele respondeu.

— Não.

A mulher franziu a testa. Seus olhos cheios de dor percorreram o corpo dele.

— Então pretendia me matar com as próprias mãos — ela lutou para se apoiar nos cotovelos. — Então faça-o agora. Se você não as colocar dentro de mim, coloque-as ao redor de meu pescoço. Acabe com meu sofrimento. Sem sua ajuda, o bebê e eu estamos condenados mesmo.

Morte misericordiosa? Para Inuyasha, isso soava muito melhor do que assassinato. Ele poderia acabar com o sofrimento dela. Ver a dor dela não lhe dava o menor prazer, nenhum senso de justiça. O deixava enojado. Mas matá-la para que seu sofrimento terminasse... ele poderia viver com isso, não poderia?

Ele oscilou levemente com vertigem conforme se aproximava do colchão. Inuyasha manteve os olhos longes da parte inferior dela, que o teria agradado muito sob outras circunstancias. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Ela o encarou, a dor estava evidente em seu olhar, mas não o medo. Deus, ela tinha mais coragem do que ele.

— Faça — ela o encorajou, então inclinou sua cabeça para trás, permitindo que ele tivesse acesso a sua delgada garganta. — Há muito que suspeitava que minhas diferenças um dia me conduziriam a esse fim. Eu aceito o meu destino.

A passividade da mulher o enraiveceu. Onde estava seu instinto de sobrevivência? Onde estava a raiva por ter tido uma vida diferente da dos outros? Por que ela lhe oferecia a garganta quando deveria estar lutando com ele até o amargo final? Talvez ela merecesse morrer. Se dava tão pouco valor à vida, por que não fazer o favor a ela?

A pele dela era macia, quente debaixo de seus dedos quando ele os colocou ao redor do pescoço dela. O contato causou uma faísca, como o ar carregado antes de uma tempestade. Ela também a sentiu, porque seus olhos que estavam fechados se abriram repentinamente.

— Você é diferente, também — ela murmurou. — Você não é um homem. Mas também não é uma fera. Você é ambos.

Não havia sentido negar suas afirmações, mesmo que Inuyasha tivesse ficado um pouco nervoso por ela tê-lo visto pelo que era. Seu rosto havia servido para ele no passado — um disfarce para esconder sua natureza obscura.

— Serei um homem novamente — ele garantiu a ela. — E nada além de homem quando você morrer pelas minhas mãos.

Ela umedeceu os lábios, e ele notou o quanto eles eram perfeitos e rosados apesar dos abusos que ela havia cometido com eles.

— Mas que tipo de homem será? — os olhos delas deslocados, oblíquos, quase felinos, o estudavam. — O tipo que consegue viver consigo mesmo mais tarde? — ela se inclinou para frente e o cheirou. — A bebida que sinto em seu hálito me dá a resposta a minha pergunta. Você se afogará nela. No final, você será ainda menos homem do que é agora.

O aperto de Inuyasha se fortaleceu ao redor do pescoço dela. Suas palavras o atormentaram. A verdade delas, ele supôs. Ele bebeu um gole até mesmo hoje pela manhã quando mal havia levantado. Ele disse a si mesmo que era apenas para afastar a friagem dos ossos. Ele se dizia um monte de coisas desde que seu desejo por bebidas, e por mulheres, dominaram sua vida. Debaixo dele, a mulher arfava de dor. Suas mãos se fecharam sobre as dele. Ela pressionava os dedos dele contra a própria garganta.

— Por favor — ela sussurrou.

Mulheres já haviam implorado pela misericórdia dele anteriormente, mas sempre porque estavam rendidas pelo prazer, nunca pela dor. Inuyasha tentou forçar os dedos a apertarem. Eles não o obedeciam. Era o bebê, ele disse a si mesmo. A bruxa tinha razão. A criança que ela carregava era inocente dos pecados da mãe. Inuyasha retirou as mãos da garganta dela. Através de olhos cheios de lágrimas, ela o fitou.

— Seja você o que for, não é tão mal quanto acabou de se tornar — ela disse. — Você vai ficar aí sentado preguiçosamente enquanto nos assiste sofrer por qualquer que seja o pecado que pensa que cometi contra você?

— Não — ele assegurou a ela. — Inuyasha se moveu para baixo, por entre as pernas dela. Era um lugar a que estava muito acostumado a ficar, mas as circunstâncias estavam além de sua compreensão. — Me diga o que fazer.

**Eu sei meio chatinho, mas logo, logo as coisas começaram a esquenta entre esses dois.**

**Vemos-nos, deixe-me ver, que tal na quarta.**

**Beijos:**

Thay - foi sim, A dama e o lobo, todas as fic tem o mesmo tema, ou melhor, a mesma maldição.

Nami-chan vampire - espero que realmente esteja a altura da sua expectativa.

Meyllin - curiosa, hu hu espero que goste também dessa, beijos


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Kagome queria chorar quando o homem removeu as mãos de sua garganta. A recusa dele de acabar rapidamente com o seu sofrimento não a surpreendeu. Homens, pessoas em geral, pareciam de gostar de vê-la sofrer. Ela era uma bruxa e não tentava disfarçar o termo chamando-se educadamente de curandeira, embora tivesse certa habilidade nessa área. Ela havia sido paga para lançar feitiços, ler a sorte, fazer partos. Sua mãe tinha sido uma bruxa e a mãe dela e assim era por séculos passados.

As pessoas evitavam Kagome durante o dia, mas então iam sorrateiramente à sua cabana na vila sob a proteção da noite. Elas pediam poções para ficarem mais atraentes, a chamavam quando um parto ia mal, para inúmeras coisas, mas ela sabia muito bem que se uma colheita fosse perdida ou se o tempo se tornasse ruim, ela seria a primeira a ser culpada.

Agora, quando tudo parecia negro e desesperador, seu coração se elevou com a esperança. Ele a ajudaria... o que não fazia sentido se ele também planejasse matá-la. Kagome não se importava de morrer, mas o bebê, o inocente que se formara devido ao ato sujo cometido contra ela enquanto jazia inconsciente na mansão do grande senhor, não tinha culpa pelos seus pecados, ou pelos do pai.

Ela pensara que Lorde Kouga houvesse mandado esse homem para matá-la — para dispor da criança a fim de que ele um dia não ameaçasse a coroa — mas o estranho tinha suas próprias razões para querê-la morta. Ela aceitaria sua ajuda agora e faria as perguntas depois.

— Deslize suas mãos para dentro de mim. Encontre o bebê e o vire. Suspeito que ele esteja tentando vir ao mundo do lado errado.

Olhando para baixo por entre as pernas dela, ele estremeceu.

— Minhas mãos nunca se ajustarão aí.

— Ajustarão sim — ela insistiu. — Não se preocupe com o dano que me causará. Se eu tiver que morrer de qualquer forma, não há porque ser gentil. A criança. Eu quero que ele viva.

O homem levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Ele?

— Um filho — ela garantiu. — Na cesta ali no canto, há uma garrafa de bebida. Use-a para limpar suas mãos, mas não beba — ela acrescentou, como se um pensamento a atravessasse. — Pelo menos não até ter feito o parto e me assassinado enquanto eu estiver deitada aqui fraca demais para me proteger. Então certamente pode celebrar sua coragem por ter matado uma mulher indefesa.

O homem franziu a testa para ela, mas se arrastou para o canto e encontrou a garrafa conforme ela o havia instruído. Kagome o observou espalhar o brandy em suas mãos. Ela também o viu olhar para a garrafa com desejo, quase tão lascivo quando o olhar de um homem para uma mulher bonita. Ele colocou a garrafa de volta no cesto e se juntou a ela. O homem tirou o casaco, um casaco muito fino, ela notou, e enrolou as mangas da igualmente fina camisa.

— Pensei logo que a vi que você era corajosa — ele disse. — Vejo agora que você simplesmente sofre de ignorância. Me implorar tão lindamente pela vida de seu filho, para depois me rebaixar logo em seguida não ajuda muito sua necessidade atual.

Kagome sempre teve uma língua afiada. Ela nunca foi ensinada a medir as palavras. Ela não era uma dama bem nascida, perita em boas maneiras e em como corar lindamente para encorajar um homem. Kagome geralmente dizia o que pensava sem se importar com as conseqüências. Não era como se as pessoas devessem pensar bem dela. As pessoas não pensavam bem dela desde que ela nasceu.

A dor espantou seus pensamentos.

— Agora — ela arquejou. — Alcance dentro de mim e vire o bebê.

Ela sentiu a mão dele sondando-a, gentilmente no começo, então com mais urgência quando a dor a fez ofegar e lamentar. Ele estava certo, porém; apenas a presença de uma mão era quase mais do que ela podia suportar. As duas nunca caberiam.

— Eu o sinto — ele disse. — Sinto a cabeça, mas não está virada para cima.

A notícia deixou Kagome perplexa. Ela já havia trazido vários bebês ao mundo, tendo começado com a idade de treze anos. Ela estava certa de que a posição do bebê dentro dela devia ser o problema. Outro pensamento lhe ocorreu.

— Pode sentir ao redor do pescoço dele? O cordão o está estrangulando e impedindo que ele se mova?

— Cordão? Que diabos significa isso?

— Apenas encontre o pescoço — ela insistiu. A terrível dor estava começando novamente, e se ele pudesse desembaraçar o cordão do pescoço do bebê poderia levar o parto adiante. — Você sente algo aí?

— Sim — ele finalmente respondeu. — Algo parecido com uma corda, mas pegajosa.

— É isso — ela disse. — Consegue soltá-lo?

— Vou tentar.

Sua tentativa quase a matou. Kagome agarrou o pedaço de madeira e o colocou entre os dentes para não gritar. O homem poderia parar se soubesse o quanto a estava machucando, mas pensando bem, por que ele pararia? Ele a queria morta. Ela suspeitou que ele nem pensou que poderia matá-la dessa maneira.

— Consegui — sua voz carregada de excitação. — Consegui soltar o cordão do pescoço do bebê.

E foi na hora certa. A necessidade de empurrar estava sobre ela e Kagome não conseguia controlar os instintos naturais do corpo. Ela estava enfraquecida, mas se levantou sobre os cotovelos, e quando não conseguiu mais lutar contra a resposta de seu corpo ela fez força. O bebê se moveu.

Ela sentiu a diferença dentro dela, e saber que agora tinha uma chance de lutar para salvar seu filho deu a Kagome uma explosão de força que ela não sabia ter. Deitando-se, ela descansou por um momento, esperando pela próxima onda de dor. Ela chegou rapidamente, quase rapidamente demais para sua necessidade de descanso.

— Empurre com mais força — o homem ordenou.

Se Kagome tivesse forças, ela chutaria e estragaria o lindo rosto dele. A incomodava ter notado a beleza dele, considerando-se as circunstâncias. Mas a beleza dele era difícil de se deixar passar. Ela supunha que somente uma mulher morta continuaria impassível perante aquele rosto.

Então Kagome não teve mais tempo para pensar sobre a impressionante beleza do estranho. Nem nas mechas prateadas dos cabelos, na sua pele quente e de tonalidade quase dourada, a cor de veludo ambâr de seus olhos, em seus longos cílios, ou no entalhe que suas covinhas produziam em seu rosto. Era hora de empurrar novamente, e Kagome tentou com a pouca força que lhe restava.

— Mais força! — o homem ordenou. — Faça força ou você não viverá para ver o rosto de seu filho. Empurre e eu lhe prometo que providenciarei para que ele seja bem cuidado.

A esperança tentou se libertar das ondas de seu desespero. Poderia confiar na palavra de um homem que admitiu ter vindo para matá-la? Kagome queria poder. Deus, como queria.

— Prometa — ela murmurou. — Prometa que tomará conta dele. Prometa que ele nunca passará fome, que sempre terá o que vestir, e que nunca ficará sem abrigo.

— Eu prometo — disse o homem. — Agora, empurre, droga!

Quando a próxima dor veio, ela fez exatamente isso. Kagome empurrou com tudo o que tinha.

— Eu vejo a cabeça! — o homem quase gritou. — Ele está chegando!

Kagome tinha de dar à luz. A pressão era tão intensa que ela se sentiu como se estivesse sendo rasgada. Ela quase gritou, mas se recusou a usar a energia. Ao invés disso ela pressionou com mais força. Mais dois fortes empurrões e a criança deslizou de seu corpo.

— Já estou com a coisinha pegajosa; o que faço com ele agora?

Tentando recuperar o fôlego, ela instruiu.

— Segure-o pelos pés. Dê-lhe um tapa no bumbum.

Pouco depois, o mais doce som que ela já ouviu encheu a pequena cabana. Um choro de ultraje. Um choro de vida. Seu filho havia nascido.

Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, Kagome observou o estranho enrolar seu filho em seu refinado casaco. Ele olhava para seu filho como se nem se lembrasse que Kagome existisse, os lindos traços de seu rosto marcados pelo assombro.

— Ele é perfeito! — sussurrou.

— Ele tem tudo o que é para ter? — ela perguntou, seus instintos maternos assumindo o controle.

Ele contou os dedos das mãos e dos pés.

— Sim. Um pouco avantajado em suas partes masculinas, porém.

Uma irracional necessidade de rir se apoderou dela. Apesar das circunstâncias, Kagome não devia achar nada do que ele dissesse engraçado.

— É normal. Com bebês pequenos — ela especificou. — Suponho que eles desenvolvam suas partes masculinas com o tempo. Ou suponho que em alguns casos, eles até mesmo se desenvolvam mais rápidos do que elas.

Ele olhou para ela.

— Não em todos os casos — ele lhe assegurou.

— Você deve cortar o cordão — ela disse. — Quero segurá-lo.

A testa macia do estranho se franziu.

— Cortar? Com o quê? Eu lhe disse que não tenho arma.

Era tolice confiar nele, mas que escolha tinha Kagome? Se ele realmente pretendesse matá-la, ela pediria para segurar seus filhos nos braços antes que ele o fizesse.

— A cesta — ela apontou para o canto novamente. — Dentro dela tem tudo o que preciso para cuidar de meu filho. A dor me pegou antes da hora e me jogou no chão. Não tive tempo de alcançá-la.

O estranho gentilmente colocou seu filho no chão, pegou a cesta e se ajoelhou do seu lado. Kagome o instruiu sobre o que fazer, como amarrar o cordão, cortá-lo de modo que o bebê não sangrasse até a morte. Havia panos limpos na cesta e ele começou a limpar a criança, enquanto Kagome se cuidava.

O vestido não tinha salvação. Kagome se virou de costas e não teve outra alternativa a não ser despir as roupas ensangüentadas. Ela tirou da cesta um vestido limpo, calcinhas limpas e trapos grossos para parar o sangramento. Enquanto o estranho estava focalizado no bebê, ela resolveu seus problemas pessoais. Ela mal havia colocado o vestido pela cabeça, a frente ainda aberta, pois não havia sido abotoada, quando ele estava subitamente ao lado dela, lhe entregando a criança.

A visão de seu filho fez Kagome se esquecer de todo o resto. Ele era lindo. Era perfeito. Então Kagome viu a marca sobre sua coxa e seu sangue gelou. Era a marca do pai dele — um pequeno lobo. Era também a morte para a criança. O Conde Kouga tinha laços com a coroa. Ele era primo do rei. O lorde da mansão nunca permitiria que um bastado ameaçasse o trono da Inglaterra ou que ameaçasse tudo o que ele iria deixar a seus legítimos herdeiros. Foi por isso que ele havia ordenado a morte dela antes do nascimento do bebê.

Tendo trazido dois dos filhos legítimos de Lorde Kouga ao mundo, Kagome facilmente reconheceu a marca. Assim como qualquer um que a visse.

— Pobre bebê — ela sussurrou, pressionando a criança próxima a seus seios. O bebê chorou, girou para seus seios e finalmente se agarrou ao mamilo. A partir da primeira sugada fraca formou-se um elo.

Kagome olhava para baixo para o bebê, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, seu coração inchado de amor. Seu instinto de sobrevivência finalmente surgiu dentro dela. Subitamente um senso de proteção feroz se instalou dentro dela. Não apenas pelo bebê, mas também por si mesma. Ela olhou para o estranho por debaixo dos cílios. Ele não estava olhando para ela, mas parecia fascinado pela visão do bebê mamando em seus seios.

— Tinha me esquecido de que eles serviam para algo mais além de meu próprio prazer — ele disse. — Talvez a fascinação masculina com os seios femininos comece no momento em que eles nascem.

O olhar dela se desviou para a faca afiada que ele havia deixado no chão ao lado do colchão.

— Quem é você? — ela perguntou.

Ainda distraído com o bebê, ele respondeu. — Lorde Inuyasha Taishou.

Kagome havia ouvido o nome dele antes, ou melhor, o sobrenome. Mesmo nas vilas a fofoca sobre os altos círculos da sociedade londrina eram assuntos muito comentados. Ela achava que teria sabido que ele era nobre de nascimento mesmo que ele não tivesse tido seu nome. As roupas, a fala, suas maneiras, tudo indicavam alta posição de vida. Kagome tinha ouvido sobre os Selvagens Taishous de Londres. Diziam que eram amaldiçoados com a insanidade. Não era verdade, ela compreendeu. Eles eram amaldiçoados com algo muito mais escuro. Mas o que isso tinha a ver com ela?

— Por que está em busca de vingança? — ela perguntou. — Não o conheço, nem você me conhece.

Talvez relembrá-lo de suas intenções não fosse a coisa mais sábia a se fazer, ela percebeu, tarde demais. O olhar dele se moveu do bebê para o rosto dela. Seus olhos, de repente, tinham um brilho que não possuíam pouco tempo atrás. Pela primeira vez, Kagome percebeu que ele estava ferido — o sangue que manchava o ombro de sua fina camisa, uma boa quantidade de sangue, ela notou.

— Conheço o seu tipo — ele respondeu, sua voz amarga. — Há uma charada. Devo enfrentar meu maior inimigo e sair vitorioso. Foi uma bruxa que nos amaldiçoou cem anos atrás. A morte de uma bruxa poderá nos libertar.

Nem todas as de sua espécie eram más e amaldiçoavam homens. Kagome era uma bruxa branca, como sua mãe a chamava. Ela não podia lançar feitiços maus ou fazer maldades com sua mágica. Ainda assim, uma má ação contra alguém era sempre mais fácil de ser relembrada do que uma boa. Kagome tentou demonstrar coragem.

— Percebo — disse. — Devo parecer ameaçadoramente perigosa para você, deitada aqui semimorta pela perda de sangue e com um pequenino e inocente bebê agarrado aos seios. Se pretende me matar, o que está esperando?

Ele olhava para o outro lado e não parecia estar ouvindo.

— Eles estão vindo.

Confusa, pois não ouviu nada além de um estranho silêncio, ela perguntou:

— Quem está vindo?

O perfil dele era magnífico. Cada traço em seu lindo rosto era nada mais que perfeito. Mesmo a forte linha da mandíbula e o sensual formato dos lábios não estavam em contraste, mas em perfeito e mútuo acordo. Suas sobrancelhas e cílios eram escuros comparados ao cabelo. Mesmo a sombra de sua barba era escura. Escuro e claro. Ele era um homem de contrastes e ela sentia que isso era mais profundo do que apenas sua pele. E ainda, o rosto dele nunca havia conhecido a violência. Não havia cicatrizes para manchar seu lindo rosto.

Se ele notou que ela o observava, não demonstrou. Ele estava sentado bem quieto, sua atenção obviamente focada sobre algo além da compreensão dela. Enquanto ele estava distraído, Kagome vagarosamente moveu a mão em direção à faca, Ela agarrou o cabo e puxou a arma para perto.

— Os habitantes da vila — ele finalmente respondeu. — Eles estão me caçando. Me caçando como se eu fosse um animal!

O coração de Kagome disparou. Os aldeões estavam atrás dele? Ele os trouxe à sua porta? Lorde Kouga tinha colocado um preço sobre sua cabeça para ter certeza de que ninguém lhe daria abrigo na vila. Se Inuyasha Taishou não a matasse, um dos capangas de Lorde Kouga certamente o faria assim que ela fosse entregue em troca da recompensa.

— A noite está chegando — ele disse as palavras calmamente, mas sua voz soou diferente da de um momento atrás. — Você e seu bebê estão em perigo perto de mim, e eles também.

Pela própria admissão dele, Kahome estava em perigo desde o momento em que ele entrou na cabana. Ela havia sido obrigada a se esconder nesse patético barracão todos esses meses. As condições foram difíceis para ela. Temeu morrer de fome e que o pobre bebê dentro dela fosse tão pequeno que não teria chances de lutar pela vida.

— Eles chegarão a qualquer momento — o estranho olhar de Inuyasha voltou-se para Kagome. — A noite chegará para mim mais rápido do que os pés deles os trarão aqui. Se eu matar você agora, isso pode terminar para a minha família.

O bebê dormia aninhado contra os seios nus dela. Vagarosamente, Kagome o deitou ao lado. Ela agarrou a faca apertada contra o punho. A visão dos olhos brilhantes de Inuyasha a deixava nervosa. Os olhos e o modo como eles eram atraídos para baixo para seus seios nus. Ele a desejava. Não era uma expressão desconhecida para Kagome.

Ela poderia usar a fraqueza dele contra ele, se precisasse, pois Kagome duvidava que conseguisse esfaqueá-lo sem o elemento surpresa do seu lado.

Foi preciso muito mais coragem da que possuía para sussurrar.

— Toque-os. Toque-me. Se for para morrer, me dê prazer junto com a dor.

Novamente, os estranhos olhos brilhantes dele levantaram-se para o rosto dela. Ele não a tocou, mas inclinou-se para ela. Ela se surpreendeu pela faísca que se originou quando a boca dele tocou a dela. A fez pular e sacudir, mas então Kagome respirou fundo e se inclinou para frente, pressionando os lábios contra os dele. A fagulha ainda estava lá, apenas sombreada por emoções muito mais escuras. Ele tomou o rosto dela nas mãos e gentilmente abriu sua boca.

A carícia da língua dele dentro de sua boca fez o pulso dela disparar e espalhou borboletas em seu estômago. Ele também a usou para acalmar as marcas das mordidas que ela havia dado no lábio inferior. Ela teria resistido à influência dele se ele não tivesse feito isso. Se ele não tivesse mostrado esse pequeno sinal de compaixão para com ela. Compaixão era uma experiência tão nova para ela como dar um beijo, ao invés de ter algum roubado à força. As mãos dele se enroscaram nos cabelos dela. Ele inclinou a boca de um modo que os trouxe mais perto de alguma forma, permitindo um acesso mais profundo.

Era demais para os que os seus sentidos normalmente entorpecidos conseguissem lidar. Ele era demais. Muito masculino. Muito habilidoso. Muito perigoso. Apesar de tudo o que ela havia sofrido e de tudo o que ele pretendia fazê-la sofrer, a fome cresceu dentro de Kagome, o desejo — ambas as coisas que ela nunca havia experimentado com um homem, mesmo sendo uma mãe agora.

A vida dela nunca foi de galanterias. Era grosseira e freqüentemente vulgar. Qualquer beijo que lhe roubaram à força no passado era sempre igual. Esse homem, essa fera, esse provável assassino, sabia como beijar uma mulher. Como podia um lábio ser firme e gentil? Doce como um purê de maçã, mas forte como o vinho de maçã? Ele a sugava como um redemoinho com um beijo, e agora ela girava sem ajuda rodando e rodando a mercê da água.

Ele a afogava em sentimentos desconhecidos e indesejados, e como uma mulher que se afogava, Kagome lutava para voltar à superfície e respirar novamente. Seus braços deslizaram ao redor do pescoço dele. Timidamente ela tocou a língua dele com a sua. Ele fez um som profundo na garganta que vibrou bem no centro dela. Ela o desprezava por fazê-la sentir essas emoções, se desprezava por sentir outra coisa além de ódio pelo homem que planejava matá-la. Os olhos dele estavam fechados e desse modo não viu a faca que estava na mão dela. Bem devagar, Kagome ergueu o braço, estabilizou a lâmina e a trouxe para baixo nas costas dele.

**O Inu vai ficar muito bravo com a K-chan, com plena certeza.**

**Beijos:**

Individua do mal

Aninha

Meyllin - sim será o ultimo livro da serie.

Gheisinha Kinomoto - não a culpa não e dela, resumindo ela sofreu um abuso ao qual ela só descobriu com o tempo.

Nama

Naia Riedel: também morro de ri toda vez que leio essa parte, só ele mesmo tantos problemas, sento perseguido e ele preocupado gritando pra não atingir o rosto e bem outras partes importantes também.

Nami-chan vampire: não esqueça de deixar uma review antes de viajar, e uma boa viajem.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Inuyasha sentiu o perigo antes de conseguir clarear a mente o suficiente para reagir. A lâmina penetrou em sua pele, mas com sua súbita retomada de ar a mulher hesitou. Sua hesitação evitou que infligisse um dano significativo. Inuyasha libertou-se dos braços dela. Tirou a faca de sua mão e a arremessou do outro lado da sala.

— Você ia me matar! — ele acusou, surpreso por ter dificuldade de respirar normalmente quando tudo que tinha feito fora beijá-la.

— Você disse que ia me matar! — ela gritou em resposta, e, ela também estava sem ar.

— Mas fingir que me desejava, isso foi baixo!

Ela levantou o queixo.

— Não mais baixo do que matar uma mulher que acabou de ter seu primeiro filho!

Ela tinha um argumento válido. Mas não havia tempo para ficar comparando pecados. A pele de Inuyasha já estava começando a coçar. Era o pêlo que estava se formando por debaixo da carne. O pêlo que se espalharia por seu corpo, cobrindo-o como a pele de um animal — um lobo. Ele levantou-se rapidamente, tirando suas roupas. Quando as garras saíssem das pontas de seus dedos, ele arruinaria suas roupas no desespero da fera de removê-las.

— O que está fazendo? — a mulher sussurrou.

— Preparando-me para a mudança — ele respondeu. — Pegue o bebê e saia. Terei de matá-la um outro dia.

Ela nada disse por um momento. Então deu uma bufada bem pouco feminina.

— Pegar o bebê e fugir? Pensa que tenho força para sair correndo pelo bosque? Acabei de dar a luz!

Inuyasha se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Ele aproximou o rosto do dela.

— Se quer viver, se quer que seu filho viva, você a encontrará, e a encontrará rapidamente!

Ela estava prestes a continuar a discussão, mas a dor subitamente atingiu o estômago dele e fez com que ele se dobrasse no meio.

— O que aconteceu com você? — ela perguntou.

Balançando para frente e para trás por causa da dor, ele respondeu.

— Você quer dizer além da bala de mosquete que fez um buraco em meu ombro e agora a facada em minhas costas? Eu estou me transformando — ele disse de modo mais sério. — Saia enquanto ainda pode.

Inuyasha sabia que não faltava muito para que fosse ao chão porque a dor se tornou excruciante. Ele experimentaria quase a mesma dor que ela experimentara. Um nascimento. O nascimento do lobo. Enquanto ainda conseguia pensar, ele se abaixou e removeu as botas. Como não era tímido, ele nem pensou na hora de tirar as calças. Se ele conseguisse sobreviver essa noite, ele gostaria de ter roupas para usar quando a manhã o encontrasse nu e confuso.

A mulher continuava deitada no colchão de palha, agora agarrada ao bebê e olhando para Inuyasha, sua boca inchada pelos beijos ligeiramente entreabertas.

— Mova-se! — ele ordenou. — E feche a porta quando sair. Talvez eu consiga distraí-los tempo suficiente para que você fuja.

Ela piscou para ele.

— Você quer me salvar? Primeiro você quer me matar, e agora quer me salvar?

Manter uma conversação normal estava se tornando difícil.

Inuyasha sentia as presas crescendo em sua boca. Talvez ela precisasse vê-las para sair do estupor e sair correndo.

— Não posso permitir que outra pessoa a mate — ele explicou. — A tarefa é minha. A dor o rasgou novamente, mandando-o de quatro ao chão. — Vá — ele rosnou. — Fuja enquanto pode!

Foi a visão dos dentes dele, as presas que brilharam no interior mal iluminado da cabana que fez com que Kagome se levantasse e fugisse dele. Ela temia não ter forças para se levantar do colchão, mas ela o fez sem pensar em suas limitações.

Suas pernas estavam trêmulas debaixo do vestido. Ela precisava desesperadamente de um banho, mas agora não era hora de pensar em luxos. Agora era hora de pensar na sobrevivência. Agora era a hora de pensar em seu filho, dado a ela sem que tivesse escolha, sem nem mesmo a recordação de como o recebera.

Ela se afastou do homem que tinha caído de quatro no chão. Muitos se esqueceram de que o mundo é um lugar de milagres brancos e magia negra. Os aldeões ainda eram ligados às velhas superstições. Kagome os ajudara a pensar assim, sendo uma bruxa como era. A visão de um homem com presas e pêlo crescendo por debaixo da pele certamente a enervava, mas não a surpreendia.

Embora fosse de natureza curiosa e kagome gostaria de ficar para ver a transformação se completar, ela sabia que demorar-se poderia custar a vida dela e a de seu filho. Ela se inclinou e agarrou a cesta que continha tudo o que possuía. Cautelosamente, enquanto Inuyasha Taishou continuava a mudar da forma de homem para a de um animal, ela se apoiou na apodrecida parede da cabana em direção à porta.

Ela parou na entrada. Um olhar por cima dos ombros quase extraiu um grito de sua garganta. Ele estava em pé agora, de quatro, o homem completamente desaparecido, um lobo em seu lugar. Os olhos dele brilhavam no interior escurecido da cabana, e estavam seriamente focalizados nela. Se ele a matasse enquanto estivesse na forma do lobo, poderia a maldição dele ser, de fato, quebrada?

Ou as afirmações dele eram desprovidas de sentido? Como ela podia ser o maior inimigo dele se nunca tinham se encontrado antes de hoje? Kagome não havia feito mal algum a ele, não lançara feitiços contra ele. Mas ele havia salvado a vida dela, a vida de seu bebê, então ela poderia em sã consciência abandonar Inuyasha para os aldeões?

O bebê em seus braços deixou escapar um leve choro, o que a ajudou a tomar a decisão. Ela tinha outra vida em que pensar agora, não apenas na dela. Esse homem-fera — o que quer que fosse — poderia vir atrás dela se sobrevivesse. Os homens nunca foram uma parte agradável em sua vida. Ela nunca conheceu o próprio pai. Kagome não tinha sobrenome, nem seu pobre bebê teria. Num momento de fraqueza o estranho a ajudara; ela não podia demonstrar fraqueza em troca.

Kagome rapidamente escapou da cabana e fechou a porta recoberta com palha. À distância, ela ouviu gritos de homens numa caçada. A noite havia caído, mas ela conhecia bem o bosque durante os últimos meses que passara escondida nele. Ela se apressou na direção contrária à da vila, a direção de onde os caçadores se aproximavam. Suas pernas ainda tremiam. Ela reuniu a vontade de continuar, a força de colocar um pé na frente do outro e colocar a maior distância possível entre ela e a cabana.

Atrás dela, um uivo soou. Arrepios percorreram sua espinha. Lutando com o bebê em seus braços e a cesta com o pouco que possuía, ela continuou em frente. Sua cabana na vila era muito mais agradável. Ela tinha coisas compradas com as moedas daqueles que queriam bons encantamentos e partos de bebês.

Mas então sua própria maldição arruinara tudo pelo que tanto trabalhara. Seu belo rosto atraiu a atenção do grande senhor. Quando Kagome se recusou a sentir bajulada pelos interesses de um homem casado, ele se viu inclinado a usar sua própria poção contra ela.

Kagome deveria certamente odiar a todos os homens. Eles causaram a ela nada mais do que problemas, e ainda assim ela hesitava no bosque, virando-se para olhar na direção da cabana. Ela ouviu os sons de gritos, depois os mosquetes foram disparados.

O barulho fez com que se encolhesse. Muito pior foi o súbito cheiro de fumaça no ar. À distância, chamas saltavam aos céus. Os aldeões tinham posto fogo na cabana de palha.

Em algum lugar bem no fundo, ela sentiu um momento de perda. Quase pesar. Por que, ela não sabia dizer, nem tinha tempo de examinar. Inuyasha Taishou, o demônio lindo que era, tinha a intenção de matá-la, ele mesmo o admitira. Sua morte devia ser um alívio para ela. Ele não a seguiria. Ele não a ameaçaria novamente.

Piscando para afastar as lágrimas traiçoeiras, Kagome se voltou da visão do céu noturno brilhando com luz amarela na distância. Ocorreu-lhe que não tinha para onde ir, nenhum teto sobre a cabeça de seu pequenino bebê. Inuyasha Taishou havia prometido que cuidaria da criança. Ele havia assumido a responsabilidade, pelo menos com palavras; ela não tinha como saber se ele as manteria com ações também.

Ele tinha família. Os irmãos Taishou eram uma lenda.

E se eram párias entre a sociedade, eles eram ricos. Deveria ir até eles? Contar sobre a morte do irmão deles? Talvez eles ficassem agradecidos a ela. Talvez a pagassem por ter trazido a notícia... ou talvez eles a matassem...

**Complicado vocês não acham, bem achei esse capitulo **

**muito pequeno por isso irei postar dois.**

**Beijos e comentem o que vcs estão achando do livro ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_Londres, três meses depois_

A cama era grande demais para uma mulher sozinha. Mas era macia e a roupa de cama era fresca. Kagome se esticou como uma gatinha alimentada com creme. Ela dormira com uma camisola de algodão macio. Uma fileira de fita de seda decorava o decote. Nunca antes ela sentira seda contra a pele. Um fogo queimava na lareira, lançando um brilho quente ao redor do amplo quarto de dormir. Ela se sentia segura e satisfeita pela primeira vez na vida.

No quarto próximo ao dela, seu filho choramingava suavemente. Kagome quase se levantou instintivamente para caminhar ao quarto ao lado, mas então se lembrou que a ama-de-leite cuidaria das necessidades de Shippo. O leite de Kagome havia secado com pouco mais de um mês de vida de seu filho, ajudando-a na corajosa decisão que havia tomado tão logo chegara a Londres.

Num piscar de olhos, ela deixou de uma bruxa pobre sem sobrenome para ser uma grande dama. Kagome deitou de costas nos lençóis e novamente suspirou de satisfação. Seu filho estava quieto agora, sem dúvida mamando nos grandes peitos de Martha. Jaken, o mordomo da casa, havia encontrado a mulher para Kagome. Agora ela não tinha com o que se preocupar... pelo menos até os proprietários da residência voltarem para Londres.

Mas Kagome não queria pensar sobre isso. Esses três meses tinham sido o céu na terra. Ela tinha um bom teto sobre a cabeça, comida no estômago, e roupas para usar que eram as mais magníficas que ela já possuíra. Jaken lhe assegurara que Lady Rin Taishou não se importaria se Kagome pegasse qualquer coisa de que necessitasse enquanto a mulher estivesse ausente. Kagome se perguntava se a mulher estava perambulando pela propriedade de campo, Wulfglen — onde, Kagome soube, o lorde e a lady haviam viajado em lua-de-mel — nua.

Certamente nenhuma mulher precisaria de tanta roupa quanto Kagome havia encontrado abandonada no guarda-roupa da mulher. Colocando-se esses confortos de lado, Kagome estava mais agradecida pelo fato de seu filho estar seguro dos perigos e não estar passando fome nas ruas.

Lorde Kouga nunca pensaria em procurá-la ali. Ela supunha que já havia fofoca sobre ela correndo em Londres, pois os criados são conhecidos por falar, mas Kagome já estava acostumada a ser objeto de fofocas. Não, ela não abandonaria esse local um momento antes de ser obrigada, e ela não queria pensar sobre o que aconteceria quando os seus chamados parentes retornassem e soubessem da morte de Inuyasha e sobre a mulher e filho do falecido.

Kagome Taishou. Pela primeira vez ela tinha um sobrenome, mesmo que ela o houvesse roubado, ao invés de ser dela de direito. Mas ela não se sentiria culpada com o que fizera. O que mais poderia ter feito? Inuyasha admitira que planejava matá-la — tinha prometido que cuidaria de Shippo. E estava cuidando, por assim dizer.

Tranqüilizada pelo barulho do fogo e pelo sentimento de que pelo menos uma vez tudo estava certo em seu mundo, Kagome se aprofundou debaixo das cobertas e voltou a dormir.

O movimento do colchão a despertou pouco tempo depois. Ela não teve tempo de acordar completamente antes de um corpo quente se pressionar contra ela. Kagome ficou tensa no mesmo instante que o corpo ao lado dela. Era o corpo de um homem. Um homem atrevidamente nu. Ela gritou bem alto.

— Que diabos está acontecendo?

A porta se abriu abruptamente. Kagome escorregou para fora da cama. O fogo noturno tinha se apagado e ela tinha dificuldade em ver as feições do lunático que invadira a casa, invadira sua cama.

— Mova-se e será um homem morto!

— Jaken — ela soltou um suspiro de alívio e correu para o lado do criado. Ele segurava uma pistola.

— Vagarosamente saia da cama e chegue perto da luz onde possa vê-lo — Jaken instruiu.

Ouviu-se o som de lençol sendo afastado; então, como fora ordenado, o homem se levantou, uma sombra escura no sombrio quarto de dormir. Bem devagar, o homem se dirigiu a luz do pequeno fogo que queimava na lareira. Seu rosto ainda estava escondido nas sombras, mas a luz do fogo brilhava em sua pele nua e dourada, e Kagome não podia evitar olhar. Bom Deus, quem quer que seja ele, tem um lindo corpo.

Uma memória foi despertada nas profundezas de sua mente. Não teria ela visto antes esse homem nu? A resposta chegou a ela segundos antes dele se aproximar do fogo e a fraca luz conseguir iluminar suas belas feições.

— Lorde Inuyasha — Jaken disse em sua voz sem emoção. — Pensamos que estava morto.

Kagome nunca havia desmaiado na vida, mas agora estava seriamente perto disso. Seus joelhos quase cederam. Ali na frente dela, parado em todo seu esplendor nu, estava o homem que ela havia deixado para morrer. O homem cujo nome ela roubara. O homem que queria matá-la. O homem que era mais do que um homem... O homem que havia se transformado em lobo bem diante de seus olhos.

— Nós, Jaken?

O criado indicou Kagome.

— Sua adorável jovem esposa e eu.

— Minha esposa?

O mundo seguro de Kagome começou a desmoronar ao redor dela. Mas se ela era uma bruxa e uma pária, ela havia aprendido a defender-se por si mesma nesse mundo. Ela fez a única coisa que conseguiu pensar dadas as circunstâncias. Com um dissimulado grito de alegria, ela correu para o lado de JInuyashae jogou os braços ao redor dele.

— Você está vivo! — ela exclamou a favor de Jaken. — Não consigo acreditar nisso!

A luz do fogo dançou nos olhos de Inuiyasha quando ele olhou para ela.

— Nem eu consigo acreditar que, depois de passar três meses procurando por você, eu finalmente desistiria e voltaria para casa apenas para encontrá-la esperando por mim em minha cama.

A pele nua dele a queimava através do fino tecido de sua camisola. Ele era terrivelmente ameaçador, mesmo se a pessoa não soubesse o que ele realmente era. Kagome tentou se afastar dele, mas ele passou o braço ao redor de sua cintura e a manteve pressionada contra ele.

— Você parece bem melhor do que da última vez que a vi — ele disse, a secura de seu tom irritando os nervos já abalados dela.

Os olhos dela procuraram o ombro dele, onde na luz do fogo ela viu a pele enrugada onde ele havia recebido o tiro. Ela imaginou se ele ainda tinha o buraco da facada que ela havia dado nele.

— Assim como você — ela completou. — De fato, você está completamente diferente de quando o vi pela última vez.

Os olhos dele se encontraram e se confrontaram.

Jaken limpou a garganta.

— Vou deixá-los com seu reencontro — ele anunciou. — Estou feliz de que o senhor esteja, de fato, vivo, Lorde Inuyasha.

Se o homem estava feliz, nada em sua voz ou em sua expressão afável o denunciou. Kagome viu Jaken demonstrar sinal de vida apenas na presença de seu filho. Fora isso, ele era terrivelmente ridículo com relação a todas as coisas. A porta foi fechada e ela não teve escolha a não ser enfrentar o que nunca esperara encarar. Seu marido.

— Precisamos conversar — disse Inuyasha.

— Você não pode me matar — ela afirmou, olhando desafiadoramente para ele. — Londres inteira acredita que sou sua esposa.

Ele revirou os olhos. — Eles não esperam nada mais do que eu a mate. Os Taishou não se casam. Nenhuma mulher em seu juízo perfeito aceitaria um de nós.

— Seu irmão Sesshoumaru se casou — ela apontou. — Ele e a esposa, Rin, estão aproveitando a lua-de-mel na propriedade de campo. Jaken me contou.

Ele franziu a testa.

— Sim, ele está casado, e se ainda não entregou seu coração a Rin, logo o fará. Então a maldição cairá sobre ele. Tinha esperança de acabar com ela antes de arruinar a vida dele, mas agora pode ser tarde demais.

— Por que seu coração? — ela estava curiosa, mesmo que debaixo da camisola suas pernas estivessem tremendo. Melhor manter Inuyasha falando do que estimular qualquer ação que pudesse resultar em sua morte.

— A maldição — ele a relembrou. — Para um Taishou entregar seu coração, ele deve sacrificar sua humanidade. O nome de família. Taishou. Ele se torna a fera que nos assombra.

O que significava que, se Inuyasha já estava amaldiçoado, ele havia entregado seu coração a uma mulher. Ela sabia que ele não tinha esposa. Onde estava a mulher que ele amava? Quem era ela? E por que Kagome sentiu uma súbita pontada de ciúmes ao saber disso?

— Não creio que haja algo fora do comum na propriedade de campo — ela contou para ele. — Rin mandou uma carta para Jaken informando-o de que a única razão de não terem retornado é porque Mirok parece estar desaparecido, e eles suspeitam que se ele reaparecer, lá será o primeiro lugar para onde irá.

— Então talvez ainda exista uma chance para salvar Sesshoumaru — Inuyasha considerou, e seu olhar a percorreu. — Você certamente conseguiu se instalar em minha vida em pouco tempo.

Ela havia dito muita coisa a ele — o relembrou de que ele havia planejado matá-la e possivelmente ainda planejava. Kagome não o havia ajudado a desenvolver qualquer outra opinião sobre ela a não ser a má. É claro, sua opinião sobre ele não era melhor. Exceto considerando-se sua aparência exterior, pelo menos.

Ela não conseguia manter os olhos no rosto dele. Ele ainda a segurava perto, e ela estava desconfortavelmente ciente da nudez dele.

— Você poderia se vestir? — ela perguntou. — Posso não ser uma dama bem nascida, mas sua vulgaridade me ofende da mesma forma.

— É mesmo? — ele ondulou uma sobrancelha mais escura do que seu cabelo cor de prata. — Se você se sente ofendida, sugiro que pare de olhar a cada chance que tem.

O calor explodiu no rosto dela. Ela lutou para se libertar dos braços dele.

— Não estou olhando — assegurou a ele. — E nada me irrita mais do que olhar para você. Tinha certeza de que os aldeões tinham matado você.

— Sinto desapontá-la — ele disse. — Um animal se sai melhor naquelas circunstâncias do que um homem, ou assim parece, já que como pode ver, estou bem vivo.

Não havia nada que desapontasse em Inuyasha... bem, pelo menos não em sua aparência externa. Kagome nunca havia visto um homem mais abençoado... e em todo o lugar. Para que não se sentisse tentada a baixar os olhos e dar mais uma espiada, ela voltou às costas para ele.

— Não tive escolha a não ser fazer isso que fiz. Não tinha para onde ir, nada. Meu bebê, eu tinha que pensar nele e na promessa que me fez em relação a ele. No começo, simplesmente esperei que seus irmãos pudessem me pagar por trazer informações sobre sua morte... mas, bem, nenhum deles estava aqui, apenas os criados.

— Então você mentiu para Jaken. Você invadiu a casa de minha família como uma ladra, e tudo isso depois que me deixou para morrer.

Ele fazia com que soasse tão pior do que ela havia racionalizado quando tomara sua decisão.

— Você disse que pretendia me matar — ela o relembrou.

— Sim — ele concordou calmamente. — E ainda devo.

Ela se virou para encará-lo. Ele havia vestido as calças enquanto ela estava de costas. As sombras do quarto agora escondiam suas feições dela.

— Mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, pretendo ficar bom e embriagado — ele andou até uma mesa de canto onde ela tinha visto uma garrafa e copos. — Sugiro que você aproveite esse tempo para fugir. Talvez eu nunca a encontre.

Fugir? Para onde? E o filho dela? Ela não podia mais alimentá-lo, embora ela pensasse que ele já tivesse idade suficiente para comer mingau. Assim mesmo, que tipo de vida poderia dar a ele?

— E o meu filho? — ela perguntou a Inuyasha.

Suas costas largas estavam voltadas para ela enquanto servia uma bebida para si. Os músculos ondularam quando ele deu de ombros.

— Eu lhe fiz uma promessa; eu a manterei. Deixe-o aqui. Ele será muito bem cuidado.

O coração dela parecia que ia se partir no meio. Parte dela sabia que nunca suportaria abandonar Shippo; a outra parte, a parte racional, dizia que ele estaria melhor sem ela. Kagome subitamente desejou que Inuyasha estivesse morto. Sua vida seria bem menos complicada sem ele.

Talvez ele pudesse sofrer um acidente ainda nessa noite. Talvez entorpecido pela bebida ele pudesse cair da escada na escuridão e quebrasse o pescoço.

— Você planeja compartilhar minha cama essa noite?

A pergunta dele a assustou. Ela o olhou para o outro lado do quarto. Ele agora estava recostado com seus quadris apoiado contra a mesa, bebericando seu drink e olhando para ela de modo estranho.

— Dificilmente o farei — ela respondeu friamente.

— Seria estranho — ele concordou. — Nós dois planejando matar um ao outro e tudo o mais. Ao mesmo tempo, poderia ser excitante. O perigo. A incerteza. Não saber se o outro quer acariciar ou estrangular. Beijar ou matar.

Ele teria lido seus pensamentos? Teria ele poderes maiores do que o dom de mudar de forma?

— Devo dormir no quarto ao lado com meu filho — ela disse, e se dirigiu para a porta. Inuyasha se moveu tão rapidamente que atravessou o quatro num instante, barrando sua fuga.

— Se você fosse esperta, você não dormiria essa noite — ele disse. — Você fugiria enquanto pode — seus estranhos olhos se suavizaram sobre ela por um momento. — Se fizer diferença, eu não aprecio o pensamento de matar você. Somente o faço para minha própria proteção, e por meus irmãos e o futuro deles.

— E se você estiver errado? — ela perguntou. — E se me matar não mudar nada para você?

Ele franziu a testa e bebeu.

— Aí é que está a dificuldade. Só saberei depois de fazê-lo — subitamente ele se afastou dela e voltou para a mesa para se servir de outra bebida. — Sugiro que parta a toda velocidade. Adeus... Eu nem mesmo sei o seu nome.

— Kagome — ela o informou.

— Kagome — ele repetiu, e ela gostou do som na voz dele. — Adeus, Kagome. Espero que nossos caminhos não se cruzem novamente. Será o melhor para a manutenção de sua saúde se isso acontecer.

— Ou talvez da sua, também — ela se sentiu inclinada a acrescentar. Ele não estava lidando com uma dama, e Kagome, embora gostasse muito do papel, se recusava a mostrar qualquer fraqueza, qualquer medo. Foi como conseguira sobreviver nos últimos vinte anos. Sua mãe, agora falecida, uma vez lhe disse que ela era uma velha com apenas dez anos.

Inuyasha levantou o copo para ela.

— Fomos ambos advertidos. Nunca mais darei minhas costas a você novamente. Embora o gosto de seus doces lábios seja quase digno disso.

Ela o odiou por relembrá-la do beijo que um dia trocaram. Ela se odiava mais porque durante os meses que se seguiram ao primeiro encontro dramático deles ela freqüentemente pensava sobre aquele beijo. Seu rosto estava queimando novamente, e não querendo que ele visse o efeito que causava nela, ela abriu a porta e se apressou pelo corredor.

A ama de leite, Martha, tinha adormecido numa poltrona perto do fogo. Kagome se aproximou bem quietinha do grande berço que Jaken tinha tirado do sótão. Ela olhou para o filho. Seu pequeno rosto era rechonchudo e rosado. Ele fez um movimento de sucção com sua boca enquanto dormia. Às vezes, ela ainda não acreditava que ele era dela. Tal presente vindo de algo tão horrível... horrível de pensar, pelo menos, pois Kagome não se lembrava de nada do ataque à sua pessoa.

Ela tinha ido à mansão de campo de Lorde Kouga para ajudar a esposa dele no nascimento do terceiro filho. A condessa tinha tido um longo trabalho de parto, e preocupado que a esposa pudesse vir a morrer antes de lhe dar outro herdeiro, o conde mandou buscar Kagome. Ele quase esperara demais, mas Kagome preparou para a mulher uma bebida fortificante, e a criança, uma filha, nasceu tarde da noite.

Lady Ayame estava exausta, e muito preocupada, Kagome pediu a permissão do conde para lhe dar uma bebida para dormir, uma que permitisse que a dama dormisse mesmo se colocassem a criança em seu peito para mamar. Lorde Kouga concordou, e Kagome pegou a poção em suas coisas. Depois de dar a beberagem para a mulher, Kagome voltou e recolocou o frasco no lugar. Lorde Kouga a estava observando, mas ele sempre a observava.

Ela devia ter suspeitado de que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa, pois quando finalmente saiu do quarto da esposa dele o encontrou lhe servindo uma xícara de chá quente. Agradecida ela bebeu o chá, preparando-se para o longo caminho de volta para a vila. Mas quando acordou pela manhã, ela não se lembrava da longa caminhada até sua cabana.

Kagome não se lembrava de nada a não ser de ter bebido o chá, o tempo todo o conde ficou olhando para ela, sorrindo como se soubesse de algo engraçado que ela não soubesse. A primeira coisa que notou quando acordou em sua cabana era a dor nos seios e, quando se moveu, lá embaixo... a dor lá. Nesse instante ela suspeitou que fizeram algo com ela e suspeitou também quem o tinha feito. Havia vestígio de sangue em suas coxas.

Depois de dois meses sem menstruação, Kagome soube que estava grávida. O conde a drogara, a desvirginara, e então seguira com sua vida como se não tivesse feito nada repreensível. Ela o confrontou. Sem medo, Kagome não permitiria que ele cometesse um crime contra ela e fingisse ignorância sobre o que havia feito.

A princípio, Lorde Kouga negou haver tocado nela. Mas como todo homem que gosta de cometer crimes, no final ele tinha que se gabar para ela. Ele tinha de contar o que havia feito com ela enquanto ela jazia inconsciente. Então o asqueroso tentou fazê-la sentir como se fosse tudo culpa dela. Se ela não o tivesse tentado, se ela não o tivesse provocado, ele não teria sentido a necessidade de possuí-la, por qualquer meio que fosse. Kagome contou a ele sobre a criança em uma onda de raiva, não que ele não pudesse já ter notado.

Seu temperamento era algo contra o qual ela lutara por toda a vida. A unica coisa que o pai lhe dera. Kagome fez ameaças contra o conde. Disse a ele que teria a criança, um menino, e que algum dia seu filho exigiria tudo o que o conde possuía. Tinha sido um erro.

Uma semana depois os homens de Lorde Kouga foram atrás dela. Kagome, que algumas vezes possuía o dom de saber das coisas antes delas acontecerem, já havia juntado uns poucos pertences e se refugiado na floresta. Mais tarde soube que Kouga havia posto sua cabeça a prêmio. Por roubo, ele dissera. Mas Kagome sabia que o homem estava começando a se preocupar que sua esposa soubesse de sua infidelidade e sobre o bebê, que um dia poderia ameaçar o trono da Inglaterra se possuísse a marca de seu pai.

Shippo se mexeu e trouxe Kagome de volta do passado. Ele parecia tão feliz, tão quente, tão bem, tão seguro. Ela não conseguia suportar o pensamento tirá-la dessa vida, de dormir nas ruas e ter de fazer o necessário para que ele pudesse se alimentar. Lágrimas, aquelas estranhas gotas humanas de alegria e tristeza, raramente eram sua companheira, mas a visitaram agora.

Ela piscou para afastá-las e caminhou até a cama onde Martha geralmente dormia. Embora duvidasse que o sono viesse até ela, Kagome se deitou sobre o colchão macio. Ela devia estar fazendo as malas, e o mais rápido possível. Ela devia fugir para a noite, ir a algum lugar onde Inuyasha nunca a encontrasse. Mas novamente ela estava dividida.

Por que Inuyasha tinha de ter voltado dos mortos? Ostentando aquelas covinhas inocentes, expondo aquela pele musculosa e dourada, ficando nu na frente dela como se não tivesse que se envergonhar de nada, nenhum misero defeito físico que ele tivesse de esconder dela? _Porque não havia nenhum defeito físico,_ ela respondeu a sua própria pergunta. Mas ele tinha uma fraqueza. A bebida. Seu orgulhoso próprio senso de valor. Sua maldição.

_Você planeja compartilhar minha cama essa noite?_ Provavelmente tinha sido a primeira vez que uma mulher dissera não a ele. E ele tinha de relembrar Kagome sobre o beijo que compartilharam quando se conheceram. Ele dissera que seus lábios eram doces. Kagome inconscientemente traçou o formato de seus lábios. Aquele ali, ela imaginava, diria qualquer coisa para levar uma mulher para a cama. Essa era uma fraqueza, também. Especificamente aquele grande pedaço de carne que balançava entre as pernas dele.

Se fosse necessário, Kagome achava que poderia se oferecer a ele em troca dele não matá-la, permitindo que ela ficasse com a criança. Mas certamente sua maldição significava mais para ele do que ficar com uma mulher desejosa. Teria de haver algo mais entre eles. Teria de haver... amor.

Ela se sentou abruptamente. Por que isso não ocorreu a ela antes? Bem, simplesmente porque Kagome não havia pensado que se encontraria nessa situação com Inuyasha. Era tão simples. Tudo o que tinha de fazer era conseguir que o homem se apaixonasse por ela. Se tornasse seu escravo. Cair profundamente em seu encantamento. Mas teria de se apressar, pois os irmãos dele poderiam voltar logo e acabar com os planos dela.

Kagome se levantou e saiu do quarto. Ela parou na porta do quarto onde dormia anteriormente e escutou. Um sorriso curvou seus lábios quando ouviu os roncos bêbados dele. De forma cuidadosa ela abriu a porta e entrou. Ele estava deitado esparramado sobre a cama. Ela parou para estudá-lo. Bom Deus, que perfeição. Que total masculinidade. Uma pena que fosse um alcoólatra e futuro homicida.

Agarrando sua cesta de costura, Kagome pegou uma tesoura. Ela foi para a cama e se inclinou sobre ele. Um pequeno corte e ela conseguiu o que queria. Um cacho do lindo cabelo prateado dele. Ela começaria o ritual essa noite. Pela manhã, Inuyasha Taishou já estaria meio apaixonado por ela.

**Será mesmo que esse ritual vai dar certo, muita coisa ainda esta pra **

**Acontecer e quem será a mulher a quem Inu entregou seu coração.**

**Beijos:**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 5**

A bruxa não havia partido. Inuyasha sentia a presença dela na casa, sentia o encantador cheiro de mulher. Ele estava na cama, de olhos fechados, a cabeça latejando por causa da bebida que consumira na noite passada, e se sentia estranhamente aliviado por ela não ter partido como ele a havia dito para fazer. Por que ele não sabia. Talvez porque se ela tivesse abandonado a criança, Inuyasha não saberia o que fazer para cumprir a promessa que fizera a ela. Talvez porque se ela ficasse ele não teria mais de considerar se poderia ou não matá-la.

Talvez apenas porque ela o deixava intrigado. Ele não a afetava da maneira que afetava as outras mulheres. Se o fizesse, ele não teria acordado sozinho essa manhã. O fato de que ela podia resistir a ele também o intrigava — isso junto com a razão dela ter cortado um pouco do cabelo dele noite passada. O que ela estava planejando?

Uma suave batida soou na porta. Pensando que o chamado fosse de Jaken trazendo o café da manhã, Inuyasha ordenou que o mordomo entrasse. A porta se abriu. Mas não foi o cerimonioso Jaken que entrou, mas uma megera de cabelos negros usando um vestido amarelo claro. O vestido abraçava suas curvas e mostrava a forma que ela havia recuperado em tão pouco tempo. Seus cabelos caiam soltos sobre os ombros, relembrando-o de seda negra entrelaçada com fios de ouro.

Seu interesse foi imediatamente despertado... ou algo entre a linha de interesse. Ele também estava um pouco zangado por ela não ter feito o que ele lhe mandara na noite passada.

— Você é ou muito corajosa ou muito estúpida — ele disse. — Esperava acordar e descobrir que você tinha ido embora.

— E um muito bom dia para o senhor também, milorde — ela disse, o sarcasmo pingando em sua voz. — Eu lhe trouxe o café da manhã. Precisamos conversar.

— Conversamos noite passada — ele a relembrou. — Pensei que tinha sido claro com você.

Ela colocou a bandeja na mesa perto da cama antes de se sentar próximo dele. Ela parecia nem mesmo considerar a impropriedade de estar no quarto dele, muito menos de se colocar em tal situação comprometedora. Ela podia não ser bem nascida, mas sua beleza física quase o deixava sem ar. Com o sol entrando através das cortinas, brilhando em seus cabelos, ela se parecia com uma fada espiritual e não uma mulher de carne e osso. Certamente não com uma bruxa.

— Eu estive pensando — ela disse, entregando a ele uma xícara de chá de cheiro forte.

Inuyasha olhou para a xícara cautelosamente, então passando por ela colocou a xícara de volta na bandeja.

— Obviamente pensando que sou pouco inteligente — ele disse. — O chá não está cheirando bem.

Ela olhou para a xícara em questão.

— Queria ter o seu olfato, ou que eu o tivesse tido pelo menos uma vez. Jaken tem um impressionante jardim de ervas. Eu lhe fiz uma mistura especial para você essa manhã... para ajudar com a dor de cabeça.

A cabeça dele estava doendo, com certeza, mas ele não entendia como ela sabia disso. Mas ela era uma bruxa. Talvez ela pudesse ler sua mente, também.

— Talvez uma solução permanente? — ele perguntou.

Ela suspirou dramaticamente.

— Não planejo matá-lo, mas penso que posso ajudá-lo. Quanto a dor de cabeça, presumo que um homem que bebe demais na véspera sofrerá com isso na manhã seguinte — Kagome pegou a xícara novamente e a entregou a ele. — Se eu quero ajudá-lo, você deve confiar em mim.

Ao invés de pegar a xícara da mão dela, ele a olhou nos olhos. Eles eram negros como a noite. Ele não viu motivos obscuros se escondendo ali. Seu olhar se deslocou para o arco de cupido da boca dela. Os lábios eram cheios e convidativos, e doces, se ele se lembrava corretamente. Seus olhos abaixaram ainda mais, pousando sobre os firmes seios dela. Eles pareciam arredondados e agradáveis, mas não inchados com leite como se espera de uma mãe alimentando um bebê.

— Por que você estava dormindo aqui noite passada ao invés de no mesmo quarto que seu filho? Não seria mais fácil para alimentá-lo durante a noite?

— Meu rosto está bem mais para cima do que para onde você está olhando — ela disse.

Os olhos dele subiram abruptamente. O rosto dela estava corado com um tom pálido de rosa. Ele não esperava que uma bruxa pudesse corar. Certamente não uma mulher que concebeu um filho fora dos laços do matrimônio.

— Não posso mais alimentá-lo — ela disse. — Isso muito ajudou na minha decisão de me passar por sua esposa, e Shippon como seu filho. Jaken arranjou uma ama de leite para ele. Creio que devido a fome que passei quando estava esperando Shippon. Meu leite secou pouco mais de um mês depois do nascimento dele.

— Coitado do bebê — disse Inuyasha, mais pensando do que comentando alto. Ele não se importaria de sugar os seios dela.

— Você vai aceitar o chá? — ela o trouxe de volta ao assunto de que estavam tratando. — Você ousaria confiar em mim?

Inuyasha afastou os cabelos do rosto, lembrando-se de que ela havia cortado um cacho deles noite passada.

— Há inúmeras coisas que eu ousaria fazer com você, mas confiar minha vida a você não é uma dela. Por que você ainda está aqui, Kagome?

O feitiço que Kagome lançou não parecia estar funcionando. O chá era o teste. Se ele ficasse subitamente tão excitado por ela que sua mente estivesse confusa, ele estaria tão cego pela atração por ela para suspeitar que ela havia colocado algo no chá.

Em fato o chá era uma mistura inofensiva de ervas para ajudar a minimizar os efeitos da bebida, mas ainda assim, ele mantinha o bom senso de desconfiar dela.

— Ainda estou aqui porque não tenho para onde ir — ela respondeu. Kagome piscou para afastar as lágrimas e endireitou a coluna. — O bebê não se daria bem nas ruas de Londres e eu não posso suportar deixá-lo para trás. Eu ofereço um trato a você. Porto seguro para nós dois e em troca eu o ajudo a quebrar a maldição que assombra você e seus irmãos.

Ele trouxe os joelhos para cima, e o fino lençol que cobria a parte inferior dele, se afastou mais para baixo. Ela pode ver que, numa hora qualquer da noite, ele havia tirado as calças que usava e estava agora nu debaixo da coberta. Estranho, mas isso a distraia muito.

Kagome já havia visto muitos homens em vários estágios de nudez devido as suas habilidades de cura. Ela nunca fora afetada pela visão de carne masculina anteriormente... mas então, ela nunca havia visto uma exibição tão impressionante dela antes.

— Você realmente acredita que pode quebrar a maldição? — ele perguntou.

— Posso tentar — ela respondeu. — Talvez seja isso que o conduziu a mim, e não a noção que você tinha de ter que me matar para quebrá-la.

— Você disse que quer um porto seguro. Por que não vai pedir ajuda ao pai da criança?

Ela temia agora ter dito muito a Inuyasha naquele dia que ele invadiu a cabana e a ajudou no parto de Shippon. Ele não permitiria que ela ficasse se soubesse que um homem caçava a ela e a seu filho. Outro homem inclinado a matar a ambos. Os que gozam de alta posição na vida são conhecidos por ajudarem uns aos outros. Ela mentiria se tivesse que fazê-lo. Não por si mesma, mas por seu filho.

— O pai da criança não nos deseja. Ele teve seu prazer comigo, mas prazer era tudo o que queria. Ele me acusou de roubo e colocou um prêmio por minha cabeça para livrá-lo da suspeita de ser o pai de meu filho.

Inuyasha mudou de posição e o lençol enrolado em seus quadris desceu ainda mais.

— Por que ele tomaria tal medida? Tudo o que precisava fazer era negar ser o pai da criança. Homens fazem isso o tempo todo.

Ela estava com dificuldades para manter o olhar longe da pele macia do corpo dele. O lençol ainda o cobria, mas muito mal. Ela não havia notado antes a fina linha de pêlos escuros que começava abaixo do umbigo dele e fazia o caminho para baixo. Isso a intrigava agora por alguma razão.

— A marca de nascença na coxa de Shippon — ela respondeu, recuperando o bom senso. — Se uma criança nasce com ela, como Shippon nasceu, a marca significa que ele pertence a sua semente. Todos na vila sabem disso, e suponho que o pai pensou que eu usaria tal fato para arrancar dinheiro dele por muitos anos. O homem tem uma esposa, filhos. Ele não precisa de outra boca para alimentar, muito menos de duas.

— Você o amava?

Seu olhar levantou-se para o dele abruptamente. Na luz do dia, os olhos dele eram como o sol. Um contraste impressionante com seus cabelos prateados. Apenas à noite eles tinham um brilho azulado. A pergunta dele a surpreendeu. Por que isso importaria a ele? Deveria mentir e assim fazer com que ele tivesse uma idéia melhor sobre ela? A concepção de seu filho não teve sua participação, mas ela duvidava que Inuyasha Taishou acreditasse nisso. Ele acreditava somente no pior com relação a ela, então por que não permitir que ele o fizesse?

— Não — ela respondeu. — Eu não o amava. Mas amo o meu filho. Quero que ele tenha uma vida melhor do que sozinha posso proporcionar a ele. Se você tivesse filhos, você compreenderia.

— Não é necessário que eu tenha filhos para entender — ele disse suavemente. — Eu vi o amor por esse bebê surgir em você na primeira vez em que o segurou. Naquele momento, você parecia um anjo.

Ela desviou os olhos dele.

— Você e eu sabemos que não sou nenhum anjo. Mas você também não o é. Aceita o trato que lhe ofereci?

— Meu rosto está aqui em cima.

O rosto dela queimou. Ela estava olhando para o lençol novamente, ou melhor, para o que estava embaixo do lençol. Seus olhos voltaram para o rosto dele.

— E tudo o que quer em troca é ficar aqui com seu filho? Comida e abrigo até a maldição ser quebrada?

Não era tudo o que ela queria, mas Kagome sabia que era tudo o que poderia pedir. Ela ficaria com seu filho até ele se tornar um homem se tal opção estivesse aberta a ela. Mas ela sabia que não seria possível. Apesar da maldição de Inuyasha e do mistério e boatos que circundavam sua família, ele e Kagome eram de mundos separados.

— Sim, é tudo o que peço — ela respondeu.

Ele a encarou tempo suficiente para que ela temesse que o que pedia era ainda muito a ser dado.

— Concordo — ele finalmente disse e ela quase afundou de alívio. — Por que você pegou meu cabelo noite passada?

A súbita mudança de assunto assustou Kagome. Ela tinha pensado que ele estava desmaiado pela bebida quando ela fez a ação. Que explicação ela podia dar a ela a não se a verdade? Parecia bobo agora, seu plano de fazê-lo se apaixonar por ela. Tais feitiços raramente duram. E se não fosse pela perspectiva de ficar com seu filho, Kagome não se importava em ser objeto de afeição de Inuyasha. Especialmente se sua afeição fosse provocada por magia ao invés de ser dada livremente. Ela não estava pensando com clareza noite passada quando a idéia ocorreu a ela. Ela estava assustada e desesperada.

— Queria lançar um feitiço sobre você — ela admitiu, olhando para as mãos, que nervosamente remexia no vestido emprestado. Um vestido muito mais maravilhoso do que tudo que possuía ou iria possuir. — Um feitiço de amor — ela continuou com a explicação, sentindo que o rosto ficava vermelho novamente.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha escura.

— Com que finalidade? — perguntou com curiosidade. — Se queria partilhar minha cama, tudo o que precisava fazer era pedir.

Os olhos de Kagome encontraram-se com os dele.

— É isso que você acredita que seja amor? Uma troca física entre duas pessoas? Uma aventura vigorosa debaixo dos lençóis? Não penso que tenha de lançar um feitiço para conseguir que venha para a minha cama. Penso que ser mulher é todo o incentivo de que necessita.

Ele colocou a mão sobre o coração.

— Você me machuca com essa sua língua afiada. Você não é inocente. Eu não sou um cavalheiro. Seria natural para nós acabarmos na cama, fazendo amor.

Seu conceito a aborrecia enormemente... seu conceito e o fato de não conseguir tirar os olhos de sua pele nua. Parecia tão macia, tão quente, tão atraente. Ela nunca se sentira atraída antes. Talvez tenha sido ele que tenha lançado um feitiço nela.

— Que bela palavra você tem para isso — ela repreendeu, recuperando a compostura. Kagome se levantou, subitamente percebendo que ela já estava na cama dele. — Não tenho nenhum outro interesse em você além do trato que pedi que fizesse comigo. Certamente você pode encontrar seu prazer em outro lugar. Já aprendi o resultado de tal tolice.

— Eu serei cuidadoso — ele ofereceu.

Seu rosto se incendiou novamente. Ela nunca tinha ficado ruborizada um dia em sua vida e agora parecia não conseguir parar. Rubores eram para criadas e damas inocentes. Não para ela.

— Uma afirmação que todo homem provavelmente faz para conseguir o que quer — ela zombou. — Partilhar de sua cama não faz parte de nosso acordo.

Ele mudou de assunto de forma abrupta novamente.

— Como você planeja quebrar a maldição?

Essa era a parte complicada. Desfazer a maldição de outra pessoa podia ser difícil.

— Há várias coisas que posso tentar — Kagome determinou. — Você disse que há uma charada. Devo estudá-la, estudar você. Não é algo que possa fazer rapidamente. Não é uma tarefa fácil. Vou avisá-lo agora. Você deve cooperar completamente comigo. Você está disposto a isso?

— De acordo com meus irmãos, pode-se contar comigo em qualquer ocasião — ele disse secamente.

Kagome estendeu a mão para ele.

— Então apertemos nossa mão como fazem os homens ao selar nosso acordo.

A mão dela deslizou para a dele quando ele a alcançou. Não era uma mão, ela notou, acostumada ao trabalho pesado.

Sua pele era macia e quente, seus dedos longos e esculpidos, como as mãos de um artista ou músico. Era uma mão que seria boa contra a carne de uma mulher. Ao invés de apertar a mão dela, ele a puxou para a cama com ele.

— Você não é um homem, Kagome — ele disse, seu rosto apenas a milímetros do dela. — Não a tratarei como um. Meu lar, minha proteção, minha confiança — você pede muita coisa. Terei algo seu em troca.

Não havia pensamentos escuros sobre estupro para lançar Kagome no pânico, nenhuma lembrança das humilhações sofridas, mas seu coração se acelerou e um medo repentino a agarrou do mesmo modo. No passado, seu corpo havia sido seu. Ela nunca se sentira tentada a compartilhá-lo com outra pessoa, pois ela sabia que tal ato de intimidade exigiria muito mais compartilhamento do que apenas o do corpo.

Ela não tinha coração para abrir a outra pessoa, guardava tudo para Shippon. Seu coração estava protegido, marcado por palavras e atos cruéis. Para dar, para amar, ela precisaria aprender a ser gentil. Ela não podia ser gentil e sobreviver em tal mundo cruel.

— O que quer que seja que deseje de mim você terá de tomar — ela disse, encontrando o olhar dele com o seu endurecido. — Você pode usar o meu corpo, mas nunca tocará a minha alma.

Ele tocou o rosto dela e ela automaticamente se amedrontou. Mas ele não a atacou, simplesmente segurou o queixo dela e virou seu rosto para ele.

— Não vou tomar nada de você — ele disse. — Quero apenas um beijo. Um dado de boa vontade, sem uma faca mirando em minhas costas. É pedir muito depois de tudo o que você pediu para mim?

Olhando para os olhos âmbar dele, sua boca sensualmente delineada perto o bastante para que ela sentisse a quentura de sua respiração, Kagome estava com dificuldades para raciocinar. Um beijo era uma coisinha suficiente. Por um lar para seu filho, um futuro para ele, não era pedir nada. Vagarosamente ela se inclinou na direção de Inuyasha.

**Desculpem a demora e espero que gostem do capitulo, **

**ja tenho até o capitulo dez adaptado durante a semana continuarei postando beijos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Inuyasha a fez ir até ele. Ele não a encontrou no meio do caminho, embora a distância entre eles dificilmente fosse mais do que a de um fio de cabelo. Ela encostou a boca na dele. Seu sangue imediatamente começou a ferver, aquecendo-se em suas veias. Os lábios dele eram macios, porém firmes e se moldaram aos dela como se suas bocas tivessem sido feitas para se encaixarem. Quando ele não deu sinal de que participaria do beijo, ela compreendeu que ele queria que ela o beijasse.

Kagome nunca beijara um homem de livre e espontânea vontade. Seu passado estava cheio de incidentes desagradáveis de homens tentando agarrá-la, tentando forçar suas bocas pegajosas e com mau-hálito sobre a dela e esmagar seus lábios. A boca de Inuyasha não era pegajosa nem com mau-hálito, e o contato entre eles era suave como um sussurro. A passividade dele despertava sua coragem e sua curiosidade.

Teria sido aquele beijo de três meses atrás na cabana decadente, seu corpo machucado e fraco e sangrando, sua vida e a de seu filho em perigo, realmente tão bom quando ela pensava? Parecia impossível devido às circunstâncias. O desejo deveria ter sido uma emoção mal interpretada, pois nenhuma mulher em seu juízo perfeito desejaria um homem depois de sofrer as dores do parto. Ela se disse isso várias vezes nos últimos meses quando pensava sobre aquele beijo. Agora, ela poderia ter certeza.

Ela pressionou com mais força os lábios dele e eles se entreabriram debaixo dela. Suas respirações se misturaram, suas línguas se tocaram. Ela tentou se lembrar o que ele havia feito com a língua em sua boca naquele dia na cabana. Acariciado, sim, era isso que ele tinha feito, então ela fez o mesmo. Dando uma espiada por debaixo dos cílios o pegou olhando para ela. Ela quebrou o contato.

— Como é possível que uma mãe, uma mulher que conhece o que acontece entre um homem e uma mulher, beije como se nunca tivesse beijado um homem antes?

O maldito rubor subiu pelo seu rosto novamente. Ele pensa que ela é experiente. Ele provavelmente pensa que ela é uma prostituta. Muitos homens pensam desse modo sem qualquer prova para alimentar suas suspeitas. Ela seria tudo o que ele pensava que ela era, pelo menos nesse momento. Kagome deslizou as mãos por trás do pescoço dele, consciente do toque de seda dos cabelos dele contra as costas de sua mão. Ela o puxou para perto, fechou os olhos e fez o melhor para convencê-lo de que ela era exatamente quem ele pensava que ela era.

Quando a língua dela entrou corajosamente dentro da boca dele e ela moveu a cabeça no ritmo do encontro da boca deles, ela espiou pelos cílios novamente. Os olhos dele estavam fechados, os cílios escuros longos e afiados contra as altas maçãs do rosto. Era uma dança, ela compreendeu. O movimento de lábio contra lábio, como o fluxo e refluxo do oceano. Juntando-se, separando-se, junto, separado, enquanto suas línguas realizavam uma dança própria.

Como a mão dela veio a pressionar o peito nu dele ela não sabia dizer. Mas ele era bem do jeito que ela achava que seria. Quente, macio, ou sem pêlo ou com um pêlo tão fino e claro que ela não se via nem sentia.

O coração dele batia contra sua palma, duro, forte, rápido. As mãos dele agarram atrás da cabeça dela, como ela havia feito com ele. Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos dela, um aperto firme, mas não dolorido. Então ele se tornou participante do beijo.

Ele veio a vida, e a fez viver também. Viver num reino sensual onde ela nunca tinha andado antes. O calor dos corpos se tocando se misturou ao ar frio matinal para criar uma névoa de vapor ao redor deles. A boca dele arrancava respostas da dela querendo ela dá-las ou não. Gemidos suaves, suspiros profundos, pequenos sons na garganta dela que escorregavam sobre suas defesas. As mãos dele deslizaram dos cabelos pelo pescoço para os ombros, espalhando o calor mesmo através do tecido de seu vestido.

Ela desejava o toque dele e nunca soube disse até esse momento. Mas tão forte quanto qualquer poção que já criara era sua atração por ele. O modo como ele a fazia ficar fora de si, a ficar de lado e ver uma estranha tomar seu lugar. Uma mulher que só sentia, só desejava, só ansiava, e não podia se defender da emoção. Uma mulher que não podia proteger seu coração contra ele.

As mãos dele se moveram mais para baixo, seguindo os braços até as mãos dela, onde seus dedos se juntaram, as palmas das mãos deles queimando uma contra a outra. Palma contra palma, ele a virou de modo que pudesse facilmente colocá-la na cama ao lado dele; então ele estava por cima dela, usando a habilidade de sua boca, seus dentes, sua língua para inundá-la de sensações e destruir toda a habilidade dela de raciocinar. Ele a deixou sem fôlego, ele a fez queimar e o peso do corpo dele pressionado contra o dela a fez compreender que ele também planejava fazê-la dele.

Foi mais difícil do que deveria, mas Kagome se agarrou selvagemente aos fios de sua sanidade. Ela empurrou contra o peito dele, a grande e sólida extensão dele pressionada contra ela, apenas o fino lençol e seu vestido fino de verão eram a barreira entre seus corpos.

— Você em enganou — ela acusou. — Você está tentando me seduzir!

Olhando para ela com seus olhos escuros, olhos lavados de desejo, ele disse para ela:

— Se eu estivesse tentando com vontade, você já estaria nua debaixo de mim.

— Saia de cima de mim! — ela ordenou. — Não vou me render a sua luxúria.

— Não vai? — ele perguntou suavemente.

— Isso não faz parte de nosso acordo — Kagome disse de dentes cerrados.

— O quanto você quer ficar com seu filho?

kagome ficou sem forças debaixo dele. Então, era desse modo que seria? Ela devia ter suspeitado. A vida era assim mesmo. O forte devorando o fraco. A classe alta usando os plebeus para qualquer propósito que precisassem no momento. Ela deveria saber que não podia confiar nele. Ele era um homem... pior, ele era um lobo.

— Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por Shippo — ela disse. — Pegue o que deseja.

Ele a encarou por um momento; então suspirou e saiu de cima dela.

— Nunca precisei tomar o que uma mulher está sempre desejosa de dar. Não começarei agora. Imagino que virá para mim com o tempo.

A arrogância dele inflamou os nervos dela.

— Sem ameaça ou força, eu nunca me renderei a você! — ela assegurou a ele, mas ela não estava tão certa disso. Momentos atrás, ela estava se contorcendo debaixo dele... e não estava se contorcendo para fugir. — O quão masculino isso deve fazer você se sentir.

Ele afastou os cabelos do lindo rosto.

— Nunca considerei minha masculinidade um problema — ele observou. — Meu bom senso é outro assunto completamente diferente. Eu sou um homem guiado pelas emoções. Luxúria e vício já provaram que são as principais.

Ele se levantou da cama, impressionando-a por não ter levado o lençol com ele. De traseiro nu ele se dirigiu ao bar e se serviu de uma bebida. Com ele de costas para ela, Kagome o observou da cabeça aos pés. Sua boca secou.

Felizmente, Shippo começou a choramingar no quarto ao lado, tirando-a do feitiço que a nudez de Inuyasha havia lançado sobre ela. Kagome se arrastou para fora da cama e saiu pela porta sem um olhar ou uma palavra de despedida. Ela fechou a porta com força para anunciar sua partida.

Inuyasha ergueu o copo até os lábios, notando o leve tremor de sua mão. Não uma reação a necessidade de bebida... uma reação a Kagome, uma bruxa sem sobrenome. Ele olhou para a confortável profundidade do líquido âmbar por um momento, então, com mais esforço do que gostaria de admitir, colocou o copo intocado de volta na mesa.

Foi apenas um beijo, disse a si mesmo. O que em nome dos céus o fazia tremer como um homem que ficou exposto muito tempo ao frio? Não foi apenas um beijo, ele admitiu. Ele já beijou inúmeras mulheres, foi para a cama com inúmeras mulheres. Ele nunca se sentiu da maneira como ela acabara de fazê-lo se sentir. Como se ela tivesse entrado dentro dele e tocado tudo o que ele pensava que estava morto ali. Por um momento ela o trouxera de volta a vida.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e caminhou até o guarda-roupa. Ele mantinha várias mudas de roupa na residência para se poupar de fazer as malas quando decidisse visitar Londres. A propriedade de campo tinha pouco apelo para ele desde que voltara do exterior mudado. Mirok, seu irmão mais velho, pensou que ele estivesse com preguiça para cuidar da criação dos lindos cavalos que criavam para venda. A verdade era que os cavalos sentiam o lobo debaixo de sua pele e ficavam ariscos perto dele. Levou muito tempo para ele treinar o cavalo que o levou até Whit Hurch a se acostumar com seu cheiro estranho.

Inuyasha temia que Mirok descobrisse. Tendo caído vítima da maldição e não tendo nem mesmo conseguido a garota na barganha, tinha sido uma vergonha para Inuyasha. Lady Kikyo, uma criatura doce e gentil, foi a primeira coisa que ele realmente quis na vida que foi negada a ele. E foi com a rejeição dela que tudo o mais surgiu em sua frente. Ele era esnobado pela sociedade. Não era um partido apropriado para uma dama. Bem nascido e rico, ele não era um partido apropriado para uma plebéia também.

Inuyasha se aproximou da cama e se sentou. Ele olhou através do quarto para o copo que estava a pouca distância dele. O sol brilhava através do líquido de cor âmbar. Ele o chamava. Mas não tão fortemente quanto o suave som do canto de Kagome no quarto ao lado. Ignorando a bebida, Inuyasha vestiu calças limpas, colocou uma camisa branca por cima da cabeça, e caminhou descalça até o quarto ao lado.

Uma mulher rechonchuda, com seios rechonchudos arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo na porta. Ele colocou um dedo no lábio para silenciá-la. A ama seca apressou-se por ele e saiu pelo corredor em direção às escadas que conduziam ao andar inferior. Kagome estava de costas para ele. Estava sentada numa cadeira de balanço, a borda de um pequeno cobertor caindo por um dos lados. Inuyasha ficou parado ouvindo-a por um momento. Ela tinha uma voz adorável. Era baixa e rouca e penetrava na alma de um homem. Com cuidado, ele caminhou até ficar atrás dela, olhando por cima de seus ombros.

O bebê havia crescido. Shippo, ela o havia chamado. O rosto da criança era rechonchudo e rosado. Um pequeno pulso estava enrolado nos longos cabelos da mãe e ele olhava para ela com adoração enquanto ela cantava para ele. O olhar do bebê começou a vagar, e quando viu Inuyasha ele sorriu. Inuyasha não pode evitar sorrir de volta.

Kagome olhou para trás.

— Ele é um menino adorável — Inuyasha disse.

Os olhos dela estavam tão calmos que ele pensou que se afogaria neles antes dela parecer relembrar para quem estava olhando. Ela afastou os olhos dele.

— Shippo é um bom bebê. Raramente dá escândalo a não ser quando está com fome ou precisa ser trocado.

— Ele se parece com o pai? —Inuyasha estava curioso.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento.

— Sim. Infelizmente ele se parece. Mas não vou deixar que isso pese contra ele.

— Então eu também não vou — Inuyasha decidiu. — Ele sorriu para mim agora há pouco.

Ela fez um som na garganta.

— Ele tem de arrotar, presumo. Ele é muito novo para sorrir.

Conforme ela dizia isso, Inuyasha a observou apoiar o bebê sobre o ombro e bater gentilmente nas costas dele. Os esforços dela foram recompensados pouco depois quando a criança arrotou alto e, para o horror de Inuyasha, um baba branca de leite saiu da boca do bebê caindo nos ombros da mãe.

— Bom Deus! — Kagome exclamou, de modo animado. Ela se levantou e colocou a criança nos braços de Inuyasha. — Esse vestido não é meu. Devia ter me lembrado de colocar uma fralda sobre o ombro antes de fazê-lo arrotar.

Inuyasha segurou a criança desastradamente por debaixo dos braços. As pequenas pernas de Shippo chutavam enquanto Kagome se apressava para a bacia, mergulhava um pano dentro e começava a esfregar a mancha sobre o ombro. Ela olhou na direção dele e franziu a testa.

— Você não o está segurando direito. Deite-o sobre os seus braços.

Depois de uma série desastradas de tentativas e desistências, Inuyasha conseguiu fazer como ela o instruíra. Shippo olhou para ele com os maiores e mais azuis **(esqueci a cor dos olhos do Shippo, meros detalhes)** olhos que ele já tinha visto. Um tufo de cabelo escuro cobria a cabeça do bebê. Shippo riu para ele. Ele riu de volta.

— Eu juro, acho mesmo que ele, de fato, está sorrindo para você — Kagome comentou, ainda esfregando o ombro do vestido. — Ele gosta de você. Não imagino o porquê.

— Talvez porque ele saiba que se não fosse eu ele não estaria aqui nesse mundo de Deus.

Ele estava apenas provocando, mas com o silêncio de Kagome, Inuyasha olhou para ela através do quarto. Ela estava absolutamente parada, seu rosto subitamente pálido.

— Você tem razão — ela murmurou. — Não há nada que eu possa fazer para lhe pagar por isso. Por me dar a vida de meu filho.

Ser alvo de tamanha estima era um sentimento que Inuyasha não queria e ao qual não estava acostumado. Ele suspeitava que nunca tivesse feito algo nobre na vida. Considerando o que ele pretendia fazer com a mãe da criança pouco tempo atrás em sua cama, ele entendeu que não era merecedor da súbita reverência dela. Ele deu de ombros.

— Tenho certeza de que pensaremos em um modo de você me pagar — ele deu a ela um sorriso maroto.

A cor retornou com força ao rosto dela. — Grosso — ela a ouviu resmungar, e ele se sentia muito melhor com os insultos. Ela olhava para a mancha em seu vestido e ele pensou que ela ia chorar. — Eu o estraguei — ela engasgou. — Estraguei o vestido da dama. Não tinha o direito de usá-lo, mas Jaken tinha certeza de que ela não se importaria e eu não tinha nada além dos trapos que trouxe comigo.

O coração dele se torceu. Ele sempre tivera de tudo na vida. Mesmo enterrado em sua autocomiseração sobre a mão do destino que o prejudicava, ele supunha que tudo podia ser pior.

— Então temos de remediar isso. Não quero que use trapos. Ou roupas emprestadas. Jaken, tenho certeza, sabe maneiras de remover as manchas que mesmo a lavanderias mais finas de Londres nunca ouviram falar. Ele vai dar um jeito. Não chore.

Ela endireitou as costas.

— Não estou chorando — anunciou. — Eu não choro. Lágrimas são para os fracos — ela caminhou até ele e tirou o bebê de seus braços. Quando ela se inclinou na direção dele, ele fechou os olhos por um momento e inalou a doce fragrância dos cabelos dela. Madressilva.

— Na verdade nós iremos providenciar seu guarda roupa imediatamente — ele disse. — Eu mesmo não entendo nada sobre roupas femininas, mas conheço uma pessoa que sabe.

Kagome olhou para ele. Ele estava falando sério? Ele iria comprar roupas para ela? Ela lhe deu um olhar atrevido.

— É claro que conhece — e imaginou que os vestidos que ele providenciaria para ela seriam os das prostitutas.

Ele quase sorriu.

— Ela é o amor de minha vida — ele a provocou. — Nós iremos visitá-la imediatamente. Troque de vestido e mande esse para que Jaken o examine. Encontro você lá embaixo.

Bem, quem será essa mulher alguém sabe.

Valeu pelas reviews continuem acompanhando.

Beijos

**Lust Lotu's**

**Meyllin**

**Izaaa**

**Rukia-hime**

**Hachi-Chan 2**

**individua do mal**

**Srta. Nyla Hana Unmei**


	8. Chapter 8

**Meninas quando tempo, ai ai estive meio ocupada com os estudos e isso enrola a gente pra caramba.**

**Gostei muito das reviews vcs são unicas, espero que gostem dos capitulos.**

**Beijos ^-^**

**Rukia-hime mesmo o inu não querendo o amor já esta surgindo nele.**

**Lust Lotu's que alma nesse universo poderia ficar fria se um deus grego como o inu, estivesse por perto realmente impossível.**

**Será que e amor mesmo ou o ritual deu certo.**

**Izaaa rsrsrsrsrsrsrs, só vc mesmo a mãe.**

**Hachi-chan 2 vc é única nas suas reviews, nos capítulos que postei hoje o inu vai descobri o que aconteceu com a kagome, mas só que da pior maneira. A eu também acho fofo eles juntos e já estou até visualizando daqui a alguns anos quando o shippo começar a adormenta o inu, o coisa linda.**

**Só vou contar pra vc, o sesshy e a rin estão em lua de mel e eles só vão aparecer agora quando a família se reunir que será na terceira parte dessa fic que e a do mirok a da sango.**

**Meyllin meninas eu não postei antes por que a meyllin erro, brincadeira. Alias o amor da vida do inu foi a Kikyo (pode colando essa cadeira no lugar, nada de jogar cadeira em mim), mas ela não quis nada com ele(o mulher burra).**

**individua do mal menina o inu ficou até meio receoso depois que ele leu sua review, coitado da esperançoso mas até agora nada.**

**bruna-yasha valeu, espero também que vc tenha gostado desses capitulo.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Mendigos não pode se dar ao luxo de escolher, Kagome se decidiu. Ela e Inuyasha estavam em uma linda carruagem puxada pelos mais belos cavalos que Kagome já vira. Era estranho viajar em tão grande estilo, ainda usando outro vestido emprestado do guarda roupa de Rin Taishou, sentando na frente do homem que Kagome supunha ser o mais belo de toda Londres... talvez o mais lindo homem vivo.

— Os cavalos — ela comentou. — Notei que eles se assustaram quando você se aproximou da carruagem. Eles sentem que há algo errado com você?

— Uma grande inconveniência considerando-se que cavalos são nosso meio de vida — ele disse amargamente. — Nós os criamos — ele explicou. — Não temos rivais na Inglaterra como criadores dos melhores cavalos.

Kagome se surpreendeu.

— Pensei que vocês tivessem herdado a fortuna. Nascidos com ela.

— E assim é — ele admitiu. — Mas um homem deve ter algo para fazer. Ou pelo menos meus irmãos consideram que os cavalos são um modo honrado de manter a saúde da fortuna da família.

— Gosto de pensar nisso — Kagome decidiu. — De Shippon trabalhar com cavalos. Será bom para ele.

Inuyasha sorriu de modo triste.

— Eu já gostei muito. Até...

— Posso fazer algo sobre isso — Kagome se ofereceu. — Um óleo para cobrir sua pele e disfarçar o cheiro do lobo a que os cavalos reagem. Podemos tentar se você quiser.

Ele subitamente saiu de seu assento e foi para o lado dela.

— Você o sente? Sempre me pergunto se eu tenho um cheiro estranho que os outros possam sentir, como com os cavalos.

Ela estava de guarda baixa quando ele de repente se inclinou para ela e tirando o alto colarinho instruiu.

— Me cheire.

Já pediram para Kagome fazer muita coisa estranha na vida, mas nunca antes um homem lhe pedira para cheirá-lo.

— Tenho certeza de que não tem — ela lhe assegurou. — Eu... eu teria percebido.

— Você poderia estar distraída — ele sugeriu, uma ponta de sorriso brincando em sua boca perturbadoramente sensual. — Me cheire agora enquanto você está focada somente nisso.

Ela queria rolar os olhos. Ao invés disso, ela se curvou na direção dele e pressionou o rosto contra a garganta dele. Ela inspirou o seu cheiro. Não era ruim. Muito pelo contrário, ele cheirava a sabonete e água e talvez um pouco de sândalo.

— Você cheira muito bem — ela disse.

— Você também — A cabeça dele se voltou para os cabelos dela. — Madressilva?

Kagome se endireitou abruptamente. Ela colocou distância entre eles.

— Sim. Eu seco as flores, as esmago e as adiciono em meu sabonete.

— Muito bom — ele comentou, sua voz baixa e rouca. — Você cheira bem o suficiente para se comer.

Kagome não estava certa de como encarar o cumprimento. Ela olhou para fora pela janela para as transbordantes ruas de Londres e não disse nada. Ela pensou que o ouviu rir suavemente pouco depois.

Ela esperava que a experiência de Inuyasha com mulheres e moda os conduziriam talvez aos bordéis escondidos nos subúrbios da cidade. E sentiu o queixo cair quando a carruagem parou diante da maior casa que já havia visto. Parecia mais um castelo. O lacaio abriu a porta para eles. Inuyasha desceu e estendeu a mão para Kagome.

Ele o fez sem pensar, ela compreendeu. Ele podia dizer que não era um cavalheiro, mas a educação estava ali, querendo ele reconhecer ou não. Ela pegou na mão dele e desceu. Rapidamente ele a conduziu para longe da carruagem e dos cavalos que já estavam começando a sapatear nervosamente. Inuyasha a levou pelo longo caminho que ia até a porta da frente.

— Quem mora em tal lugar? — Kagome sussurrou, temendo que seus olhos estivessem arregalados e sua boca aberta como diziam os plebeus. — O próprio rei?

— Uma amiga — respondeu Inuyasha. — E não, não o rei.

Ele disse a palavra "amiga" com um calor na voz que provocou uma reação estranha dentro dela. Ela não gostou disso, compreendeu. A familiaridade com que ele falava dessa mulher. Seria uma amante? Oh Deus, pior, seria a mulher para quem ele havia entregado o coração?

Ela e Inuyasha chegaram diante da maciça porta da frente e ela se abriu. Um homem, um quase tão empertigado quando Jaken, os cumprimentou.

— Sua graça os espera — ele disse formalmente. — Por aqui, por favor.

— Por que ela está nos esperando? — Kagome sussurrou enquanto seguiam o homem.

— Mandei um bilhete antes de virmos — Inuyasha explicou. — Não é apropriado aparecer sem se anunciar.

Vendo-o se comportar desse modo apropriado era intrigante. Ele estava imaculadamente vestido. Mesmo em um dos finos vestidos orquídea de Rin, Kagome se sentia pálida em comparação a Inuyasha.

Eles foram conduzidos para um grande salão onde uma senhora de idade estava sentada num banco de veludo super estofado. Seus cabelos grisalhos estavam ficando ralos e ela já estava quase careca no topo da cabeça. Havia um brilho nos olhos dela quando olhava para Inuyasha, contudo, que permitiu que Kagome visualizasse a garota que ainda vivia dentro do corpo da velha mulher.

Ela estendeu as mãos manchadas pela idade.

— Inuyasa, meu garoto. Rezei para que os boatos afirmando que morrera fossem falsos. Partiu meu coração, e ainda fazia muito tempo que havia visto seu lindo rosto.

Ele foi para perto da mulher, pegou as mãos dela e se apoiou sobre um joelho.

— Duquesa, a cada vez que lhe vejo a senhora está mais bonita.

Ela riu como uma menininha antes de seu rosto enrugado ficar sério.

— Querido menino, o que aconteceu com você? Por onde andou?

Kagome observava Inuyasha de perto. Que explicações daria a mulher? Ele parecia medir as palavras cuidadosamente.

— Estava em uma missão particular — ele respondeu. — Numa pequena vila. Houve um incêndio. Todos pensaram que morri. Fiquei ferido e levei algum tempo para poder voltar para casa.

Os olhos inteligentes da mulher se moveram na direção de Kagome.

— E sobre os boatos de que se casou? De que tem um filho?

Agora era hora de testar a palavra de Inuyasha. Kagome levantou uma sobrancelha quando ele olhou para ela. Negar que Shippon fosse seu filho já quebraria o acordo deles. Ele puxou o colarinho.

— Existe uma criança — ele admitiu. — Um filho. Mas não me casei com a mãe dele.

A mulher franziu os lábios.

— E por que não, Inuyasha?

Novamente, seu olhar vagou na direção de Kagome.

— Ela é uma plebéia, sua graça.

Quando a dama olhou na direção dela, Kagome endireitou a coluna. Ela podia ser plebéia, mas tinha orgulho próprio. Era a única coisa que lhe restara.

— E _ela_ tem um nome? — a dama perguntou, seus lábios se curvando levemente nos cantos como se dando a Kagome um sinal de aprovação pela sua postura defensiva.

— Kagome — ela respondeu suavemente.

— E você concorda com isso, Kagome, que esse homem a leve para a cama, descuidadamente plante a semente dele dentro de você, e não tenha consciência de endireitar seus pecados perante os olhos de Deus?

Kagome não sabia como responder. Ela imaginava ser do único modo que sabia.

— Fazer essas coisas, creio, é um hábito das classes superiores, minha senhora.

Para sua surpresa, a mulher jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

— Você está absolutamente certa, minha querida, e você deve se dirigir a mim como "sua graça". Eu sou a duquesa-mãe de Brayberry. Ser comum não é apenas uma condição de nascimento.

Que mulher mais estranha, Kagme pensou. Primeiro compra um cavalo campeão, depois cortas as pernas dele durante a corrida. Mas a mulher demandava respeito. Qualquer um que pudesse fazer Inuyasha se contorcer debaixo de suas acusações o ganharia da parte de Kagome.

— Sim, sua graça — ela disse.

— Você vai se casar com essa garota, Inuyasha — a duquesa disse de modo súbito.

Foi difícil dizer qual dos dois parecia mais chocado. Kagome sentiu a cor fugir de seu rosto. Os olhos de Inuyasha se arregalaram.

— Nem mesmo a senhora, milady, pode exigir tal coisa de minha parte — ele disse, não mais parecendo o garotinho corado sendo repreendido pela mãe.

A mulher colocou a cabeça de lado e o observou.

— Não no sentido legal, mas eu prometi a sua mãe que cuidaria de você. Guiá-lo na direção certa quando eu pudesse. Você é um homem sem responsabilidades, Inuyasha. É chegada a hora de responder pelos seus modos selvagens. Kagome pode ser realmente uma plebéia, mas você poderia conseguir coisa pior, e imagino que já o fez — acrescentou friamente.

— Kagome é uma bruxa.

Agora foi a hora da dama empalidecer. Seu olhar de aço se voltou para Kagome.

— Esse moço está apenas a insultando ou está falando no sentido literal, querida? — a mulher perguntou a ela.

O rosto de Kagome empalideceu novamente.

— Eu sou uma bruxa — ela respondeu. — Assim como o foi minha mãe, e a mãe dela e a mãe da mãe dela antes disso.

A duquesa simplesmente a ficou encarando. Kagome se preparou para ser expulsa da grande casa, quaisquer pensamentos sobre casamento entre Inuyasha e ela prontamente abandonados pela mulher.

— Que interessante — ela finalmente respondeu. — Ainda assim, como já disse, ele podia conseguir coisa pior. Você é realmente adorável.

Embora sentisse que começava a ficar vermelha, Kagome lutou contra isso. A mulher estava levando o jogo longe demais, e certamente ela não estava falando a sério, estava apenas implicando com Inuyasha.

— Penso que eu poderia conseguir algo melhor, também — ela disse no que esperava ser um tom arrogante. — Que ele cumpra com sua palavra de cuidar de meu filho, fazer com que ele seja criado de maneira apropriada e não seja maltratado é tudo o que me importa.

— Só isso, realmente? — a mulher perguntou.

— Agora que resolvemos esse assunto, podemos tratar do motivo pelo qual trouxe Kagome aqui hoje? — Inuyasha interrompeu, e Kagome pensou que ele parecia aliviado por se livrar dos assuntos casamento, consciência e dever para com sua mãe. — Kagome precisa de um novo guarda-roupa e pensei que a senhora poderia ajudá-la a esse respeito, sua graça — ele disse — Eu não entendendo...

— Não tão rápido, meu rapaz — a duquesa o interrompeu. Voltando-se para Kagome. — Então, você está me dizendo que não se importa se esse homem lhe tratar, a você, mãe do filho dele, segundo ele mesmo admitiu, como se trata uma prostituta?

— É claro que me importo — Kagome disse sem pensar. — Mas, — acrescentou rapidamente — nós fizemos um acordo.

A mulher levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para Inuyasha.

— Sim, um acordo — ele declarou.

Kagome estava pensando que isso não era da conta da mulher. Inuyasha deu voz a seus pensamentos.

— Isso é entre Kagome e eu.

— Tem a ver com a maldição?

Inkuyasha arregalou os olhos novamente antes de se recompor.

— Como disse, sua graça, e não querendo lhe faltar ao respeito, isso é um assunto particular.

— Você acha que ela pode quebrar a maldição — a mulher subitamente especulou. — É esse o trato entre vocês? Ela irá quebrar a maldição, e em troca, você assumirá a responsabilidade por uma criança pela qual deveria ser responsável de qualquer maneira?

O silêncio foi crescendo. Inuyasha manteve a palavra de assumir Shippon mesmo perante uma mulher que obviamente mantinha laços estreitos com sua família. Kagome não tinha tal obrigação.

— A criança não é dele — ela disse. — Quero que Shippon tenha uma vida melhor do que a que posso dar a ele. Inuyasha concordou em fazer isso por mim e em troca eu concordei em ajudá-lo com o seu... problema.

— Então ele lhe contou sobra a maldição da família? — a duquesa perguntou. — A verdadeira? Não o boato?

De repente Inuyasha se aproximou para encarar a mulher.

— Duquesa, o que a senhora está perguntando?

A mulher encontrou os olhos dele.

— Eu sei da verdade, Inuyasha. Eu era a melhor amiga de sua mãe e a confidente dela. Sei o que levou sei pai ao suicídio e sua mãe à loucura, e depois a morte.

— Então deveria saber que não posso me casar — ele respondeu com rigor, mas Kagome viu que ele estava visivelmente abalado pela confissão da mulher.

Ela acenou com as mãos.

— Sesshoumaru está casado.

— E a caminho da ruína — Inuyasha atacou. — Vou poupá-lo disso.

A mulher estendeu uma mão para ele.

— Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Rin estão felizes. Não tenho certeza do que aconteceu entre eles. Eles compareceram a um baile que dei, então fiquei doente e eles partiram para a residência de campo. Sesshoumaru me enviou um bilhete me prometendo uma longa conversa quando regressassem. O que quer que tenha ficado entre eles, não mais existe, penso eu. Estou rezando.

Inuyasha finalmente pegou a mão que ela lhe estendera. Ele se inclinou em um joelho.

— Mas por quanto tempo? E o que dizer das crianças? Os filhos deles? A senhora me acusa de ser irresponsável, e de forma justa, mas eu vou quebrar a maldição que paira sobre minha família. Faço isso por Sesshoumaru e Mirok, se não por mim mesmo.

Kagome se sentia como se estivesse se intrometendo num assunto particular. A mulher apertou a mão dele.

— É uma busca honrada, Inuyasha. Mas suas ações não são honradas para com essa mulher que você permitiu viver sob seu teto. Essa mulher cujo filho você vai assumir como seu. Dê a ele o seu nome. Sua mãe iria querer que assim fosse.

Ele abaixou sua cabeça e fechou os olhos por um momento. Sem olhar para cima, ele disse.

— Minha mãe nos abandonou. Não vivo minha vida para agradar aos mortos.

— Ou aos vivos — a duquesa acrescentou com sarcasmo. Os olhos da mulher se suavizaram sobre ele. — Ela amava você, Inuyasha. Amava todos vocês. Ela era fraca. Você deve ser mais forte, e você o é. Posso ver que você é.

Pega nessa troca, Kagome sentiu que as lágrimas lhe enchiam os olhos. Ver Inuyasha ajoelhado perante a mulher, sua dor evidente, a afetou mais do que ela desejava. Parecia que os dois se esqueceram que ela estava na sala. Ele devia lembrar a eles.

— Não desejo me casar com Inuyasha — disse a eles. — O trato é tudo o que me importa.

Inuyasha olhou a mulher nos olhos um pouco mais antes de liberar a mão dela e se levantar. Ele olhou para Kagome com rigor.

— A duquesa está certa. Nós nos casaremos, mas manteremos nosso acordo. Depois que quebrarmos a maldição, você vai embora.

Os joelhos de Kagome quase entortaram.

— Casar? — ela murmurou.

— É por sua culpa que a maioria aqui em Londres acredita que já somos casados — ele relembrou a ela. — Além disso, será melhor para Shippon. Você quer que as pessoas o chamem de bastardo pelas costas? Você quer que ele viva com essa vergonha?

Kagome viveu com a vergonha por toda sua vida. Poderia se casar com Inuyasha? Por Shippon, ela supunha que sim, desde que Inuyasha entendesse que o casamento não mudaria nada entre eles.

— Apenas no papel — ela especificou.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Se for isso o que deseja.

— Então está combinado — a duquesa respirou, parecendo orgulhosa de si mesma.

— Obter uma licença especial não será fácil — Inuyasha disse a ela.

— Encha bem os bolsos do arcebispo e verá que é mais fácil do que pensa, meu rapaz — a mulher afirmou.

O estômago de Kagome se apertou. Ela tentava se assegurar de que o casamento entre eles não mudaria nada. Na realidade, era bom. Bom para Shippon. Era tudo o que importava, não era?

— Agora, o que você estava tentando me dizer sobre um novo guarda-roupa para Kagome? — sua graça perguntou a Inuyasha.

— Ela precisa de roupas novas — ele respondeu distraidamente. — Sei que uma costureira não iria a minha casa, certamente não sozinha. Pensei que a senhora poderia ajudar.

— É claro — a mulher estudou Inuyasha por um momento. — Por que você não vai embora e deixa que Kagome e eu vejamos isso? Você parece estar precisando de uma bebida bem forte, meu rapaz.

O pânico quase inundou Kagome. Ela não queria ficar sozinha com uma estranha. Mas Inuyasha também era um quase estranho para ela, também. Ele a deixaria sozinha?

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

— A senhora tem razão, preciso mesmo de uma bebida.

— Mandarei Kagome para casa em minha carruagem tão logo terminemos — a mulher disse. — Pode ir embora agora.

Kagome ousaria enviar a Inuyahsa a mensagem de que não se importava em ser deixada só em um ambiente desconhecido num lugar que claramente estava fora de seu elemento? Ele estava olhando para ela, ela percebeu, esperando permissão para sair. Ela não queria que ele pensasse que ela precisava dele, nem por um momento. Shippon precisava dele, mas Kagome não. E aonde a bebida o conduziria? Aos braços de uma mulher desejosa? Isso não devia incomodá-la. Ela lhe dissera para procurar prazer em outro lugar. Então por que isso a incomodava?

— Ficarei bem — ela mentiu.

Seus lábios sensuais se ondularam.

— O que mais um homem pode pedir? Uma esposa que alegremente o manda para a boêmia.

— Tenho certeza de que você encontraria o caminho facilmente sem minha ajuda — ela afirmou. — Seu passado é prova disso.

Eles se encararam por um longo tempo. Ele finalmente se virou e saiu.

— Oh, Deus! — sua graça observou. — Que faíscas maravilhosas há entre vocês dois. Penso que será bom para Inuyasha, minha querida.

Kagome respirou profundamente.

— Não tenho certeza de que será bom para mim.

A mulher bateu no assento ao lado dela.

— Venha e se sente, minha querida.

Kagome fez como ela mandou. Elas se sentaram em silêncio por um momento, então a mulher se virou para ela.

— Você é realmente uma bruxa?

Kagome suspirou.

— Sim.

— Você poderia me dar algo para os meus cabelos? — a duquesa abaixou a cabeça para que Kagome visse a careca debaixo dos finos fios que se alojava atrás de sua cabeça. — Não acho que alguém tenha notado, mas estou ficando totalmente careca.

Seus lábios estremeceram, Kagome quase sorriu. Infelizmente, ela não conseguia se lembrar de sorrir muito em sua vida. Quando a mãe ainda estava viva, ela conseguia extrair um sorriso, ou uma risada ocasional dela, mas na maior parte do tempo, Kagome era uma pessoa muito séria.

— Creio que posso fazer uma poção para colocar em seus cabelos que pode ajudar — ela disse.

— Seria maravilhoso, minha querida — a duquesa disse. — Agora se levante, deixe-me dar outra olhada em você.

Kagome não estava acostumada a fazer o que os outros mandavam. Ela tinha estado sozinha no mundo desde os dezesseis anos, quatro anos agora desde que a mãe morrera. Todavia, ela se levantou do banco como a mulher havia pedido.

A duquesa girou o dedo.

— Vire-se.

Novamente, Kagome obedeceu.

— Ainda bem que você não tem muito com o que se trabalhar, Kagome. Seus cabelos são lindos. Ainda assim, você tem uma silhueta bonita, e sua pele é perfeita. Conheço uma costureira em Bond Street que saberá exatamente que cores aumentarão sua beleza, e quais devem ser evitadas. Mandarei um bilhete imediatamente para ela solicitando que venha nos fazer uma visita para prova de roupas.

— Hoje? — Kagome piscou. — Ela virá hoje?

— Se eu pedir a ela — a duquesa respondeu com uma risada. — Eu a paguei muito bem por seus serviços esses anos todos. Ela sabe de que lado do pão está a manteiga.

— Isso seria maravilhoso — Kagome respondeu.

— Estou pensando que você deveria ter um vestido especial para o casamento.

O estômago de Kagome derreteu novamente.

— Não é necessário — ela argumentou. — Será um casamento curto. Não é necessário colocar sentimento nesse assunto.

A duquesa simplesmente a encarou. A encarou por um longo tempo. Tempo suficiente para que Kagome se incomodasse com as dobras em seu vestido.

— Mas você gostaria que fosse mais do que isso, não é?

— Não — ela respondeu automaticamente. — Por que deveria?

A dama deu de ombros.

— Por que não deveria? O homem aceitou em cuidar do bem estar de seu filho. Será fácil para você ser separada da criança?

0 pensamente quase trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de Kagome.

— Não — ela respondeu. — Me mataria abandoná-lo. Eu o amo tanto.

— Então por que não tentar fazer com que o casamento seja de verdade? — a duquesa perguntou. — Você não pode lançar um feitiço sobre o jovem Inuyasha?

Kagome olhou para as mãos ásperas.

— Eu tentei — admitiu. — Parece não estar funcionando.

— Espero que se saia melhor com o meu cabelo — a mulher se preocupou. Ela sacudiu as mãos para dissipar sua preocupação. — Você terá que simplesmente ganhá-lo do velho jeito então. Com beleza e charme e graça.

— O que faz a senhora pensar que eu quero Inuyasha como um marido de verdade? Ele é arrogante, sem mencionar que é amaldiçoado. Ele é...

— Eu sei — a duquesa a cortou. — Ele é um homem de muitas mulheres, e um bêbado, dizem alguns. Mas se você conseguir tirá-lo dos bordéis e da garrafa, ele seria um bom marido. E ele não é ruim de se olhar, isso com certeza. Todos os rapazes Taishous são lindos como o pecado. Se você disser que ele não é agradável aos olhos ou você é mentirosa ou cega.

— Eu não sou cega. Ele é muito bonito — Kagome admitiu. — Mas sua beleza não é tão importante para mim quanto suas boas ações. Além disso, nós somos diferentes, do resto da sociedade e um do outro. Eu não fui criada como ele foi criado. Eu não sei nada sobre os hábitos e maneiras de uma dama.

— Não se preocupe — a duquesa gargalhou. — Eu a tomarei sob minha proteção, Kagome. Em pouco tempo, você será tão refinada como as jovens damas que nasceram em berço de ouro. Eu a transformarei na esposa de que Inuyasha possa se orgulhar.

As afirmações da dama a atingiram. Por que Kagome se importaria se Inuyasha a achasse agradável? Se ele fosse se importar com ela, por que não aceitá-la como ela era? Ela sacudiu a cabeça. No que estava pensando? O acordo tinha sido feito. O futuro de seu filho estava estabelecido, e o seu futuro também.

— E ele é rico — a duquesa acrescentou pensativamente. Ela subitamente sorriu. — Vamos gastar muito dinheiro dele enquanto ele está bebendo e, perdoe-me por dizer isso, mas conhecendo Inuyasha, e saindo com as prostitutas também.

O pensamento não devia perturbar Kagome nem um pouco. Ela lhe dera permissão, afinal. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e tentou ignorar a pontada de ciúmes que cresceu dentro dela. Um momento depois, ela respirou profundamente, voltou-se para a mulher e sorriu.

— Sim, vamos gastar o dinheiro dele.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 8**

A cabeça de Kagome estava girando quando a carruagem a deixou na residência. Ela tinha encomendado tudo desde roupa de baixo até acessórios, de finas camisolas a finos vestidos de baile. Bom Deus, ela certamente gastara toda a fortuna dos Taishous. A duquesa ficava lhe assegurando que tais coisas eram necessárias e que Inuyasha poderia muito bem gastar para vesti-la com estilo.

Agora ela sentia-se enjoada. Se ela fosse ficar com Inuyasha apenas temporariamente, onde ela usaria as refinadas roupas que foram feitas para ela? Ela poderia vender os vestidos se precisasse, Kagome decidiu. Ela se surpreendeu por estar chegando à porta da frente e Jaken não a abrir antes de ela chegar aos degraus. O homem tinha a misteriosa habilidade de saber o que ela precisava antes mesmo de ela pensar em pedir. Ela entrou sozinha.

No meio do caminho do hall de entrada, ela ouviu vozes masculinas vindas do salão da frente. O salão da frente era sua sala favorita da casa toda. Ela adora os ricos móveis, a lareira acesa, e o impressionante retrato da família Taishou pendurado sobre a lareira. Era uma sala acolhedora. Ela parou na entrada do salão para ser recebida por uma cena que aquecia o coração. Inuyasha estava segurando Shippon sobre o joelho enquanto o geralmente enfezado Jaken fazia caretas para a criança, obviamente esperando arrancar um sorrido dele. A expressão de Shippon era séria.

— Não acredito que ele sorriu para o senhor, Lorde Inuyasha — Jaken finalmente desistiu do jogo. — Ele me aprecia muito e nunca me olhou de modo diferente da expressão melancólica com que está agora.

Kagome tentou esconder o sorriso ao entrar na sala.

— Creio que está na hora de Shippon dormir — disse.

— Lady Kagome, não ouvi a carruagem chegar — Jaken a olhou como se esperasse levar cinqüenta chicotadas por sua desatenção.

— Eu entrei sozinha — ela disse o óbvio.

— Vou ver como o cozinheiro está se saindo com o jantar — Jaken disse formalmente, saindo apressado do salão.

Kagome entrou e pegou Shippon do colo de Inuyasha. Os olhinhos do bebê se iluminaram quando a viram. Ela o abraçou e o beijou.

— Como foi a prova de roupas?

O estado de animo dela afundou.

— Temo que você não tenha mais fortuna para desperdiçar — ela admitiu, sentindo o maldito do rubor subir em seu rosto. — A duquesa me convenceu de que preciso de muito mais do que deveria possuir por toda a vida.

Inuyasha simplesmente deu de ombros.

— Tenho certeza de que se ela pensou que você precisava, então é porque você precisa. A fortuna dos Taishous pode pagar por muitos grandes guarda-roupas.

Kagome se sentiu um pouco menos culpada.

Eles ficaram parados num silêncio estranho por um momento. O que uma mulher diz para um homem que tinha sido obrigado a se casar com ela?

O pequeno mundo de Kagome em Whit Hurch era diferente. Com certeza ela tinha problemas, mas esse mundo era completamente estranho para ela.

— O casamento não muda nada — ela finalmente revelou. — Mas pelo bem de Shippon, eu agradeço por você concordar em se casar comigo. Você tinha razão, eu não quero que o chamem de bastardo pelas costas.

— Bem, há coisas piores do que ser um bastardo — ele disse calmamente. — Ambos sabemos disso. Também devemos entender que o acordo original ainda está valendo.

— Sim — ela concordou.

Outra longa pausa se seguiu.

— Ah! Quando...

— Tão logo eu consiga a licença e você tenha algo de seu para usar. Onde e como eu decido mais tarde.

Ela concordou. Voltaram para o silêncio profundo. Shippon já estava dormindo no ombro dela. Ela tinha a desculpa perfeita para sair.

— A poção de que você me falou mais cedo hoje — Inuyasha disse subitamente. — Estou ansioso para testá-la. Sinto falta de estar entre os cavalos.

Kagome se sentiu aliviada pela mudança de assunto.

— Nada mais é do que gordura, algumas ervas, que acho que encontrarei no jardim de Jaken, derretidos juntos e se faz sabonetes ou um óleo que você aplica direto sobre a pele. Vou cuidar disso tão logo coloque Shippon para dormir.

Inuyasha se aproximou e pegou Shippon do colo dela.

— Eu o levo lá para cima. Peça para que o cozinheiro providencie o que você precisar na cozinha.

O cozinheiro não ficou feliz por ter uma mulher bisbilhotando em sua cozinha. E era uma cozinha realmente enorme. Kagome pegou cinco barras de sabão resfriado e uma jarra de óleo feito de gordura animal e várias ervas conhecidas por disfarçar o odor. Como sempre quando está trabalhando, ela ficou com a atenção totalmente focada na tarefa. Ela até mesmo comeu seu jantar ali mesmo na cozinha, apesar da carranca de desaprovação de Jaken. Agora pegou a jarra de óleo e saiu à procura de Inuyasha.

Ela o encontrou lá em cima no quarto dele. A porta estava aberta. Ele estava sentado na cama, olhando para o que parecia ser um velho pedaço de pergaminho. Kagome bateu bem baixinho na porta. Ele olhou para ela.

— Aqui está o óleo — ela disse.

— Entre — Ele colocou o pergaminho na cama e se levantou, indo ao encontro dela quando ela entrou no quarto. — Devo esfregá-lo em mim?

— No corpo todo — ela instruiu.

Ele levou a jarra até o nariz e cheirou.

— Não tem cheiro.

— Não — ela concordou. — E fará com que você também não tenha. É também bom para a pele. Por causa do ressecamento — ela especificou. — Embora sua pele não pareça seca, ou pelo menos o que vi dela.

— Você iria aos estábulos comigo depois que eu aplicá-lo para vermos se funciona?

— Se você quiser — ela respondeu. — Enquanto você se despe e espalha a poção, irei ver se Shippon já está pronto para a noite — ela se virou e foi para o quarto ao lado, onde seu filho e a ama de leite dormiam.

Quando Kagome e Inuyasha firmaram o pacto, ela pediu que o quarto de dormir do outro lado do quarto do filho fosse preparado para ela. Deve ter parecido estranho para Jaken, mas a expressão do homem não deu nenhuma pista se ele achou estranho um jovem casal dormindo em quartos separados. Talvez entre os ricos não fosse.

Nas pequenas cabanas da vila não era raro que marido, esposa e filhos dividissem a mesma cama, pois o espaço era pequeno e as famílias grandes.

Shippon já estava dormindo. Martha estava sentada numa cadeira perto da lareira, sua cabeça curvada sobre a costura. A mulher sorriu para ela, mas não se falaram para não acordar a criança. Kagome caminhou até o berço e olhou para o filho adormecido. Só de olhar para o bebê a enchia de alegria. Ele era um anjo. Um anjo com a marca do demônio. Mas agora ele estava a salvo do perigo... ou não?

Se ela não conseguisse quebrar a maldição, Inuyasha poderia machucá-lo quando a fera o dominasse. Ela ainda não estava totalmente aliviada por saber que Shippon seria bem cuidado para se preocupar que o filho pudesse correr perigo perto do homem que prometera cuidar dele. Eles ainda não tinham discutido esse assunto. Certamente o fariam. Acenando com a cabeça para se despedir de Martha, Kagome saiu apressada do quarto.

Ela entrou de forma intempestiva no quarto ao lado sem se lembrar de que Inuyasha pudesse ainda estar fazendo o que ela mandara e por isso estaria meio despido.

— Estou feliz que você esteja aqui — ele disse. — Não consigo alcançar as costas — ele estendeu o jarro para ela. — Você se importa?

Ela se importava. Tocá-lo a fazia se sentir estranha. Por alguma razão, quando ela o tocava se esquecia de respirar. Assim, como se recusar sem admitir que ele exercia tal efeito sobre ela coisa que ela preferia não admitir?

— Preciso falar com você sobre Shippon — ela disse sem responder.

Ele caminhou até ela, colocou o jarro em suas mãos e disse.

— Fale enquanto você passa o óleo.

Quando ele voltou as largas costas nuas para ela, o que mais ela podia fazer a não ser obedecer? Ela enfiou os dedos dentro do jarro e os encheu do grosso óleo. No momento que suas mãos tocaram a pele quente, seus joelhos enfraqueceram.

Ela amava a cor da pele dele. Havia um pequeno arranhão vermelho onde ela o havia esfaqueado. Ela esfregou mais óleo no arranhão para ajudá-lo a cicatrizar.

— O que você queria me falar com relação a Shippon?

Ela levou um momento, perdida em sensações, para clarear a mente. O assunto que ela queria tratar com ele era muito sério, então ela tentou apagar a sensação da pele dele debaixo de suas mãos.

— Quanto você estiver à mercê da fera, como você saberá que não ferirá Shippon?

Os músculos nas costas dele endureceram.

— Pensei que você fosse quebrar a maldição — ele a relembrou. — Então não terá razões para se preocupar.

— Mas e se eu não conseguir? — ela insistiu. — Ou não conseguir antes da maldição cair sobre você novamente?

Subitamente ele se voltou para encará-la. Seus olhos âmbar olhando dentro dos dela.

— O que quer que pense a meu respeito, saiba que nunca colocarei Shippon em perigo. Eu sei quando ela está chegando. Acontece sempre quando a lua está cheia. Eu me retiro e passo esses dias sozinho na floresta.

Uma vez que as mãos de Kagome ainda estavam cobertas com o óleo, parecia lógico que ela as pressionassem contra seu peito e continuasse a passar a mistura na pele dele.

— Sempre está ligada à lua?

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

— Uma vez, quando eu estava com muita raiva, o lobo veio a mim e não havia lua para colocá-la em ação. Mas eu não me zango facilmente. E eu sei quando está começando e posso agir com pensamentos humanos até ele me dominar completamente.

Curiosa, ela olhou para ele.

— E depois que isso acontece, você mantém seus pensamentos?

Ele franziu a perturbadora boca.

— Não. E isso é o pior de tudo. Não saber o que poderia fazer quando o lobo me domina. Quem poderia ferir. É por isso que nunca me permito ficar perto das pessoas de quem gosto quando sei que a mudança está chegando.

A mão dela se moveu para cima do peito dele agora esfregando o óleo no pescoço.

— Quanto tempo temos?

— Não muito. Por volta de três semanas.

A voz dele se tornou muito baixa, muito rouca. Ele a olhou nos olhos e ela viu um brilho azul neles. A noite havia caído, ela compreendeu. Ele estava com a visão noturna.

— Se você não terminar, e rapidamente, não serei capaz de ficar aqui parado e continuar passivo por muito tempo. Suas mãos estão me levando à loucura.

Kagome retirou as mãos rapidamente.

— Não tive a intenção de, quer dizer eu...

— Sei muito bem de que você não deseja me seduzir, Kagome. — ele interrompeu as explicações dela. — Precisa de muito pouco para me excitar por esses dias. Não é sua culpa.

Ela teve a estranha noção de que ele a ofendera. O rosto de Kagome começou a queimar e ela se voltou para longe dele.

— Quer se apressar e se vestir? Estou cansada e desejo me recolher logo.

— Eu a ofendi.

Ela o ouviu se movimentando e supôs que ele estava se vestindo.

— Me ofendeu de que maneira? — ela bancou a ingênua.

— A afirmação sobre ficar facilmente excitado. Já faz muito tempo desde que estive com uma mulher, e por isso estou mais excitável do que o normal. Não quis dizer isso para insultar você. Você é muito desejável, Kagome.

O rosto dela ficou ainda mais quente e ela estava contente por ele não ver como ela estava vermelha.

— Pensei que você tivesse ido visitar algumas de suas velhas amigas hoje — ela comentou. Encontrá-lo em casa brincando com Shippon quando ela chegou foi um choque para ela, mas ela tinha estado fora por um longo tempo. Ela não tinha idéia desde quando ele havia chegado.

— O pensamento me ocorreu — ele admitiu. — Mas então compreendi que a bebida geralmente vem junto com a companhia feminina para mim, e eu decidi voltar para casa. Estou pensando que não devo beber tanto. Daria um mau exemplo para o jovem Shippon, não daria?

A vergonha e a raiva pareceram sair dela como a areia escorre pelos dedos. Ela se voltou para olhá-lo.

— Sim, daria. Você tomou uma sábia decisão — que ele fizesse isso pelo filho dela, uma criança que não era dele, a pegou totalmente de surpresa.

— Vamos? — ele perguntou.

Ainda perturbada, ela apenas acenou. Ele se adiantou, pegou-a pelo braço e a dirigiu para fora do quarto.

Inuyasha amava o cheiro dos estábulos. Era um cheiro honesto. Cavalos, feno, couro e mesmo estrume. Tudo combinado, o cheiro lhe trazia um sentimento estranho. De volta para casa. Henry, um dos cavalariços, estava servindo feno para os cavalos alinhados nas baias.

— Lorde Inuyasha — Henry disse ao vê-lo. — Ouvi dizer que o senhor voltou. Não estou acostumado a vê-lo muito por aqui.

— Eu faço isso — Inuyasha acenou na direção do forcado nas mãos de Henry. — Você pode ir para casa agora.

Henry pareceu surpreso, mas foi na direção dele. Inuyasha ainda estava na entrada do estábulo. Ele não sabia como os cavalos reagiriam quando se aproximasse deles e não queria testemunhas para o evento. Ninguém a não ser Kagome.

O cavalariço entregou o forcado a Inuyasha tirou o chapéu para cumprimentar Kagome e foi embora. Inuyasha entrou no estábulo. Ele apoiou o forcado contra a parede. Os cavalos ficaram parados, cabeças abaixadas sobre os portões de suas baias esperando serem alimentados. Eles o observavam com curiosidade, mas nenhum pareceu nervoso com sua presença. Fortalecido pela reação deles, Inuyasha se aproximou da primeira baia.

Ele vagarosamente aproximou a mão de um garanhão negro.

O animal o cheirou, então pressionou o focinho contra a palma da mão de Inuyasha. Ele esfregou a mão sobre o focinho do animal e depois subiu, para coçar atrás das orelhas dele. Inuyasha se moveu para a outra cocheira e acariciou o ocupante, e a próxima, fazendo o percurso por toda a longa fila de baias.

— Você viu, Kagome? — ele perguntou excitado, olhando para ela. Ela se encostou à porta de entrada do estábulo o observando.

— Sim, eu vi — ela disse, e ele pensou que o sorriso dela era adorável. Suave e feminino.

Inuyasha se voltou para uma delicada égua cinza e pressionou o rosto contra sua pele acetinada. A égua relinchou suavemente, dando boas vindas à atenção dele. Pelos momentos que ficou ali, enterrou o rosto contra a longa crina da égua, seus olhos nublados. Ele havia se esquecido como era ser aceito pelas criaturas de Deus. Algumas vezes ele se esquecia como era ser apenas um homem.

As mulheres o ajudavam a se lembrar, Inuyasha admitiu. Era porque elas davam as boas vindas em seus braços que ele ia geralmente de bom grado. Ele precisava se sentir como um homem e nada mais do que um homem, embora percebesse que tinha uma vantagem injusta com as mulheres. E ele a usava, também, o que o fazia de certa forma um hipócrita. Inuyasha não se importava em usar a maldição em sua vantagem, mas desejava que ela se afastasse dele quando não mais servia a seus propósitos.

No passado, ocupar-se com a bebida e em espalhar-se entre as pernas de uma mulher havia entorpecido a dor de sua aparentemente inútil vida. Ele ansiava por um modo de se ligar à sociedade que virou as costas para ele. Ele ansiava por um toque, um beijo, um modo de se sentir humano.

Uma mulher não parecia ser afetada por sua habilidade de facilmente seduzir mulheres. Inuyasha se afastou da égua e olhou para Kagome. Ela não tinha fome por seus beijos, seu toque. Ela sabia o que ele era. E talvez fosse porque ela soubesse que ele desejava a atenção dela mais do que das outras antes dela. Poderia ao menos uma mulher aceitá-lo como ele era? Amaldiçoado e tudo?

Afastando-se da baia, Inuyasha caminhou até onde havia deixado o forcado, o agarrou, e começou a alimentar os cavalos.

Kagome olhava Inuyasha trabalhar. Os músculos dele se moviam debaixo da camisa e ela descobriu que gostava de olhar para ele. No momento ele parecia um homem, mas ele ainda se movia como um animal. Gracioso mesmo enquanto estava fazendo algo tão mundano como mexer com o feno. Havia muitos cavalos e muito feno a ser servido. Ela viu suor escorrendo pela têmpora dele. Na metade da fileira de baias ele parou e tirou a camisa. Ele parecia envolvido pelo trabalho e Kagome duvidava que ele se lembrasse de que ela o estava observando. Ela engoliu em seco perante a visão de tanta pele masculina. Os músculos dele ondulavam conforme ele trabalhava e uma fina camada de suor cobria sua pele.

O que havia na visão de um homem trabalhando que fazia com que uma mulher sentisse como se trabalhasse junto com ele? O corpo, os movimentos, a concentração. Ele o fez até a última baia e acabara de servir a última grande porção de feno quando os cavalos começaram a sapatear em suas baias, fazendo barulhos nervosos de relinchos uns para os outros. Inuyasha olhou para Kagome com ar interrogativo.

— Você está suando — ela o chamou. — Isso permite que seu cheio retorne.

Ele se afastou da baia, movendo-se vagarosamente pela fileira de cavalos. Como os cavalos continuassem a sapatear e a bufar em suas baias, ele apoiou o forcado contra a parede, pegou sua camisa, e caminhou lentamente na direção de Kagome. Por um momento, quando os olhos dele encontraram os dela, ela também se sentiu intranqüila.

Quando ele parou na frente dela, ela também sentiu o cheiro dele. Isso a afetou tão certo quanto aos animais, mas não do mesmo modo. Subitamente sua pele ficou mais quente, o coração dela disparou, os mamilos endureceram, e mais embaixo, entre as pernas, ela ficou úmida e dolorida. Ela não tinha idéia do que ele via enquanto a encarava, mas suspeitava fortemente de que ele sabia o efeito que tinha sobre ele.

De repente ela entendeu.

— Você o usa a seu favor.

Ele colocou uma mão de cada lado da cabeça dela, aprisionando-a contra a parede. As lanternas acesas penduradas nas paredes subitamente diminuíram como se ele exigisse uma iluminação mais íntima.

A pouca luz que restou dançava nas longas mechas de seu cabelo e brilhava dourada contra sua pele úmida de suor. Ela lutou contra a necessidade de tocar o peito dele, de correr os dedos pelos contornos macios e quentes. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Ela não estava gostando, ou talvez estivesse.

— Há um animal dentro de todos, Kagome — ele disse suavemente. — Estou chamando pelo seu, é isso.

Ele o fez. Ele clamou por algo dentro dela que nunca havia existido até que ele acordasse a fera adormecida que lá existia. Tentação. Desejo. Pecado. Ele controlava todos eles. Seus poderes, seus dons, como sua mãe os chamavam, pareciam dolorosamente impotentes em comparação.

— Você tem uma vantagem injusta entre os homens mortais — ela acusou.

— Tenho umas poucas — ele se inclinou para tocar levemente os lábios dela com os dele.

O corpo dela derreteu na parede atrás. Seus joelhos fraquejaram, mas ela tentou recuperar o controle sobre suas emoções.

— Seu apelo obscuro está sendo desperdiçado comigo — ela assegurou a ele, embora sua voz soasse sem fôlego, rouca e nem um pouco segura.

— Por que você luta contra mim? — ele gentilmente tocou as orelhas dela com o nariz. — Não é como se você devesse se guardar.

Qualquer que fosse o feitiço que ele tivesse lançado foi vencido pelo seu pior inimigo e pela sua maior ferramenta de sedução — sua boca. Ela o empurrou para longe.

— Posso não ser uma dama, mas também não sou uma prostituta — ela disse de forma firme. — Você se daria melhor ao se lembrar de manter a boca fechada na próxima vez que lançar um feitiço sobre uma mulher.

Kagome tinha de fugir dele, e rápido. Ela o empurrou e saiu do estábulo. A noite de verão estava fresca e úmida e a ajudou a recuperar o bom senso. Ela ouviu Inuyasha fechar as portas do estábulo atrás dela e logo se juntar a ela no caminho para casa.

— Eu lhe agradeço pelo presente que me deu essa noite — ele disse. — Posso ficar entre os cavalos novamente, se eu conseguir não suar enquanto estiver trabalhando com eles.

Nem devia suar perto dela, Kagome decidiu. Ela havia acabado de pensar sobre isso quando uma visão surgiu em sua mente.

Uma visão de Inuyasha se agigantando sobre ela, o corpo dele brilhando de suor, os olhos escuros vivos com o fogo. Kagome sacudiu a cabeça para expulsar a visão.

Algumas vezes ela tinha vislumbres das coisas antes delas acontecerem. Seria uma delas, ou era sua imaginação simplesmente a traindo?

— Quando chegarmos a casa gostaria que você se juntasse a mim em meus aposentos.

Ela parou. Colocou as mãos na cintura.

— Você nunca desiste? É tão inconcebível para você que uma mulher não o deseje?

Ele se virou na direção dela. O céu noturno estava coberto de estrelas atrás dele. Elas dançavam nos olhos dele.

— Você disse que precisava ver a charada. Eu a estava lendo antes. Quero entregá-la a você.

Ela ficou feliz pela escuridão esconder o rubor de vergonha que sentia queimar suas bochechas.

— Oh — disse calmamente. — É claro que preciso ver a charada.

Eles retomaram o caminho.

Ela pensou que ele fosse dizer algo mais, talvez provocá-la sobre qual deles não conseguia tirar o ato de fazer amor da cabeça.

O silêncio se estendia enquanto caminhavam.

— Viu, já estou levando seu conselho em consideração.

Ela olhou para ele, mas a escuridão escondia a expressão dele.

— Aquele para manter minha boca fechada — ele respondeu, embora ela não tivesse perguntado.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Depois de Kagome surpreender Inuyasha com o fato de saber ler, e até mesmo latim, pois sua mãe, apesar de bruxa, tinha sido uma mulher instruída, Inuyasha entregou a charada para que ela a estudasse. Era na realidade um poema. Kagome o estudou durante muito tempo noite adentro, e pela manhã estava com a cabeça pesada e mal humorada por ter dormido pouco. Ela estava para sair da cama para ver como estava Shippon e tomar o café da manhã quando uma suave batida foi seguida por um homem alto carregando um bebê entrando de forma intempestiva em seu quarto.

— Qual sua opinião sobre o poema?

Ela queria gritar com Inuyasha. Suas maneiras eram terríveis, e se ela pensava dessa forma, ela não podia imaginar o que a alta sociedade pensava dele.

— Você me dá licença? — ela perguntou, puxando as cobertas até o pescoço. — Ainda não estou vestida.

Ele se aproximou da cama e se sentou. Seus olhos passearam sobre ela.

— Você não tem nada que já não tenha visto antes — ele disse. — Na realidade, eu já vi tudo o que você tem, agora que me recordo.

O rosto dela queimou.

— Agradeço se não se lembrar — ela murmurou brava. — Não é a mesma coisa mesmo.

— Não precisa ter vergonha de mim, Kagome. Nós vamos nos casar.

— Apenas no papel — ela o relembrou, mas sentia dificuldade em continuar nervosa quando Shippon parecia tão contente aninhado no colo de Inuyasha. Ela se aproximou do bebê. — Venha aqui, meu amor.

— Já que você pediu — Inuyasha deslizou pela cama na direção dela, trazendo Shippon com ele.

— Não você — ela olhou feio para ele. — O convite foi apenas para o meu filho.

Inuyasha entregou Shippon para ela e franziu a testa.

— Você é tão fria, Kagome. O que é necessário para derreter o gelo que envolve seu coração?

— Não é no meu coração que você está interessado — ela atacou. — Não finja o contrário.

— Não — ele concordou. — Entregar meu coração foi meu maior interesse.

Que mulher conseguiu capturar o coração desse homem? Kagome estava curiosa e, se fosse honesta, talvez com um pouco de ciúmes, também.

— Por que você não se casou com ela? Ela não o amava?

Ele não respondeu por um momento, e ela pensou que não o faria, quando ele finalmente admitiu:

— Ela nem mesmo sabe sobre isso — Inuyasha levantou-se da cama. — Trarei seu café enquanto você se veste. Quero discutir suas impressões sobre o poema. A charada dentro dele.

O assunto foi fechado. A expressão igualmente fechada dele a avisou disso.

— Tudo bem — ela concordou. — Estou faminta.

Ele saiu do quarto, e ainda aconchegando-se a Shippon mais um tempinho, Kagome reuniu seus pensamentos sobre o poema.

— Maldita seja a bruxa que me amaldiçoou — ela repetiu a primeira linha do poema. E com essa linha Inuyasha tinha amaldiçoado Kagome também. **Myuga Taishou**, que compusera o poema e fora o primeiro a receber a maldição, não tinha se culpado pela sua tragédia, mas a uma mulher. Uma bruxa. Era um defeito dos homens, culpar os outros pelas próprias más ações. Kagome sabia disso melhor do que ninguém.

Ela deitou Shippon no meio da cama, então se levantou e se vestiu para o dia. Ela mal tinha passado a escova pelos longos cabelos quando Inuyasha retornou. Ele não carregava uma bandeja, mas Jaken o seguiu para dentro do quarto.

— Penso que Jaken pode levar Shippon de volta para seu quarto onde ele poderá ter seu próprio desjejum — Inuyasha explicou.

Kagome rolou os olhos.

— Martha está logo no quarto ao lado — ela relembrou a eles.

— Jaken insiste — Inuyasha lhe endereçou um olhar significativo que dizia para não discutir mais o assunto.

— Tudo bem, então — ela disse. Kagome se dirigiu para a cama e levantou Shippon. As pálpebras dele estavam pesadas e ela imaginou que logo ele voltaria a dormir. Quando Jaken colocou sua travessa com o café da manhã na mesa ao lado da cama, ela lhe entregou o bebê. Um leve sorriso surgiu em sua boca quando ele olhou para a criança; então, de postura rígida, ele saiu do quarto. Inuyasha foi e fechou a porta atrás dele.

— Então, o que achou do poema? — Inuyasha perguntou.

Kagome se sentou na beira da cama e descobriu os pratos de seu café da manhã. O cheiro flutuou e seu estômago roncou. Ela nunca se esquecia enquanto era servida de boa comida nessa casa de como uma vez se preocupou sobre onde conseguiria a próxima refeição. Ela deu uma garfada nos ovos macios e os saboreou antes de responder.

— A mulher que amaldiçoou seu antepassado devia ter uma mágica muito forte para conseguir isso. Lançar um feitiço que dure por todos esses anos. Ela também devia estar muito brava.

— Não tive nada a ver com isso — Inuyasha disse, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama. — E ainda assim sofro por quaisquer pecados que ele cometeu contra ela.

— Ele não pode se casar com ela — Kagome explicou. — Por causa da posição dele — ela explicou adicionalmente.

— Eu sei que ele se refere a ela como "essa bruxa que eu amei e não pude me casar. Ele também diz: "traído pelo amor, minha própria língua falsa." Ele mentiu para ela.

O velho pergaminho estava na mesa onde estava a bandeja, Kagome estendeu a mão e o puxou.

— Sim. Ele provavelmente a induziu a acreditar numa mentira, que um dia eles se casariam apesar das diferenças. Assim as linhas "Ah! Nenhuma mulher entende o dever, / seja ele a família, o nome ou a guerra" — ela leu. Olhando para Inuyasha, ela disse: — Ele obviamente escolheu outra quando chegou a hora de se casar. Uma mulher que se equiparasse a sua alta posição e agradasse a família.

— Novamente, não é minha culpa — Inuyasha reclamou. — O que você pensa sobre a charada? "procure e encontre seu pior inimigo; / seja bravo e não fuja. / O amor é a maldição que te prende, / mas também é a chave para te libertar"?

A charada deixou Kagome perplexa. Ela não tinha certeza se queria que Inuyasha soubesse disso. Se ele pensasse que ela não podia quebrar a maldição, ele não teria razão para permitir que ela ficasse. Levaria algum tempo... ela faria disso uma certeza, pois o pensamento de abandonar Shippon ainda a machucava muito. Mas ela não tinha muito tempo antes de a próxima lua cheia transformar Inuyasha.

— Pode significar muitas coisas — ela desconversou. — O poema não diz nada sobre matar seu pior inimigo, e mesmo depois seu ancestral diz que lutou batalhas e venceu, e ainda derrotado ele ficou em seu lugar. Acho que a resposta está em descobrir seu pior inimigo, mas talvez derrotá-lo de algum modo que não seja em luta normal ou morte.

Inuyasha parecia pensativo.

— E quais são seus planos para tentar quebrar a maldição? O poema diz também que Myuga Taishou não encontrou meios de quebrá-la "nenhuma poção, encantamento ou façanha" o que significa para mim que ele tentou esse mesmo caminho com outra...

— Bruxa — ela acrescentou. — Talvez ele tenha. Mas então, a mulher a quem ele procurou não tinha tanto interesse em quebrar a maldição, eu garanto.

Os olhos deles se encontraram.

— Você não se parece com uma bruxa — Inuyasha disse. — Não vi nenhuma prova de que você tenha poderes maiores do que os meus.

— Meus poderes não devem ser usados para impressionar ninguém — ela disse. — Sou uma bruxa de magia branca, e assim estou obrigada a somente praticar boa magia. Se eu pudesse te transformar em sapo, acredite, eu o faria, mas pensando bem, alguém já o fez.

O temperamento dela era tão ardente. Inuyasha não era tolo, apesar do que seus irmãos pensavam dele. Ele facilmente acreditou que Kagome era uma bruxa quando a encontrou na cabana. Mas desde que retornou a Londres e a encontrou passando por sua esposa, ela parecia uma mulher comum. Olhando para sua pele perfeita, seus cabelos, sua aparência formosa, ele corrigiu seus pensamentos. Ela não era comum, mas seria realmente uma bruxa?

Ela fez o óleo para ele noite passada, mas qualquer pessoa que estude plantas facilmente saberia sobre a mistura.

— Você tomou o meu nome, me pediu para cuidar de seu filho. Quero provas de que você é quem diz ser.

— Tenho algo em mente — ela disse. — Dentro de duas noites, haverá uma lua vermelha. Uma lua vermelha é muito poderosa. Já que a lua o amaldiçoa, vou apelar para que ela o liberte. É um ritual que deve ser realizado à meia noite, e não deve ser testemunhado por ninguém.

Inuyasha ainda estava cético.

— Mas não saberei se funcionou até a próxima lua cheia, correto?

Ela enrugou a testa.

— Existem certas características do lobo que você sente dentro de você, mesmo quando a lua não o comanda?

Por toda a vida, mesmo antes de a maldição cair sobre ele, Inuyasha tinha consciência de suas diferenças sobre os outros. Era algo que ele e seus irmãos compartilhavam. Uma audição não natural para Sesshoumaru; para Mirok, bem, certamente nenhum homem mortal poderia trabalhar do nascer ao pôr-do-sol e ainda ficar com a aparência de alguém que vadiou o dia inteiro sem fazer nada. Todos eles podiam ver bem no escuro.

Mulheres. Para Inuyasha eram as mulheres. Elas vinham para ele como se ele liberasse um cheiro que as atraíssem, e soube pela reação que Kagome teve noite passada que o que ele há muito suspeitava era realmente um fato. Elas não conseguiam resistir a ele... exceto por Kagome, e Lady Kikyo, que roubara seu coração e nem tomara conhecimento do fato.

— Sim — ele respondeu. — Suponho que eu saberia antes da lua cheia. Eu me sentiria diferente.

— Então veremos — ela disse — daqui a duas noites.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 10**

A noite estava enevoada, mas quente. A neblina subia do chão no círculo mágico de Kagome. Ela colocara velas nas quatro direções. Cada uma da cor do elemento que representava. Ao Norte ela acendeu a vela negra, ao Sul, a branca, ao Leste, a vermelha e ao Oeste a vela cinza. O círculo que ela erguera se mantinha firme contra os elementos externos. Toda a energia negativa havia sido expulsa do círculo.

Ela olhou para o céu, mas a lua escolhera se esconder dela. Ela cantaria para as nuvens, seduzindo-as a se abrirem. Para suplicar que a lua liberasse Inuyasha, ela precisava vê-la.

Kagome disse as palavras antigas que sua mãe lhe ensinara, faladas numa língua que apenas aqueles de um outro mundo, um outro tempo, ainda entendiam. Bem baixinho, ela começou a cantar. Como sempre fazia ao se comunicar com um elemento da terra, ela fechou os olhos e ergueu o rosto para o céu.

A neblina se agitou e se enrolou ao redor dela, mas as nuvens no alto não atenderam a seu comando. Ela cantou com mais paixão, oscilando ao som dos gemidos cheios de sentimento do vento.

Kagome se voltou ao Leste, ao Norte, ao Sul e ao Oeste, concentrando-se mais profundamente. Nos olhos da mente, ela via as nuvens no alto se abrirem, permitindo seu contato direto com a lua. Mas quando abriu os olhos e olhou para os céus, viu que não conseguira seduzir as nuvens e elas se mantinham firmemente contra ela.

Suas habilidades de sedução eram fracas, ela admitiu. Desejo, ambos o sentindo e o inspirando propositalmente um no outro, era algo novo para Kagome. Ela fechou os olhos novamente, mas dessa vez procurou a visão do rosto de Inuyasha. Vagarosamente, ela levantou os braços acima da cabeça, estendendo-os na direção do céu como se procurando por um amante. Livrando sua mente de inibições ela oscilou e cantou, dançou e mergulhou profundamente dentro do círculo mágico, o tempo todo com a imagem de Inuyasha na mente.

Com suas barreiras abaixadas, seus pensamentos livres para ir onde ela geralmente não permitia, Kagome reconheceu os próprios desejos. Ela pensou no modo como a boca dele se movia contra a dela, o modo como sentia a pele dele debaixo dos dedos. Pensou no cheiro dele e no modo como seu próprio corpo reagia a ele. E de repente ela não dançava mais para a lua, mas apenas para ele.

Inuyasha observava Kagome de sua janela. A voz dela, elevada em uma canção, o chamara, o despertara do sono e o trouxera até a janela para olhar para o ritual da meia-noite. Ele se lembrou de que ela dissera que o ritual tinha de ser privado, não visto por outros olhos, mas ele não podia desviar os olhos dela. A névoa girava ao redor dela e seu corpo girava numa melodia que ele não conseguia ouvir, mas de qualquer forma compreendia.

O balançar sensual dos quadris dela o hipnotizava. Era uma dança velha como o tempo. Uma dança com o propósito de seduzir um homem, e seja qual for o feitiço que ela estava tentando lançar estava funcionando com ele. Seu coração batia pesado e rápido dentro do peito.

Sua respiração pesada embaçava a janela, e mais de uma vez ele teve de limpar o vapor para conseguir vê-la. Desejo, vermelho intenso e afiado como uma faca, cresceu dentro dele. Ele deslizou para uma névoa de querer, de precisar, de fome. Não havia lugar para pensamento racional. Não quando ela clamava para os recessos mais profundos e escuros de sua alma.

Os braços brancos e magros dela, que ela mantinha para cima na direção dele na escuridão, desceram ao fecho de cada lado do vestido. Como um véu cintilante, o traje deslizou ao chão. Agora ela estava nua na névoa. Uma deusa.

Ela era a personificação da feminilidade. Sua pele brilhava na bruma. As chamas bruxuleantes das velas a envolviam, dançando sobre as elevações e vales de sua forma perfeita. Seus seios se erguiam firmemente de sua caixa torácica; seus mamilos, pequenos e rosados e duros, acenavam para ele. Ele estava duro, também. Dolorosamente duro.

Sua cintura era pequena, alargando-se graciosamente nos quadris provavelmente maiores do que já foram, mas ainda arredondados e macios e convidativos. Suas pernas eram longas e formosas, seus tornozelos finos e seus pés pequenos e delicados.

Ela parecia nascida na noite, Completamente em contraste com ela, mas a vontade com a escuridão. Naquele momento Inuyasha a quis como nunca quis outra mulher. Ele pressionou as mãos contra os vidros frios, desejando colocá-las na pele dela. Ela sabia que estava dançando para ele? Seduzindo-o? Ela sabia que chamara pela fera dentro dele, a fera que vive dentro de todo homem? Os últimos vestígios de controle caíram.

Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em tê-la. Dominá-la. Possuí-la. Suas narinas se alargaram, como se conseguisse sentir o cheiro dela através do vidro. Então ele se afastou da janela, nu, pois estava dormindo, duro com a necessidade, e sem poder chamar de volta a humanidade. Ele a queria. Ele a teria.

O corpo dela estava úmido pela transpiração, seus cabelos espalhados ao redor dos ombros, e seu coração batia no ritmo pagão em sua cabeça quando Kagome sentiu uma presença invadindo seu santuário. Ela girou e parou, abriu os olhos e o viu parado logo ao lado de seu círculo mágico. Ela se perguntou se a mente dela o conjurara. Seria ele feito de bruma e não de carne e osso? _Carne_, ela respondeu, seu olhar percorrendo o corpo nu dele, parando naturalmente no membro endurecido que se projetava dentre as pernas dele.

Era uma visão para fazer uma donzela desmaiar ou uma prostituta sorrir. Kagome não era nem donzela, nem prostituta. A visão da nudez dele não a envergonhava. Ela se maravilhava com sua perfeição, mesmo aquela que fazia dele um homem. Seu olhar vagueava pelo corpo nu sem embaraço, elevando-se até o rosto dele, onde seus olhos se fixaram nos dele. Eles brilhavam em azul na neblina. Eles falavam de antigos rituais entre homem e mulher, de promessas de prazeres além de sua mais selvagem imaginação.

— Venha para mim — ele ordenou.

Kagome queria obedecer. Ela queria tanto ir para ele que seu corpo vibrava com uma necessidade mais forte do que qualquer coisa que conhecia. Ela deu um passo na direção dele, um que seu pé deu sem a permissão de seu cérebro. Isso não fazia parte do trato deles. Ele já tirou muito dela. Ele lhe tirou a vida, sua alegria, seu filho.

— Vá embora — ela disse suavemente.

Ele não foi.

— Kagome.

Seu nome nos lábios dele era como um toque, gentil, hipnotizante e ainda assim tão exigente. Ela engoliu em seco e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu não quero você — ela disse com mais força.

— Você mente — ele quase rosnou a acusação, mas novamente, sua voz era macia, obrigando. — Sinto o cheiro de seu desejo na névoa. Vamos acabar com esse jogo entre nós. Venha para mim.

Os joelhos dela enfraqueceram, mas ela resistiu.

— Não.

Os olhos dele brilharam ainda mais por um momento.

— Então eu vou até você — ele deu um passo, então atingiu a barreira protetora de seu círculo mágico. Ele colocou as mãos contra ela, como se fosse de vidro. — Deixe-me entrar — ele instruiu de forma suave.

Sentindo-se segura por ele não conseguir entrar no círculo sem sua permissão, Kagome andou até a barreira.

— Você não pode entrar sem meu convite, e eu não vou fazer isso.

Uma mão deslizou para baixo contra a barreira, como se ele pudesse tocar o seio dela. Kagome estava curiosa para sentir como seria ter as mãos dele sobre ela. Ela se aproximou e quando se pressionou contra a barreira sentiu a quentura do toque dele. Sua pele formigou e ela respirou fundo.

— Kagome — a voz dele era baixa e rouca. — Deixe-me entrar.

Ela não ousaria. Kagome sabia o que poderia acontecer se ela o fizesse. Abaixar suas inibições a tornara vulnerável a ele.

Ela se entregaria a ele, se tornaria escrava das paixões dele, bem como das dela. Ele a usaria, como todos os homens usam as mulheres, sem pensar ou se importar com o que o amanhã pudesse trazer ou quem sofreria pelos pecados da noite.

Tendo recuperado um pouco do bom senso, Kagome começou a se afastar. Ele se pressionou contra a barreira e a tentação a colocou novamente em poder do feitiço. Ela imaginava como seria experimentar todo o calor dele, toda a nudez dele pressionada contra ela.

Ela teria resistido se a barreira não estivesse ali. Se não tivesse certeza de que ele não passaria por ela. A barreira mais do que a protegia, lhe dava o controle. Kagome pressionou o corpo contra o dele. O calor dele rapidamente se espalhou sobre ela e a deixou em chamas. Um gemido suave escapou da garganta dela.

Não havia nada no mundo como isso, ela subitamente entendeu. O deslizar de pele contra pele. O emocionante elixir da paixão compartilhada e não roubada. A união de mente, espírito e carne uns com os outros. Pela primeira vez ela entendeu o chamado do acasalamento. Ela entendeu a atração sexual e por que poucos conseguem resistir. Era o suficiente para ela por agora, simplesmente sentir, simplesmente entender, mas não era suficiente para ele. O som agudo dos punhos dele atingindo a barreira a arrancou do feitiço.

Kagome se afastou da barreira rapidamente. Inuyasha a encarava, os olhos brilhando, uma aparência de pura tortura em seu rosto. Entre os lábios entreabertos ela viu o brilho de presas. Sua mão se alojou na garganta num gesto inconsciente. Ela foi andando de costas até parar perto de onde havia deixado o vestido. Sem tirar os olhos dele, ela se inclinou e o agarrou, segurando-o na frente dela como um escudo.

Olhando para cima, ela notou que as nuvens ainda encobriam a lua. O que estava acontecendo? Como ela havia atraído a fera para a superfície sem que a lua cheia disparasse a maldição? Ela tinha de mandá-la de volta, tinha de fazer o homem tomar o lugar da fera.

— Clamo por você, Inuyasha — ela disse. — Clamo pela fera que reside dentro de você. Deixe-me ver apenas o homem, e rasteje para dentro dele até a noite seja sua para comandar. Eu a expulso desse lugar, fera. Você não é bem vinda aqui.

Os punhos dele soaram contra a barreira novamente e Kagome pulou. Ela tinha de confiar em seus poderes. Hesitar poderia abaixar suas defesas, poderia possivelmente permitir que ele entrasse no círculo. Com o homem se poderia conversar. Com a fera, não. Ela se firmou. O medo enfraquecia o corpo, a alma, a mente. Sozinho, o medo poderia derrotá-la se ela se entregasse a ele.

Gradualmente, o brilho foi se apagando nos olhos de Inuyasha. Suas presas se retraíram. Kagome não ousou respirar aliviada até que ele se voltasse e se afastasse dela. Quando ele se foi, seus joelhos cederam e ela caiu ao chão. Não era uma maldição comum que assombrava Inuyasha. Obviamente, a lua sozinha nem sempre a induzia. Ele dissera que uma vez ela caiu sobre ele sem a ajuda da lua cheia.

Ela precisava saber as circunstâncias que provocaram a fera antes. E para encobrir a própria fraqueza essa noite ela deveria lançar um feitiço de esquecimento sobre Inuyasha. Amanhã ela teria de fingir de que nada disso aconteceu.

Kagome encontrou Inuyahsa na sala de jantar na manhã seguinte. Ela parou na entrada para juntar seu bom senso. Ele parecia focado em seu prato, mas ela podia ver que ele não comera, nem parecia inclinado a comer. Ela deu uma respirada e entrou.

— Bom dia, milorde — ela disse com falsa animação.

Ele olhou para cima, mas não disse nada. Quando ela caminhou até a cadeira do lado dele, ele se levantou e a puxou para ela, mas novamente, parecia distraído, como se simplesmente agisse com cavalheirismo devido ao hábito. Kagome se sentou.

Jaken entrou apressadamente. O mordomo levantou as tampas de prata para que kagome pudesse olhar e escolher. Depois que ela encheu o prato e Jaken apressou-se para fora da sala, ela olhou para Inuysha por debaixo dos cílios.

— Você está muito quieto essa manhã — ela disse.

— Tive um sonho muito estranho noite passada — ele finalmente respondeu. Seu olhar encontrou o dela. — Mas acho que talvez não tenha sido sonho.

Que ele se lembrasse baixou a guarda dela. Algumas vezes a força de vontade era muito forte para que se praticasse mágica de forma efetiva com o indivíduo. Inuyasha era obviamente uma dessas pessoas. Tal fato não era um bom sinal para ela ou para ele se a fera dentro dele tivesse uma força de vontade que igualasse a do homem.

— Você se sente diferente hoje? — ela perguntou para mudar de sabia que o ritual não tinha funcionado, mas ainda assim, ela tinha de perguntar.

— Não — ele confirmou. — Nada mudou — os olhos dele se firmaram sobre ela. — Eu estava lá, não é? Eu fui até você, mas não consegui lhe alcançar.

Kagome lutou contra o rubor que sentia crescer em seu rosto. Se ele se lembrava de tudo, ele também se lembraria da curiosidade dela, e a que isso conduziu. Uma mulher que não quer acabar na cama dele não dá a um homem como Inuyasha tal informação.

— O ritual não pode ser repetido — ela novamente evitou a pergunta dele. — A lua vermelha acontece apenas por uma noite até a próxima. Temos de tentar outra coisa.

— Eu assustei você.

Ela tentou desviar os olhos dele, mas ele a alcançou e gentilmente pegou o queixo dela, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

— Nunca havia assustado uma mulher antes, pelo menos que eu saiba. Não conseguia me controlar. O que está acontecendo comigo?

Pelo menos ela podia responder essa questão.

— O lobo tentou assumir noite passada — ela respondeu, mexendo com os ovos pelos quais não tinha mais apetite também. — Você me contou que já aconteceu antes. Você estava com uma mulher então, também?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não. Eu saí de uma taverna e vi um homem batendo em um podre órfão nas ruas por tentar roubá-lo. Alguma coisa por ver alguém tão grande e forte batendo em alguém tão pequeno e indefeso provocou uma raiva como nunca tinha sentido antes. Eu enfrentei o homem. Ele me bateu, também, e me disse para não me meter nos assuntos dele. Então senti o lobo surgindo, faminto pelo sangue do homem. O que quer que ele viu quando me olhou o assustou, a ele e a criança. Os dois saíram correndo noite adentro.

— Então não é apenas a lua que comanda a fera dentro de você — ela disse. — Raiva e...

— Desejo — ele completou o que ela não disse. — Embora nunca tenha sentido um desejo tão forte quanto o da noite passada. Você estava dançando para mim?

Desviar o olhar, ficar vermelha, diria mais do que ela queria que ele soubesse.

— Não — Kagome mentiu. — Seu café está esfriando — ela disse para desviar o olhar quente dele em cima dela para outro lugar.

Ele ergueu o garfo. A mão dele tremia tanto que ele rapidamente abaixou o utensílio. Kagome olhou interrogativamente para ele.

— A bebida — ele explicou. — Ou melhor, a falta dela.

Sua fraqueza e o óbvio desgosto dele suavizaram o coração dela em relação a ele. Um homem fisicamente tão forte com tantas fraquezas.

— Posso fazer uma poção — ela disse. — Para aliviar...

— Não — ele interrompeu. — Isso é algo que devo combater sozinho. Não vou trocar um vício por outro.

Antes de Kagome pensar, ela se adiantou e colocou a mão sobre a dele.

— Sei que você vai conseguir fazer isso — assegurou a ele.

Os olhos dele se suavizaram. Ele trouxe a mão dela aos lábios e beijou os dedos suavemente. O resultado foi uma imediata explosão de calor que se espalhou dos dedos até o braço.

— Noite passada, — ele disse, encarando-a nos olhos — eu sonhei que você veio para mim? Sonhei que você se pressionou contra mim? Sonhei que você me queria?

A negação seria melhor, mas Kagome sentia que ele veria a mentira nos olhos dela.

— Estava apenas curiosa, — ela admitiu — se me sentiria diferente com outro homem.

A mandíbula dele ficou tensa. Kagome compreendeu que não foi a coisa certa a dizer. Ela queria descobrir se ela sentiria nojo como suspeitava que sentiria se Lorde Cantley a tocasse novamente. Talvez ela imaginasse se bem lá no fundo o contato do corpo de Inuyasha contra o dela não despertaria qualquer recordação do que acontecera a ela na noite em que Lorde Cantley a estuprara. Havia coisas que ela não pensava em compartilhar com Inuyasha. Sua humilhação nas mãos de outro homem era uma dela.

— E se sentiu? — ele perguntou com rigor. — Alguma diferença?

— Não sei — ela respondeu, mas é claro que sabia. Ela não sentira nojo ao sentir o corpo de Inuyasha contra o dela. Bem longe disso. — E não quero mais falar sobre isso.

Ele abriu a boca como para discutir, mas Jaken subitamente se apressou dentro da sala de jantar.

— Um bilhete, Lorde Inuyasha — o criado disse formalmente. Jaken estendeu a altamente polida bandeja de prata na qual estava um delicado bilhete.

Inuyasha pegou o bilhete e abriu a cera que selava o envelope.

— É da duquesa — ele disse a Kagome. — Reconheço o selo dela.

O coração de Kagome bateu mais depressa. Teria ficado pronto uma parte de seu guarda roupa? Ela ansiava em usar algo que não pertencesse a Rin Taishou. Não que a dama não tivesse um bom gosto impecável, mas Kagome sempre se preocupava em não estragar um dos lindos vestidos que emprestara do guarda roupa de Rin.

— Sua graça e a costureira chegarão em breve. Os itens mais necessários já estão prontos e a costureira deseja fazer quaisquer alterações de último minuto.

Kagome estava assustada e horrorizada.

— Aqui? — ela murmurou. — Elas vêm aqui?

Inuyasha olhou ao redor.

— A casa não está tão decadente. Não é tão grande quanto...

— Não é isso — ela interrompeu. Envergonhada pela presença de Jaken, ela olhou significativamente para o criado. Inuyasha dispensou o homem e ela continuou. — Eu não sei como entreter uma dama. Onde a receberemos? Devo servir...

— Sua graça sabe que você não foi educada sobre esses assuntos — Inuyasha garantiu a ela. — Ela não espera que você dê conta de tudo desse modo.

Kagome descobriu algo que nunca pensara sobre si mesma naquele momento. Ela queira dar conta "de tudo desse modo" como Inuyasha falara. Ela não queria ser uma vergonha nem para Inuyasha, nem para ela.

— Devo servir chá — ela decidiu.

— Jaken servira chá — Inuyasha disse.

— E precisamos servir alguns daqueles pequenos bolos gelados. Temos aqui em casa?

Ele quase sorriu.

— Se não tivermos, mandarei Jaken ir rapidamente ao Gunter´s para comprar.

Esquecendo-se do café da manhã, Kagome começou a andar de um lado a outro.

— Devo prender meus cabelos? — ela nunca fizera isso na vida, mas pensou que poderia lutar para pelo menos colocá-la acima do pescoço.

— Adoro seus cabelos soltos — ele disse suavemente. — O modo como o sol brilha em seus adoráveis cachos fazendo-os brilhar. Você é muito bonita, Kagome.

Quando ele olhava para ela dessa maneira, Kagome quase conseguia acreditar nele. Ela não se achava bonita. Ela era muito alta e muito magra e tão comum quanto lama. Se os homens prestavam atenção nela no passado era porque ela era uma mulher sozinha e os boatos diziam que era fácil conquistá-la, como todas as bruxas.

— Bajulação não o levará a lugar algum — ela disse de forma cortante.

— Estou começando a perceber — ele contra atacou. — Você admitiu estar curiosa. Estou curioso também. Por que não resolvemos esse assunto?

— Curiosidade matou o gato.

— Satisfação o trouxe de volta — ele se levantou e caminhou até ela.

Kagome reprimiu a necessidade de fugir. Quando ele parou diante dela, ela teve de levantar a cabeça para olhar para ele.

— Satisfazer sua curiosidade não faz parte de nosso acordo — ela relembrou a ele. — Gosto de pensar que nosso arranjo é como uma sociedade comercial.

— Não há nada errado em misturar negócios com prazer — ele disse, correndo um dedo pela clavícula dela fazendo-a estremecer. — Por que você trouxe a fera para fora?

Ele estava perfeitamente sério, ela percebeu.

— Presumo que todas as mulheres a tragam para fora no seu caso — ela respondeu.

— Não — ele disse. — Não dessa forma. Não como noite passada. Você lançou um feitiço em mim?

Kagome pensou na primeira noite quando ele regressara à residência. Poderia o feitiço que ela lançara estar funcionando?

Mas não, ela lançara um feitiço para que ele se apaixonasse por ela. Qualquer mulher sem atrativos poderia provavelmente inspirar a luxúria nele. Mas novamente, talvez tudo o que ele considerasse como amor era desejo. Talvez ele não soubesse a diferença.

— Você parece imune aos meus feitiços — foi a resposta dela.

— Como você aos meus — ele retrucou, e então, talvez apenas para provar que não acreditava em suas palavras por um momento, ele passou o dedo pela clavícula dela novamente.

Apesar de tentar, Kagome não conseguiu evitar outro tremor.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Kagome passou o resto da manhã se preparando para a visita da duquesa. Após o chá no salão principal, Sua Graça e a costureira subiram com Kagome até o quarto. A duquesa-mãe carregava Shippon no colo, arrulhando e cacarejando para a criança e fazendo uma grande algazarra com ele.

- Acho que mais um ajuste aqui na cintura. – a costureira disse enquanto Kagome estava parada em frente a um espelho de corpo inteiro admirando o trabalho da mulher. Kagome usava um vestido de cetim marfim, um que ela sabia que a duquesa havia escolhido para seu casamento. O vestido era belo e delicado.

- Com certeza. – a duquesa concordou. – Kagome deve mostrar esse corpo de ampulheta. Com esse cabelo, essa pele e esse corpo ela vai ser o maior sucesso em Londres, pelo menos com relação aos cavalheiros. – ela acrescentou risada.

- Duvido que eu seja aceita na sociedade londrina. – Kagome disse, desconfortável pela presença da costureira. A mulher continuou a dobrar e a medir como se não estivesse ouvindo a conversa. – Se o que ouvi for verdade, nem mesmo Inuyasha é aceito.

- Talvez. – sua graça concordou, fazendo cócegas no queixo de Shippon e recebendo nada mais do que um olhar perfurante por seus esforços. – Mas ninguém me diz quem pode freqüentar minhas festas, e eu ainda sou poderosa o suficiente entre a aristocracia que ninguém ousa esnobar meus convites também. Você terá a chance de exibir esses adoráveis vestidos, eu lhe prometo.

O pensamento deixou Kagome um pouco enjoada. Se Lorde Kouga fosse um exemplo da classe superior, ela não queria ter nada a ver com eles. Ela decidiu não se preocupar com o assunto. Ela duvidava que permaneceria tempo suficiente em Londres para freqüentar qualquer festa e duvidada que Inuyasha desejaria ser visto em público com ela mesmo que ela ficasse.

- Pronto. Acho que acabei agora. – a costureira disse, ajudando Kagome a tirar o vestido. – O resto de seu guarda-roupa estará terminado na próxima semana.

- Obrigada. – Kagome disse a mulher. Seu antes vazio guarda-roupa agora estava com as portas abertas, e contendo uma variedade de lindos vestidos para o dia e trajes para a noite, as gavetas cheias de roupas de baixo de renda, meias e camisolas. Era impressionante pensar que ela agora possuía tantas roupas. A mãe de Kagome a ensinou a costurar, mas os tecidos grosseiros e os vestidos simples que ela fazia para si própria eram pobres comparados as esses refinados.

Colocando um roupão de renda sobre suas novas roupas de baixo, Kagome se dirigiu para a duquesa e pegou Shippon. Kagome sabia que Jaken estava aguardando em algum lugar perto do topo da escada, esperando para conduzir as damas para baixo e para fora.

- Você virá me visitar em breve, não é? – a duquesa a perturbou. – Precisamos começar nossas lições antes de você poder se exibir na sociedade.

- É claro. – Kagome mentiu. Que utilidade ela tinha de boas maneiras? Contudo, ela iria agradar a dama por enquanto. – OH! – balançando Shippon sobre os quadris, Kagome subitamente se apressou para sua mesa de vestir e pegou um pote. Ela retornou até a duquesa e entregou a ela. – Para seus cabelos. – ela sussurrou. – Aplique toda a noite e durma com um lenço amarrado à cabeça.

- Você se lembrou. – A velha senhora inclinou-se para frente e a beijou suavemente na face. – Você é menina muito querida.

Kagome estava impressionada pela demonstração de afeição. Ela simplesmente ficou parada observando enquanto a duquesa e a costureira saiam do quarto.

- Jaken, ajude uma velha dama a descer as escadas. – ela ouviu a duquesa chamar.

Vagarosamente Kagome levou a mão até o rosto onde a velha senhora a beijara. Nunca ninguém a tratou com tanta delicadeza. Mesmo aqueles que ela ajudara na vila geralmente apenas acenavam com a cabeça um breve obrigado, seus olhos nunca encontrando com os dela. Eles tinham medo dela, ela compreendia. Até mesmo Lorde Kouga talvez tivesse medo de persegui-la como um homem normalmente persegue uma mulher.

Será que pensava que Kagome o amaldiçoaria? Fizesse sua masculinidade encolher entre suas pernas e cair? Se apenas ela pudesse. A mágica de Kagome não podia ser usada para prejudicar. Seus dons apenas podiam ser usados para fazer o bem, ou seriam tirados dela.

- Gosto muito dessa roupa que você está usando.

Assustada, Kagome olhou para a porta e viu Inuyasha encostado lá, suas costas pressionadas contra o batente. Ele se afastou da porta e entrou. – Queria ver no que você gastou a fortuna da família. – ele explicou. – Seu olhar a mediu de cima a baixo. – Eu aprovo.

O rosto dela estava queimando. A delicada roupa de baixo mais revelava do que escondia. – Você não tem direito de entrar em meu quarto quando bem entender. – Kagome o relembrou. – As roupas podem legalmente pertencer a você, mas o que está dentro delas não.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Vamos nos casar. Você sabe o que diz a lei inglesa com relação ao matrimônio? Tudo o que você possui me pertencerá.

- Não possuo nada. – ela foi direto ao ponto.

- Exceto o que está dentro dessa encantadora roupa de baixo. – Ele caminhou até ela, e sua mão tocou levemente no seio dela durante o processo de tirar Shippon dos braços dela. Ela pulou como se ele a tivesse queimado. Kagome deu um passo para trás, imediatamente fechando o cinto com mais força ao redor dela.

- Temos um acordo, lembra-se?

- Dificilmente consigo esquecer quando você me lembra toda vez que eu chego à distância de um toque. – Ele segurou o bebê em frente a ele e sorriu para a criança, que soltou gritinhos de prazer. – Gostaria que sua mãe gritasse assim para mim. – ele disse à criança.

Franzindo a testa, Kagome se aproximou e tirou a criança dele. – Você o está deixando muito excitado. Está na hora da soneca dele. Pode olhar o meu guarda-roupa o quanto quiser. Levarei Shippon para Martha.

Kagome queria se afastar de Inuyasha. Ela continuava a se lembrar da sensação de sua pele contra a dela. O modo perturbador com que seu corpo reagia a ele sempre que ele estava por perto. Ele pensou que ela lançara um feitiço contra ele. Ela tinha uma forte crença de que ele lançara um sobre ela. Ela entrou no quarto do bebê e entregou Shippon para Martha. Kagome ficou por ali mais um pouco, pretendendo dar a Inuyasha uma oportunidade de observar o guarda-roupa e, ela esperava, ter se retirado quando ela voltasse.

Martha se sentou na cadeira de balanço, desabotoou o vestido e levou Shippon a seus grandes seios. A pobre mulher havia perdido o próprio filho, e Kagome não estava certa de que havia um marido. Ela não queria bisbilhotar.

Enquanto observava Shippon mamando, ela sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Como ela adoraria amamentar o próprio filho. Kagome foi para o berço de Shippon e esticou as cobertas, embora Martha já tivesse feito isso. Seus pensamentos voltaram para Inuyasha. Em seu quarto ali ao lado, os dedos dele tocando os tecidos de seus novos vestidos. Então uma visão surgiu em sua mente. Inuyasha em seus seios, o que causou uma reação muito diferente da ânsia de amamentar o filho. Seus mamilos endureceram imediatamente.

O calor subiu por seu pescoço e rosto. Por que ela tinha tais pensamentos? E por que ela estava subitamente curiosa para saber como seria sentir a boca de Inuyasha sobre sua pele? Kagome não deveria ter se interessado por coisas que eram melhor serem deixadas de lado na noite passada. Já havia tido uma fagulha inicial entre eles quando se conheceram. Por que adicionar combustível ao fogo?

Ela olhou para Martha. A ama seca estava com Shippon apoiado sobre o ombro, batendo em suas costas apesar dos olhos dele estarem fechados no sono. Esperando ter dado tempo suficiente para Inuyasha pesquisar seu novo guarda-roupa e sair do quarto, Kagome saiu nas pontas do pé do quarto de criança. Quando entrou no quarto, Inuyasha estava sentado em sua cama, olhando para as portas abertas do guarda-roupa.

- Pensei que já teria olhado até se fartar e já tivesse saído. – ela disse. Kagome caminhou até o guarda roupa. A visão de todo aquele rico material e os lindos vestidos ainda a deixavam sem fôlego. Ela se voltou para Inuyasha – Bem, você aprova?

Os olhos dele percorreram o corpo dela. – Como já disse, eu aprovo muitíssimo.

Inuyasha estava tentando enervá-la com seus olhares quentes e comentário sugestivos. Kagome precisava dar um jeito nele, novamente. Ela se dirigiu para cama bruscamente e parou defronte a ele, mãos nos quadris.

- Meu rosto é mais para cima.

- Eu sei onde está o seu rosto. – ele disse, nunca olhando para ela. – E é um rosto adorável, mas no momento ele fica num pobre segundo lugar para a visão de seus mamilos pressionados contra sua camisa.

Kagome ainda não havia tirado a visão dele sugando seus seios da mente antes de sair do quarto de criança. Ela devia ter esperado mais um pouco até poder controlar suas emoções. Autoconsciente, ela começou a fechar mais o roupão. Ele a impediu.

- Não. – ele disse. – Pelo menos dessa vez, não.

Ele segurou as mãos delas presas de cada lado. Ela pensou que ele simplesmente queria ficar olhando, mas ele se inclinou para frente e traçou a forma de seu mamilo através da camisa com a língua. Ela engoliu a arfada que sentiu levantando na garganta. Ele não tinha o direito. Ela podia lutar. Mas não o fez. Talvez a visão tenha sido apenas para avisá-la de que isso aconteceria. Talvez ela quisesse que acontecesse.

Às vezes ela se sentia ignorante sobre o que acontecia entre homens e mulheres. Ela frequentemente lidava com os resultados de tal tolice, mas nunca sentiu paixão. Não até encontrar Inuyasha. Era tão emocionante quanto qualquer poção preparada e tão difícil de resistir. Ela fechou os olhos e se permitiu o pequeno pecado do prazer.

Como se sentisse a vitória, Inuyasha liberou as mãos dela e a puxou mais para perto. Sua boca quente, úmida se fechou sobre o mamilo através do fino tecido de sua camisa. Ele o tomou gentilmente dentro da boca e o sugou. Kagome não conseguiu controlar o suave gemido que saiu de seus lábios. As mãos dela foram até os cabelos dele, os dedos se enroscando nos cachos sedosos que caiam sobre seus ombros largos.

Sua camisa era fechada no pescoço por uma fita de veludo. Inuyasha a soltou com os dentes. Suas mãos subiram pela cintura dela, até as costelas e pouco depois ele abaixou a camisa expondo os seios. Kagome se recusava a abrir os olhos. Atrás das pálpebras fechadas, ela podia fingir que não sabia o que ele estava fazendo.

As mãos dele se fecharam sobre os seus seios, e, bem como ela imaginara, elas eram boas contra sua pele. Ele tomou o mamilo em sua boca novamente, o sedoso toque de seus cabelos contra a pele quase tão erótico quanto sua boca sobre o mamilo. As mãos dela se enroscaram com mais força nos cabelos dele. Os joelhos dela tremiam.

- Você sabe o quão perfeita é? – ele perguntou, seu rosto se esfregando contra os seios dela. – Quão bonita?

Inuyasha a fazia se sentir perfeita. A fazia se sentir bonita. Ele empurrou a camisa mais para baixo, fazendo com que o fino roupão caísse de seus ombros ficando presos nos cotovelos. A língua dele traçou a forma abaixo de seus seios, então desceram ao estômago traçando uma linha quente. A pergunta sobre onde este estaria indo com aquela língua pecaminosa a fez abrir os olhos. A primeira coisa que Kagome viu foi a porta aberta. Foi tão eficiente quanto se tivesse jogado um balde de água fria sobre ela.

- A porta. – ela ofegou. Kagome o empurrou para longe, quase tropeçando em seu longo roupão enquanto tentava se afastar dele.

- Eu a fecho. – ele disse.

Inuyasha se levantou e se dirigiu até a porta, enquanto Kagome lutava para se arrumar. Ela fechou com força o roupão ao redor dela e se juntou a ele, impedindo-o antes que ele fechasse a porta.

- Ponha-se do outro lado dela. – ela disse, sua voz trêmula. – Eu...nós não devemos.

Ele se aproximou e correu um dedo pela frente do roupão dela. – Por que não? Eu estava me divertindo muito, e não acho que você estava se importando muito também. – Ele se inclinou para frente e esfregou a orelha dela com os lábios.

As pernas dela tremiam tanto que ela temeu que ele notasse. Kagome gostava de ter controle sobre sua vida, controle de suas emoções. Lorde Kouga havia lhe tirado o controle, seu direito de dizer não a ele. Inuyasha podia ser do tipo que não tomava o que uma mulher não desejasse entregar, mas ele não estava acima de seduzi-la para atingir o mesmo objetivo. Ela sabia que o que acabara de acontecer entre eles não era inteiramente culpa dele. Ainda assim, ela precisava lembrar a ele e a si mesma de que isso não fazia parte do acordo.

- É o meu corpo. – ela disse. – O que acontecer ou não entre nós será decisão minha.

Ele se afastou dela, olhando-a dentro dos olhos. – Nunca disse que não seria,

- E ainda assim você propositadamente tentou me seduzir em mais de uma ocasião. – ela acusou.

- Nunca disse que não o faria.

A calma dele diante de suas emoções desmanteladas enraiveceu Kagome. Ele tinha o controle. Ela não. Kagome se afastou dele. – Por favor, saia.

- Por que é tão difícil para você, Kagome. Se entregar? Ser suave? Você é suave. Sua pele, seu cabelo, tudo menos seu coração.

Com as costas voltadas para ele, ela zombou das afirmações dele. – Novamente, você finge estar interessado em meu coração quando nós dois sabemos que não é disso que você está atrás.

As mãos dele em seus ombros a fizeram pular. – E se fosse você o daria para mim, ou seria tão mesquinha com ele como é com o resto de você?

O coração de Kagome estava protegido. Sempre estivera protegido. Apenas Shippon tinha o direito de reclamá-lo, e assim mesmo, no final até mesmo ele poderia quebrar seu coração, mesmo não querendo. Ela deu um suspiro trêmulo. – Por favor, saia como lhe pedi. Nós temos um trato e nada mais. E isso será tudo o que teremos.

Ele tirou as mãos dos ombros dela. – Faça as malas. Nos casaremos amanhã. Vamos sair bem cedinho.

Ela se voltou para vê-lo parado na porta. – A licença. – ela o lembrou.

- Eu a tenho. E você terá o seu precioso acordo. Espero que ele te mantenha aquecida à noite.

_**A porta se fechou.**_

****

**Nossa! Bem hoje só poderei postar um capitulo,**

**Eu sei que estou muito atrasada com as atualizações, sorry, mas**

**prometo que dentarei atualizar com, mas freqüências, beijos e valeu por todas as reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 12**

A estranha paróquia do interior ficava a duas horas de cavalgada de Londres. O vigário concordou em casar Inuyasha e Kagome logo que Inuyasha apresentou a licença necessária. O homem mandou a esposa procurar por testemunhas apropriadas. Kagome se sentou em uma pequena sala olhando pela janela para um jardim de flores do campo. O dia estava bonito, ensolarado e quente. Ela tirou o vestido marfim da mala, esperando que os amassados pudessem desaparecer com o calor úmido.

Era bobagem, mas ela queria parecer particularmente atraente. Ela não tinha véu, mas as lindas flores a chamavam e ela escalou a janela e foi para o jardim. Pegou uma quantidade suficiente para fazer um pequeno buquê, e mais um pouco para fazer uma coroa com as flores para usar ao redor da cabeça. Quando ela voltou pela janela, a esposa do vigário tinha entrado na sala e estava parada espremendo as mãos.

— Pensei que tinha mudado de idéia e fugido pela janela — disse a mulher. — Não queria ter de contar ao belo cavalheiro.

Se fugir fosse uma opção, kagome supunha que teria feito exatamente isso. Ela tinha de ficar se lembrando que não era um casamento de verdade. Era apenas um acordo.

— Encontrei um casal na vila que concordou em ser testemunha de seu casamento — a mulher falou. — Está na hora de se aprontar.

— Foi difícil? — Kagome perguntou, sentando-se na fraca cadeira de balanço para confeccionar sua coroa. — Encontrar alguém que testemunhasse por nós?

A mulher espremeu mais as mãos.

— É por que ele é um Taishou — a mulher sussurrou. — A família dele tem uma mancha negra sobre o nome. Mas ao olhar para eles você pensa que são anjos — ela completou, um tanto quanto tristemente.

Não deveria surpreender Kagome que Inuyasha e suas covinhas já tivessem seduzido a mulher. Com um suspiro, Kagome voltou sua atenção para a coroa que confeccionava. Ela havia sido ensinada a entrelaçar quando era criança e levou pouco tempo para fazer o enfeite.

— Vou me arrumar agora — ela anunciou, esperando que a mulher se retirasse.

— Estou aqui para ajudá-la — a mulher do vigário olhou para o vestido que Kagome tinha colocado sobre um pequeno catre na sala. — É um vestido adorável esse que vai usar. Acho que precisa de ajuda para vesti-lo.

Uma recusa se formou na língua de Kagome, pois ela se sentia desconfortável com outras pessoas a ajudando a se vestir ou despir. Ela havia dito isso a Jaken quando chegou à residência de Londres e ele se preocupara em procurar uma criada de quarto para ela. Mas Kagome admitia que o vestido poderia se amassar mais sem uma ajuda de mãos extras com os botões nas costas.

— Tudo bem — ela concordou. — Acho que quanto antes me arrumar, mais cedo terminará a cerimônia.

Um brilho travesso apareceu nos olhos da mulher.

— Ansiosa pela noite de núpcias, não é? — ela riu. — Não posso dizer que a culpo por isso, criança.

Não haveria noite de núpcias, pelo menos não no sentido tradicional. Kagome esperava muito que seu belo noivo se lembrasse disso.

Inuyasha descobriu que tinha pouco em comum com o vigário do interior. A conversação forçada acabou, e o casal que estava parado no canto olhava para Inuyasha como se esperassem que ele entrasse num surto psicótico, pegasse um machado e arrancasse as cabeças deles para servir no banquete de casamento. Ele deveria estar acostumado a ser tratado como um leproso, mas ele admitia que isso ainda o incomodava. Isso mais do que o incomodava. O fazia ficar nervoso.

Ele olhou ao redor da igreja simples, e seu humor azedo imediatamente diminuiu. Kagome estava parada aprumada na entrada. Ela era uma visão. O belo vestido de cetim era simples, mas abraçava as curvas femininas com perfeição. A coroa de flores do campo que ela usava na cabeça fazia-a parecer com uma fada. Os longos cabelos estavam soltos sobre os ombros, e ela carregava um pequeno buquê. Ele se sentiu um mal educado naquele momento. Ele devia ter se lembrado de apanhar as flores e presenteá-la com elas.

Nunca desviando os olhos dela, ele andou até onde ela estava parada, pegou suas mãos e a conduziu até o altar da igreja. O vigário era um homem de bom senso e a cerimônia continuou. Votos foram feitos, a voz de Inuyasha soando quase tão sagrada quanto a de Kagome na pequena igreja. Ele pelo menos se lembrou de trazer uma aliança, e Kagome corou quando ele deslizou a fina argola de ouro sobre seu dedo. Ele ficou um pouco nervoso porque serviu direitinho no dedo dela. Como se lá fosse o seu lugar.

Depois de assinarem os nomes nos documentos apropriados, ele pegou sua carteira e pagou o casal de testemunhas, que apenas aceitara esse encargo quando perceberam que ele seria responsável pela sua próxima vaca. Notando que o teto precisava de reparos, bem como o resto da igreja, ele também fez uma generosa doação ao vigário e sua esposa.

— Existe alguma estalagem aqui por perto onde podemos passar a noite e conseguir uma refeição? — Inuyasha perguntou ao vigário.

— O Crow´s Foot fica a menos de uma hora daqui — o homem respondeu. — Embora uma turma encrenqueira freqüente a taverna que fica embaixo.

Taverna? A boca de Inuyasha se encheu de água.

— Talvez devêssemos nos apressar para casa — Kagome disse suavemente.

Ele a olhou, lançando-lhe um sorriso tenso.

— Você já começou a parecer uma esposa.

O Crow´s Foot realmente possuía uma taverna com fregueses mal encarados. Inuyasha ficou imaginando que ter cicatrizes era algum tipo de passaporte para poder entrar. Kagome ainda usava o vestido marfim, e na escura e esfumaçada taverna ela parecia tão deslocada quanto num concurso de agarrar porcos. Ela não havia dito mais nada desde o comentário depreciativo que ele fizera na igreja, e com dificuldade ele tentava fingir que o cheiro de cerveja velha e vinho azedo não o excitavam tanto quanto ela.

— Vai querer uma caneca de cerveja, bonitão?

Uma garçonete com os seios escapando de sua blusa manchada parou na mesa deles. Ele tentou não notar que as beiras de seus grandes e escuros mamilos podiam ser vistos acima da blusa, já que havia se casado havia apenas uma hora.

— Jantar — ele respondeu. Ele olhou para Kagome. — Para beber?

— Leite — ela respondeu suavemente.

A garçonete olhou feio, mas concordou com a cabeça.

— Temos um bom ensopado de carne de cervo com pão duro para o jantar essa noite. O cozinheiro pode ter perdidos uns dedos, mas faz um ótimo ensopado.

"_Contanto que os dedos não estejam no ensopado"_— Inuyasha pensou. — Está ótimo — ele disse.

— E para beber, milorde?

Inuyasha queria tanto dizer "cerveja" que teve de morder os lábios para evitar cuspir a palavra.

— Vou querer leite, também — finalmente respondeu.

Ele odiava leite, mas o leve toque da mão de Kagome por debaixo da mesa quase valeu por desistir da cerveja. Quase. O olhar de Inuyasha vagou pelo ambiente, percebendo que eles eram o objeto de atenção de muitos homens na taverna. Ou pelo menos, Kagome era.

— Gostaria que você não fosse tão encantadora — ele resmungou.

— Eu lhe disse que não devíamos ter vindo — ela sussurrou.

Ele se voltou para ela.

— Você não pode lançar um feitiço sobre si mesmo para fazer com que todos que a olhem a considerem horrorosa?

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Se eu pudesse sair por aí lançando feitiços que servisse a quaisquer propósitos que eu desejasse, não teria vivido o tipo de vida que vivi.

Kagome falava pouco sobre seu passado. Inuyasha estava curioso:

— Foi horrível?

Kagome abaixou os cílios.

— Nem sempre — foi tudo o que disse.

Pouco depois ela olhou de volta para ele.

— E a sua vida?

Um pai que virou lobo numa noite durante o jantar e mais tarde se matou? Uma mãe que o seguiu ao túmulo? Dois irmãos mais velhos que ficavam de pé golpe após golpe e nunca derramavam uma lágrima? Sim, Inuyasha era diferente de todos eles. A ovelha negra. O brincalhão. O bêbado. O mulherengo. Inuyasha chorou quando os pais morreram. Sozinho, em seu quarto, ele chorou por eles e pelo futuro frio que se estendia adiante.

Mas ele aprendeu a encontrar consolo em outras coisas. Coisas tolas, talvez, mas que na verdade salvaram sua sanidade.

— Minha vida foi melhor, eu suspeito, do que a sua — foi a resposta dele.

— Aqui está o jantar — a garçonete colocou uma bandeja na mesa riscada. — E o leite — ela acrescentou com um ronco. Ela olhou ao redor. — Melhor comerem rápido e darem o fora daqui,

— Estamos planejando alugar um quarto lá em cima para passar a noite — Inuyasha disse. — Nos casamos hoje.

A mulher franziu a testa.

— É melhor não ficarem — se inclinando, ela abaixou a voz. — Ouvi as conversas nas outras mesas. Alguns estão planejando passar a noite de núpcias com sua noivinha aqui. Quanto mais encherem a cara, mais corajosos eles ficarão. Ouça meu conselho, comam e vão embora pelo mesmo caminho em que entraram.

A mulher se afastou. Kagome, ele percebeu, parecia preocupada.

— Pensa que não sou capaz de lhe proteger?

— Penso que seria tolice até mesmo se você tentasse, considerando-se as chances — ela murmurou, colocando um pouco de ensopado em sua boca sedutora. — Digo que devemos seguir o conselho da mulher, comer e sair. Podemos dormir na carruagem a caminho de casa.

Apesar de saber que as duas mulheres provavelmente estavam certas, Inuyasha não queria ser escorraçado. Ele não era covarde. Embora, em seu conhecimento, ele não fosse um lutador também. Deveria sacrificar seu orgulho masculino em favor da segurança de Kagome? Olhando ao redor da sala para os homens que olhavam lascivamente para sua noiva, ele decidiu que poderia e deveria. Ele tinha a responsabilidade de uma esposa agora... pelo tempo em que ela continuasse a ser sua esposa.

— Muito bem — ele finalmente concordou. — Vamos jantar e seguir nosso caminho.

**O Inu e muito fofo, não tanto como o sesshy mas fof.**

**Então gostaram, eu sei da meio pequenininho.**

**Beijos e não esqueçam as reviews ^-^**

**Individua do mal**

**Hachi-chan 2**

**Izaa**

**bruna-yasha**

**Graziela Leon**

**Lust Lotu's**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Kagome estava feliz por Inuyasha ter mostrado bom senso com relação a partir da estalagem. Ela sentia os olhos se movendo sobre ela, a despindo. Um homem com a aparência de Inuyasha e com mãos que nunca conheceram a vida dura não inspirava confiança em suas habilidades de proteção. Suas habilidades de sedução eram outro assunto. Resistir a elas no quarto no andar superior tinha pouco tão apelo para ela quanto os problemas que ela sentia ferver na pequena taverna.

Ela terminou o cozido e o pão antes de Inuyasha, mas controlou a língua para não apressá-lo. Como as feras nas florestas que sentiam o medo e reagiam atacando a presa mais fraca, ela não queria que os homens presentes percebessem que ela estava aterrorizada. Nem queira que Inuyasha soubesse de sua falta de confiança em sua habilidade de protegê-la.

Finalmente, ele afastou a comida, colocou uma moeda sobre a mesa e a ajudou a se levantar. Um coro de sons de apreciação masculino os seguiram através da taverna e porta afora. Inuyasha olhou com raiva para os homens enquanto saia, mas graças a Deus não desafiou ninguém.

O ar noturno estava duas vezes mais doce depois dos cheiros de suor masculino e cerveja rança da taverna. Kagome respirou profundamente, agora conseguindo relaxar conforme se dirigiam aos fundos da taverna em direção às cocheiras.

Eles estavam quase chegando à segurança relativa da cocheira onde o condutor e o lacaio dormiam na carruagem, quando cinco sombras surgiram na noite e bloquearam o caminho deles. Kagome prendeu a respiração. Inuyasha a pegou pelo braço o a puxou para detrás dele.

— Nós queremos a mulher — uma das vozes quebrou o súbito silêncio.

— Eu a quero, também — Inuyasha falou lentamente. — O problema é que a escolha é da dama, e acho que ela prefere a mim, seu marido, do que cinco de vocês.

— Nós desejamos fazer com que ela mude de idéia — outro homem disse, os outros soltaram risos abafados.

— Somente sobre o meu cadáver — Inuyasha disse, sua voz agora baixa, mortal.

Uma faca surgiu na escuridão, brilhando sob a luz da meia lua acima.

— Isso pode ser arranjado — o que segurava a faca garantiu a Inuyasha.

— Deixe-nos em paz — Kagome disse ao redor de Inuyasha, encarando as sombras. — Eu sou uma bruxa e os amaldiçoarei a todos se nos fizerem algum mal.

Inuyasha a puxou para detrás dele novamente.

— Não posso responder pelos outros — o que segurava a faca disse. — Mas eu encararei minhas chances com a bruxa. Me parece que pelo que ela tem debaixo do vestido vale a pena ser amaldiçoado.

O estômago de Kagome deu nó. Inuyasha atacou.

Sua ação rápida a pegou de surpresa, e obviamente aos homens nas sombras também. Ele chutou a faca da mão do líder, seguido de um golpe na cabeça que fez com que o homem cambaleasse para trás. Um rosnado soou na escuridão, mas Kagome não sabia se partiu de Inuyasha ou de uma das sombras. Como um bando de animais, as sombras atacaram Inuyasha. Ela quase gritou quando eles o jogaram no chão. Os homens caíram sobre ele antes dela conseguir expressar seu terror. De algum modo, Inuyasha conseguiu ficar em pé novamente.

Se ela achou a força dele não natural, os homens nas sombras eram mais devagar em suas considerações. Eles partiram para cima de Inuyasha novamente. E novamente ele os afastou com os pés e os punhos. Na escuridão, uma sombra em um grupo de seis destacava-se claramente. Ela via o brilho vermelho nos olhos de Inuyasha. Movidos agora pela sede de sangue, seus atacantes pareciam não perceber que sua vítima não era um homem comum.

Inuyasha lutava com graça e sutileza e Kagome pensou como ela pudera duvidar de suas habilidades para protegê-la. Era, talvez, o resto da humanidade que precisava de proteção... contra ele. Distraída pela luta, ela não notou que uma sombra tinha se deslizado para longe das outras. Ela sentiu o cheiro dele antes de ele tampar sua boca com uma mão suja.

— Vamos nos divertir enquanto os outros estão ocupados — ele sussurrou cruelmente na orelha dela.

Kagome reconheceu a voz do homem como sendo a do líder. No começo ela estava muito abalada para lutar, mas quando o homem tentou afastá-la dos outros o instinto superou o choque. Ela tentou chutá-lo, seus esforços impedidos pelo longo vestido. Ele tinha um braço ao redor dela, bem debaixo dos seios, quase a impedindo de respirar. Ela viu Lorde Kouga em sua mente e permitiu que toda a raiva que fermentava dentro dela viesse à superfície. Ela não pôde lutar contra ele quando ele a estuprou, mas ela podia lutar agora.

— Não — ela disse. — Nunca mais novamente!

Ela arranhou o braço do homem com as unhas. Ela chutou para trás e conseguiu atingir a perna dela, o que não foi tão eficiente por causa de seu sapato delicado. Ainda assim, o homem afrouxou o aperto, lançando um palavrão na orelha dela. Kagome quase escapou antes de ele se aproximar e agarrá-la pelo ombro, e rasgar o vestido dela na tentativa de puxá-la para ele novamente.

Um rosnado baixo soou atrás dela. A mão do homem caiu de seu ombro. Ela não conseguia ver o que estava atrás dela, mas viu o branco dos olhos do homem que a atacara quando ele arregalou os olhos.

— Mãe de Deus — ele sussurrou, tropeçando para trás. — O que é ele?

Bem devagar, Kagome se voltou para encarar o que provocara o medo nos olhos e na voz do líder. Inuyasha estava parado na frente dela, seus olhos estranhos ardendo na escuridão, suas presas brilhando a luz da lua. Ela sabia a intenção dele. Sabia pela expressão transtornada em seu rosto. Ele pretendia matar o líder. Ele pretendia rasgar a garganta do homem com os dentes. Embora Kagome não sentisse grande compaixão em ver poupado um homem que planejava estuprá-la, ela sentia compaixão por Inuyasha. A fera o comandava agora, mas o homem teria de encarar as conseqüências das ações da fera.

Ela se encaminhou para ele.

— Não, Inuyasha — ela disse calmamente. — Deixe-o ir — ele rosnou a ela em resposta, mas ela ficou firme. — Você é um homem — ela continuou — não uma fera sem condições de raciocinar. Volte para mim.

Atrás dela, ela ouviu os passos do homem que a atacara enquanto ele fugia deles. A cabeça de Inuyasha voltou-se naquela direção. Ele começou a persegui-lo, mas novamente Kagome se colocou entre Inuyasha e o homem que fugia.

— Preciso de você aqui comigo, agora — ela ordenou. Corajosamente ela deu um passo para frente e passou a mão no rosto dele. Suavemente ela começou a cantar. Uma canção de ninar que ela freqüentemente cantava para Shippon para acalmá-lo. Inuyasha estava claramente dividido, seu olhar brilhante fixo nela, depois vagando atrás dela onde ele sem dúvida ainda via e ouvia o homem fugindo na escuridão.

Kagome continuou a cantar, a atrair seu olhar até que a luz começou a diminuir nos olhos dele. Seus dentes voltaram aos poucos ao normal. O corpo dele reagiu violentamente — tremores súbitos percorrendo todo o corpo dele como se uma batalha entre homem e fera estivesse ocorrendo dentro dele. Ele caiu de joelhos, e Kagome foi até ele. Lá à luz da lua, ela o envolveu em seus braços e o segurou até que os tremores passassem.

Ela não percebeu que também estava tremendo até que ele se levantou, a puxou para bem perto do calor do corpo dele e a carregou de volta até a estalagem. Ela queria protestar por entrar novamente naquele lugar, mas seus dentes estavam subitamente batendo tanto que ela não conseguia falar. Dois homens tropeçaram para fora, permitindo a Inuyasha deslizar facilmente para dentro da taverna no piso inferior enquanto carregava Kagome nos braços.

Um silêncio mortal caiu sobre os fregueses quando viram Inuyasha e Kagome parados lá. Inuyasha, como um verdadeiro lorde, simplesmente os ignorou, lançando ordens por cima dos ombros enquanto subia as escadas que conduziam ao quartos no andar superior e, sem dúvida, esperando que suas ordens fossem obedecidas. Ele entrou em um quarto aberto, uma lâmpada queimava sobre uma mesa arranhada e marcada como as do andar inferior como um sinal de boas-vindas. Ele carregou kagome para uma cama cheia de grumos e gentilmente a deitou sobre ela.

Levantando-se ele tirou seu refinado casaco, que não parecia mais tão refinado quanto antes. Ele gentilmente colocou o casaco sobre ela, e ela se aninhou no calor do corpo dele que permanecia nele.

A garçonete de antes apareceu com um jarro e uma bacia, panos para lavagem nos braços.

— Disse que tinha problema se formando — ela murmurou. — Os dois têm sorte de não estarem esticados nos fundos da taverna com as gargantas cortadas.

— Deixe a bacia aqui — Inuyasha indicou a mesa. — Traga um copo de brandy aquecido.

A mulher começou a bufar de raiva, mas Inuyasha a interrompeu.

— Por favor — ele acrescentou. — Você será recompensada pelo trabalho.

A mulher acenou com a cabeça e se apressou em fazer o que foi ordenado.

Kagome observou Inuyasha despejar água na bacia, molhar um pano, torcê-lo. Ele voltou para perto dela, gentilmente umedecendo seu rosto e pescoço.

— Você precisa mais disso do que eu — ela conseguiu dizer através dos dentes que batiam. — Seu lábio está ensangüentado.

— Não é nada — ele disse. — Estava com tanta raiva de pensar que um deles pudesse tocar em você que nem senti os golpes que conseguiram aplicar em mim.

— Eu lhe devo uma desculpa — ela disse,

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu não pensei... quer dizer... não tinha muita confiança em você. Estava errada.

— Confiança é uma emoção que eu raramente inspiro nas pessoas — ele disse. — Nunca deveria ter lhe trazido aqui. Devíamos ter seguido direto para casa como você sugeriu na paróquia.

A garçonete e um homem, que pelo jeito parecia ser o proprietário da hospedaria, entraram. A mulher colocou um copo com um líquido dourado na mesa, então foi até uma pequena lareira e se ajoelhou defronte a ela, com a intenção de acender o fogo.

— Fiquei muito aflito ao saber que foram emboscados por alguns dos meus rudes fregueses da taverna — o homem disse. — Por favor, aceite minhas sinceras desculpas.

— Nenhum mal realmente aconteceu — Inuyasha disse secamente. — A dama, minha esposa, contudo, ficou muito nervosa com o incidente. Uma boa noite de sono e nós partiremos pela manhã.

Inuyasha caminhou até a cama, pegou sua bolsa de moedas no bolso do casaco, e entregou ao homem uma boa soma. — Confio que seja o suficiente para não sermos mais perturbados essa noite.

Os olhos do homem se acenderam com óbvio prazer.

— Colocarei meu melhor homem no pé da escada para garantir que ninguém suba — ele disse. — Embora — ele acrescentou franzindo a testa — será difícil se alguém desejar um quarto para passar a noite.

Inuyasha despejou mais umas moedas e as entregou para o homem.

— Você não tem quartos disponíveis. Isso deve pagar pelo andar inteiro. Também, envie alguém de confiança até minha carruagem e traga nossa bagagem aqui em cima e a deixe na porta.

O homem inclinou a cabeça.

— Como desejar, milorde.

Ambos, o dono da estalagem e a garçonete, saíram do quarto. Inuyasha pegou o copo de brandy. Ele girou o brandy no copo e o cheirou. Lucinda quietamente aguardava que ele bebesse o conteúdo. Ela não podia culpá-lo pelo lapso em sua disciplina considerando o que eles passaram. Ele caminhou até a cama e sentou-se ao lado dela.

— Não tem a qualidade que eu esperava, mas beba mesmo assim. Vai eliminar o tremor — ele estendeu o copo na direção dela.

— Para mim? — ela estava surpresa.

— Você não pensou que era para mim, não é? — ele provocou. — Eu não bebo.

Ela deveria recusar, pois Kagome jamais ingeriu bebida alcoólica, mas como poderia? Além disso, ela temia que se recusasse daria a ele razão para beber ele mesmo. Não seria bom se ficasse ali, tentando-o. Ela se esforçou para se apoiar nos cotovelos, afastando o casaco para pegar o copo que ele oferecia. Ela trouxe o copo até os lábios e bebeu um golinho. O licor desceu queimando pela garganta e a fez engasgar.

— É bom, não é? — Inuyasha continuava a provocar.

— É horrível — ela conseguiu arfar.

— Mas vai aquecê-la — ele lhe garantiu. — Beba tudo.

Kagome se apressou e bebeu o copo todo. Ela passou vários minutos tossindo depois, mas ele estava certo; um calor agora queimava em seu estômago. Inuyasha pegou o copo vazio, levantou-se, e caminhou até a mesa onde o jarro e a bacia estavam. Ele olhou para o copo por um momento, e ela meio que esperou que ele o espremesse para que saísse uma gota, mas ele o colocou de lado. Ele foi até a porta, a abriu, e saiu, voltando um segundo depois com as valises dele e dela.

— Você trouxe uma camisola?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não. Pensei que voltaríamos direto para Londres após a cerimônia.

Ele se dirigiu até a mesa em que estavam o jarro e a bacia, então tirou a camisa pela cabeça. Kagome engasgou, não por causa da quantidade de carne firme e musculosa que se mostrava para ela, mas porque ele tinha vários arranhões e machucados que já estavam ficando roxos em seu torso. Ela jogou o casaco dele de lado e levantou-se, indo até ele.

Ela pegou o pano que ele havia mergulhado na bacia e o torceu.

— Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

— Você deveria estar na cama — ele argumentou. — Isso não é nada. Uns poucos arranhões e alguns machucados.

Kagome ignorou os protestos dele. Ela foi até o sangue nos lábios dele. Tocando leve e gentilmente, os olhos dela focalizados na boca dele, ela mais uma vez ficou intrigada por quão perfeitos eram os lábios dele. O pensamento de seus dentes expandidos anteriormente ela tentou ignorar. Ele comentou o assunto.

— Está acontecendo com mais freqüência — ele disse mansamente. — O que significa? A fera me tomará completamente logo? O homem se perderá?

Kagome tinha uma teoria sobre o assunto.

— Só posso presumir que suas emoções estão simplesmente mais entrelaçadas — ela respondeu. Ela olhou para ele e para a preocupação que se refletia nos olhos. — O homem ainda é o mais forte dos dois. Você provou isso hoje à noite.

— Mas mais forte por quanto tempo?

A pergunta era dirigida mais a si mesmo do que a Kagome, então ela não disse nada. O quarto subitamente ficou mais quente enquanto ela esfregava o pano úmido sobre a pele dele. Sua cabeça estava leve. A bebida, ela compreendeu.

Não era um sentimento completamente desagradável, ela admitiu. Ela sentiu suas inibições sumindo, e uma vez se esqueceu de usar o pano para molhar a pele dele e ao invés disso, correu as mãos pelas inclinações e contornos do peito dele.

— Você está tentando me seduzir, Kagome? — ele perguntou suavemente.

O olhar dela subiu para o rosto dele.

— Não — ela revelou, talvez muito defensivamente. — Eu estou... eu estou bêbada! — ela subitamente compreendeu, balançando levemente até que ele a estabilizou. Suas mãos quentes queimando os ombros dela, um completamente despido, ela percebeu, seu atacante tinha arrancado completamente o tecido.

— Vamos despir você e a levar para cama — disse Inuyasha.

Ela se afastou, ainda cambaleando um pouco.

— Você gostaria disso, não é? — ela lançou as palavras. — Entorpecer meus sentidos com a bebida e conseguir me possuir enquanto não consigo me defender? Você é igual a todos os homens.

Inuyasha se aproximou e a estabilizou novamente.

— Não sou como todos os homens e você sabe disso — ele disse. — Já levei muita mulher alcoolizada para cama, Kagome, mas elas sempre me fizeram saber que queriam ter intimidades antes de nós...

— Que história para contar à esposa na noite de núpcias — ela interrompeu. — Não me admira que sua amada não aceitou se casar com você.

— Não é uma noite de núpcias de verdade, Kagome — Inuyasha a relembrou. — Não a menos que você queira que seja.

— Você sabe que eu não quero — ela tentou caminhar, mas tropeçou. Ele a estabilizou novamente. — Você pode ter seduzido muitas mulheres com essa sua língua sedutora, mas a mim você não derrotará com ela.

Ele suspirou como se ela lhe tirasse a paciência. Subitamente ele se inclinou e a pegou nos braços, carregando-a para a cama.

— Você não faz idéia do que posso fazer com minha língua — ele disse, e então a depositou sobre a cama.

**Será que no próximo capitulo, ele ira mostra pra k-chan o que ele pode fazer com a língua.**

**Beijos**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oi pessoal, desculpem a demora em atualizar, mas eu estava com o braço engessado.**

**Beijos e espero que gostem desses capitulo bye bye ^-^**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Sua esposa parecia particularmente sedutora com seus cachos negros bagunçados, seus olhos soltando fogo e o ombro do vestido faltando. Como Inuyasha gostaria de beijá-la até que ela silenciasse... até que se submetesse, mas depois de seu comportamento para com ela na noite do ritual da meia-noite, ele havia se prometido que se controlaria quando se tratasse de Kagome. Ele especialmente pretendia seguir a promessa hoje à noite, enquanto a fera ainda pairava tão perto da superfície.

Kagome lhe dissera que suas emoções estavam mais entrelaçadas. Estariam mesmo? E se estivessem, por quê? Ela deixara bem claro para ele que não o desejava... ainda assim, às vezes, quando ele olhava para dentro dos olhos dela, ele pensava ver mais do que o frio acordo entre eles. Ele pensava que sentia mais, também. Mais do que a necessidade de acabar com a maldição da família. Mais do que apenas o desejo de se endireitar e se transformar em algo mais do que fora no passado. Seria Kagome quem o fazia desejar ser um homem melhor? Talvez o feitiço que ela admitira lançar sobre ele na noite em que ele voltara para casa e a encontrara em sua cama estivesse funcionando.

Talvez ele simplesmente estivesse sem companhia feminina por tempo demais. Sua escolha, ele entendeu. Novamente, algo fora de seu caráter.

— Você me prometeu — ela disse, mas o fogo havia deixado seus olhos e suas pálpebras pareciam pesadas. — Você me prometeu que não se aproveitaria. Você disse que o casamento seria apenas no papel.

— Não — ele a corrigiu. — Você disse todas essas coisas. Eu meramente disse que obedeceria a suas vontades, fossem quais fossem na época. Nunca prometi que não tentaria fazer com que mudasse de idéia.

— Minha mente não está funcionando bem essa noite — ela disse. — Você entende bem isso, não é?

Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo da testa dela.

— Feche os olhos e durma Kagome. Você está segura comigo. Pelo menos por essa noite.

Ela não queria confiar nele. Ele viu que ela lutava contra os efeitos do cansaço, do choque, e do brandy, mas no final se rendeu ao sono. Ela parecia desconfortável no vestido rasgado. Ele imaginou que ela estava usando um espartilho, pelo menos a maioria das mulheres usavam, e que poderia dormir mais profundamente sem o aperto. Inuyasha a virou gentilmente até ficar de bruços. Ele vagarosamente desfez os laços nas costas do vestido dela.

A pele dela o chamava. Tão pálida e macia e suave, cada toque acidental de seus dedos nas costas dela enviava ondas de choque de desejo através dele. Ele tentou evitar as sensações, tentou focalizar-se na tarefa que fazia e a encarava apenas como uma obrigação que devia ser feita para o conforto dela.

Que ele estivesse altamente desconfortável não era para se levar em conta. Ele podia conseguir a confiança dela. Ele podia ser confiável se concentrasse bastante. O espartilho dela estava amarrado nas costas, e, experiente nos assuntos de despir mulheres, Inuyasha soltou os laços em um curto espaço de tempo. Ele a virou de costas novamente, então começou a remover o vestido rasgado.

A seda da roupa de baixo dela sussurrava contra as mãos dele. Ele imaginava que a pele dela seria ainda mais macia do que a seda e lutou para não tocá-la mais do que o necessário. A fera ainda estava perto demais da superfície para fazer com que a batalha fosse fácil para ele.

Ele estava suando quando acabou de remover o vestido e a anágua dela. Ele tirou os sapatos dos pés dela e olhou a fina seda de suas meias. Suas mãos quase tremeram quando ele as correu acima pelas finas pernas dela, debaixo de sua lingerie de seda que chegava à altura dos joelhos, até o lugar acima das coxas onde ficavam bem apertadas para permanecerem no lugar. Ele tentou ignorar o calor e maciez das coxas dela. Não conseguiu.

Uma vez que a tarefa estava cumprida, com os nervos abalados e gritando, ele se levantou e colocou as roupas removidas sobre uma cadeira. Ele reabasteceu a lareira com lenha e ficou parado defronte a ela por uns momentos, olhando para Kagome através do quarto.

Pedaços da noite começaram a passar pela mente dele. A luta, sua raiva por qualquer homem ousar colocar as mãos em Kagome. Qualquer homem, obviamente, exceto ele. Ele se lembrou de algo que penetrou em sua raiva então. Quando os outros homens fugiram pela escuridão e Kagome lutara com o líder, ela dissera "Não. Nunca mais novamente!" _Nunca mais novamente o quê?_ ele se perguntava.

Ela se moveu, deitando-se de lado. Ela trouxe os joelhos para cima mais perto do corpo. Os olhos dele se fixaram nos seios dela, que quase escapavam do decote baixo de sua camisa. Eram perfeitos para ele, enchendo suas mãos, mas não excessivamente grandes. Ele se lembrava do gosto dos pequenos mamilos rosados em sua boca, as mãos dela envolvendo seus cabelos.

Inuyasha se aproximou da cama e olhou para ela. Ele tinha duas opções. Cair na cama com ela e tentar dormir até de manhã... ou vestir uma camisa, descer na taverna e beber descontroladamente.

Kagome acordou com a cabeça doendo e sentindo pele quente e firme pressionada contra ela. Abriu os olhos e gelou. Ela estava meio esparramada sobre Inuyasha. Tudo o que via era peito nu dele, sua cabeça estava acomodada debaixo do queixo dele. Ela imediatamente tentou se afastar. Sua cabeça bateu no queixo dele. Ela ouviu os dentes dele baterem. Ele falou um palavrão.

Levantando-se, ela olhou para ele.

— O que você fez comigo?

Esfregando o queixo ele disse.

— Você é que quase me quebra os dentes!

— Não estou dizendo agora — ela bufou de raiva. — Noite passada. O que você fez comigo?

O coração dela já estava martelando no peito. A visão de Inuyasha Taishou, deitado de costas nos lençóis brancos seminu já era o suficiente para que ele disparasse. Ao invés de responder, ele baixou os olhos para os seios dela. Ela olhou para baixo, percebendo que também estava quase despida. E os seios quase saindo pela frente da camisa. Ela fechou a camisa, pensando onde tinha parado a fita de seda que a mantinha fechada.

— Você me despiu!— ela acusou

— Você parecia desconfortável — ele respondeu.

— Você não tinha o direito!

— Sou seu marido!

O coração dela gelou, quase parou. Teria ele insinuado que tinha o direito de fazer mais do que despi-la? E que ele exercera esses direitos enquanto ela jazia inconsciente pela bebida? Ela não se sentia mais diferente do que quando se casara, apesar da dor de cabeça. Quer dizer, ela não sentia dores em lugares que sentiu quando Lorde Kouga a estuprara. Mas isso significava alguma coisa?

— Você... — ela parou e respirou fundo. — Você...

— Se eu tomei liberdades escusas com você? — ele subitamente se inclinou na direção dela. — Se eu beijei você todinha? Se eu usei minhas mãos em você, minha língua, toda e qualquer coisa para lhe dar prazer?

Ela engoliu em seco audivelmente, os olhos deles presos uns nos outros, a boca dele a milímetros da dela.

— Se eu consegui passar por suas defesas e a penetrei? Se eu a preenchi, a completei, se a levei a alturas vertiginosas que você nunca tinha alcançado?

Novamente, ela engoliu o nó em sua garganta.

— Se eu a fiz gritar meu nome quando finalmente encontrou o prazer, e se gritei o seu quando o prazer se tornou tão intenso que eu não pude mais resistir e me entreguei a ele?

Ela não conseguia desviar os olhos dele. Era como se ele tivesse lançado outro feitiço contra ela. O rosto dela deveria estar pegando fogo, mas tudo o que sentia era o calor por entre as pernas.

— Você fez? — ela sussurrou.

Ele se deitou de costas contra os travesseiros.

— Não. Mas eu queria — ele acrescentou. — Passei a noite toda querendo.

Eles se sentaram na cama, ainda encarando-se, por um tempo desconfortavelmente longo. Finalmente Kagome disse.

— Quero ir para casa. Estou com saudades de Shippon.

Inuyasha desviou os olhos dela e o feitiço se quebrou.

— Certamente, vamos partir dessa terrível estalagem e voltemos para Londres.

Ela começou a se levantar, mas ele envolveu sua mão no braço nu dela. O ar quase vibrou de estática ao toque dele.

— Eu cumpri minha parte em nosso acordo. Agora é hora de você cumprir a sua. Quero que essa fera que me controla até mesmo quando a lua não está cheia parta. Quero que ela seja banida da vida de meus irmãos também. Se você me enganou fazendo promessas que não pode cumprir, eu não vou responder por mim mesmo. Entendeu?

Vagarosamente, ela concordou com a cabeça. Esse era o lado negro que ele escondia do resto do mundo. Ele não era um homem que podia ser enganado. Esse não era o piadista, o bêbado ou o mulherengo. Esse homem era perigoso. Esse homem tinha o futuro do filho dela em suas mãos.

— Eu compreendo — ela disse.

Conforme a carruagem passava pela vila da paróquia, Kagome notou que os aldeões olhavam com temor para o veículo e corriam para suas casas, batendo as portas contra eles. Ela olhou para Inuyasha do outro lado da carruagem. Ele também estava olhando para fora. Ele lhe deu um sorriso.

— Bem-vinda ao mundo dos condenados.

— Não é um mundo completamente desconhecido para mim — ela garantiu a ele. — Quem pode dizer se eles estão se escondendo de você ou de mim?

— O lobo e a bruxa. Formamos uma dupla, não?

Pelo menos Inuyasha tinha esperança. Quando ela quebrasse a maldição, ele não seria mais um lobo. Kagome sempre seria uma bruxa. Ela havia nascido assim, não podia escolher e não podia mudar quem era. Ela sabia muito bem que se Inuyasha não fosse amaldiçoado, o destino nunca o conduziria até sua porta e ele não lhe daria um segundo olhar.

Ao invés disso, agora era sua esposa. Pelo menos por enquanto. Já que ele voltara a olhar para fora, ela presumiu que ele não estava esperando por resposta. A carruagem diminuiu, e obviamente curioso do por que, Jackson colocou a cabeça para fora da janela. Kagome fez o mesmo.

Um homem estava parado na estrada, acenando com as mãos no ar. Pelas roupas ele era um camponês plebeu, mas seu rosto estava branco e seus olhos pareciam os de um louco.

— Por favor, eu imploro sua ajuda! — ele chamou.

A carruagem parou pesadamente em frente ao homem. Inuyasha havia descido antes de o lacaio chegar à porta. — Qual o seu problema, homem? — Inuyasha se dirigiu a ele.

— Minha esposa — o homem grasnou. Seu olhar selvagem passou por Inuyasha e foi até a carruagem para Kagome, que ainda estava com a cabeça para fora da janela. — Por favor, seja ou não bruxa, use qualquer mágica que possua para salvá-la. Ela está em trabalho de parto há dois dias, e o bebê ainda não nasceu. Temo que vá perder os dois.

Kagome desceu do coche num piscar de olhos.

— Onde ela está?

— Por aqui.

O homem se virou e correu pela estrada. Kagome começou a seguir, mas quando passou por Inuyasha ele se aproximou e a agarrou pelo braço.

— Você é minha esposa agora — ele a relembrou. — Não uma bruxa plebéia do interior.

Suas palavras a surpreenderam. Surpreenderam e enraiveceram.

— Oh, percebi — ela disse. — Tudo bem se eu for uma bruxa para sua causa, mas não para ajudar os outros. — ela puxou os braços do aperto dele. — Posso ser sua esposa agora, mas isso não muda o que sou. Não mais do que ser meu marido muda o que você é — ela passou por ele bruscamente e seguiu o homem.

Inuyasha estava ao lado dela pouco depois. Ele não mais discutiu, mas ela podia dizer por sua expressão fechada que ele não estava contente com a decisão dela.

A cabana a que chegaram era pequena, mas então Kagome percebeu que não era menor do que a maioria; apenas assim parecia porque agora ela morava em uma casa enorme. Ela entrou na cabana escurecida e imediatamente sentiu o cheiro da morte. Ela se dirigiu a um pequeno quarto, não se sentindo confortável por ver uma frágil mulher deitada muito quieta na cama. Se a mulher estivesse se movimentando e gemendo seria um sinal melhor.

— A senhora deve salvar minha Miranda — o homem engasgou. — Não é muito que pude dar a ela desde que nos casamos, mas ela sempre teve meu coração. Não posso viver sem ela.

Kagome sorriu suavemente para o homem.

— Farei o que puder — ela prometeu — Acenda um fogo. Está frio aqui dentro.

Não estava tão gelado, mas Kagome queria dar ao homem algo que fazer, algo que o mantivesse ocupado enquanto ela examinava a mulher. Kagome se arrastou para dentro do quarto e caminhou até a cama que o casal dividia. Ela colocou uma mão contra a testa da mulher. Ela estava fria e úmida. Não era um bom sinal. A jovem mulher abriu os olhos.

— Você é o anjo que veio me levar e a meu bebê até o céu?

— Não — Kagome garantiu a ela. — Estou aqui para ajudá-la e a seu bebê a ficar nesse mundo.

— Não estava perguntando a você — a mulher a surpreendeu dizendo isso — Estava perguntando a ele.

Kagome olhou por sobre os ombros e viu Inuyasha parado ao lado dela.

— Não sou anjo — Inuyasha disse a mulher. — Mas sou seu guardião. Seu marido me enviou para proteger você.

— Gerard? — ela sussurrou. — Onde ele está? Quero dizer adeus a ele.

Kagome tocou o estômago inchado da mulher. Ela esperou; então, aliviada, sentiu a criança se mover debaixo de sua mão.

— Não quero ouvi-la falando sobre adeus — Inuyasha se moveu ao lado de Kagome, pegou a mão da mulher e se sentou na beira da cama. — Seu homem não tem lugar aqui. Ele não poderá ajudá-la, embora ele me pedisse para dizer que a ama.

O rosto pálido da mulher se iluminou.

— Ele é um bom homem, meu Gerard. Espero lhe dar um bom filho para ajudá-lo nos campos.

— E assim será — os olhos de Inuyasha encontraram os de Kagome.

Ela havia levantado o lençol e sentido onde precisava sentir. Seus dedos eram gentis, mas a criança ainda não estava a caminho. A passagem da mulher era muito estreita, a saliência no estômago muito grande. A criança não poderia vir ao mundo. Não do jeito normal. Kagome tentou transmitir a triste notícia a Inuyasha com os olhos.

Ele olhou de volta para a mulher, sorriu, e Kagome viu que ele apertou a mão dela gentilmente.

— Que nome você escolheu para a criança?

— Estamos pensando em Gerard, como o pai se for menino. Claro que o chamaremos de Gerry para não confundir os dois.

— Claro — Inuyasha concordou. — E se a criança for menina?

— Elizabeth — ela respondeu, sua voz falhando. — Como minha mãe.

— É um nome muito bonito — disse Inuyasha. Quando ele olhou novamente para Kagome, ela o chamou para perto dela.

— Você precisa descansar, Miranda — ele disse suavemente, soltando a mão dela e colocando-a de lado. — Descanse para recuperar suas forças.

A jovem mulher fechou os olhos. Inuyasha se levantou e se juntou a Kagome aos pés da cama.

— Não há nada que possa fazer por ela? — ele sussurrou. — Nem mesmo mágica?

— Apenas a mágica da faca.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram.

— Da faca?

Kagome olhou para a mulher adormecida, pegou o braço de Inuyasha e o conduziu para fora do quarto. O jovem marido da mulher estava parado olhando para o pequeno fogo que havia acendido. Quando os viu, foi em direção a eles.

— A senhora pode salvá-la? — ele perguntou a Kagome.

— Talvez — ela respondeu. — Preciso cortar sua mulher para retirar o bebê. A criança não nascerá sozinha e ambos podem morrer.

— Cortá-la? — o homem parecia horrorizado. — A senhora é uma bruxa, como dizem. E o senhor — ele voltou o olhar enlouquecido sobre Inuyasha. — Ninguém ao menos sabe o que o senhor é.

Inuyasha se aproximou e agarrou o homem pela garganta.

— Eu sei o que sou. Não sou um homem que permite que minha esposa e filho morram por causa de superstição. Se tivesse que vender minha alma ao diabo, eu o faria para salvar alguém que amo.

O homem engoliu duro. Inuyasha o soltou.

— Agora, devemos partir, ou ficar e fazer que esse seja um dia feliz para você, ao invés de um dia triste?

Esfregando o pescoço, o homem olhou para Kagome.

— Faça o que deve ser feito.

O gelo ao redor do coração dela se partiu quando Inuyasha fez sua declaração apaixonada ao homem. Ela duvidava que tivesse dobrado o fazendeiro sem a ajuda de Inuyasha.

— Preciso de algumas coisas — ela se despertou e disse ao homem. — Uma faca grande. Afiada. Muitos panos. Uma linha boa e forte e uma agulha grande. E bebida alcoólica — ela acrescentou.

— Tenho tudo isso — o homem respondeu. — Quanto à bebida, não tenho muito na garrafa. Eu a escondo para que Miranda não fique brigando quando bebo um golinho de vez em quando.

— Apenas se certifique de que um golinho de vez em quando não se transforme em muitos goles de vez em sempre — Inuyasha disse secamente.

— Preciso lavar as mãos — Kagome disse. — Você tem um sabão bem forte?

O homem conduziu Kagome até um balde e bacia numa mesa de canto.

— Miranda faz um sabão que descasca a pele de sua mão.

— Então vamos começar o trabalho — Kagome disse, dirigindo-se à bacia.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 15**

A mão de Kagome tremeu quando segurou a lâmina contra o estômago da mulher. Devido ao fogo alto no quarto ao lado, a cabana estava quente e Kagomea sentia o suor se juntando em sua testa. Ela tinha tudo o que necessitava. Exceto, talvez, a coragem de seguir com seus planos.

— Você já fez isso antes, certo?

Parando para passar a manga sobre a testa, ela olhou na direção da beira da cama onde Inuyasha se sentava próximo à Miranda.

— Uma vez — ela lhe assegurou. — Em uma vaca.

Inuyasha olhou para a mulher adormecida. Kagome usara metade da bebida para esterilizar as mãos e a faca e fez Inuyasha forçar a outra metade pela garganta da mulher. Kagome sabia que ele queria beber também, mas novamente ele se conteve. Sua força de vontade a assombrava.

— O bezerro sobreviveu?

— Sim — ela respondeu, posicionando a faca novamente. — Mas a vaca não.

Inuyasha praguejou baixinho.

— Você sabe que se você matar essa mulher, sem levar em conta que ela iria morrer de qualquer maneira, eles vão nos crucificar?

— É uma chance que devo arriscar — ela disse. — Se você não estiver disposto a isso, é melhor voltar para a carruagem e fugir ao menor sinal de problema.

— Eu não vou fugir — ele disse. — E não vou deixá-la aqui para enfrentar uma possível crucificação sem mim. O que quer que aconteça, estamos nisso juntos.

Era estranho ouvi-lo falar assim e sentir que não estava totalmente sozinha no mundo. Kagome o havia sido desde a morte da mãe. Na pequena vila do interior, ninguém ficava amigo da bruxa local sem se tornar objeto de perseguição juntamente com ela. Kagome nunca teve um amigo. Nem mesmo na infância.

— Está na hora de segurá-la — Kagome disse. — Ela pode estar dormindo agora, mas num instante, ela irá acordar completamente. A força dela pode surpreendê-lo, então não poupe as suas. Você deve mantê-la parada.

Embora não quisesse, Kagome usou os pedaços de pano para amarrar a mulher aos pilares da cama. Kagome não podia permitir que ela chutasse e mexesse a parte inferior do corpo, também.

Ela cobriu a mulher de forma a permitir alguma dignidade já que Inuyasha estava presente, mas ele mal podia para além do rosto da mulher, de qualquer maneira.

O marido, Kagome o enviara para procurar várias ervas que cresciam na região e de que ela precisaria mais tarde. Ela não queria o homem na casa, ouvindo os gritos da mulher.

— Vou começar — Kagome estabilizou a faca em sua mão e pressionou-a contra a pele da mulher, abaixo do volume da criança. O sangue começou a escorrer.

Houve um pequeno assobio dos lábios da mulher; então ela acordou. Inuyasha segurou os ombros dela. Quando Kagome cortou mais fundo, a mulher gritou. Miranda continuou a gritar, mas devido à força de Inuyasha, ele conseguiu mantê-la parada o suficiente para que Kagome trabalhasse. Ela teve de cortar profundamente para atingir o útero. Ela freqüentemente tinha de agarrar panos e limpar o sangue durante o processo.

A mulher afortunadamente desmaiou devido à dor, mas Inuyasha ainda a segurava, pois ela poderia se recuperar, e de vez em quando falava suavemente com ela. As palavras ajudaram a acalmar Kagome também. Apenas o som da profunda voz dele. Tranqüilizadora, quase hipnótica.

Finalmente, ela havia cortado fundo o suficiente e largo o suficiente para deslizar as mãos para dentro e encontrar o bebê. Puxando o mais gentilmente que podia, ela conseguiu tirar a criança. Ela não gostou da coloração azulada do bebê. Suas mãos estavam escorregadias com o sangue e ela precisava de Inuyasha. A mulher ainda estava desmaiada, ou pelo menos Kagome esperava que essa fosse a razão dela não estar gritando ou lutando.

— Preciso que você olhe o bebê — Kagome disse a Inuyasha. Ela rapidamente amarrou e cortou o cordão; agarrando um grande pedaço de pano, ela entregou ambos — o bebê e o pano — para Inuyasha.

— Segure a criança pelos pés, como você fez com Shippon — ela instruiu. — Então pegue o pano e esfregue no bebê. Não seja gentil.

— Ele está tão quieto — ele disse suavemente. — Está morto?

— Morto não — ela respondeu. — Apenas ainda não está entre os vivos. Preciso fechar a mulher rapidamente enquanto ela está inconsciente... ela não está apenas inconsciente?

Inuyasha se inclinou para o rosto da mulher.

— Sim. Ela ainda está respirando, mas superficialmente.

— Devemos fazer o melhor que pudermos, Imuyasha — Kagome disse. — Algumas vezes Deus, ou o destino, ou seja, quem for que decida sobre tais questões leva uma alma sem se importar com aqueles que lutam para mantê-las nesse mundo. Aprendi isso muito cedo.

O bebê subitamente deu um pequeno guincho. Kagome levantou os olhos da sutura. Inuyasha sorriu para ela. Ele continuou a esfregar o bebê até que os pequenos guinchos se transformaram em gritos de ultraje. Kagome lhe sorriu de volta.

Ao ouvir os gritos, Miranda se moveu.

— É o meu bebe? — ela sussurrou. — Ele está vivo?

Inuyasha enrolou o bebê num pano limpo.

— O bebê está rosado e lindo, e ele é ela — Inuyasha segurou a criança perto para que Miranda pudesse ver sua filha. — Elizabeth é tão linda que você terá de guardá-la cuidadosamente — ele disse. — De homens estúpidos como eu que um dia pensarão em roubá-la de você.

Apenas o amor podia obliterar a dor que a jovem mulher devia estar sentindo, porque apesar de ter sido retalhada e aberta e cuidadosamente costurada, seu rosto estava cheio de cor e ela sorria brilhantemente para a criança.

— Miranda?

O jovem marido subitamente entrou pela porta do quarto. Ele trazia um saco de ervas que escorregou de sua mão e caiu ao chão.

— Gerard — ela sussurrou, dando um sorriso encantador para o marido. — Venha ver sua filha.

O homem caiu de joelhos. Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos e chorou. Inuyasha aninhou o bebê nos braços da mãe e então foi ajudar Gerard a se levantar.

— Seja forte — disse Inuyasha. — Você tem uma filha para criar, e ela precisará de sua força e sabedoria — de repente, ele parecia muito distante e muito triste. — Esteja sempre aí para ela.

Gerard acenou com a cabeça, enxugou os olhos e se apressou para o lado da esposa.

— Meu Deus, Miranda — o homem engasgou. — Olhe para ela! Ela é uma beleza realmente.

Kagome terminou de limpar a mulher enquanto ela e o marido faziam caras e bocas para o bebê. Ela olhou para Inuyasha, que estava encostado contra o batente da porta, observando a família. Ela pensou que ele ainda parecia triste, e um pouco melancólico.

— Gerard — Kagome disse. — Você deve por uma chaleira sobre o fogo para que eu possa lhe mostrar como preparar a bebida fortificante para sua esposa. E ela deve ficar na cama e descansar. Nada de fazer serviços dentro de casa ou carregar baldes pesados com água, não até estar curada.

— Vou buscar a mãe dela para ajudar — ele disse. — Ela mora a menos de um dia de caminhada daqui.

— Bom — Kagome empilhou os panos ensangüentados em um balde. — Queime isso — ela acenou na direção do balde. — Dentro de poucos dias, apenas quando sentir que a ferida está fechada, remova os pontos. Agora, pegue a chaleira. Você encontrou as ervas que pedi?

O marido acenou com a cabeça.

— Sim, levou algum tempo, mas encontrei.

— Vou lhe mostrar como espremer uma das plantas e misturar uma pomada para Miranda cobrir a ferida. Isso ajudará a curar, embora de hoje em diante ela vá ficar com a cicatriz.

O jovem beijou a esposa e a filha na cabeça e se levantou para fazer o que Kagome ordenara. Ele parou perante Inuyasha.

— Seja você o que for, demônio ou santo, desse dia em diante, eu o chamarei de amigo. E a dama também.

Inuyasha deu uma palmada no ombro do homem.

— Acabou de me ocorrer que não tenho amigos. Eu aceito sua amizade e lhe dou a minha em troca.

Os olhos de Kagome ficaram perturbadoramente úmidos vendo a troca de palavras.

— Inuyasha, vá e o ajude. Separe as ervas para mim para que eu possa fervê-las e possamos ir embora. Quero ir para casa.

Ela sentia falta de Shippon ao ponto da loucura, especialmente depois de ver a mulher segurando o próprio bebê tão perto dela, olhando maravilhada para o ser que havia gerado.

Inuyasha conduziu o jovem marido para fora com ele. Terminando seu trabalho lá embaixo, Kagome se aproximou e se sentou na beira da cama para olhar para o bebê pela primeira vez. Inuyasha estava certo. Ela parecia uma princesinha, apesar da pobreza que a circundava.

— Eu lhe agradeço, senhora, por tudo o que fez por mim hoje — Miranda disse suavemente. Ela pegou a mão de Kagome e apertou. — Eu vou contar a Elizabeth histórias sobre o dia em que uma fina dama e um cavalheiro a ajudaram a vir ao mundo.

Para encobrir a emoção, Kagome voltou aos negócios.

— Vai doer para se levantar, mas amanhã você deve fazer isso. Não sobrecarregue sua força, mas quanto mais cedo você se movimentar, mas cedo você vencerá a dor em fazer isso. Permita que sua mãe e seu marido tragam a criança para você um pouquinho. Amamente-a, ame-a, mas permita que os outros cuidem dela enquanto você se recupera. Você perdeu muito sangue.

— Eu ia morrer, não é? Eu e Elizabeth?

Kagome não viu motivos para responder. Ela se aproximou e correu a mão pelos cabelos loiros do bebê.

— Inuyasha está certo. Você deve proteger essa daqui,

Miranda olhou para ela.

— Pensei que ele era um anjo, o seu Inuyasha — ela olhou em direção da porta, como se para ter certeza de que eles não a ouviriam. — Não me importaria tanto em morrer, se ele estivesse aqui para me levar com ele — ela confessou.

— Nem todos os anjos são bonitos — Kagome disse secamente. — Os demônios também podem ser lindos. Descanse. Preciso ir e ensinar seu marido tudo o que precisa ser feito para cuidar de você.

A jovem mulher pegou a mão de Kagome e a apertou novamente.

— Como meu marido, eu a chamarei de amiga. Você sempre será bem vinda em nossa humilde casa.

Kagome se permitiu suavizar. Nunca antes lhe ofereceram um dom tão precioso por seus serviços. Ela apertou a mão da mulher de volta. Kagome se levantou e foi cuidar dos assuntos da preparação do tônico fortificante e instruir Gerard sobre quais ervas deviam ser usadas para o quê.

Ela se sentia drenada emocionalmente, e um pouco surpresa por Inuyasha. Ela acabara de ver um lado dele que ele mantinha escondido dela. Ela acabara de ter um vislumbre de seu coração, e pela primeira vez ela considerou se ele não era verdadeiramente valioso de se ganhar.

Inuyasha tentou cutucar Kagome para acordá-la. Ele a segurara durante todo o caminho para casa enquanto ela dormia embora ela tivesse sem dúvida lutado contra o arranjo se não estivesse tão exausta. Ele a via sob uma nova luz. Ele via o mundo sob uma nova luz. Ver o jovem casal, tanto amor, abençoados com uma filha, ele compreendeu pela primeira vez o quanto se ressentia com sua vida estranha. Ele daria tudo o que tinha toda a riqueza dos Taishous apenas para ser um fazendeiro plebeu com uma esposa que o amasse e filhos que não fossem amaldiçoados.

E Kagome podia ser realmente uma bruxa, de um meio plebeu, mas tinha o dom da cura nela e hoje Inuyasha vira que dom era esse. Ela havia salvo duas vidas. Ela realizara um milagre. E o fizera com uma força e dignidade que ele duvidava que muitos homens pudessem exibir. Ele gentilmente a cutucou novamente.

— Acorde, Kagome. Estamos em casa.

Ela se aninhou mais perto dele. Ele não era tão vaidoso que pensasse que ela queria ficar perto dele. Ela queria o seu calor. Da mesma forma que queria um futuro para seu filho. Kagome era uma mulher que sabia o que queria e qual a melhor forma de conseguir. Sentimentos suaves, ele imaginava, não faziam parte da equação. E ainda assim ele sabia que ela os tinha. Ela os mostrara a ele em raras ocasiões. Hoje havia sido uma delas.

— Shippon irá pensar que você o abandonou. Acorde para que você possa garantir a ele que não o fez.

Ela se mexeu à menção do nome do filho. Ela também ficou tensa quando despertou o suficiente para perceber que estava pressionada contra Inuyasha. Ela rapidamente se afastou.

— Devo ter caído no sono — ela murmurou. Correndo os dedos pelos longos cabelos, ela olhou na direção da porta da carruagem que estava aberta e para o lacaio que esperava. Sua habilidade de não ser afetada por Inuyasha desgastou o ego dele. Ao invés de descer primeiro e ajudá-la, ele a fez se espremer para passar por ele, sorrindo para ela quando ela foi forçada a se esfregar nele. Os lábios cheios e perfeitos dela tornaram-se uma fina linha e ela estreitou os olhos na direção dele. Ele continuou a sorrir para ela até que chegou a porta e o lacaio a ajudou a sair.

Inuyasha a seguiu preguiçosamente, observando o balanço dos quadris dela. Era tarde da noite, mas Jaken, sempre em seu posto, abriu a porta para eles antes deles a atingirem.

— Tenho uma bandeja com jantar servido em seus quartos e um bom banho quente para os dois — ele anunciou.

Inuyasha se perguntava como o homem conseguiu manter o banho quente, mas o pensamento de relaxar os músculos doloridos num banho fumegante era muito prazeroso. Ele seguiu Kagome escada acima, surpreso por ela não subir os degraus de dois em dois na pressa de ver Shippon. Ela queria, Inuyasha percebia. Ele também estava ansioso por ver o bebê.

Ela já tinha chegado ao quarto de criança e entrado quando Inuyasha terminara o primeiro lance. Ele parou na porta aberta e se encostou contra o batente. Ela estava de costas para ele enquanto olhava para o berço, mas enquanto ele a observava cada músculo do corpo dela pareceu relaxar. Ele meio que esperou que ela derretesse até se tornar uma massa disforme no chão. Como ela conseguiria algum dia abandonar essa criança?

Como se sentisse que ele a estava encarando, Kagome se virou. Ela não o convidou a entrar, e ele percebeu que ela considerava sua presença uma intrusão. Ele se afastou do batente e foi para seu quarto.

Bem como Jaken prometera, uma bandeja havia sido deixada para ele com presunto frio, pão e queijo. Sem vinho, Inuyasha notou. Uma banheira estava soltando vapor no meio do quarto e ele se despiu e entrou nela, suspirando de prazer quando o calor da água quente penetrou em seus músculos rígidos.

Enquanto se ensaboava, um pensamento lhe ocorreu com relação à Kagome e Shippon. Se ela cumprisse seu trato e quebrasse a maldição da família para Inuyasha e seus irmãos, ele ainda poderia cuidar dela e de Shippon. Ele poderia encontrar para eles um bom lugar só deles, garantir que Shippon tivesse uma educação apropriada e tudo o que a riqueza pudesse lhe proporcionar que sua linhagem não pudesse.

Quem era o pai de Shippon? Kagome havia dito que era um homem que queria ter prazer com ela e nada mais. Bastardo. Ele a tocara. Ele fizera amor com ela. Ele recebera tudo o que ela negava a Inuyasha. Seu próprio marido.

Pensando ainda mais corajosamente, ocorreu a ele que se Kagome quebrasse a maldição, ele não precisaria lhe oferecer dinheiro e um lugar para viver onde pudesse criar seu filho... ele poderia oferecer a ela a continuação do arranjo que tinham agora. Ela poderia continuar sua esposa, criar seu filho.

Mas então Inuyasha pensou no casal na pequena cabana. O amor entre eles. Poderia ele se contentar com a frieza de Kagome quando outra mulher poderia lhe dar seu calor, seu coração, filhos de seu próprio sangue? Ele estava chocado por ter se perdido em tais pensamentos. Antes ele nunca se importara em se ligar a uma mulher ou em crianças, mas agora ele parecia ter pouca escolha nesse assunto.

Se Kagome quebrasse a maldição para sua família, talvez as coisas pudessem mudar para eles. Eles poderiam ser novamente aceitos na sociedade, ter vidas sociais normais. A esposa de Sesshoumaru, Rin tinha sangue nobre. Ela se adaptaria na sociedade. Mas Kagome? Ela não era comum; de fato, ela era talvez muito incomum. Inuyasha não conseguia vê-la se movendo com facilidade pela sociedade com tantas regras, nem, se fosse honesto, podia ver a si mesmo fazendo isso. Não agora. Talvez numa outra época, antes de saber sobre a maldição e a angústia que ela trouxe a sua família.

A água havia esfriado mais do que ele gostaria, e Inuyasha saiu da banheira, enxugou-se e vestiu calças limpas. Ele se dirigiu para a bandeja preparada para ele, pensando que seria melhor se ele e Kagome dividissem a refeição. Ele tinha uma esposa agora, uma criança para cuidar, e ainda assim se sentia mais sozinho do que nunca nessa casa.

Inuyasha deixou a comida intocada, caminhando para a porta e saindo para o corredor. Silenciosamente ele deslizou para o quarto da criança na porta ao lado. A ama seca roncava suavemente na cama dela. Ele foi até o berço e olhou para baixo. Na suave luz do fogo noturno Shippon parecia rosado e feliz. O bebê abriu os olhos e olhou para Inuyasha antes de sorrir seu sorriso sem dentes. Inuyasha se abaixou e gentilmente pegou Shippon nos braços.

— Também não está conseguindo dormir? — ele perguntou maciamente. Correu a mão pelos cabelos finos e macios do bebê, segurando-o bem próximo. Shippon tinha o cheiro de sua mãe. O sutil aroma de madressilva de seu sabonete. Inuyasha fechou os olhos e inalou profundamente. Estranho, apenas esse cheiro conseguia trazer a tona algo muito próximo do desejo dançando na superfície de suas emoções.

— Você deve procurar dormir agora, pequenino — ele beijou Shippon na cabeça, deitou-o novamente no berço e o cobriu. — Você é um Taishou agora. Tente trazer mais honra a esse nome do que eu.

Ele se virou e viu Kagome parada na porta. Ela usava sua refinada roupa de seda, seus longos cabelos úmidos do banho. O sutil aroma de madressilvas o provocou e ele pensou há quanto tempo ela estava lá parada, observando. A luz do fogo trouxe um brilho suave aos olhos dela. Ele pensou por um momento, antes dela se virar e procurar a segurança do próprio quarto, que tinha visto desejo nos olhos dela também. Um desejo que combinava com o dele.

Estaria ela solitária como ele? Teria ela olhado para o jovem casal na vila, alegres pela vinda da criança deles, e sentido que algo vazio e frio repousava dentro dela?

Por que ela negava a ele até mesmo o prazer que poderiam encontrar por pouco tempo nos braços um do outro? Ela dissera que nunca se renderia a ele. Nunca se entregaria de vontade própria. O que ela ainda tinha para proteger? Seu coração? Talvez ela tivesse mentido para ele sobre o pai de Shippon. Talvez ela o tivesse amado e ele tivesse partido seu coração.

Inuyasha saiu do quarto da criança e voltou a seu quarto solitário. Ele voltou-se para a bandeja, levando uma fina fatia de queijo até a boca; então hesitou. Algo acabara de ocorrer a ele.

Kagome havia dito que procurar seu pior inimigo e o derrotar no sentido literal poderia não ser a chave para quebrar a maldição. Se não através de luta, se não através do assassinato, como ele podia derrotar Kagome? Com o coração dela? Fazendo-a render-se a ele? O pensamento o intrigou.

De sedução Inuyasha era capaz, e muito bem. Até agora ele brincara com ela. Ele não usaria de força de forma alguma; ele havia feito essa promessa depois da noite em que quase perdera o controle com ela durante o ritual da meia-noite. Mas ele nunca tivera de forçar mulher alguma antes. Ele nunca tivera de fazer nada a não ser chegar à distância do olfato para conseguir a atenção dela... e freqüentemente tudo o mais que queria. Kagome seria um desafio. Ela não era igual às outras mulheres. Ela não era igual a ninguém que ele conhecesse.

E ele não tinha de se sentir culpado com suas intenções. Kagome não era uma senhorita virgem. Ele não tomaria nada que ela não tivesse entregado espontaneamente antes. Ela não seria machucada... não, ele faria de tal modo que a rendição dela resultasse apenas em prazer. Ele nunca poderia matá-la.

Ele sabia disso agora. Nem mesmo se isso significasse realmente na quebra da maldição para sua família.

Mas rendição, sedução de verdade, não a machucaria. E se isso realmente quebrasse a maldição para ele e para seus irmãos, ainda seria ela que conseguiria. Sua dádiva. Sua rendição. Inuyasha ficou pensando sobre isso enquanto beliscava a comida que Jaken havia deixado para ele. Algo muito parecido com culpa, com consciência o atormentava. Isso nunca o atormentara antes quando o assunto era mulher.

Elas davam. Ele tomava. Mas Kagome não era igual a essas mulheres. Tudo o que queria dele era o acordo frio que tinham firmado. Mas ela ainda não cumprira sua parte, e ele estava começando a imaginar se ela conseguiria. Tendo tomado sua decisão, ele atacou a bandeja de comida com mais animação. Ele precisaria de suas forças.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Dois dias depois, o restante das roupas de Kagome chegou. Era impressionante ter tanto quando antigamente tinha tão pouco. A duquesa também passou os últimos dois dias tentando ensinar a Kagome assuntos nos quais ela não tinha interesse algum. Kagome não via razão em aprender tudo o que a mulher parecia determinada a ensiná-la, e ensiná-la rapidamente.

— Por favor, sua Graça, se eu olhar para mais um garfo hoje vou começar a gritar.

A duquesa suspirou e a conduziu da sala de jantar para o salão.

— Quero que esteja preparada, Kagome.

— Preparada para quê? — Kagome tentou conter seu tom cortante. — Qual o sentido disso tudo? Não é como se eu fosse ser convidada...

— Oh, mas você foi — a duquesa interrompeu. A mulher sorriu para ela de forma convencida.

Kagome sentiu um frio no estômago.

— O quê?

— Desculpe-me é a forma correta de se dizer — a duquesa a corrigiu. — E sim, uma conhecida minha, uma condessa, não menos, está oferecendo um baile dentro de duas semanas. Eu mencionei que odeio participar de tais festas sozinha e que desejava levar um jovem e sua esposa junto comigo. É claro que ela não podia recusar. Seria rude.

— Não posso ir — Kagome sussurrou. — Não estou pronta. Nunca estarei pronta — ela caminhou até onde a mulher estava sentada. — A senhora mencionou quem estava planejando levar consigo para a festa?

A dama franziu a testa.

— Bem, não, mas ela também não perguntou. A pessoa devia perguntar — ela continuou. — E é claro que você pode ir. De fato, você deve, no meu modo de pensar. Por Inuyasha, se não por você mesma. Ele precisa estar entre os seus de vez em quando. Você planeja dar vida normal aos irmãos Taishou, não é?

Kagome estava pensando sobre isso, e pensando freneticamente. Ela pensara em algo que poderia funcionar... embora Inuyasha não fosse gostar. Nem um pouco.

— Sim — ela respondeu — esse é o trato. Também faz parte do trato que eu devo deixar Inuyasha tão logo quebre a maldição. Penso que quanto menos formos vistos juntos melhor para ele... depois.

— Sente-se, Kagome querida — a duquesa mãe instruiu. — Você me cansa com toda essa movimentação de cá para lá. Queria ter sua juventude.

Kagome sentou-se na frente dela. O serviço de chá estava pronto e esperando, e Kagome começou a servir.

— Agora, como estava dizendo, Kaghome, você deve comparecer. Se você se tornar tudo o que Inuyasha procura em uma esposa, se você conseguir ganhar a alta sociedade, com minha ajuda é claro, então por que você teria de partir?

O pensamento de partir despedaçava Kagome por dentro. Não o pensamento de deixar Inuyasha, mas o pensamento de abandonar Shippon. Pelo menos ter visto os dois juntos naquela noite no quarto, vendo o quão gentil Inuyasha era com seu filho, como ele falava de modo suave com Shippon, o abraçava forte, até mesmo o beijava na cabeça, tinha aquecido seu coração.

Pela primeira vez, ela compreendeu que se ela realmente quebrasse a maldição de Inuyasha, Shippon se daria bem em tê-lo como pai. Ela quase se sentiu tentada a se juntar a eles ao lado do berço, mas conseguiu se conter... como ela sempre conseguia se conter para não demonstrar muito suas emoções.

— Não quero partir — ela admitiu. — Me sinto despedaçar ao pensar em ir embora sem meu filho. Não saber o que ele está fazendo. Não ver como ele está crescendo. Preocupada em saber se ele pensa em mim, e para onde fui, e por que o deixei — as lágrimas se juntaram em seus olhos e ela teve de piscar para afastá-las. — Mas trato é trato.

— Do jeito que eu vejo, tratos são feitos para serem quebrados — a duquesa reagiu. — Além disso, acordos não têm lugar em assuntos do coração. Você acredita que Inuyasha tenha algum sentimento por você?

Inuyasha tinha sentimentos por ela, certamente, apenas nenhum que tivesse a ver com o coração. Ele estava aprontando alguma coisa.

Desde que voltaram da viagem de casamento, ele estava simplesmente charmoso com ela. Freqüentemente ela o pegava a encarando. Nessas ocasiões ela se sentia subitamente dispersa. Como se não pudesse pensar ou falar ou fazer qualquer coisa exceto olhar para ele.

— Não os sentimentos apropriados que um marido deve ter pela esposa — ela finalmente conseguiu responder. — Como está o cabelo da senhora? — ela decidiu mudar de assunto.

A duquesa ocupou-se com sua xícara de chá e manteve o olhar baixo.

— Bem, para ser honesta, não consigo suportar o cheiro da poção que você me deu para usar. Fede tanto que faz com que meus olhos ardam e meu nariz escorra. Decidi que é melhor ficar careca do que me sujeitar a isso novamente.

Kagome escondeu um sorriso atrás da xícara de chá. É claro que a poção não funcionaria; nada funcionava contra a calvície, não importava quantas vezes homens, e mulheres também, perguntassem a ela se tal remédio existia.

Ela decidira então fazer algo tão fedido que aqueles que pedissem a poção se resignariam em ficar carecas para não se submeter ao desprazer de usá-la.

— Bem, a decisão só cabe a senhora — ela disse.

— Não acho que seja perceptível de qualquer maneira — a mulher se enervou. Ela se voltou para Kagome. — Agora, quanto ao baile, você irá, não é? Tudo o que peço é que venha aqui antecipadamente para que eu a ajude a se preparar. Você precisará que minha criada a ajude a arrumar os cabelos. Você deveria ter uma para você.

Criada pessoal era uma posição em que Kagome se imaginava mais do que como dona da casa. Ela não via necessidade de tais coisas. Nunca as tivera no passado. Por que se acostumar a luxos que logo seria forçada a abandonar?

— Suponho que se Inuyasha não irá se opor, nós compareceremos — Kagome desistiu. — Mas temo que demonstrar amizade tão publicamente a dois párias, a fará se tornar uma pária também, sua Graça.

A mulher se aproximou e deu uma palmadinha em sua mão.

— Estou muito velha para ser uma pária, querida menina. Você me fez muito feliz. Adoro torcer para o cavalo sem valor.

Kagome simplesmente arqueou a sobrancelha, então bebeu o chá. A dama era tão rude na maioria das vezes quanto ela acusava INuyasha de ser. Talvez fosse por isso que se dessem tão bem. Mas Kagome não conseguia se zangar com a duquesa. Ela descobriu que adorava a velha senhora. Kagome a tinha como uma amiga, e amigos era algo que Kagome nunca teve no passado. Kagome Lucinda — a duquesa disse. — Temos pouco tempo para prepará-la para que compareça a sua primeira função social como Lady Kagome Taishou.

O nome surpreendeu Kagome. De simplesmente Kagome durante toda a vida para Lady Kagome Taishou? Como ela conseguiu ser aprisionada nesse mundo tão estranho para ela? Por sua própria culpa, ela admitiu. Ela deveria ter pegado Shippon e fugido tão logo Inuyasha retornou para a residência, muito vivo, e muito nu, como se lembrou. Mas onde estaria agora se o tivesse feito? Ela estremeceu ao pensar. Ela estremeceu apenas ao pensar em ser apresentada a uma sociedade que nunca foi mais do que desconfiada e cruel para com ela.

Subitamente necessitada de ver Shippon desesperadamente, Kagome terminou o chá e desejou bom dia a duquesa. Quando Kagome chegou à residência, ela levou Shippon ao próprio quarto para brincar com ele. Olhando pela janela, ela viu Inuyasha lá embaixo, ao lado do estábulo. Ele estava em uma área cercada trabalhando com um cavalo numa longa corda. Inuyasha parecia em paz consigo mesmo. Ele obviamente usara o sabonete que entregara a ele. O cavalo parecia aceitá-lo e a seu cheiro, ou antes, a falta de cheiro.

Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Ele era assustadoramente lindo, mesmo a distância. Kagome se forçou a se afastar da janela. Ela deitou Shippon na cama e se esticou ao lado dele, olhando seus traços perfeitos. Ela supunha que o pai dele era um homem bonito, embora nunca tivesse notado. Ele era de uma classe muito superior a dela, e casado. E agora aqui estava ela, uma jovem senhora com um título. Ela olhou ao redor para o rico ambiente que a cercava, para o guarda roupa que estava aberto, cheio de vestidos especiais e de uso diário.

Algumas vezes as circunstâncias a assombravam. _Freqüentemente_, ela se corrigiu mentalmente. Quando ela se imaginava de volta à vida que sempre conhecera, um sentimento de vazio caia sobre ela. Ela estaria sozinha. Nem mesmo seu filho para abrilhantar seus dias sombrios. Ele arrulhou para ela e ela sorriu.

— O que eu farei sem você? — ela sussurrou para ele. Ela beijou seu rosto macio, aninhando-o perto dela, e deitou-se de costas olhando para o teto. — Um trato é um trato — ela disse, talvez para se lembrar. Ela pensava cada vez mais na maldição de Inuyasha e o que ela devia fazer para quebrá-la.

Algo bárbaro lhe veio à mente. Ela não tinha certeza de que conseguiria realizar tal exorcismo. Ainda assim, isso tinha sido usado através das eras para expulsar demônios de seus hospedeiros humanos. Ela devia falar com Inuyasha sobre isso durante o jantar.

Olhando para Shippon, Kagome viu que ele tinha caído no sono aninhado contra ela. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou descansar, tentou se preparar mentalmente se Inuyasha concordasse em ter a fera expulsa. Ela precisaria de mais força do que possuía.

Kagome entrou na sala de jantar para a refeição naquela noite e estacou na porta. Apenas um candelabro com duas velas estava aceso sobre a longa mesa. Geralmente as luzes estavam acesas e Jaken e um criado da cozinha se moviam de um lado a outro.

A sala estava vazia. Mas não, lá nas sombras, ela enxergou a sombra de um homem. Ele deu um passo à frente e a luz da vez dançou em seus cabelos. Ele segurava uma taça de vinho. Kagome pensou se devia evitar franzir a testa antes que isso acontecesse.

Inuyasha se adiantou e estendeu a taça para ela. Ela a pegou automaticamente. Ele puxou uma cadeira para ela se sentar. Uma voz interior sussurrava para ela não se sentar. Dizia para ela correr... enquanto ainda podia.

Ela se sentou.

— Onde... onde está Jaken? — ela perguntou. — Inuyasha parecia tão suculento. Ele estava de preto, um colete justo e uma calça igualmente justa, botas pretas e uma camisa branca aberta no pescoço.

— Eu a servirei essa noite — ele a informou. — Pensei que Jaken podia tirar a noite de folga. Eu o dispensei mais cedo.

Kagome não gostou de ouvir isso.

— Você parece desconfortável — ele puxou uma cadeira bem próxima a dela e se sentou. — Eu a faço se sentir desconfortável, Kagome?

— Não — ela não o temia. Mas ela temia a habilidade dele em fazê-la perder a cabeça. Desde que fecharam o acordo, Kagome sentia que ele apenas estava brincando com ela. Como um gato brinca com um rato antes de devorá-lo. Ela tinha a impressão de que ele se cansara de brincar. — O que o cozinheiro preparou para nós? — ela perguntou, esperando soar casual.

Ele se inclinou para mais perto.

— Começaremos pela sobremesa.

Ela se virou para ele surpresa, apenas para encontrar a boca dele quase tocando a dela.

— Sobremesa?

Ele se voltou e trouxe uma tigela com morangos maduros para perto deles, e também uma pequena tigela de creme. Ele pegou um grande morango, mergulhou no creme e o trouxe aos lábios dela. Olhando nos olhos dele, ela simplesmente abriu a boca e permitiu que ele colocasse a ponta da fruta dentro. Ao invés de morder, ela instintivamente chupou o creme da ponta. O brilho azul dos olhos dele subitamente incendiou-se.

Inuyasha pegou a mesma fruta, também mergulhou no creme, mas dessa vez o levou aos próprios lábios. Sua língua brincou com a ponta cremosa por um momento antes de enfiá-lo na boca, e como ela, chupar o creme. Os mamilos dela imediatamente endureceram.

— Você já percebeu como a fruta se assemelha a homens e mulheres? — ele perguntou suavemente.

Kagome apenas conseguiu negar com a cabeça.

Ele ergueu o morango.

— A forma — ele respondeu. — Simbólico para macho e fêmea — mergulhando a ponta da fruta novamente, ele continuou. — Vê como ela se parece com o mamilo de uma mulher?

Ela viu que se parecia e quando ele sugou o creme da ponta pela segunda vez sentiu como se ele estivesse fazendo a mesma coisa com ela. Contorcendo-se na cadeira ela se recusou a responder. Sua falta de resposta não o desestimulou. Inuyasha escolher um morango maior, redondo, e rechonchudo, mergulhou-o, e o levou aos lábios dela novamente. Sua boca se abriu automaticamente e novamente ela pegou a ponta da fruta para roubar o delicioso creme.

— Para um homem — ele disse — essa é a forma da cabeça de seu pênis.

Ela mordeu, supôs que devido ao choque dele dizer algo tão vulgar para ela. Inuyasha hesitou levemente, mas quando ela sentiu o suco doce encher sua boca, ele se inclinou, tirou a fruta, e colocou os lábios sobre os dela. Ela não teve tempo de engolir antes dele separar seus lábios e compartilhar a fruta com ela. Foi a coisa mais sensual que ela já experimentara.

Ele demorou-se em seus lábios, sugando, mordiscando e provocando ate deixá-la sem fôlego.

— Inuyasha — ela tentou adverti-lo, mas ele a calou tomando possessão total de sua boca. Ele a havia beijado antes, mas esse beijo era diferente. Controlando, exigindo, um homem não mais contente em brincar de seduzir. Kagome com sua limitada experiência com homens não era páreo.

Ela sentia como se o chão tivesse aberto sobre seus pés e ela estivesse caindo em um profundo e escuro poço de pecado. Mas ela não se importava em cair. Ele a pôs de pé e se levantou com ela, nunca liberando seus lábios. A mesa de jantar estava pressionada contra a parte de trás das pernas dela e ele a forçou a se sentar. Seu vestido tinha saias cheias o suficiente para permitir que Inuyasha se colocasse entre suas pernas. Ela sabia que a posição era altamente provocadora e altamente imprópria.

Que estranho que ela pudesse examinar a fundo algo que não fosse a sensação da boca dele se movendo sobre a dela, as mãos dele em sua garganta desabotoando o vestido de decote alto que ela usava. Ele não se apressava, desabotoando um botão, seus dedos passeando contra a pele que descobria antes de se dirigir ao próximo. Seus seios incharam, seus mamilos ficando dolorosamente duros com a antecipação. Inocente como era, ela sabia o que ele planejava antes dele fazer.

Ele quebrou o contato de suas bocas quando tinha desabotoado o vestido até a cintura. Ele a olhou dentro dos olhos, hipnotizando-a antes de seu olhar vagarosamente se mover para os seios. Um leve puxão na fita liberou o aperto, então os dedos dele vagarosamente deslizaram o tecido para baixo de seus seios doloridos. Ele se ajoelhou entre as pernas dela, pegou um dedo, mergulhou na tigela de creme, e o espalhou sobre o mamilo.

Kagome prendeu a respiração até a língua dele circular seu mamilo, serpenteando o creme antes de o levar até a boca para sugá-lo. Apenas então ela soltou a respiração com um suspiro de alívio. Os dedos dela enroscaram-se nos cabelos dele puxando-o para mais perto. Ela não conseguia pensar além das sensações, e a reputação de Inuyasha, ela supôs, era bem merecida. Ele provocou um mamilo, depois o outro, até que ela se contorcia contra ele, respirando irregularmente, a pulsação entre suas pernas tão intensa que ela não tinha idéia de como acalmar a necessidade que rugia dentro dela.

De algum lugar a voz da razão tentava atraí-la, mas o cheiro dele a abafava. Ele o exalava agora, como o doce veneno feito para paralisar sua vítima. E ela se sentia de alguma forma fora de si mesma. E ainda assim mais viva do que jamais se sentira. As mãos dele estavam subitamente em suas pernas, subindo seu vestido, subindo junto a seda que acariciava suas coxas, enrolando como uma serpente até a cinta em sua cintura. Ela devia dizer algo, protestar, mas a voz e inclinação para lutar estavam suprimidas pelo poder dele sobre ela. O cheiro dele a preenchia, a excitava, a fazia prisioneira de seu desejo, e do dele.

A mão dele deslizou pelo topo de sua calcinha. Ela ofegou ao contato dos dedos dele contra sua pela. A boca dele moveu-se vagarosamente sobre seu pescoço e ele se levantou, capturando a boca dela novamente. Com vagar, a mão dele desceu mais para baixo. Os quentes impulsos da língua dele em sua boca tornavam difíceis não apenas protestar contra os avanços dele, mas também realmente querer fazê-lo. Ela sabia que estava perdendo o controle, e Kagome temia isso acima de tudo.

Uma vez, seu controle havia sido tirado dela. Sua mente a assombrava com isso. Talvez proporcionasse horrores piores do que Lorde Kouga realmente tivesse feito com ela. Era o pensamento de estar indefesa, o pensamento de ser incapaz de controlar sua mente e suas ações que quase desfizeram o encantamento de Inuyasha. Quase, até que ele a tocou... lá.

Seu toque era suave, gentil, nem um pouco parecido com o que ela imaginava que Lorde Kouga tivesse feito com ela. Mas tudo em Inuyasha Taishou era suave, sua pele, seus cabelos, seus olhos. Ele se pressionou contra ela e ela teve de reformular seu pensamento. Nem tudo.

— Não — ela conseguiu sussurrar contra os lábios dele. — Não estou pronta.

Ele a beijou gentilmente, mas não removeu a mão e se afastou dela.

— Não vou fazer amor com você com meu corpo — ele disse. — Eu apenas quero lhe dar prazer.

E assim dizendo, ele encontrou o botão escondido dentro dela e o acariciou até que ela se conscientizasse. As unhas dela enterraram-se nos seus ombros. Ela abriu mais a boca para ele e ele a devastou, embora embaixo ele fosse suave... e persistente. Ela se abriu mais para ele lá também, afastando as pernas, pressionando-se contra seus dedos para aumentar o prazer.

Ele parecia saber seus pensamentos, seus desejos, o que ela precisava, mesmo que ela não soubesse.

A pressão dentro dela aumentava. A fome a arranhava, fazendo-a tremer e se agitar, crescendo, sempre crescendo. Inuyasha fez uma trilha de beijos até sua orelha. Enquanto seus dedos lhe davam prazer, sua outra mão estava no seio dela, seu dedão esfregando sensualmente seu mamilo.

— Você deve se soltar, Kagome — ele sussurrou. — Renda-se.

Apenas essas palavras roucas quase a enviaram à beira da insanidade, mas ela lutou contra a onda de prazer que crescia dentro dela. Ela sentia como se estivesse perdendo todo o controle. Pânico penetrou no prazer.

— Não! — o grito saiu de seus lábios e ela o empurrou. — Não!

Ele se afastou para olhar para ela. Sua expressão estava assustada, como se ele pensasse que a machucara sem perceber. Kagome agarrou a mão dele e a retirou de sua calcinha. Ela o empurrou com todas as forças e ele cambaleou. Com um soluço, ela desceu o vestido pelas pernas e arrumou as pontas caídas de seu corpete.

— Eu a machuquei? — ele perguntou.

A emoção obstruiu sua garganta. Lágrimas umedeceram seus olhos.

— Eu não posso — foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

A testa dele enrugou.

— Não pode o quê, Kagome? Sentir prazer com o meu toque? Acho que você pode — ele argumentou. — Acho que você estava. Acho que você estava a um passo de...

— Eu não posso perder o controle!

Ele deu um passo na direção dela.

— É assim que é, Kagome. É o que acontece quando duas pessoas compartilham seus corpos uma com a outra. Elas trocam controle por emoção. Elas sentem ao invés de pensar. Elas confiam, seja apenas por pouco tempo, elas confiam totalmente uma na outra. Você sabe disse, não é?

Ela não sabia nada sobre fazer amor, nada exceto o que ele lhe ensinara, ou melhor, tentara lhe ensinar. Se ela lhe contasse a verdade, se ele soubesse que por ela estar em perigo talvez ela o colocara em perigo também, ele a expulsaria hoje mesmo. Ela não podia deixar Shippon. Não ainda. Se ela não quebrasse a maldição de Inuyasha, ela não poderia deixar Shippon de forma alguma, ela compreendeu. Não com um homem que ela não tinha certeza em poder confiar.

— Nosso acordo não inclui você me proporcionar prazer — ela o relembrou. — Ou eu lhe dar prazer.

— Até agora, não incluiu você em cumprir sua parte do trato também — ele disse e sua voz estava contida agora. Raivosa. Ele caminhou até a mesa, golpeou-a com o punho e a fez pular. — Droga, Kagome. Não posso matá-la, não posso... seduzi-la. Estou começando a ficar frustrado com minhas próprias opções de possivelmente quebrar a maldição e você não está fazendo nada para me ajudar.

O coração dela afundou. Mas não antes dela senti-lo sendo perfurado.

— Era para isso que tudo aconteceu? O que era para ser desde o início? Minha rendição?

Ele girou, dando-lhe as costas.

— A charada. Você disse que eu devia encontrar outro modo de derrotar meu inimigo. Estou procurando por isso, é tudo.

Ela sentiu a bile subir na garganta. Ele nunca a achara bonita. Desejável. Desde o princípio, tinha sido ele e sua consumidora busca para quebrar a maldição de sua família. Ele a usara. Usara de sua aparência e de sua sensual aparência contra ela. Ela se sentia uma tola. Seu coração estava começando a se suavizar para ele. Foi um erro.

— Eu odeio você — ela disse, então saiu da sala tempestuosamente,

Inuyasha sabia que devia ir atrás dela. Ele estava com raiva quando disse aquelas coisas. Frustrado. _Eu odeio você_. Nunca uma mulher dissera isso a ele. Bem, ele merecera. Ele transformara a sedução em algo frio e calculado quando nunca tinha sido assim para ele antes. A verdade era que ele não era um grande amante apesar de tudo. Ele nunca tivera de fazer muito esforço. Pois ele sempre escolhera o tipo de mulher que lhe dava prazer por uma hora e em seguida dava prazer a outro homem. Quando sua moeda não conseguia comprar, ele usava seu cheiro para conseguir facilmente.

Ele se dirigiu para uma cadeira e se sentou. Ele também não se saíra bem com Lady Kikyo Baldwin. Ele pensou que, por ela ter passado tempo com ele, rido de suas piadas espertas e parecido genuinamente alegre em vê-lo nas atividades sociais em que a perseguia, ela tinha se apaixonado por ele. Mas ele se apaixonara por ela. Ela era tão gentil e bonita e bem educada. Nada parecida com as prostitutas com as quais ele gastava seu tempo. Ele estava quase conseguindo juntar coragem para se declarar a ela quando ela lhe disse muito amavelmente que o considerava o irmão que nunca teve. Isso partira seu coração, mas ele nunca disse a ela.

Agora ele fizera um estrago com palavras muito mais odiosas. Não que Kagome tivesse entregado seu coração a ele, mas ela merecia mais do que ele havia feito e dito a ela essa noite. E enquanto ele estava sendo honesto consigo mesmo, Kagome não era apenas um meio para se atingir um fim. Poderia ter sido no começo, mas ele a via de forma muito diferente agora do que anteriormente. E ele a desejava. Ele ainda estava duro por desejá-la. Ela era sua esposa, por quanto tempo fosse, e ele a tratara pior do que as prostitutas cujas camas ele freqüentara por muito tempo. Pela droga que elas lhe proporcionavam.

Kagome era como ele, muito embora de mundos diferentes. Talvez por uma vez, ela tinha desejado pertencer também. Nessa casa, numa sociedade que poderia nunca lhe dar um segundo olhar. Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos. Deveria ir ter com ela? Desculpar-se? Poderia fazer isso sem querer beijá-la novamente? Querer tocá-la? Fazer amor com ela gentilmente? Não, não essa noite, ele decidiu. Ele ainda sentia o gosto e o cheiro dela nele, e apesar de querer não desejá-la ele o fazia. Ao invés disso, o grande amante ia para a cama. Sozinho. Novamente.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Kagome queria se esconder em seu quarto durante o café da manhã, mas não se permitiu. Era uma covardia, e ela nunca tinha sido covarde. Ela estava humilhada e envergonhada por ter permitido que Inuyasha fosse tão longe em seu jogo de sedução noite passada.

Se ela pudesse lançar uma maldição sobre ele, certamente o faria. Uma que fizesse aquele impressionante membro dele encolher até ficar como uma pequena saliência que não arranharia as costas de uma mosca. Mas é claro que ela não podia fazer isso. Ela arrumaria outras formas de punição.

Inuyasha estava de pé quando ela entrou na sala de jantar. Ela lutou contra o rubor quando olhou para a mesa. Ele puxou uma cadeira para ela. Ela lhe lançou um olhar feroz, mas se sentou. Jaken agitava-se de um lado a outro levantando as tampas quentes e servindo a comida nos pratos. Nem Kagome nem Inuyasha trocaram uma palavra um com o outro até Jaken terminar de servir e se retirar da sala.

— Sobre ontem à noite — Inuyasha imediatamente começou — eu...

— O que tem? — Kagome o cortou.

— Quero me desculpar — ele continuou.

— Quase nem me lembro de ontem à noite — ela foi em frente. — Prefiro não falar sobre isso.

— Mas sinto que devo — ele insistiu.

— Sei perfeitamente bem qual parte sua sente mais — ela disse secamente. — Disse que prefiro não discutir esse assunto. Vamos discutir sua insatisfação comigo por não cumprir minha parte em nosso acordo. Lembrei-me de algo. Penso que você pode se opor, mas já que parece que nada é desagradável para você quando o assunto é se livrar da maldição, decidi que provavelmente devemos tentar. Requer um chicote e muita dor. Você está disposto?

Ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela, sua expressão vazia de divertimento.

— Você está falando sério ou simplesmente quer sangue?

— Ambos — ela respondeu honestamente. — Tem sido feito por séculos. Você chicoteia o demônio que atormenta o corpo de alguém. Você o expulsa pela dor.

Ele não piscou os olhos.

— E se isso não funcionar, pelo menos um de nós se sentirá melhor depois.

Ela sorriu.

— Exatamente.

Elevando a mão ao colarinho alto, Inuyasha o puxou. Ela tentou não olhar para as mãos dele. Ele era muito bom com elas.

— Talvez como um último recurso — ele concordou.

Ela fez cara de descontentamento.

— Pensei que poderíamos fazê-lo logo após o café da manhã. O dia está particularmente perfeito para esportes sangrentos.

Inuyasha virou a cabeça de lado e disse:

— Onde você aprendeu a falar assim? Está parecendo uma perfeita esnobe.

— A duquesa — ela lhe informou.

E então se lembrou de que devia falar com Inuyasha sobre a festa. Ela planejava dizer a ele que não tinha intenção de ir, de, por favor, recusar o convite de modo a sua graça a deixasse em paz. Agora, Kagome reconsiderou. Inuyasha a humilhara noite passada. Talvez ela pudesse humilhá-lo em troca. Talvez ela devesse escurecer os dentes e carregar um caldeirão com cabeça de sapos junto com ela.

— Ela quer que participemos de uma festa com ela nesse final de semana — Kagome disse. — Eu prometi que pediria a você.

— Um acontecimento social — Ele riu. — Nós dois?

Kasgome estreitou os olhos para ele.

— Gostaria de ir.

Ele se acalmou.

— De verdade? Ou você está tentando me punir ainda mais.

— Ambos — ela respondeu honestamente de novo.

Suspirando, ele afastou a cadeira da mesa.

— Concordarei em participar se você concordar em ouvir minhas desculpas.

Ela compreendeu que as feridas que ele causara noite passada ainda estavam muito expostas para serem discutida.

— Depois do compromisso você poderá se desculpar comigo — ela decidiu. — Até lá, desejo que não fale comigo.

— Mas...

— Começando agora — ela acrescentou, e levantou o garfo, o correto, e continuou a tomar seu café.

Ela não era uma mulher para se provocar. Mas Inuyasha já sabia disso. Ela parecia adorável, seus lábios ainda inchados pelos beijos da noite passada, seu rosto rubro de raiva. Ele queria beijá-la novamente. Muito.

Ao invés disso, ele pegou seu garfo e começou seu café. Ele provavelmente precisaria de tempo para decidir o que dizer a ela com relação a sua decisão de usar de sedução como meio de derrotá-la. Ele não estava arrependido do que acontecera entre eles noite passada, mas ele se arrependia por tê-la ferido daquela maneira.

Talvez a fera estivesse se tornando mais dominante. Talvez sempre o fora, pois ele permitia isso. E talvez, apenas talvez, ele realmente fosse um egocêntrico, um bastardo que só ia atrás de prostitutas como todos pensavam que fosse. Pelo menos não era mais bêbado. Mas também não mais satisfeito com a vida que levava.

— Kagome — ele começou.

Ela ergueu o garfo.

— Nem uma palavra ou eu lhe garfo. Não confunda com o termo que acredito era o que você usaria com relação ao que planejara fazer comigo ontem à noite, antes de se decidir pela palavra mais suave "seduzir".

Inuyasha fechou a boca.

Kagome Lucinda tremiam embaixo do vestido. Ela desejava não ter forçado Inuyasha a comparecer ao baile com a duquesa. Kagome desejava estar de volta à residência com Shippon, cantando para ele e brincando com ele. O seu estômago estava dando nó.

— Quase terminado, milady — a criada de sua graça arrumava o cabelo de Kagome. Ela estava sentada bem quieta enquanto a mulher passava ferros quentes em seu cabelo e arrumava os fios sedosos em cachos. Seu vestido estava arrumado sobre a cama para ser colocado tão logo seu cabelo estivesse pronto.

A duquesa mãe havia enviado sua carruagem para pegá-la mais cedo, uma vez que o combinado fora de Inuyasha chegar logo ao anoitecer para acompanhá-las ao baile. Todo o rigoroso treinamento de Kagome parecia ter evaporado de sua mente. Toda vez que tentava se lembrar da forma correta de se dirigir a alguém, quando fazer reverência ou quando acenar com a cabeça, sobre o que era apropriado conversar e o que não era, ela tinha uma dor de cabeça.

Tinha sido um erro, a forte intuição de Kagome lhe dizia. Ela não devia tentar se passar por uma dama. Ela não era uma dama. Ela era uma plebéia, uma bruxa de uma pequena vila que passou a maior parte da vida sendo ridicularizada por pessoas de uma posição bem mais inferior do que aqueles a quem ela enfrentaria essa noite. Kagome havia pensado em punir Inuyasha insistindo para que comparecessem. Que tola ela era.

Inuyasha se entendia com essas pessoas. Ele podia ser excluído por elas, mas ele também fora criado de modo a pelo menos se acomodar entre elas. Kagome nunca se acomodaria.

— Tudo bem, milady, hora de se vestir.

Seu estômago dava voltas, Kagome permitiu que a criada a ajudasse a sair da cadeira. A mulher então apertou os laços do espartilho de Kagome a ponto de ela não conseguir respirar e a ajudou a entrar no vestido. Era uma peça lindíssima. O vestido era de seda esmeralda, entrelaçado com fita dourada. O corpete abraçava sua cintura fina, agora ainda mais fina devido ao espartilho, revelando uma boa porção de sua pele cor de creme, mas não demais para ser considerado vulgar. A saia ondeava para fora e foram necessárias três anáguas. As mangas curtas e bufantes eram justas nos ombros e Kagome vestiu um par de longas luvas brancas.

A duquesa entrou bem quando a criada estava abotoando os últimos botões nas costas do vestido de Kagome. A mulher mais velha ofegou levemente.

— Oh, minha querida, você está uma visão.

Um pouco da tensão de Kagome se esvaiu com o cumprimento da mulher. Ela sorriu.

— A senhora acha que vou atrair a atenção?

— Você vai e muito — a duquesa garantiu a ela. A mulher entrou mais no quarto. Kagome notou uma caixa preta na mão dela — Inuyasha está lá embaixo. Ele me pediu para lhe entregar isso, disse que você desejaria usá-los.

Ao abrir a caixa, foi a vez de Kagome ofegar. Dentro havia uma linda gargantilha de diamantes e brincos balançantes combinando.

— Eu os reconheço — a duquesa disse suavemente. — Pertenciam à querida mãe dele. Que gentil da parte de Inuyasha presenteá-los a você essa noite.

As jóias, embora lindas, somente serviam para relembrar a Kagome como as vidas dela e de Inuyasha eram diferentes.

A mãe de Kagome nunca possuiu uma jóia em toda sua vida, certamente nunca diamantes. Com as mãos tremendo, Kagome tirou o lindo colar da caixa de veludo. A duquesa mãe a ajudou a colocar a peça; então Kagome colocou os brincos nas orelhas.

— Perfeito — a duquesa anunciou. — Você se parece com uma fada princesa, Kagome. Mal posso esperar para ver a cara de Inuyasha quando você descer as escadas. Deixe-me ir na frente — ela sussurrou excitadamente, novamente lembrando a Kagome da jovem que devia ter sido. — Dê-me um momento, então desça. Geoffrey está com nossos agasalhos perto da porta.

A duquesa mãe, parecendo esplendida em seu vestido de brocado rosa, se apressou para baixo. Kagome foi se postar diante de um espelho de corpo inteiro. Ela não reconheceu a mulher que olhou de volta para ela. Seus cabelos estavam arrumados acima de sua cabeça em um arranjo de cachos atraentes. Diamantes brilhavam em seu pescoço e atraiam a atenção para a longa e fina coluna de sua garganta.

Kagome respirou tão profundamente quanto seu espartilho permitia, afastou-se do espelho, pegou uma pequena bolsa de seda que combinava com seu vestido e foi encontrar-se com Inuyasha e a duquesa lá embaixo.

O colarinho de Inuyasha já começava a incomodar. Embora ele se vestisse na maioria das vezes como qualquer cavalheiro, ele não se vestia desse modo há algum tempo. Ele estava em trajes formais, é claro, e seu casaco de seda preta foi confeccionado para ele por Weston em Conduit Street. Ele e Jaken haviam discutido sobre a escolha dos sapatos de Inuyashha. Ele queria ter colocado suas botas pretas bem polidas, mas Jaken insistiu para que Inuyasha usasse seus sapatos pretos de meio salto e a tradicional meia longa branca. Ele detestava moda. Ele achava isso feminino e não era muito do seu gosto masculino.

Olhando para a duquesa-mãe e notando o colar de rubis que ela usava, ele se sentiu agradecido pela lembrança de trazer a Kagome o colar de diamantes de sua mãe. Tinha sido dada a ele depois da morte dela, ela disse que era porque quando ele era um garotinho ele sempre fora fascinado por tudo o que brilhasse.

Inuyasha estava esfregando uma linha imaginária de seu casaco, tinha de ser imaginária, pois Jaken nunca permitiria que ele saísse com linhas em suas roupas, quando sentiu sua graça o cutucar nas costelas. Ele olhou para ela e ela acenou na direção das escadas.

Quando ele olhou para cima, Inuyasha sentiu como se alguém o tivesse chutado no estômago. Nunca, nem uma única vez em sua vida, ele vira uma mulher mais linda do que a se posicionava no alto das escadas. Ele devia ter caminhado até o corrimão, pois sentiu a madeira polida debaixo de sua mão enquanto olhava para Kagome.

Os cabelos dela brilhavam como a noite. O vestido esmeralda que ela usava mostrava sua esplendida. Ela era uma visão. Quando ela não deu outro passo, ele estendeu sua mão para ela.

Vagarosamente, ela desceu os degraus até finalmente sua mão enluvada escorregar para a dele. Ele agarrou seus dedos finos e a conduziu pelo último degrau e para seus braços.

— Você está além das palavras — ele disse suavemente.

Ela sorriu para ele.

— Você está mais bonito — ela provocou.

— Vocês são um casal impressionante — disse a duquesa, relembrando a Inuyasha que ela estava parada observando-os.

A presença da duquesa mãe era provavelmente uma coisa boa. Inuyasha estava tentado a pegar Kagome nos braços, carregá-la para cima e desfazer sua perfeição.

— Vamos? — ele perguntou ao invés disso.

Kagome respirou profundamente, o que elevou seus seios deliciosamente acima do decote de seu vestido.

— Acho que sim.

— Nossas capas, Geoffrey — a duquesa ordenou.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 18**

A cabeça de Kagome estava girando. Depois do silêncio tenso que se formou logo após serem anunciados, tudo o que seguiu depois aconteceu com a velocidade de um tornado. Apresentações foram feitas. Kagome esperava ter feito reverências quando devia e estendido a mão quando devia; a maior parte ela seguia a condução da duquesa-mãe. Inuyasha estava nervoso. Kagome já o conhecia muito bem agora para sentir o desconforto dele.

— O que está achando até agora, Kagome?

Ela olhou para ele pelo canto dos olhos, muito ocupada absorvendo à nobreza perante ela.

— Nunca tinha visto uma demonstração mais vulgar de riqueza. Para ser honesta, me deixa enjoada.

Ele riu.

— Suponho que seja muito para se absorver. Mesmo para quem nasceu nesse meio — ele pegou sua mão na dele. — Você odeia tudo isso?

Seu toque era confortador e perturbador. Pequenas ondas de prazer corriam por seu braço.

— Não tanto quanto deveria — ela respondeu. — Não é como se eu sempre pertencesse a algum lugar. Eu me sentiria desconfortável até na feira da vila.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foram interrompidos.

— Inuyasha Taishou, é você mesmo?

Ambos se voltaram para a jovem lady que fizera a pergunta. Kagome não sabia para quem olhava primeiro, se para o rosto da linda jovem, que possivelmente brilhava de alegria, ou para o de Inuyasha que quase ficou sem cor.

— Lady Kykio — ele disse, largando a mão de Kagome. — Já faz muito tempo.

O sorrido da jovem mulher ficou ainda mais brilhante, como se isso fosse possível.

— Eu não o vejo desde que voltei para Londres. Você está maravilhoso.

Inuyasha deu um passo à frente, pegou a mão da jovem e a beijou castamente.

— E você está tão linda como sempre me lembro.

Kagome jurou que sentiu o cabelo em sua nuca se levantar. Ela sentiu um estranho desejo de arquear as costas e sibilar para a bela mulher.

A jovem lady olhou na direção dela.

— Ouvi dizer que se casou.

Como se Inuyasha subitamente se lembrasse de que realmente tinha uma esposa, ele soltou a mão da jovem e se voltou para Kagome.

— Sim, Lady Kykio, permita-me apresentar-lhe minha esposa, Kagome.

Preparada para odiar a mulher imediatamente, Kagome se surpreendeu quando a jovem mulher pegou suas mãos e as apertou de forma quente.

— Você é uma mulher de muita sorte — disse Lady Kykio — e também a mais bonita que já vi. Devia saber que Inuyasha encontraria uma mulher para compartilhar sua vida que fosse nada menos do que perfeita. Nós nos tornamos muito próximos quando estávamos ambos no exterior ano passado — ela explicou. — Eu o amo loucamente.

Kagome não tinha a menor noção de como responder. Lady Kykio era uma beldade a sua própria maneira, com os suaves olhos castanhos. Ela emitia um sentimento genuinamente quente, e a cor ao redor dela era suave. Não havia nenhum veneno ali, nenhum ciúme, exceto talvez da parte de Kagome.

— Não vou ficar e estragar a intimidade de vocês — a jovem lady os provocou. — Tinha de dizer oi para Inuyasha. E estava ansiosa para conhecê-la, Kagome.

— Sua tia está olhando com cara feia — Inuyasha disse à jovem mulher. — Você deve ir antes que ela venha aqui e a arraste.

Lady Kykio revirou os olhos.

— Ela sabe que nunca destrato alguém. Ela também sabe que eu escolho meus próprios amigos. Talvez sua adorável esposa permita-me o prazer de dançar com você mais tarde — virando-se para Kagome, ela disse. — Tenho certeza de que sabe que Inuyasha dança esplendidamente.

Kagome não sabia disso, nem sabia como dançar. Não os movimentos polidos e exagerados que testemunhara os casais dançando ali naquela noite. Ela dançava para a lua com um ritmo primitivo soando em sua cabeça. Agora ela não apenas se sentia inadequada e deslocada, mas não podia jurar que não estava com ciúmes de Lady Kykio.

A jovem pegou sua mão e apertou novamente, então deu um leve beijo no rosto de Inuyasha antes de se afastar. Pelo canto do olho, Kagome observou Inuyasha seguir Lady Kykio com o olhar. Num breve flash de emoção, Kagome viu algo nos olhos dele que confirmou a suspeita que sentira. Um pequeno vislumbre de dor e desejo. Ela soube então. Era essa a mulher que roubara seu coração e trouxera a maldição sobre ele. A mulher que ele amava.

A conscientização atingiu Kagome mais forte do que ela havia pensado, certamente mais forte do que ela teria desejado.

— Ela é adorável — viu-se admitindo.

Inuyasha se voltou para olhá-la.

— Sim — ele concordou, o que por alguma razão apenas colaborou com o sentimento de raiva que ela sentia crescendo dentro dela. — E muito doce — ele acrescentou. — Qualquer outra mulher seria crucificada por se aproximar de dois párias como nós, mas ela não será, porque é de sua natureza abraçar a todos. Ela não sabe como ser uma esnobe.

— É ela — Kagome disse.

— _Era_ ela — ele corrigiu. — Foi há muito tempo atrás.

Kagome se esqueceu de que eles estavam em uma festa. Era como se tudo e todos tivessem sumido e sua total atenção estava em Inuyasha. — Ela disse que o amava loucamente.

Ele correu uma mão pelos cabelos, que ela estava contente por ver que ele não tinha amarrado para trás. Ela gostava de vê-los sobre os ombros dele.

— Ela me disse a mesma coisa um ano atrás em Paris — ele disse. — Apenas que depois ela acrescentou que me amava como o irmão que nunca teve.

O coração dela se doeu por ele e deu um pequeno pulo de alegria. Ela colocou a mão no braço dele.

— Sinto muito.

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

— Está tudo bem. Estou aqui — mesmo quando fez essa declaração, seu olhar vagou pelo salão para onde a jovem dama estava parada conversando com uma mulher de cara azeda. Kagome suspeitava que era a tia a quem Inuyasha mencionara.

Agora o coração de Kagome naufragava novamente. Ainda estava nos olhos dele, o coração partido, mesmo se ele não conseguisse reconhecer seus sentimentos

— Você quer dançar? — ele subitamente perguntou a Kagome. — Essas festas são terrivelmente chatas se a pessoa não tem a iniciativa de se divertir.

— Não sei dançar — Kagome admitiu. — E não quero nos envergonhar tentando aprender nessa festa.

Inuyasha acenou com a cabeça. Eles ficaram quietos por um tempo. A duquesa-mãe, mesmo os observando, conversava com um grupo de velhas damas não muito longe deles.

— Por que não tira Lady Kykio para dançar? — Kagome finalmente sugeriu, algum orgulho interior lutando com o ciúme e com outros sentimentos profundos que ela não se deu ao trabalho de examinar no momento. — Ela disse que queria dançar com você.

— Não quero magoar seus sentimentos — disse Inuyasha.

Ele já o fizera, mas ela estava além disso.

— Não me importo nem um pouco — garantiu a ele. — Um de nós deve se divertir.

Ele a olhou nos olhos por um momento. Talvez ela tivesse conseguido feri-lo também. Ele deu de ombros.

— Talvez você prefira mais a companhia da duquesa-mãe do que a minha.

Assim dizendo, Inuyasha a pegou pelo braço e a conduziu na direção da duquesa. Uma vez que a velha senhora introduziu Kagome em seu pequeno grupo, Inuyasha desapareceu na multidão. Kagome tentou prestar atenção à chata conversação das velhas senhoras, mas seu olhar ficava vagando pela sala à procura de um alto homem vestido de preto e sem dúvida o homem mais lindo presente nessa noite.

— Desculpem-me, senhoras — ela ouviu a duquesa dizer — Devo ter uma conversa particular com minha jovem protegida.

Depois de a duquesa a pegar pelo braço e a afastar do grupo, a mulher se inclinou mais perto e fez um leve som de ronco que fez Kagome rir.

— Terrivelmente chato — a duquesa-mãe confidenciou à Kagome. — Para onde foi Inuyasha? Espero que não para a mesa das bebidas.

— Inuyasha não bebe mais — Kagome sentiu um pouco de orgulho ao dizer isso a duquesa.

— Eu lhe disse que se uma mulher o afastasse das bebidas e dos bordéis, ele seria um bom marido — a duquesa disse, obviamente feliz com as novidades de Kagome.

Foi então que finalmente Kagome viu Inuyasha e seu prazer diminuiu. Ele estava dançando com Lady Kykio , bem como ela o havia instruído a fazer.

— A senhora sabe sobre os sentimentos de Inuyasha para com ela? — Kagome perguntou.

A dama confirmou.

— Temo que foi uma fofoca comum quando Lady Kykio voltou para Londres. Inuyasha, é claro, não sabe por que não se mistura com essa gente. Lady Kykio é muito ingênua para saber que, por suas costas, todos estavam sussurrando que Inuyasha Taishou era apaixonado por ela. Suponho que tudo aconteceu por ela ousar favorecê-lo como fez. O assunto morreu logo e agora temo que será ressuscitado.

Será? Kagome observava-os se moverem juntos. Lady Kykio não estava sendo apenas gentil sobre as habilidades de Inuyasha.

Ele se movia com uma graça e perícia que nenhum homem no salão poderia rivalizar. Lady Kykio estava rindo para ele quando passaram.

Kagome não podia suportar olhar para eles. Emoções com as quais nunca lidara estavam girando dentro dela. Ela subitamente não conseguia respirar com a multidão da sociedade fechando-se perto dela.

— Tenho que sair — ela disse a duquesa, e se virou para fugir. Kagome deu um esbarrão em um homem em sua afobação. Envergonhada por quase tê-lo derrubado de costas, ela ergueu os olhos para se desculpar. Seu coração disparou no peito e ela congelou.

— Estava me aproximando para exigir que sua graça nos apresentasse — o homem disse. — E talvez ousadamente perguntar se a senhorita não gostaria de dançar.

As palavras não conseguiam passar pela garganta de Kagome.

— Lorde Kouga — a duquesa-mãe disse secamente. — Não o vejo em Londres há alguns anos. Como está sua prezada esposa?

O homem não desviou os olhos de Kagome ao se dirigir à duquesa-mãe.

— No campo com as crianças — ele respondeu. — Faz tempo que ela prefere a paz do campo em vez da correria de Londres durante a temporada.

— Posso lhe apresentar Lady Taishou — a duquesa-mãe fez sua tarefa, ainda que Kagome percebesse que o fez relutantemente.

Lorde Kouga se aproximou, pegou a mão de Kagome na dele, e a trouxe aos lábios. Ela quase a arrancou. Precisou de toda sua força de vontade, ainda apimentada com uma grande dose de choque, para permitir o contato.

Lorde Kouga inclinou a cabeça.

— Lady. A senhora me parece familiar. Já nos encontramos antes?

— Duvido muito — a duquesa respondeu, o que fez Kagome ficar agradecida, uma vez que ainda não recuperara a voz. — A dama ficou escondida na propriedade dos pais no campo a maior parte da vida. Acredito que seu casamento com o jovem Inuyasha foi arranjado anos atrás.

Era uma mentira deslavada, mas Kagome estava feliz pela dama planejá-la. Estaria Lorde Kouga brincando com ela? Ou ele realmente não a reconhecera em seus trajes de gala? Com certeza, ele nunca esperaria encontrá-la em tal recepção. Ela se perguntava se ele ao menos sabia o nome dela. Ele sempre se referira a ela como a bruxa.

O olhar dele desceu ao decote do vestido de Kagome e a pele dela começou a formigar.

— Devo me desculpar, mas não danço — Kagome finalmente conseguiu, e ela tentou o mais que pode impor a sua voz o correto sotaque inglês e o correto tom esnobe. — Estava indo para as mesas de aperitivos — ela acrescentou, esperando acabar com o assunto.

O homem a pegou pelo braço.

— Permita-me acompanhá-la, então. A menos é claro que seu marido pense que seja muita familiaridade. Você disse que o nome dele é Taishou?

Ainda confusa, Kagome permitiu que Lorde Kouga a afastasse da duquesa. Os aldeões de Whit Hurch sabiam o sobrenome de Inuyasha? Seria simples para o homem somar dois mais dois e chegar à conclusão correta? Ela tinha de perguntar a Inuyasha, isso é, se conseguisse afastá-lo de Lady Kykio para fazê-lo. A menos que fizesse um escândalo, Kagome não tinha escolha a não ser acompanhar Lorde Kouga até a sala ao lado e às mesas que estavam postas lá.

Movendo-se contra a multidão não permitia que falassem um com o outro, o que Kagome agradecia. O que ela faria quando chegassem a mais vazia sala ao lado ela não sabia dizer. Se ela conseguisse escapar de Lorde Kouga talvez ele nem pensasse mais nela.

Se ele tivesse passado algum tempo em Londres, ela compreendeu, ele provavelmente saberia quem ela era. Houve boatos sobre ela, se ele questionasse. Tudo o que Kagome podia fazer no momento era escapar dele e esperar que uma vez que o fizesse ele não pensasse mais nela.

A sala de refeições estava surpreendentemente vazia. Apenas uns poucos cavalheiros conversando em um canto, perto do ponche que ela sabia havia sido batizado com rum.

— Posso perturbá-lo para me servir uma taça de ponche, Lorde Kouga, enquanto vou me refrescar um pouco? — Kagome pediu, garantindo que estivesse a um passo de distância dele.

— Seria uma honra — ele respondeu.

— Volto num instante — Kagome continuou andando pela sala de refeições, onde ela esperava encontrar um corredor que a conduzisse de volta ao salão de baile e a Inuyasha. Apenas ficar perto de Kouga lhe embrulhava o estômago de asco e de medo. Ela não temia por si mesma, embora não quisesse nunca mais ficar próxima do homem, mas temia por Shippon. Lorde Kouga não tinha nenhum escrúpulo, nenhum senso de honra.

Subitamente Kagome parou. Confusa como estava, ela virou num corredor errado e parecia estar se afastando da música ao invés de se aproximar dela. Ela refez os próprios passos. Uma figura lhe bloqueou o caminho.

— Lorde Kouga! — ela ofegou. — Eu disse que voltaria num instante.

Ele sorriu para ela.

— Já cacei o suficiente para saber quando minha presa está fugindo. Por que está medo de mim, Lady Taishou?

Embora estivesse tremendo, Kagome levantou o queixo em um gesto que esperava aparentar confiança.

— Não estou com medo. Deveria estar?

Pegando-a com a guarda abaixada, ele se aproximou e a tocou no rosto. Kagome hesitou e deu um passo para trás.

— Uma pele tão macia. Penso que já a senti antes. Muito mais.

Com a confiança desmoronando, Kagome tinha de reunir toda sua força e controle para continuar com o jogo que estava fazendo com Lorde Kouga.

— Sou uma mulher casada — ela disse. — E o senhor está indo longe demais me perseguindo como se eu o tivesse encorajado.

O homem simplesmente deu de ombros.

— Alguns homens não precisam de encorajamento — ele deu um passo adiante. — Eles vêem algo que desejam e o tomam.

_Ou drogam uma mulher para que ela não lute_, Kagome queria dizer. Ela suspeitava que Lorde Kouga estivesse esperando que ela dissesse algo como o que acabara de pensar. Ele estava tentando enganá-la. Ela levantou o queixo novamente.

— O senhor tem passado muito tempo no campo. O senhor se comporta como um animal no cio. Com licença — Kagome pensou em dar a volta por ele, mas ele bloqueou seu caminho.

— A senhora me lembra alguém. Mas é claro que ela não poderia estar aqui, casada com um homem de família rica, porém inaceitável, não é? Apesar de ela ser uma bruxa, e eu saber bem demais quão facilmente ela pode lançar um feitiço sobre um homem.

Como Kagome temia, ele sabia quem ela era, mas ela tinha de continuar a fingir o contrário.

— Não sei de quem o senhor está falando, mas se não sair de meu caminho, eu abrirei a boca e gritarei, e o senhor será obrigado a explicar por que tentou interpelar uma mulher casada, que nem ao menos o encorajou.

O conde subitamente parecia menos confiante em si mesmo. Seu olhar se estreitou observando o rosto dela.

— Apenas uma mulher poderia ter olhos dessa cor. Qual seu nome de batismo, Lady Taishou?

— Kagome.

Ela não tinha falado o nome dela. Inuyasha estava parado atrás de Lorde Kouga, parecendo calmo o suficiente, se ela não o conhecesse bem. Seus olhos tinham um débil brilho azulado.

— Inuyasha — ela suspirou.

Lorde Kougase voltou para encarar o marido dela.

— Estava acompanhando sua adorável esposa de volta ao baile — ele disse. — Parece que ela perdeu o caminho.

— Eu a ajudo a encontrá-lo — Inuyasha assegurou ao homem.

Cada homem mediu o outro.

— A dama me parece familiar — o conde continuou. — Estava apenas tentando me lembrar do por que e de onde poderíamos ter nos visto antes.

Inuyasha passou por Lorde Kouga e se colocou entre o homem e Kagome.

— Duvido que tenha tido a oportunidade de encontrar minha esposa antes dessa noite. Nenhum de nós costuma freqüentar a sociedade. Agora, se nos der licença.

Ao invés de se virar e partir, ou de se por de lado e permitir que Inuyasha e Kagome pudessem passar, Kouga permaneceu firme, encarando Inuyasha e Kagome.

— Um homem não se esquece desses olhos — ele disse. — Ou dessa pele adorável.

Mesmo com sua limitada experiência, Kagome percebeu que Lorde Kouga havia dito um insulto. Um homem não sugere conhecimento íntimo sobre a esposa de outro homem em sua cara. Não sem talvez querer ofender.

— O senhor me tenta enormemente a desafiá-lo — Inuyasha disse, sua voz baixa e ameaçadora. — Posso perguntar de onde o senhor é?

— Minha propriedade de campo circunda por uma grande extensão de terra na parte central do país; a casa grande se situa na área próxima da vila de Whit Hurch. Talvez o senhor e sua adorável esposa tenham estado por essa região anteriormente.

Houve um momento de silêncio desconfortável, silêncio no qual Kagome estava bem consciente de que Inuyasha fizera a conexão entre ela e Lorde Kouga.

— Minha esposa é de Yorkshire, assim como eu — Inuyasha falou lentamente. — Novamente, devo insistir em que o senhor não a conhece, e em que o senhor não fale com ela novamente.

Lorde Kouga inclinou a cabeça, e Kagome pensou que era o fim do assunto, embora soubesse que não era o final do assunto entre ela e Inuyasha. O homem se afastou um pouco pelo corredor, então se voltou.

— Estranho, porém — ele disse. — Que essa mulher que eu conheci, e conheci muito bem, veja você, tenha o mesmo nome de sua mulher. Os mesmos olhos. O mesmo corpo delicioso. Poderiam ser gêmeas, as duas — então se foi.

Inuyasha não reagiu visivelmente, mas Kagome viu os músculos de suas costas se contraírem, viu suas mãos se fecharem ao lado dele. Lorde Kouga estava sendo insultuoso em sua familiaridade implícita com ela e merecia uma senhora surra, mas Kagome não deixaria que Inuyasha provocasse um escândalo na primeira aparição social deles. Ela deu um passo à frente e colocou a mão no ombro dele.

— Deixe estar, Inuyasha — disse suavemente. — Ele não vale a pena. E eu também não.

Inuyasha se voltou para ela, e o azul de seus olhos brilhou no corredor mal iluminado.

— Você saiu furtivamente com ele?

Ela ainda não estava preparada para contar a Inuyasha sobre Lorde Kouga. Sobre o que ele fizera a ela ou a ameaça que ele representava a eles. Não ainda, não agora, não ali.

— Gostaria de ir para a casa — ela disse então, e passou por ele.

Ele não queria desviar do assunto.

— Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, Kagome.

Agora foi a vez dela de atacar.

— Se você não estivesse tão ocupado de outra forma, você saberia o que fiz ou não durante sua ausência — ela retrucou.

— Apenas fiz o que você me mandou fazer — ele retrucou de volta.

— E muito entusiasticamente — ela murmurou, indo embora. — Há um velho ditado sobre não fazer aos outros o que não quer para si.

— Então você se vingou jogando suas próprias indiscrições passadas em minha cara?

Ele caminhava ao lado dela agora. Kagome não precisava olhar para ele para saber que ele ainda estava zangado.

— Podemos lidar com seu pequeno ciúme em algum lugar mais privado? Como em casa?

Inuyasha não respondeu, mas pelo calor que sentia saindo dele, o assunto estava longe de acabar. O quanto ela podia contar para ele? E ele ao menos acreditaria na história dela? Kagome ficava se dizendo que não era da conta dele, mas era mentira. Ou pelo menos se tornaria uma se Lorde Kouga não desistisse do assunto e a afastasse de sua mente, o que ela sentia era mais do que provável que ele não fizesse.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Inuyasha sabia que seu ciúme era irracional. Ele estava despreparado para isso e lutava para lidar com emoções que eram desconhecidas para ele. Kagome estava certa. Não era como se ele não tivesse muito mais indiscrições no passado do que ela jamais teria. Mas ele a conhecia agora. Sabia que para levá-la para a cama um homem teria de possuir o coração dela, sem levar em conta o que ela contara a respeito do pai de Shippon.

Os beijos dela no começo foram o suficiente para convencer Inuyasha de que qualquer experiência que ela tivera com homens no passado eram bem menos do que as experiências que ele tivera com mulheres. Ela ainda era quase inocente em suas respostas quando ela a beijava ou a tocava. Por que doía tanto pensar nela com outro homem? Ela tinha um filho. É claro que estivera com outros homens... ou pelo menos um.

Quanto mais pensava sobre Lorde Kouga, pois a duquesa havia contato a Inuyasha sobre o homem que acompanhara Kagome até a sala de refeições, mais os pensamentos de Inuyasha se voltavam para Shippon e na semelhança entre eles. Não foi com um fazendeiro plebeu com quem Kagome se envolveu. Não, Inuyasha devia saber que com sua beleza ela atrairia a atenção de um homem muito acima de seu status simples. O senhor da mansão. Um conde. Ela não arranjaria nada menos.

O olhar de Inuyasha a transpassava na carruagem. Eles não trocaram uma palavra desde que deixaram a duquesa-mãe em casa. Kagome não parecia se importar se ele dançasse com Lady Kykio. Então ele foi, ele supunha, zangado por Kagome não se importar com o que ele fizesse com outra mulher. Mas enquanto dançava com Lady Kykio, a provocava como fizera tanto tempo atrás, e a fazia rir, tudo o que conseguia pensar era em Kagome e por que ele não conseguia encantá-la ou fazê-la rir.

Kagome não se importava com ele. Não da maneira como ele de repente percebeu que se importava com ela. Talvez agora que o conde a vira em roupas finas, movendo-se facilmente na sociedade, ele a quisesse de volta. Kagome havia dito que o pai de Shippon tinha uma esposa. Talvez na ocasião ele não se sentira inclinado a simplesmente tornar Kagome sua amante e cuidar dela e da criança, mas essa noite ele poderia ter mudado de idéia.

A carruagem parou na porta da frente da residência. Inuyasha permitiu que o lacaio abrisse a porta e ajudasse Kagome a sair; então saiu atrás dela. Jaken os esperava na porta, pegando os casacos antes de Inuyasha o dispensar e seguir Kagome para cima. Inuyasha esperou, parado na porta, enquanto ela checava se Shippon estava bem e se certificava de que o bebê dormia profundamente.

Kagome demorou-se um longo tempo, olhando para o grande berço. Inuyasha imaginou se rever o pai da criança novamente não a fizera se arrepender da decisão de fugir dele tão rapidamente e amarrar sua vida com a de Inuyasha.

O pensamento causou uma dor em seu peito. Seu coração. Talvez ele soubesse que algum dia a perderia, mas nunca pensara que perderia Shippon também. Naquele momento, com a possibilidade se agigantando na frente dele, Inuyasha compreendeu que não queria perder o bebê. Percebeu que não queria perder Kagome também.

Essa percepção o assustou tanto que a raiva que sentia dela se evaporou. Inuyasha foi para seu quarto, entrou e fechou a porta. Ele se dirigiu para o barzinho como de costume. Sua boca se enchia de água de vontade de beber para acalmar seus subitamente frágeis nervos e talvez afogar suas mágoas. Quando ele parou de beber, ele não removeu as garrafas e os copos. Que teste de resistência seria resistir a algo que não estava lá?

Ele resistiu ao desejo agora, a ambos — o de se servir de uma bebida e o de invadir o quarto de Kagome e exigir respostas dela. A maldição invadiu seus pensamentos. O acordo entre eles. Tudo o que era necessário para liberar os dois de suas obrigações era rompê-lo. É claro que ele cumpriria sua promessa com relação à Shippon, desde que Kagome não mudasse de idéia sobre isso. Ocorreu a Inuyasha que agora que ela vira seu amante novamente e soubera que ele ainda estava interessado nela, ela pudesse simplesmente pegar o bebê e fugir. Mas não, Inuyasha a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela insistiria em cumprir sua parte no trato.

O casamento. Ele nunca se preocupara muito com ele. Talvez devesse. Se ele não dormir com Kagome, uma anulação poderia ser conseguida com tanta facilidade com que se conseguia a licença. Um divórcio estava fora de questão. Kagome não poderia se casar com seu amante. Mas Inuyasha, ele poderia a vir se casar um dia se a maldição fosse quebrada para ele e seus irmãos. O pensamento tinha pouco apelo para ele no momento. Ela já tinha uma esposa. Uma esposa que não desejava ficar com ele.

O barzinho o chamava novamente. Ele resistiu. Ao invés disso, ele tirou o casaco, seu colarinho e a gravata, jogando-os sobre uma cadeira próxima. Ele se esticou na cama, olhando para o teto, mãos atrás da cabeça. O que ele realmente queria fazer era ir ao quarto de Kagome, pegá-la nos braços e fazer amor com ela. Deixá-la saber que seus pensamentos essa noite não estavam com Lady Kykio e a vida que podiam ter tido juntos se ele não fosse amaldiçoado, mas com Kagome e em como convencê-la de que tudo o que ela era para ele não estava simplesmente ligado a uma maldição.

Kagome estava deitada e não conseguia dormir. A esperada confrontação com Inuyasha não aconteceu. Por quê? Que ele demonstrasse ter ciúme de Lorde Kouga lhe dera uma certa satisfação... de esperança. Se em seu coração ele ainda ansiasse pela bela Lady Kykio, por que se incomodaria em sentir ciúmes? Simplesmente por orgulho? Ele não podia levar Kagome para cama, então não queria que outro homem o fizesse também? Mas isso faria com que sua confissão de pensar em seduzi-la apenas para quebrar a maldição, e persegui-la apenas com esse propósito uma farsa.

Ela precisava quebrar a maldição, pois isso esclareceria qualquer confusão sobre o que Inuyasha Taishou queria ou não com ela. Ao mesmo tempo, isso romperia seus laços com Shippon. Ela estava dividida. Dividida entre o acordo e seu coração. Dividida, se ela estivesse sendo sincera consigo mesma, não apenas por abandonar seu filho, mas também por abandonar Inuyasha. E enquanto estava sendo honesta, ela não podia admitir que havia muitas coisas que ela achava agradável sobre seu marido? Não apenas seu rosto e seu belo corpo. Ele a havia protegido na estalagem. Não tirara vantagens que muitos de sua classe social já teriam aproveitado para tirar. Ele era bom para Shippon. Ele parecia se importar com o filho dela.

Ela amava Inuyasha? Que ela apenas se fizesse essa pergunta mentalmente já assustava Kagome. Amor, pelo menos entre um homem e uma mulher, era algo que ela nunca pensou em encontrar. Não com sua experiência. Ela sabia por sua reação ao ver Inuyasha e Lady Kykio juntos que ela não estava imune a sentir algo por ele, mesmo que ela não conseguisse admitir a si mesma a possibilidade de estar apaixonada por ele.

Já que a honestidade estava em sua pauta, ela também tinha de admitir que Inuyasha e Lady Kykio formavam um par impressionante... um casal muito mais adequado. Poderia a afeição de Lady Kykio por Inuyasha passar a ser mais do que amor fraterno se Kagome estivesse fora do caminho? Poderia a dama ser uma boa mãe para Shippon? Embora fosse difícil visualizar a cena sem quase cair no choro, Kagome sabia em seu coração que Lady Kykio seria uma boa mãe. A dama não era nada mais do que bondade e luz positiva.

E assim muito difícil para Kagome odiar.

A porta rangeu e Kagome se sentou rapidamente. Inuyasha entrou no quarto. Teria ele finalmente vindo perguntar-lhe sobre Lorde Kouga? Ela não estava pronta para contar tudo a Inuyasha Mas mentir para ele poderia por não apenas Shippon em perigo, mas Inuyasha também.

Ele caminhou até a cama e olhou para ela.

— Esse novo plano que você teve para quebrar a maldição. O que envolve além de um chicote de uma grande dose de dor?

Ela piscou para ele na escuridão. Não era esse o questionamento que ela pensara que ele faria. O fato de que isso tomara precedência sobre sua raiva sugeria que ele também ficara acordado pensando o mesmo que ela. Ele pesara o que era mais importante para ele. Talvez ver Lady Kykio o fizesse ficar mais determinado. Kagome lutou contra o desespero que subitamente a envolvera.

— Você deve provar que é mais forte que a fera que está dentro de você — ela respondeu. — O homem deve agüentar o que a fera não consegue.

— O que você está dizendo é que você deve arrancá-lo de dentro de mim a pancada, correto?

Ela reprimiu um estremecimento.

— Correto.

— Passarei essa semana me preparando, e no final da semana nós realizaremos o ritual. Vai ter que ser tarde da noite, quando ninguém estiver por perto.

Kagome de repente desejou que a idéia não lhe tivesse ocorrido. Não importava o quão zangada estivesse com Inuyasha por tentar seduzi-la apenas por suas razões egoístas em mente, ela não queria fazer isso com ele.

— Tudo bem — ela finalmente concordou. — Isso me dará tempo para preparar as pomadas para curar suas feridas.

O horror disso pairou entre eles. Kagome precisaria da semana para se preparar mentalmente para realizar um ritual de que nunca se julgara capaz. Inuyasha se virou para a porta. Ela pensou que a conversa tinha terminado, mas ele parou.

— Uma coisa. O homem que vi com você essa noite. Ele é o pai de Shippon?

A pergunta não era tão simples. Mas sua resposta foi

— Sim — ela admitiu. — Seu nome é Lorde Kouga — ela prosseguiu — Ele é primo do rei.

Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça. Ele riu suavemente, embora ela não soubesse dizer se era um genuíno som de humor.

— E eu que pensei que tivesse feito o correto dando meu nome a ele. Ele tem sangue real correndo em suas veias.

O que era o motivo dele ser uma ameaça ao futuro da Inglaterra, Kagome queria acrescentar. Ela tinha de contar a Inuyasha, ela compreendeu. Esconder seus segredos dele era agora um jogo perigoso.

— Eu gostaria de explicar.

Ele levantou uma mão.

— Agora não. Minha mente deve estar livre de pensamentos obscuros sobre você e ele para que eu possa me preparar para o ritual que virá. Quebrar a maldição deve ter precedência sobre tudo o mais.

O que ele disse era verdade. Sua mente tinha de estar limpa, seu corpo forte, para resistir ao ritual. Poderia ela passar mais uma semana sem dizer a ele tudo sobre a situação dela e de Shippon? Poderia agüentar mais uma semana com ele pensando inverdades sobre sua relação com Lorde Kouga? Talvez o conde os deixassem em paz. Talvez ele já se esquecera dela. Ela rezava por isso.

— Você tem razão. Não falaremos sobre isso agora.

— Boa noite, Kagome.

Ele nunca estivera em seu quarto sem ao menos dizer algo sugestivo para ela. Ela percebeu que a frieza dele a magoava. E ela não estava tão certa de que poderia deixar Inuyasha sem conhecer o que até agora perdera com relação à intimidade com um homem. Se alguém pudesse lhe mostrar como devia ser feito, ela suspeitava que ele era o homem.

— Boa noite — ela disse suavemente. — Espero que não pense muito mal de mim.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Você mesma disse que não se deve fazer aos outros o que não quer para você.

Quando ele refez seus passos em direção à cama, o coração dela subitamente disparou.

— Eu não lhe pedi desculpas pelo que disse na outra noite, por aquilo que fiz a você. Eu lhe peço perdão, Kagome. Quando tudo isso tiver passado e você... você tiver partido, por favor não pense muito mal de mim também.

Antes de ela conseguir responder, ele se afastou rapidamente e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta suavemente atrás dele. Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Kagome. Ele não havia pedido para ela ficar. Ele aceitara que ela partiria. É claro que ela havia aceitado isso desde o começo, nunca se permitindo a acreditar no contrário. Mas em algum lugar bem lá no fundo dentro dela ela tinha esperança. Ela sonhara. Ela devia ter pensado melhor.

Kagome se deitou de costas no colchão, sua cabeça descansando no travesseiro, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Ela tinha feito um trato com ele. Sua palavra era tudo o que tinha para dar. Sua palavra e seu coração, seu único filho. Ela daria essa semana para que Inuyasha se preparasse para o ritual. Ela se prepararia mentalmente também, e então ela contaria tudo para ele, e rezaria para que ele mantivesse sua palavra com relação à Shippon. Kagome não podia proteger seu filho, não do modo como Inuyasha podia. Nem podia sustentar Shippon. Ela faria muito se conseguisse se sustentar.

Ela não ousaria pensar sobre o fim da semana. Ela não ousaria pensar sobre pegar um chicote e chicotear a carne de Inuyasha, de arrancar a fera dele, ou de tudo o que poderia acontecer se tivesse sucesso... ou se fracassasse, quanto ao assunto.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Dois dias se passaram e nada aconteceu. Kagome estava quase com medo de ter esperanças de que isso representasse o fim da ameaça de Lorde Kouga para eles. Ela não saia da casa com medo de ele estar escondido esperando por ela. Ela dormia com o ouvido voltado para o quarto ao lado, e ao menor ruído que Shippon fizesse, ela levantava e ia ao quarto dele verificar se estava tudo bem. Seus nervos estavam esticados como a corda de um violino. E enquanto ela se preocupava e temia, Inuyasha se preparava. Ela o observava agora, trabalhando com um cavalo no cercado ao lado do estábulo.

Kagome estava sentada no chão em cima de um cobertor junto com Shippon, protegidos do sol pela cerca viva que separava uma propriedade de outra, embora a propriedade ao lado consistisse apenas num terreno escurecido onde antes havia existido uma casa.

Jaken contara a Kagome que Rin Taihsou morara naquela casa e que perdera a madrasta e o irmão de criação no incêndio. Kagome algumas vezes tinha más sensações sobre lugares, e o chão queimado ao lado era um deles. Algo muito ruim acontecera lá.

— Com licença.

Assustada, Kagome deu um pulo. Uma adorável jovem se aproximara pelo caminho que conduzia a casa. Primeiramente, Kagome pensou em se tratar de Lady Kykio.

— Perdoe minha intromissão, mas sou Lady Sango. Sou amiga de Rin — ela se identificou.

Kagome apanhou Shippon e se levantou. Seu nervosismo aumentou. O que queria a jovem dama?

Um pouco sem ar, Lady Sango caminhou até Kagome e imediatamente tirou seu chapéu e se sentou no cobertor.

— Está terrivelmente quente hoje — ela reclamou, se abanando com o chapéu. — Ouvi dizer que a senhora e o jovem Taishou estavam na residência, e tenho de admitir que sou curiosa como um gato. Num capricho, decidi vir aqui e conhecê-la. Sei que é isso terrivelmente rude de se fazer, mas minha mãe não gosta muito de minha amizade com Rin. Tenho sempre de agir pelas costas dela quando uma oportunidade aparece.

Kagme nunca conhecera alguém tão direta... ou, ela supunha, de acordo com a etiqueta, tão rude.

— Sou Kagome — ela se apresentou. — E aquele ali com o cavalo é Inuyasha.

A jovem mulher esticou o pescoço, fazendo sombra sobre os olhos com o chapéu.

— Oh sim, ele tem a aparência deles, não é — ela disse. — Bonito como o pecado, ao que parece... todos eles.

Kagome subitamente se sentiu numa posição estranha. Ela se sentou sobre o cobertor.

— Esse é meu filho, Shippon.

A jovem dama sorriu para o bebê, sua expressão suave por momentos.

— É um lindo bebê — ela disse, então inclinou a cabeça. — Ele não tem muito da aparência dos Taishou, porém. Não com esse cabelo escuro.

— Não — Kagome concordou, não dizendo mais nada. — A senhorita é amiga de Lady Rin?

— Oh, sim — Sango lhe garantiu. — Unidas como irmãs. Sinto muito a falta dela e gostaria que ela voltasse logo da lua de mel, mas se eu estivesse em lua-de-mel com Sesshoumaru Taishou, não teria pressa nenhum de voltar também — o sorrido da jovem era diabólico. — Pensei que deveria me apresentar a você já que Rin e eu somos amigas e tenho certeza de que seremos também.

Ter uma amiga ainda era um conceito estranho para Kagome. Ela gostou imediatamente de Sango, contudo. A jovem parecia direta e desinibida. Era uma mudança agradável do conservadorismo que Kagome testemunhara em seu primeiro "compromisso social". Uma vez que Kagome não tinha muita coisa em comum com a jovem, perguntou se ela tinha comparecido ao mesmo baile.

— Oh, não — Sango respondeu, de um jeito cabisbaixo. — Estou noiva para me casar agora. Não sou mais obrigada a freqüentar uma grande quantidade de festas. Estou fora do mercado de casamento, como se diz, e meu noivo não gosta muito da cena social. Ele prefere a vida no campo, ou pelo menos foi o que me falou.

Embora Kagome raramente tenha parado para pensar em mulheres e homens e suas compatibilidades, ela imediatamente sentiu que esse não era um bom par. Sango parecia cheia de animação e de vida para se confinar no campo.

Kagome conhecia etiqueta o suficiente para saber que não devia falar sobre isso. As duas mulheres ficaram sentadas confortavelmente em silêncio por um tempo, permitindo que Shippon as encantassem com seus ruídos e sorrisos.

Kagome pensou que Sango estava pronta para apresentar suas desculpas e partir quando olhando para o cercado viu que Inuyasha estava caminhando na direção delas.

Ele passou a manga da camisa pela testa. Oh Senhor, ele estava suando. Não seria bom ao ser apresentado a Sango.

— Você conhece meu marido? — Kagome se arriscou. — Já o conheceu antes, talvez através de Lady Rin?

Tendo percebido que Inuyasha estava se aproximando dela, a jovem dama foi rude o bastante para não tirar os olhos dele, mesmo tendo sido questionada por outra pessoa.

— Não, nunca vi esse aí — ela comentou. — Eu conheço Sesshoumaru, é claro, e uma vez vi Mirok, em carne e osso. E que visão ele era — ela pareceu acrescentar inconscientemente.

— Quem temos aqui? — Inuyasha deslizava na direção delas com seus movimentos de pantera, parecendo lindo como uma visão de calças pretas, botas até os joelhos e uma camisa com franjas aberta.

Lady Sango imediatamente pôs-se de pé para ser apresentada. Antes que Kagome pudesse providenciar, ela mesma se apresentou.

— Sou Lady Sango Sinclair, uma amiga pessoal de sua cunhada — a jovem estendeu a mão.

Inuyasha pegou a mão dela e a beijou gentilmente, provocando um visível estremecimento na jovem apesar do calor da tarde.

— Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Lady Sango — ele disse, exibindo suas covinhas, o que, na opinião de Kagome, não era necessário. A jovem dama já estava de boca aberta e encantada por ele.

Carregando Shippon, Kagome se levantou do cobertor. Moveu-se e colocou o bebê nos braços de Inuyasha.

— Você se importaria em levar Shippon para dentro da casa? — ela perguntou. — Está ficando muito quente aqui fora para ele, e você precisa entrar para se limpar. _Você está todo suado_ — ela enfatizou. — Acredito que a jovem estava pronta para se despedir e eu a acompanho até a carruagem.

— Sim, eu estou suado — Inuyasha concordou, não parecendo arrependido sobre o que estava fazendo com a pobre jovem. — Foi por isso que parei de trabalhar com o cavalo — ele explicou a Kagome. — Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Lady Sango.

A mulher não conseguiu nem responder. Apenas acenou com a cabeça. Inuyasha piscou para Kagome, o que ela não achou a menor graça, e foi com Shippon para a casa. Apenas quando ele se afastou a jovem pareceu sair de seu estado letárgico.

— Oh, Deus — ela murmurou. — Acho que o calor me pegou — ela se abaixou, pegou o chapéu e começou a se abanar abundantemente.

— Sim, o calor — Kagome resmungou. — Gostaria de entrar para beber alguma coisa. — ocorreu-lhe de perguntar.

— Não, obrigada — Sango respondeu, ainda parecendo um pouco confusa. — Tenho de ir para casa. Tive de subornar meu condutor e minha acompanhante para não contarem sobre minhas visitas e temo que quanto mais eu os mantiver esperando, mais minha mesada definhará.

— Eu a acompanho — Kagome disse, abaixando-se para pegar o cobertor que trouxe com ela para por no chão. Ela então pegou o braço de Sango e a conduziu pelo caminho que levava a casa e a entrada circular onde a carruagem de Sango sem dúvida a aguardava.

— Foi maravilhoso conhecê-la — Kagome disse de forma educada. — Talvez possamos nos encontrar novamente antes... — ela deixou a sentença cair. Ela não podia dizer _antes de eu ser forçada a partir_.

— Se não em algum evento social, em meu casamento — Sango disse, não percebendo o quase erro de Kagome. — Quer minha mãe queira ou não, eu convidarei a meus amigos. Farei com que você e seu marido estejam, com certeza, na lista de convidados.

Kagome, a bruxa sem sobrenome, convidada para um casamento na sociedade? Era quase demais para se compreender. Ela acompanhou a jovem pelo caminho, observou-a subir na carruagem, então caminhou até a porta da frente. Jaken a abriu antes de ela chegar lá e ela sorriu para ele, subindo então para se certificar de que Inuyasha tinha levado Shippon para o quarto.

Ele estava saindo do quarto da criança.

— Você se comportou muito mal com Lady Sango — ela imediatamente o censurou. — Você devia ser...

— Chicoteado? — ele interrompeu erguendo a sobrancelha. — Não se preocupe; você terá a sua chance.

Ela não queria pensar sobre isso. Ela não gostava do súbito distanciamento entre eles. Ela não gostava das mentiras entre eles. Antes, ela se sentia desconfortável quando ele fazia comentários sugestivos e tentava seduzi-la. Agora, ela queria muito ouvi-lo provocá-la novamente, vê-lo olhando para ela com desejo nos olhos ao invés dessa indiferença fria. Ela havia invejado Lady Sango. Invejado por ela sentir a boca dele contra a mão, o olhar provocante que ele lhe lançou. Kagome percebeu que ele ainda não se lavara. O cheiro estava nele.

— Você deveria se lavar — ela disse.

Ele se aproximou, colocando-a de costas contra a parede, colocando uma mão contra a parede ao lado da cabeça dela.

— Estou incomodando você?

Ela engoliu com dificuldade. O fogo queimou dentro dela então, uma pequena bola que se formou em seu estômago e espalhou seu calor para fora, por ela inteira. Ele parecia tão bom. Ele cheirava tão bem. Sua boca estava tão perto, tão perturbadora. Ela não conseguia pensar. Não conseguia falar. Não conseguia respirar.

— Eu... — foi tudo o que conseguiu. Sua mente e sua boca não funcionaram, mas suas mãos sim. De repente, ela o estava tocando, suas mãos subindo do peito para o pescoço dele, na nuca, seus dedos brincando com os cabelos dele. Ela o puxou para perto e lá estava ela, a fagulha que ela desejava. A chama que acendia os olhos e os transformavam em fogo azul.

— Que se dane! — ele disse roucamente e então a beijou.

Não foi um beijo gentil. Nem foi brutal. Ficou entre eles e serviu completamente às necessidades dela. E desde quando ela tinha necessidade quando se tratava de homem? Desde o primeiro momento em que o encontrara. A língua dele experimentou a dela e todos os pensamentos fugiram. Ela entrou no jogo. Ele se comprimiu contra ela, seu desejo evidente em suas calças justas. Ela se pressionou de volta. Ele separou dos lábios dela com um gemido, pegou-a pela mão e a puxou para o quarto mais próximo, que era o dela. As mãos dele estavam subitamente nos cabelos dela, segurando sua cabeça enquanto explorava sua boca. Então ele a estava conduzindo de costas em direção a cama.

Kagome sabia das intenções dele e pela primeira vez não entrou em pânico. Não sentiu necessidade súbita de fugir, apenas uma aceitação do que era e do que poderia ser. Ele era um homem. Ela era uma mulher. Ele estava certo. Isso era inevitável.

Eles caíram sobre a cama juntos, bocas coladas, mãos se movendo. Ela puxou a camisa dele de dentro das calcas enquanto ele trabalhava com os botões na frente do vestido de dia que ela usava. As mãos dele tremiam, seus dedos desajeitados na pressa. Sua súbita falta de jeito a excitava mais do que suas passadas seduções calculadas. Ela o ajudaria, decidiu-se, queimando de vontade de sentir suas mãos e sua boca contra a pele, contra seus seios doloridos. De repente, os dedos dele fecharam-se sobre os dela. Ele liberou a boca dela, respirando pesadamente, sua testa encostada contra a dela, e então a olhou bem dentro dos olhos.

— Não — ele disse. — Não assim — ele rolou de cima dela e ficou de pé, olhando para ela.

Kagome quase não conseguia respirar. Ele a estava rejeitando? Talvez pensasse que ela ainda não estivesse disposta. — Mas eu quero...

— Você quer o meu cheiro em você — ele interrompeu. — Isso é tudo o que você quer — Seu olhar a percorreu, seus olhos ainda brilhando de paixão. — Antes isso era suficiente para mim. Não é mais.

Sem acreditar, ela o viu se virar e sair do quarto. Ela ouviu o som das botas dele se movendo pelo corredor para o próprio quarto, então o ouviu fechar a porta.

Ela ainda estava pegando fogo, queimando por ele, doendo por ele, não pelo cheiro dele, por ele. Ela começou a se levantar para ir atrás dele. Não era a doce sedução no qual ele era perito que derrubara suas defesas, mas o homem que a provocava, o homem que segurava seu filho nos braços tarde da noite e falava mansamente com ele. O homem que a abandonara quando ela se rendeu completamente porque ele queria mais.

Mas que finalidade teria tal confissão para ela? Ela não era uma dama, não como aquela a quem ele primeiro entregou seu coração. Não como aquela, por tudo que Kagome sabia, ainda possuía seu coração. Inuyasha podia querê-la em sua cama, mas não a queria em sua vida. Isso seria o suficiente para ela, também?

Momentos atrás, quando a paixão comandava a razão, teria sido o suficiente. Agora, ela não tinha certeza. Deveria agarrar o que ele queria dar a ela antes de partir? Ou isso faria com que partir fosse mais difícil? Kagome não sabia, mas supunha que devia agradecer a Inuyasha por ter lhe dado tempo para decidir. Embora o tempo, Kagome sabia muito bem, estava acabando.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Foi por acaso que Kagome percebeu — uma carruagem que passou mais de uma vez em frente à residência enquanto ela olhava pensativa pela janela. Ela nem teria percebido se não fosse pelo ornamento ao lado da carruagem. Ela já o tinha visto antes. Um dragão. Era o brasão de Kouga. Coincidência? Ela não acreditava nisso. Nem por um segundo.

Ela tinha de contar tudo a Inuyasha. Ele não podia continuar acreditando que ela nutria sentimentos por Lorde Kouga além de ódio e medo. Ele tinha de compreender que Shippon estava em perigo por causa do homem. Que possivelmente todos estivessem em perigo. Mas hoje era o dia — aquele para o qual Inuyasha estava se preparando física e mentalmente durante a semana. O dia para o qual Kagome também tentara se preparar.

A mente de Inuyasha tinha que estar livre de preocupações, seu corpo, forte. Poderia esperar mais um dia antes de expor sua alma a ele? E sobre essa noite? Se Kagome conseguisse exorcizar a fera, ela teria de cumprir sua promessa e partir. Se Kagome falhasse com Inuyasha novamente, ela teria de se preocupar não apenas com Lorde Kouga, mas também com a própria ameaça que Inuyasha representaria quando a lua o dominasse na próxima semana. Ele teria de se retirar para algum lugar afastado, e ela ficaria sozinha com hippon indefesos.

O dilema fez com que seu estômago se revirasse o dia todo. Somado com a dura tarefa que teria, ao cair da noite Kagome estava se assustando com a própria sombra. Também a preocupava deixar Shippon sozinho na casa, mas ela não podia simplesmente levá-lo junto com Inuyasha e ela, não com o que planejavam fazer. Ao invés disso, Kagome ergueu um círculo mágico em volta do berço de Shippon. Ela disse a ama para manter os ouvidos abertos para qualquer sinal de problema. Os olhos de Martha se arregalaram de curiosidade, mas Kagome não podia explicar para ela toda a situação quando ainda não havia conversado com Inuyasha.

A única solução parecia ser realizar o exorcismo o mais rápido possível e, acontecesse o que quer que fosse, contar para Inuyasha sobre a ameaça de Lorde Kouga. Então decisões poderiam ser tomadas. Ações poderiam ser conduzidas. Finalmente, quando as sombras caíram, uma suave batida soou na porta dela.

Kagome abriu a porta e viu Inuyasha parado lá. Os olhos deles se encontraram.

— Está na hora Kagome — ele disse suavemente para não acordar a ama e Shippon.

— Vamos.

Ele estendeu a mão e ela a pegou, sentindo-se segura, de algum modo, devido à força quente que sentia fluindo através dele. Eles desceram as escadas e andaram silenciosos como ladrões através da casa, usando a porta dos fundos. Ela se surpreendeu ao ver Jaken parado lá. Enquanto eles deslizavam para fora, ele não disse nada, mas manteve a posição na porta desprotegida.

— O que você disse a ele? — ela perguntou quando saíram, se dirigindo ao caminho que levava ao estábulo.

— Que vigiasse a porta — Inuyasha respondeu. — Além disso, ele não tem por que perguntar. Ele pode imaginar que estamos indo para um passeio a meia-noite, ou para um encontro noturno. Não queria deixar a porta desprotegida, contudo, não em Londres, onde os ladrões rondam a noite procurando por qualquer porta destrancada ou janela quebrada.

Pelo menos ela se sentiu um pouco confortada por saber que Jaken estaria guardando a casa. Agora, podia focalizar apenas na tarefa por fazer. Sua mente se encolhia com isso. Kagome não se permitia pensar enquanto Inuyasha a conduzia pela escuridão. Os olhos dele eram muito mais adaptados do que os dela para andar a noite. Ele a conduziu para a alta área cercada onde trabalhava com os cavalos.

As paredes eram altas o suficiente para escondê-los, mas ainda assim era aberto e longe o bastante dos estábulos para, ela esperava, não levantar alarmes, nem com o homem encarregado pela vigia noturna, nem com os cavalos. Kagome ofegou suavemente quando viu o que Inuyasha fizera no meio do cercado.

Um tipo de cadafalso, com grossas correias de couro amarradas sobre a cabeça. Correia de cerca do tamanho do pulso de um homem. Duas lanternas estavam colocadas de cada lado e ele se abaixou para acendê-las, logo provocando um brilho assustador ao redor do cercado. Na luz, ela viu o chicote colocado contra um dos pilares do cadafalso. Kagome estremeceu.

Inuyasha apanhou o chicote e caminhou até ela. Como ela ficou parada com os braços de lado, ele levantou a mão dela e prendeu o chicote nela. Ele colocou a mão nas costas e retirou uma pistola da cintura da calça.

— Você sabe usar uma dessas?

Oh sim, a mãe a havia ensinado em tenra idade. Kagome havia caçado algumas vezes com elas, quando as moedas era poucas para comprar o necessário e ninguém se importava se a bruxa da aldeia e sua filha morressem de fome durante o inverno.

— Sim — ela respondeu.

— Bom — ele a enfiou no bolso do vestido dela. — Se algo sair errado. Se eu partir para cima de você. Atire em mim.

Os joelhos dela quase entortaram. Atirar nele? Como poderia atirar nele quando ela... quando ela se importava com ele?

— Tem certeza, Inuyasha? — ela perguntou. — Tem certeza de não querer esperar e ver se eu penso em alguma outra coisa?

— Estou cansado de esperar — ele respondeu, olhando-a dentro dos olhos. — Está na hora de acabar com isso de uma vez por todas.

Ela se perguntou se havia duplo sentido em suas palavras. Então ficou com dificuldades para pensar quando ele começou a se despir. Ele puxou a camisa por sobre a cabeça e a atirou ao chão. Suas botas seguiram; depois ele começou a desamarrar as calças.

— Você tem de tirar tudo? — ela perguntou sem fôlego.

Ele parou.

— Você vai acabar cortando-as em pedaços de qualquer maneira — ele disse. — E se a fera sair vencedora, não sobrará nada delas mesmo.

— A fera não pode vencer — ela o relembrou. — Você não pode permitir isso.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, mas continuou a desamarrar as calças e as desceu pelas longas e musculosas pernas.

Kagome não tentou desviar o olhar. Como poderia se ele era tão perfeito de rosto e de corpo? Tão lindo com o brilho das lanternas dançando sobre sua pele? Ele caminhou descalça e nu até o cadafalso. Ela observou quando ele deslizou a mão pela correia de couro, usando a outra mão para apertar as amarras.

— Você terá de amarrar a outra — ele disso por sobre os ombros.

Lutando com a repulsa do que teria de fazer com ele, Kagome colocou o chicote no chão e caminhou até onde ele estava. Ela não era alta como ele e teve de ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar o pulso dele, forçando seu corpo contra o dele em seus esforços de amarrar a correia. Ela bateu contra ele várias vezes durante o processo. Não fez bem aos nervos dela.

Depois de amarrá-lo, ela deu um passo para trás e olhou para ele.

— Está certo disso, Inuyasha? — ela perguntou novamente.

— Sim.

— Decidido, porque nós podemos...

— Faça, Kagome — ele rosnou. — Eu quero ser livre!

Livre da fera? Ou livre dela? Com toda possibilidade, livre de ambos. Ela respirou profundamente e se afastou dele, dando a volta por detrás dele para onde tinha largado o chicote. Com as mãos trêmulas, ela se abaixou e recuperou o objeto que serviria para purificá-lo. Ela já vira o que um chicote podia fazer com as costas de um homem. O administrador de Lorde Kouga não era um homem gentil e usava o chicote freqüentemente para dar exemplo aos trabalhadores do campo. Kagome havia cuidado de muitas costas rasgadas e sangrentas.

Olhando agora para a pele macia e sem marcas de Inuyasha, kagome desejava nunca ter mencionado o ritual em sua raiva. Ele já estava tenso esperando os golpes e ela abaixou o chicote, deixando-o dobrado como uma serpente no chão. Ela não conseguia se forçar a pegá-lo, arremessá-lo contra ele e dilacerar sua pele.

— O que você está esperando? — ele perguntou por entre os dentes cerrados. — Comece.

— Não acho que consiga — ela sussurrou.

— Claro que consegue — ele rosnou para ela. — Agora é sua chance de se vingar por tudo que lhe fiz.

Kagome tentou reunir sentimentos de vingança. Ela não conseguiu. — Você me deu um nome e um lar. Você me deu roupas finas para usar e proporcionou segurança e proteção para meu filho.

— Eu queria matá-la no começo — ele relembrou a ela. — Quase consegui que nossas gargantas fossem cortadas no dia de nosso casamento. Tentei seduzi-la como um modo de derrotá-la.

— Você me protegeu contra aqueles homens na taverna — ela argumentou. — Você poderia ter tirado proveito de mim mais tarde naquela noite quando o brandy me subiu a cabeça. Você não o fez.

— Eu queria — ele gritou. — Eu a despi, e tudo o que conseguia pensar era em possuí-la. Ainda não consigo pensar em mais nada a não ser em ter você. Está se tornando uma obsessão. Espanque isso para fora de mim.

— Você está mentindo — ela gritou. — Você já poderia ter me possuído. Você sabe disso. Você se afastou.

— Eu me afastei de uma cadela no cio! — ele gritou. — No cio por causa do meu cheiro. Sempre foi assim comigo. As mulheres. Elas nunca me queriam; era tudo por causa do cheiro. Você não é nem um pouco diferente.

Kagome deu um passo para trás e sibilou o chicote no ar antes de conseguir parar. Como ele ousava dizer que ela não era diferente! Ela tinha sido diferente toda sua vida. Ela tinha ficado de fora olhando para dentro. Ela tinha passado fome e falavam mal dela. Ela tinha sido drogada e molestada e engravidado. Dado a luz a uma criança que um homem queria matar por causa da marca que carregava.

O chicote pousou com um estalo sobre as costas de Inuyasha. Ele automaticamente se sacudiu. Sua respiração sibilou entre seus lábios. Abalada pelo que fizera, Kagome apenas conseguiu ficar parada e observar a marca vermelha que subitamente apareceu na macia pele dele.

— É assim que se faz — ele disse. — Bruxa — ele acrescentou duramente.

Ele não a enganaria novamente. Kagome compreendeu o jogo dele agora. Embora a compreensão tivesse vindo tarde demais. Kagome jogou o chicote como se ele queimasse sua mão. Ela caminhou até ele e deu a volta para encará-lo.

— Não posso fazer isso — ela disse. — Pensei que pudesse, mas tal crueldade, não importa como tenha sido tratada toda minha vida, não está em minha natureza.

— Kagome — sua voz se suavizou. — Tenho que conseguir tirar essa fera dentro de mim para que eu encontre apenas o homem que sou. Para que eu possa ser apenas o homem que sou. Quero que ela se afaste de meus irmãos também, para que eles também possam ser apenas homens. Não tire essa chance de mim.

— E ela? — ela tinha de perguntar. — Você quer que a fera suma para o bem dela, também?

A testa dele se enrugou.

— Ela?

— Lady Kykio — Kagome disse impacientemente. — Se você for apenas um homem, se eu sair do caminho, você estará livre para persegui-la.

— Se eu a quisesse tanto assim — ele disse — teria usado meu cheiro sobre ela há muito tempo. Essa parte de minha vida já passou, Kagome.

O coração dela deu um salto. Poucas palavras soaram tão doces para Kagome, mas ele ainda não dissera que tinha sentimentos por ela. Ele não perguntara se ela queria ficar. Mas ele também estava enganado sobre seu relacionamento com o conde.

— Não era o que você estava pensando — ela disse. — Lorde Kouga...

— Chamou, meu amor?

Novamente o coração de Kagome deu um salto, mas por um motivo diferente. Sabendo que o sangue devia ter sumido de seu rosto, ela deu um passo para o lado e viu Lorde Kouga e dois capangas parados dentro do cercado.

— Que gosto mais estranho seu marido tem — Lorde Kouga falou lentamente, observando a estranha cena perante ele. Ele levantou a sobrancelha. — Ou é idéia sua?

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — ela conseguiu arfar, embora agora seu coração estivesse batendo tanto e tão alto dentro do peito que ela pensou que ele sairia do corpo.

— Você sabe o que estou fazendo aqui — Ele se voltou para um dos homens — Vá para a casa e pegue a criança.

— Não! — Kagome gritou, correndo para frente enquanto tentava agarrar a pistola em seu bolso. Ela não conseguiu tirar a arma de dentro das dobras de seu vestido antes de Lorde Kouga estar sobre ela.

Ela ofegou de dor quando ele forçou a arma da mão dela e a pistola caiu no chão. Lorde Kouga a agarrou, colocando suas mãos no pescoço dela.

— O que está acontecendo? — O grito de Inuyasha rasgou a noite.

Kagome viu que ele lutava contras as amarras, mas sem sucesso, já que elas estavam seguramente apertadas para mantê-lo no lugar. Lorde Kouga a arrastou até que ambos ficassem de frente para Inuyasha.

— Que joguinho você e a bruxa estão jogando? — Lorde Kouga perguntou. — Ela nunca quis brincar comigo. Se quisesse, eu não teria tido de drogá-la com uma de suas próprias poções para ter meu prazer com ela.

Inuyasha estava lutando contra as amarras, mas subitamente parou.

— Você fez o que com ela? — ele exigiu.

— Ela não lhe contou? — Lorde Kouga puxou Kagome mais para perto dele. — Então talvez ela não tenha se importado tanto afinal de contas.

Kogome lutava, mas os dedos dele cruelmente se enterravam em sua garganta.

— Tire as mãos de cima dela! — Inuyasha exigiu.

O conde riu.

— Já coloquei minhas mãos nela antes — ele zombou de Inuyasha. — Nela todinha. É claro que ela estava inconsciente e a emoção foi amortecida pela falta de resposta dela. Tenho pensado muito sobre isso. Considerando em como seria tê-la novamente, quando ela estivesse acordada e totalmente consciente do que eu estivesse fazendo com ela. O que você me diz, Kagome? Devemos ter outro encontro?

Ela pisou no pé dele. Ele a amaldiçoou e afrouxou o aperto. Ela quase conseguiu fugir antes dele agarrar seu longo cabelo e puxá-la de volta.

— Viu porque eu peguei o caminho mais fácil e a droguei — ele disse a Inuyasha. — Ela é intempestiva. Eu sabia disso sobre ela, mas não esperava que fosse virgem. Isso foi uma agradável surpresa. O bebê. Isso não foi uma surpresa agradável.

— Deixe-o em paz — Kagome disse furiosa, ainda lutando, apesar de o homem estar com suas mãos em sua garganta novamente, cortando-lhe o suprimento de ar.

— Ele tem a minha marca, não tem? Senão você não o teria pegado e fugido. Como conseguiu fazer com que esse homem casasse com você? Espero que não o tenha traído fazendo-o acreditar que tinha gerado o pirralho.

Inuyasha estava enfurecido... e indefeso. Kagome deveria ter lhe contado a verdade, mas por que o conde se importava com Shippon? Então Inuyasha se lembrou de Kagome dizer que o homem era primo do rei. Sangue real. Um bastardo que um dia poderia subir ao trono. A marca provava sua descendência. Agora muitas coisas faziam sentido. Kagome sabia que Inuyasha tinha vindo para matá-la aquele dia na cabana, mas ela pensara que era um dos capangas desse homem, vindo para se certificar de que o bebê que ele gerara nunca respiraria.

O homem desceu uma mão pelo pescoço de Kagome e acariciou o seio dela e Inuyasha viu tudo ficar vermelho. Agora as reações de Kagome para com ele faziam sentido também. Ela havia sido arrastada e usada por esse homem, e embora parecesse ser era algo de que ela não se lembrava, foi a falta de controle que a incomodou mais do que o próprio ataque. Foi ter ficado indefesa e a mercê desse homem. Ele o mataria.

As amarras de couro cortavam os pulsos de Inuyasha enquanto ele lutava para se libertar. Droga, ele as tinha feito bem fortes para que não conseguisse escapar e se voltar contra Kagome caso a ira da fera crescesse dentro dele. E estava crescendo agora.

— Talvez devêssemos lhe dar o que estava esperando da bruxa — o homem disse. — Ou talvez ela goste disse. De qualquer modo, não há necessidade de você ou ela não conseguirem o que desejam.

O homem acenou com a cabeça na direção atrás de Inuyasha. O chicote subitamente estalou pelo ar e caiu nas costas de Inuyasha. Inuyasha se contorceu com a ferroada dele.

— Não — ele ouviu Kagome ofegar. — Por favor, não o machuquem. Eu menti para ele. Ele é um inocente no meio disso tudo. Faça o que quiser comigo, mas deixe-o em paz. E meu filho, por favor, não o machuque.

— Vê como ela implora lindamente? — o homem perguntou a Inuyasha. — Não pensei que ela fosse capaz disso. Mulher orgulhosa, especialmente sendo uma bruxa. Me esnobou. Mas não está tão arrogante agora, não é?

Lorde Kouga passou a língua pelo rosto de Kagome. A raiva de Inuyasha aumentou ainda mais. Ele a deixou vir, deu boas-vinda a ela. O chicote estalou novamente, mas ele nem sentiu a dor, tão focado estava em Kagome e no homem que a ousava tocar, ousava ameaçar a mulher e a criança que estavam sob a proteção de Inuyasha. Novamente a chicotada caiu, apenas fazendo com que a fera ficasse ainda mais próxima da superfície.

— Leve-me com você — ele ouviu LKagome implorar novamente. — Farei o que você quiser, serei o que você quiser, se você deixar a ele e a meu filho em paz!

— Você o fará de qualquer maneira! — o homem contra atacou. — A criança não pode ficar viva. Você sabe disso — o homem olhou para Inuyasha novamente. — Eu a devolverei quando tiver terminado com ela, se é que sobrará alguma coisa de qualquer um de vocês.

A força de Inuyasha aumentou com sua raiva. Ele puxou com todas as forças as amarras ao redor do pulso, conseguindo liberar uma mão. A dor estava em seu estômago agora, não em suas costas onde as chicotadas haviam caído e cortado. O cheiro do próprio sangue apenas trouxe a fera mais próxima da superfície. O rosto de Lorde Kouga empalideceu e ele deu um passo para trás, arrastando Kagome junto com ele.

— Que feitiço você lançou sobre ele, bruxa?

— Um que causará a sua morte — Inuyasha respondeu ao homem, sua voz baixa e cruel. Ele sentiu seus caninos crescerem dentro da boca, e os exibiu no brilho sinistro da luz da lanterna.

— Sua pistola , homem! — Lorde Kouga gritou. — Pegue-a e atire nele!

— Você não pode matá-lo! —Kagome sibilou. — A fera em que ele se transforma está além da morte. Fuja agora, enquanto ainda pode!

As garras sobressaíram na mão livre de Inuyasha. Ele as usou para rasgar as amarras, tentando manter seus pensamentos humanos mesmo enquanto sentia a fera se apressando para dominá-lo. Ele ouviu o som de pés correndo atrás dele.

— Covarde! — Lorde Kouga gritou, Inuyasha apenas pode presumir que era o homem que estava manejando o chicote.

Os pensamentos de Inuyasha ficaram mais difíceis para se formar, para se manter. Ele já quase liberara seu pulso amarrado. Ele sentiu o pêlo surgindo por debaixo de sua pele, sentiu os ossos se expandindo e se retraindo, se rearranjando para a mudança.

— Bom Deus, ele é um monstro!

Foram as últimas palavras que ele ouviu com os pensamentos coerentes de um homem.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Kagome observava com fascinado horror conforme a mudança ocorria em Inuyasha. Ela sentia o suor frio do medo de Lorde Kouga agora. Ele a empurrou para longe dele.

— Isso ainda não acabou — ele garantiu a ela; então correu como o covarde que era.

Ela ficou paralisada por um momento, hipnotizada pela visão de Inuyasha, ainda meio homem, meio fera, lutando para se libertar das amarras. Então ela se lembrou de Shippon. Com um grito, ela correu para a casa. Ela tropeçou na escuridão, mas manteve o caminho. Uma alta presença de súbito surgiu na frente dela.

— Não contava com aquele vagabundo guardando a porta — o homem resmungou. — Me deu um bom golpe na cabeça e me enxotou para fora. Espere, você não devia estar andando por ai livremente — o homem subitamente percebeu.

— Deixe-me passar — Kagome o avisou. — Seu patrão fugiu como o covarde que é. Se você for esperto, fará o mesmo.

— Lorde Kouga disse que era para levar você conosco. Você e o bebê — ele se aproximou e tentou agarrar Kagome.

Ela se jogou para trás, tropeçou sob uma pedra e caiu com tudo sobre o traseiro. O homem deu risada da falta de jeito dela e deu um passo para frente.

— Venha agora, quietinha — ele avisou. — Não sou contra bater em uma mulher se for preciso.

O homem se inclinou sobre ele, mas antes que pudesse agarrá-la, uma forma escura pulou por detrás de Kagome e jogou o homem de costas no chão. Ela ouviu rosnados, viu os brilhantes olhos âmbar da fera e então ouviu o homem gritar. Seus gritos saiam em golfadas de sua garganta e Kagome pôs-se de pé com esforço, e passou pelo homem caído e pela forma escura que lhe rasgava a garganta. Ela correu para a casa, entrou apressadamente e quase deu de cara com a pistola de Jaken.

— Lady Kagome — Jaken suspirou. — Pensei que fosse o intruso retornando.

Kagome rapidamente fechou a porta e colocou as trancas. Suas mãos tremiam.

— Shippon?

— Está bem, milady — Jaken lhe garantiu. — Ninguém entrou na casa exceto aquele um que golpeei com a pistola e expulsei.

Ela tentou acalmar as batidas de seu coração e a controlar a respiração.

— Lorde Inuyasha? — Jaken inquiriu. — Onde ele está?

O que dizer? _Aí fora rasgando a garganta de um homem_? Kagome estremeceu.

— Ele saiu em perseguição aos ladrões — ela mentiu.

— Talvez eu também deva ir e ajudá-lo — Jaken sugeriu.

— Não! — Kagome desejou não ter gritado a palavra. — Quer dizer, ele me disse que era para você ficar na casa e nos proteger até ele voltar.

Jaken franziu a testa.

— Muito bem. A senhora parece pálida. Posso lhe trazer algo, milady?

— Brandy — ela disse — Um bom copo de brandy.

Jaken inclinou a cabeça e foi providenciar a bebida. A entrada dos fundos era pela cozinha. Kagome se dirigiu a uma vigorosa mesa onde os criados faziam suas refeições e se sentou. Ela ainda estava tremendo quando Jaken voltou com um copo de líquido âmbar. Ela o entornou e bebeu tudo.

— O que devemos fazer agora, Lady Kagome? — Jaken perguntou.

Ela indicou a cadeira na frente dela.

— Nós esperaremos.

Jaken estava cochilando e Kagome não estava conseguindo manter os olhos abertos quando ouviu uma suave batida na porta dos fundos. Ela se levantou e foi até a porta, colocando uma orelha contra ela.

— Inuyasha? — ela chamou.

— Sim, deixe-me entrar — veio a resposta.

Ela lutou contra as pesadas trancas e abriu a porta. Ele entrou, vestido com as roupas que havia usado anteriormente, ensangüentadas e amarrotadas.

— Você está bem? — ela sussurrou, seu coração disparado.

Ele concordou, embora ela notasse o assombro em seus olhos.

— Lorde Inuyasha — Jaken acordou com as palavras de alívio. O mordomo rapidamente se levantou e se apressou na direção dele. — O senhor está sangrando!

— Não é nada sério — Inuyasha garantiu ao homem. — Mas traga água limpa e bandagens até meu quarto. Kagome pode me ajudar lá em cima.

Assim dizendo, Inuyasha passou um braço ao redor do pescoço dela e permitiu que ela o ajudasse através da casa e pelas escadas. Uma vez no quarto, ele tirou a camisa. Kagome prendeu a respiração ao ver suas costas sangrentas. Ele tinha quatro chicotadas sangrando e uma marca, aquela que ela lhe infringira com raiva, mas sem a força óbvia das outras quatro.

— Deixe-me pegar minhas pomadas — Ela correu para o próprio quarto para apanhar os remédios que tinha feito para ele em antecipação. Quando retornou, Jaken estava lá com a bacia de água limpa e bandagens.

— Devo ajudá-lo, Lorde Inuyasha?

— Não. Jaken, Kagome tem habilidade para essas coisas. Vá para a cama. Foi uma longa noite.

— O senhor não deseja que eu fique de guarda pelo resto da noite, Lorde Inuyasha?

— A noite já quase acabou — ele respondeu, e Kagome percebeu que ele não se levantou da cama onde se sentara, suas costas protegidas da visão de Jaken. — Eles não vão voltar. Pelo menos por enquanto. Vá para a cama, Jaken.

— Como desejar — o homem disse e se retirou do quarto.

Kagome foi até a bacia, pegou panos limpos e os molhou na água fresca. Ela se sentou perto de Inuyasha na cama, e ele se virou para lhe dar acesso. As feias marcas em suas costas macias quase a deixaram nauseada. Sim, ela já havia tratado de tais feridas anteriormente, mas elas sempre tinham pertencido a alguém a quem ela não estava ligada emocionalmente. Isso era muito mais difícil. Ele não se encolhia enquanto ela limpava as feridas. Eles se sentaram em silêncio, mas ela sabia que o silêncio não duraria muito.

Finalmente, ele disse:

— Você mentiu para mim.

Kagome escolheu as palavras cuidadosamente.

— Eu simplesmente não lhe disse toda a verdade — ela se defendeu. — Pensei que se você soubesse que o pai de Shippon pretendia matá-lo, e que o homem tinha ligação com o rei, você não permitiria que ficássemos. Que você não manteria a promessa de cuidar dele.

— Ao manter seus segredos, você nos colocou a todos em perigo, Kagome. Essa noite poderia ter acabado muito pior do que foi.

Lágrimas queimavam nos olhos dela. Ele tinha razão. Ela devia ter contado no momento em que ele lhe perguntara sobre Lorde Kouga.

— Eu sabia que sua mente tinha de estar limpa para o ritual. Planejei lhe contar depois de nossa tentativa, não importando o que acontecesse.

Ele se voltou para ela, erguendo as mãos na frente do rosto dela.

— Há sangue em minhas mãos — ele disse. — Há sujeira debaixo de minhas unhas por enterrar o que sobrou do homem que matei por você.

Bile subiu na garganta dela e ela desviou o olhar.

— Você vai nos por para fora agora?

Ele se levantou da cama e foi até a bacia, mergulhando suas mãos na água para limpá-las antes de pegar uma forte barra de sabonete e esfregá-las.

— Deixar que você e Shippon se defendam sozinhos contra um homem que tem as graças do rei? Um homem que mataria o próprio filho e abusaria da mãe da criança? — ele se voltou para olhar para ela. — Você conviveu comigo debaixo deste teto por tempo suficiente para me conhecer melhor do que isso. Dói-me mais do que as chicotadas que você pense assim.

Abaixando a cabeça, ela não podia argumentar com ele. Pouco depois, ela sentiu o suave toque dos dedos dele em seu rosto. Ele levantou o rosto dela para olhar para ele.

— Mas talvez eu não tenha lhe dado motivos para confiar em mim. Talvez você fosse sábia em não fazê-lo. Você devia ter me contado sobre Lorde Kouga. Você devia ter me contado o que ele fez com você.

— Você teria acreditado em mim? — ela perguntou. — No começo, você teria confiado em minha palavra mais do que eu confiei na sua? Fui chamada de prostituta minha vida toda, mesmo sendo pura quando Lorde Kouga me drogou com uma poção que tinha levado para o parto da mulher dele. Por que eu deveria acreditar por um momento que poderia confiar em você e que você ouviria minhas palavras e as contasse como verdadeiras?

A mão dele subiu pelo rosto dela e descansou lá.

— Soube na primeira vez em que a beijei que você não era prostituta, Kagome. Uma prostituta aceita ambiciosamente seu prazer, e mesmo assim você se negava, e a mim o prazer de ensiná-la a alegria que pode ser encontrada no toque de um homem.

— Eu tinha medo — ela admitiu. — A perda de controle que eu sentia infiltrando-se sobre mim. Um sentimento de desamparo contra a traição de meu próprio corpo. Não me lembro do que Lorde Kouga fez comigo enquanto eu jazia inconsciente e indefesa contra ele. Mas minha mente proporciona detalhes que são provavelmente piores do que foram na realidade.

— Eu deveria tê-lo matado essa noite — Inuyasha disse. Ele tirou a mão do rosto dela e voltou para a bacia. Um jarro com água limpa estava sobre a mesa. Inuyasha foi até a janela, a abriu, pegou a bacia e jogou a água para fora. Ele enxugou a bacia com um pano limpo, a encheu novamente, e começou a lavar o rosto e a limpar a boca. Kagome se levantou da cama, pegou sua pomada, e se juntou a ele, cuidadosamente aplicando o remédio nas costas feridas dele enquanto ele terminava sua higiene.

— E agora? — ela perguntou. — Não terminou essa noite. Eu iria embora se fosse apenas eu que Lorde Kouga desejasse. Mas Shippon...

Ele se voltou subitamente.

— Você não o levará daqui — ele disse com severidade. — Você não pode protegê-lo, Kagome. Contra um homem poderoso você não pode nem mesmo se proteger. Nenhum de vocês vai embora, compreendeu?

Pela paixão na voz dele, ela apenas acenou coma cabeça.

— Mas o que faremos? Ele disse que ainda não acabou. Ele não desistirá tão facilmente, Inuyasha. Ele é um homem acostumado a conseguir o que quer e a fazer o que deseja.

Inuyasha correu uma mão pelos longos cabelos, tirando-os de suas lindas feições.

— Não sei. Tenho que pensar sobre isso.

Kagome ofegou quando viu as marcas em carne viva ao redor dos pulsos dele onde ele lutou com as amarras. Ela untou os dedos com a pomada, levantou um pulso e começou a esfregar o medicamento na pele machucada.

— O homem... — ela parou para respirar. — O que você fez com o corpo dele?

— Eu o enterrei bem fundo no terreno ao lado — ele respondeu. — A fera não me dominou por muito tempo depois de matá-lo. Voltei a mim encarando os olhos sem vida do homem e com o gosto do sangue dele na boca.

Ela estremeceu.

— Lorde Kouga pode contar ao rei sobre nós — ela disse. — Podemos os dois sermos queimados vivos.

— Mas ele não o fará — Inuyasha disse. — Ele quer cuidar de seus negócios escusos ele mesmo. Ele quer apagar a prova de sua indiscrição para que ninguém descubra.

— Talvez — Kagome concordou, pegando o outro pulso dele para tratar. — Se ele o fizer você deve dizer que eu lancei um feitiço sobre você, Inuyasha. Você tem riqueza e sua família tem terras e títulos. Eu não sou ninguém. Eu...

Ele colocou um dedo contra os lábios dela.

— Por que você se diminui, Kagome? Por que não percebe o quão especial você é? Você usa seus dons para o bem, não para o mal. Você salva vidas. Você se dá e não espera nada em troca, com suponho, exceção a nosso acordo.

Suas palavras a encheram de calor, mas também trouxeram culpa. Ela desviou os olhos para longe dele.

— Falhei em nosso acordo — ela sussurrou. — Hoje à noite, não consegui livrar você da fera.

Se aproximando, ele fez com que o rosto dela se voltasse para ele novamente.

— É melhor que fiquemos assim por agora. Podemos precisar dela.

A boca dela caiu.

— Você continuaria amaldiçoado por nós? Uma mulher que te enganou e uma criança que nem sua é?

— Até que esse assunto esteja resolvido — ele respondeu. — Não temos muito tempo para fazer planos. Tenho muito em que pensar. Você está cansada. Vá para a cama.

Inuyasha se dirigiu para a própria cama e se sentou. Ele tirou as botas e ela viu que o esforço lhe causou dor.

— Preciso enfaixar suas costas antes — ela disse. — Fique quieto enquanto faço isso.

Dirigindo-se para a mesa, Kagome pegou as bandagens que Jaken trouxera. Ela se juntou a Inuyasha na cama e começou a enrolá-lo cuidadosamente. Ela tentou ser o mais gentil possível. A pele dele estava quente e macia debaixo das mãos dela, menos suas costas.

Ele carregaria as cicatrizes dessa noite com ele para sempre. E era culpa dela. Ela não conseguia acreditar que ele colocara a coisa mais importante da vida dele — quebrar a maldição — de lado por ela e por Shippon.

Inuyasha achava que não tinha honra, mas ele tinha mais honra do que qualquer outro homem que ela conhecera. Ele havia dito que ela era especial.

E essa noite Kagome sentira seu próprio valor pela primeira vez. Cuidando dele, ela percebeu que fosse qual fosse a maldição sobre ela, também poderia ser considerada uma bênção.

Ela deu a volta para se ajoelhar na frente de Inuyasha, cruzando as faixas das costas para o peito para mantê-las firme no lugar. Quando sentiu os olhos dele sobre ela, olhou para cima. Eles se encararam até que ele desviou o olhar.

Kagome se aproximou e voltou o rosto dele para ela. Talvez fosse hora de confiar em alguém. Confiar nele. Ela se inclinou e tocou seus lábios nos dele. Ele permitiu o contato gentil por um momento antes de virar a cabeça.

— Você não me deve nada, Kagome — ele disse.

Aproximando-se, ela virou o rosto dele para ela novamente.

— Sim, eu devo. Mais do que posso pagar. Mas isso não tem nada a ver.

— E tem a ver com o quê? — ele perguntou.

Tinha a ver com os sentimentos dela em relação a ele e em se permitir em reconhecê-los. Mas principalmente tinha a ver com...

— Deixar acontecer — ela respondeu. — Ensine-me as alegrias para que não haja somente tristeza em minha mente. Espante-as para longe.

Ele afastou o olhar novamente.

— Os acontecimentos dessa noite a deixaram muito emocional. Você não sabe o que está pedindo.

— Não há nenhum cheiro em você agora — ela disse. — Nenhuma razão para pedir a não ser a verdadeira. Eu quero você.

O olhar dele retornou para ela. Ele a olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos e ela viu a primeira faísca da chama azul.

— Você escolheu uma hora estranha para desafiar minha virilidade.

Ela abaixou os olhos.

— Não quis dizer essa noite. Você está ferido — Kagome começou a se levantar, mas as mãos dele agarraram os ombros dela e a mantiveram no lugar.

— Podemos não ter um amanhã — ele disse.

Então ele se inclinou para frente e a beijou.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Os lábios dele eram quentes e firmes, seu hálito fresco com a menta que usara para limpar a boca. Kagome bebia dele, atraída por sua força e perdeu-se na maravilha da boca dele. As mãos dele subiram por seu rosto, os dedos enroscando-se em seus cabelos como que para segurá-la, o que não era preciso. Ela não queria escapar.

As lâmpadas diminuiriam, e novamente Kagome pensou se ele não tinha o poder de algum modo criar uma iluminação mais íntima... ou se talvez o talento fosse dela. As mãos dele voltaram para os ombros dela e ele a levantou da posição ajoelhada em que se encontrava. A leve contração dele a relembrou de que ele estava ferido e ela sentiu uma ponta de culpa por fazê-lo se esforçar.

— Devo ir — ela sussurrou.

— Não. Fique comigo.

Por um momento, ela fechou os olhos e fingiu que ele queria dizer mais do que apenas essa noite. Kagome se assentou na cama perto dele. Ele se esticou, novamente se contraindo quando suas costas encontraram o macio colchão da cama.

— Você teme a perda de controle — ele disse. — Eu lhe dou o controle essa noite. Estou as suas ordens.

Para ele assumir o papel passivo, ela imaginou, era uma tortura adicional. Assim mesmo ele abriria mão de seu poder para aliviar os medos dela. Era a forma mais forte de sedução.

Kagome engatinhou até ele sobre a cama. Inclinando-se sobre ele, ela o beijou no pescoço. Movendo-se para baixo, ela saboreou a pele entre as faixas que cruzavam seu peito. Inuyasha soltou um pequeno som pela garganta, mas suas mãos continuaram pousadas de lado.

Ela refez o caminho para cima até a boca dele, provocando-o com a língua até que ele aceitou o desafio. Permaneceram assim por um tempo, beijando-se, até as mãos dela começarem a passear. Ela correu os dedos pelo peito enfaixado até o umbigo e prosseguiu seguindo a intrigante linha de pêlos escuros que desapareciam dentro da cintura da calça dele. A mão dela deslizou mais para baixo, pela frente das calças dele onde encontrou a prova do evidente desejo dele. Ela o ouviu respirar fundo, mas ela ainda não a tocou.

A mão dela voltou para a rígida saliência no cinto dele, onde começou a desamarrar as calças. Ao abri-las, permitiu que ele saltasse para fora, e novamente ela se maravilhou com seu tamanho e magnificência. A mão dela se fechou sobre ele e ele se sacudiu involuntariamente, embora novamente não se aproximasse dela ou a tocasse. Tocá-lo era uma lição sobre contradição. Dureza revestida de pele de veludo, quente e duro em sua mão. Tocá-lo também produziu um estranho efeito sobre ela. Ela queria sentir as mãos dele sobre ela também.

Levantando-se acima dele, Kagome desabotoou a frente de seu vestido. Inuyasha a observava como um homem hipnotizado, apenas o subir e descer irregular de seu peito indicava que ela o afetava. Ela desceu o vestido até a cintura e então foi para a fita de seda de sua camisa e vagarosamente a liberou, abaixando as tiras pelos ombros.

Inuyasha a encarava, seus olhos inflamados pelo brilho âmbar na iluminação fraca, mas ele não a tocou. Não até ela pegar as mãos dele e as guiar até seus seios doloridos. Ele os envolveu, movendo seus dedos sobre os mamilos até que endureceram.

Ela deslizou a mão pelos cabelos dele até a nuca, ficando de joelhos entre as pernas dele antes puxar a boca até seus seios. Ele pegou o mamilo em sua boca e o sugou, lambeu, e até mesmo mordeu, embora de forma carinhosa. Jogando a cabeça para trás, Kagome apreciou a sensação da boca dele se movendo sobre seus seios, provando e provocando até que a suave palpitação entre suas pernas se intensificou.

Com os dedos ainda enroscado nos cabelos dele, ela puxou-lhe a cabeça para trás para que ele olhasse para ela. Ela se inclinou para capturar-lhe a boca, abaixando devagarzinho até se sentar sobre ele. O quadril dele se arqueou para ela, uma resposta involuntária, ela percebeu. A fricção não era desagradável. Enquanto suas bocas trabalhavam juntas, lá embaixo a firme pressão das partes masculina e feminina uma contra a outra tornava a respiração mais difícil. Ela subitamente se sentiu em chamas.

— Tire a minha roupa — ela sussurrou.

Às ordens dela, Inuyasha a puxou completamente para cima dele. Usando suas pernas para fechar as dela de modo a empurrar a vestimenta dela para baixo até onde as mãos dele alcançassem e desatar tudo o que encontrasse pelo caminho. Enquanto as bocas ainda estavam unidas, as línguas ainda entrelaçadas, as mãos dele a tocaram em seu traseiro nu, leve o bastante para fazê-la estremecer. Kagome serpenteou para liberar as roupas ao redor dos quadris.

Ela puxou as calças de Inuyasha, as deslizando por toda a extensão dele para removê-las. Quando se sentou aos pés dele, seu olhar o percorreu, esparramado nu na frente dela. A beleza dele quase a deixou sem fôlego. Vagarosamente, ela passou as mãos subindo pelas pernas dele, suas coxas, musculosas e com o mesmo tom dourado do resto do corpo. Ela estava num impasse.

— Não tenho certeza do que fazer a seguir — ela disse.

— O que você quer, Kagome? — ele perguntou, sua voz baixa e rouca.

— Quero que você me toque novamente — ela respondeu — Do modo que me tocou lá embaixo na sala de jantar.

— Venha aqui.

Ela se rastejou para cima novamente e se colocou ao lado dele. Primeiro, ele a beijou — um longo e lânguido beijo que quase a fez derreter de encontro a ele. A mão dele deslizou pelo estômago dela, abaixando até chegar ao ninho de pêlos entre as pernas. Com a primeira carícia de seus dedos, ela era dele. Ele foi gentil até que ela se pressionou firme contra seus dedos, arqueando para ele.

A pressão continuava aumentando, e entre beijos que tiravam o fôlego ela gemeu o nome dele. Inuyasha deslizou seu dedo para dentro dela, quase fazendo com que ela lhe rasgasse os ombros com as unhas.

— Você é tão quente, tão estreita — ele disse contra os lábios dela, e até mesmo o som puro de sua voz a levou às alturas.

Ela estava quase perdendo o controle, e por um momento lutou para não se entregar, mas Kagome se lembrou de que era sua escolha, sua vontade. Ela podia confiar nele.

— Eu quero mais — ela sussurrou. A pressão dele contra sua perna era o que ela queria. Ele dentro dela. Que seu corpo soubesse o que sua mente não questionava. Não essa noite. Não agora.

— Tem certeza? — ele perguntou.

— Sim — ela respondeu sem hesitar.

Ele a colocou de costas e depois estava em cima dela, separando as pernas dela. Ela se preparou para o que viria a seguir, mas ao invés de se apressar, ele se curvou para beijá-la novamente, deslizando a mão entre eles e continuando a estimulá-la. Ela estava sensível, incapaz de controlar o estremecimento em suas coxas ou o modo como ela se movimentava contra os dedos dele. Ele a levou quase ao ponto de quebra, e então ela o sentiu, ereto e pronto em sua entrada feminina. Ele não investiu precipitadamente, mas gentilmente a penetrou calmamente, um pouco por vez.

Kagome sabia muito sobre o próprio corpo, corpos femininos em geral, já que fora chamada em tenra idade para fazer partos. Normalmente, ele encontraria uma barreira, mas Lorde Kouga tirou isso dela. Lágrimas se juntaram em seus olhos por ele ter roubado aquilo que teria sido um direito dela em entregar.

— Estou te machucando, Kagome? — os lábios de Inuyasha tocaram a lágrima que escorrera por seu rosto.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não. E essa devia ser minha primeira vez!

— É a sua primeira vez — ele disse. — Sua primeira vez comigo. E é a minha primeira vez com você.

Ele a beijou, deslizando mais profundamente para dentro dela, expandindo-a tanto que ela ofegou contra a boca dele. Ele era grande e a preencheu completamente. Completamente e ainda mais. Então ele começou a se mover, e a se mover de um modo que a estimulou ainda mais do que seus dedos. Ela pegou o ritmo e se moveu com ele, os profundos gemidos de prazer que ele fazia eram um afrodisíaco que aumentavam ainda mais sua paixão.

Eles se moviam juntos, beijavam-se, separavam-se para respirar e beijavam-se novamente sempre que suas respirações permitissem. A pressão dentro dela começou a aumentar novamente, mais forte do que antes. O suor cobriu os corpos deles. O cheiro dele estava nela e algo primitivo surgiu dentro dela. Ela se arqueou contra ele, sua cabeça esparramada no travesseiro até que ele capturou seu rosto com as mãos e a beijou novamente.

Quando ela abriu os olhos e olhou para ele, ele estava olhando para ela. Seus olhos eram bolas gêmeas de fogo âmbar, e apenas a visão deles a levou a uma espiral de perda de controle. Seu corpo se arqueou, convulsionou e um prazer tão intenso que era doloroso a varreu por completo. Ela se uniu a ele, suas unhas enterradas no ombro dele, seus dentes mordendo-o no pescoço. Então ele se impulsionou bem fundo, pareceu se segurar por segundos antes de subitamente se retirar do corpo dela, seu corpo se contorcendo, sua respiração irregular enquanto esparramava sua semente fora do útero dela.

Ela o segurou perto dela até que os próprios tremores se acalmassem e ele ficou deitado exausto e respirando com dificuldade contra ela, seus corações batendo em uníssono. As mãos dela se moveram pelas costas dele e ela sentiu o sangue.

— Suas costas — ela ofegou. — Eu o machuquei.

Ele acariciou a garganta dela com o nariz.

— Não é nada — ele disse. — Eu poderia morrer agora mesmo e morreria feliz.

Ela sorriu, se sentido tão verdadeiramente no lugar certo na cama desse homem, pele contra pele, coração contra coração.

— Você deve me deixar enfaixar novamente — ela disse, correndo as mãos contra os sedosos e longos cabelos dele.

— Não há razão para se fazer isso ainda — Ele se levantou nos cotovelos, olhou para ela, e a beijou novamente. — Estou prestes a rasgá-las novamente.

— Tem certeza disso? — ela perguntou com atrevimento.

Ele estava muito sério quando respondeu.

— Sim.

Inuyasha acordou primeiro com a forte ferroada em suas costas. Ele tentou se mover apenas para encontrar uma mulher meio esparramada sobre ele. A segunda descoberta fez a primeira ser mais suportável. Ele levantou os cachos negros do rosto de Kagome e os colocou para trás. Um sorriso sensual curvou os lábios dela enquanto dormia. Inuyasha a queria novamente e imediatamente. Então lhe ocorreu que ela tinha se rendido a ele, e a compreensão o fez olhar para dentro.

Ele não se sentia nem um pouco diferente de ontem. Olhando para Kagome, ele admitiu que não fosse verdade. A fera ainda vivia dentro dele, mas também viviam sentimentos de paixão e carinho por Kagome que estavam mais fortes do que no dia anterior. Sim, ele tivera mulheres no passado, muitas mulheres, mas nenhuma como ela.

Nenhuma o fizera se sentir como ela o fizera noite passada. Como se fosse a sua primeira vez com uma mulher. Não precisava de bebida para acabar com a dor de sua solidão ou imaginar, quando sóbrio, se ela o quereria sem o magnetismo animal que seu cheiro liberava.

Ela não quis o seu cheiro. Ela quis a ele. E sem a bebida para entorpecer seus sentidos ele a quis, mais do que a qualquer mulher antes de ela entrar em sua vida. Apenas Kagome o fez verdadeiramente sentir como se pertencesse. E talvez fosse apenas um sentimento de pertencer a ela. Mas era algo de que ele se esquivara durante toda sua vida.

— No que está pensando?

Ele olhou para baixo e a viu olhando para ele. Inuyasha passou seu dedo pelo ombro macio dela.

— Estou imaginando se minhas costas protestarão muito se eu fizer amor com você novamente essa manhã.

— Mais do que suas costas irão protestar — ela disse. — O que você fez com meu corpo? — ela tentou se mover e gemeu.

— Não tanto quanto eu gostaria de ter feito — ele respondeu, beijando-a no alto da cabeça.

— Talvez depois de eu tomar um longo banho e cuidar de suas costas, nós poderemos conversar sobre isso novamente.

Ele suspirou.

— Tudo bem. Temos outros assuntos para tratar também essa manhã.

Os olhos deles se encontraram. Como ele, ele supôs, ela também agradeceu a oportunidade de não pensar sobre a noite passada e o atual dilema deles. Inuyasha havia matado um homem.

Que soubesse, seu primeiro. Mas não fora ele quem rasgara a garganta do homem. A fera o havia feito, mas o homem teria agido de forma diferente se Kagome estivesse sendo ameaçada? Não. Ele não acreditava nisso.

— Preciso ver Shippon — ela sussurrou de súbito. — Preciso abraçá-lo.

Inuyasha liberou o peso dela de cima dele, admirado por sentir a pele quente e macia dela, então se levantou da cama. Ele foi até o guarda roupa, pegou calças limpas e as vestiu. Pelo bem de Kagome, ele tentou não se contrair cada vez que seus movimentos puxassem as chicotadas em suas costas. Colocar a camisa foi tortura pura. Engraçado, ele não se lembrava de suas costas o incomodarem tanto noite passada.

— Eu vou buscá-lo — ele disse. — Fique aí.

Kagome puxou as cobertas para cima e as colocou debaixo dos braços. Ela parecia muito tentadora esperando em sua cama.

Quase muito tentadora para se resistir, mas ele devia ter cuidado não apenas com seus próprios ferimentos, mas também com as exigências que já fizera sobre ela por toda noite. _Mais tarde_, ele se prometeu.

A ama de Shippon sempre o olhava de modo nervoso quando Inuyasha entrava no quarto. Logo eles não precisariam mais dela.

Shippon estava crescendo e um pouco de cereais e a transferência para leite de cabra estava em seu futuro próximo.

— A lady deseja que eu leve seu filho — Inuyasha explicou para Martha. A mulher acenou com a cabeça e ficou fora do caminho. Inuyasha caminhou até o berço e sorriu para o garoto. Ao ver Inuyasha ele sorriu seu sorriso sem dentes.

— Olá, homenzinho — Inuyasha disse, então se aproximou e o tirou do berço. O surpreendeu o quão natural se sentia agora enquanto carregava Shippon. E como alguém tão pequeno pudesse puxar tão fortemente as cordas de seu coração. — Sua mãe deseja dar uma palavrinha com você — ele disse a Shippon, carregando-o para fora do quarto de criança na direção do próprio quarto.

Kagome estava com os braços estendidos antes mesmo de ele chegar perto da cama.

— Dê ele para mim.

Shippon deu um pequeno grito de excitação ao ver a mãe. Inuyasha não podia culpar o menino. Ele entregou Shippon para Kagome, observando enquanto ela trazia o bebê para perto e espalhava beijos por todo o rostinho.

— Ah, ser jovem novamente — Inuyasha disse, sorrindo para ela quando ela voltou o olhar para ele.

Ela riu. Era delicioso. Seus pensamentos obscuros não podiam ser mais evitados e ele se sentou sobre a cama, observando Kagome brincar com Shippon.

— Não podemos lidar com Lorde Kouga aqui em Londres — ele disse. — Ele é muito bem protegido.

Os pequenos dedos de Shippon se curvaram sobre o dedo dela, ela olhou para cima para Inuyasha.

— Devemos fugir?

— Não gosto de pensar nisso como uma fuga, mas como um modo de atraí-lo para longe.

— Para onde? — ela perguntou. — Para a residência de campo?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não levarei esse assunto até Sesshoumaru e Rin.

— Mas ele é seu irmão — ela argumentou. — Ele pode nos ajudar.

— E nós podemos muito bem fazer com que ele seja morto também — ele explicou. — Além disso, a maldição cairá sobre mim logo. Ele não sabe. Prefiro que não saiba, pelo menos por agora.

— Isso tem a ver com seu orgulho? — ela perguntou.

Era uma boa pergunta, e Inuyasha pensou muito e com cuidado antes de responder.

— Você e Shippon são minha responsabilidade, kagome. Preciso que confie em mim. Preciso que você tenha fé em mim, para que eu possa ter fé em mim mesmo.

Ela olhou para baixo para seu filho. Inuyasha precisava que ela confiasse nele tão desesperadamente. Que acreditasse nele. Mas como ela poderia quando a vida dela e de seu filho estavam em perigo?

Quando olhou novamente para ele, seus olhos se suavizaram.

— Tudo bem, Inuyasha. Eu vou confiar em você. Juntos nós conseguiremos montar um plano.

Esses e um dos capítulos do livro que mais gosto ^-^

Beijos e espero que esteja sendo do agrado de todos:

bruna-yasha

izabela17

Daaf-chan

Lust Lotu's

Tmizinha

Ana Spizziolli

Graziela Leon


	25. Chapter 25

**Nota: Hello Girls estão prontas pra ler os últimos capítulos da fic.**

**Devemos agradecer a autora ao qual só falarei o nome, depois que eu posta a ultima fic a do Mirok e da Sango ao qual eu vou a adapta, espero que gostem e que comentem**

**Beijos a todos que acompanharam a fic, que deixaram seus comentários aqueles também que não, nos vemos na quinta com, mas uma nova fic, bye bye ^-^**

**Ps.: NÃO ESQUEÇAM AS REVIEWS**

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Depois que Kagome tomou um longo banho e dormiu um pouco, ela voltou ao quarto de Inuyasha com agulha e linha.

— Enquanto discutimos sobre planos, vou costurar suas costas — ela disse. — Senão temo que esses cortes nunca cicatrizarão.

Ela notou que a banheira dele ainda estava no centro do quarto. Os cabelos dele estavam úmidos e ele obviamente removera as faixas antes do banho, já que seu peito estava nu. Seu coração saltou ao vê-lo. Seus pensamentos não estavam alinhados com a contínua cura dele. Kagome subiu na cama e bateu com as mãos no colchão.

— Sente-se aqui.

— Se você me quiser na cama novamente tudo o que precisa fazer é pedir, Kagome — ele provocou.

— Agora, chega de besteira — ela ralhou, mas não conseguiu esconder o sorriso. Ele se sentou e ela parou de sorrir. Os feios cortes gotejavam sangue. — Você já levou pontos antes? — ela perguntou.

— Não que me recorde — ele respondeu. — Mas há uma grande parte de minha vida de que não me lembro nesses anos que passaram.

— Vai doer — ela o avisou.

— Penso que seria melhor mentir para seus pacientes em situações como essa — ele sugeriu.

Ela sorriu novamente.

— Tudo bem, não vai doer nada.

— Tarde demais — ele resmungou.

Kagome havia escolhido sua menor agulha, ela esperava fazer com que as cicatrizes ficassem menos perceptíveis, mas seria necessário usar de mais força para passá-la entre a pele. Ela respirou fundo e começou.

— Podemos discutir nosso plano agora — ela disse. — Ajudará a desviar sua mente do que estou fazendo.

— Meu plano é atrair Lorde Kouga para longe de Londres e matá-lo — ele disse de forma sucinta.

Ela não sentia simpatia por Lorde Kouga, ele era um homem cruel e uma ameaça a seu filho, mas ela não desejava mais mortes e queria evitar que Inuyasha colocasse a própria vida em risco.

Ela não sabia como. Certamente ela tentou lançar feitiços que fizessem com que Lorde Kouga se esquecesse dela enquanto esteve escondida no bosque.

Eles não funcionaram. Kagome não era tão habilidosa como sua mãe havia sido, ainda assim as habilidades de cura de Kagome eram maiores.

— Ele não irá atrás de você sozinho — Kagome lhe assegurou. — Tenho de ir junto como isca.

— Não — Inuyasha argumentou. — Quero você e Shippon em algum lugar seguro enquanto lido com ele.

— Ele não o seguirá se você estiver sozinho — ela insistiu. — Ele está atrás de mim e de Shippon. Principalmente Shippon — ela acrescentou. — Não o colocarei em perigo, porém.

— Não — Inuyasha concordou. — Por mais que eu odeie admitir, você provavelmente está certa sobre ele não vir atrás apenas de mim.

O silêncio se instalou entre eles enquanto ela sabia que Inuyasha sentiria mais a agulha se ela não o mantivesse distraído.

— Temos de enganá-lo de alguma forma — ela continuou. — Fazê-lo acreditar numa mentira.

— Suponho que possamos fingir que estamos fugindo para a propriedade de campo — ele disse. — Podemos usar um boneco no lugar de Shippon e instruir Jaken e a ama seca para o levarem a algum lugar seguro. Penso que Lorde Kouga enviará alguns capangas para nos atacar na estrada. Ele gostaria de nos levar para sua mansão no interior, ou algum lugar próximo, para lidar conosco.

— Não acho que seja uma boa idéia permitir que nos ataquem — Kagome falou. — E se Lorde Kouga simplesmente os instruir para nos matar logo que nos avistarem?

— Uma vez que perceberem que Shippon não está conosco, eles terão que manter pelo menos um de nós com vida para torturar e conseguir a localização dele — Inuyasha disse. — Você será a provável escolha deles.

— Talvez não — ela disse. — Eles podem presumir que você se importa menos —Kagome tinha quase terminado com as costas dele. Os talhos eram longos, mas não tão profundos como ela havia pensado. Ela lembrou que queria perguntar a Inuyasha sobre o que pensara na noite em que foram ao baile com a duquesa-mãe.

— As pessoas em Whit Hurch sabiam quem você era? — ela perguntou. — Você se apresentou a eles com seu nome?

— Não, não meu nome verdadeiro — ele respondeu. — Estava tentando conseguir informações sobre você de uma maneira sutil, e pensei que lhes informar meu nome apenas levantaria suspeitas sobre mim. Minha família não é desconhecida nem em pequenas aldeias. Por que pergunta?

— Eu me preocupei sobre isso quando vi Lorde Kouga no baile — ela disse. — Estava com medo de que se ele soubesse que era você quem esteve xeretando em Whit Hurch ele somaria dois e dois e perceberia que eu era de fato quem ele pensava. É claro que isso agora não importa. Ele sabe quem eu sou e quem você é.

— Mas ele não sabe exatamente o que eu sou — Inuyasha disse. — Ele não ficou por tempo suficiente para ver a transformação.

— Ele viu o suficiente para ficar esperto — ela garantiu. Terminando suas suturas, Kagome se levantou da cama, caminhou até a mesa onde estavam sua pomada e as faixas, as pegou antes de retornar. — Ainda não gosto da idéia de permitir que Lorde Kouga nos capture. Não será bom para nenhum de nós estarmos nas mãos dele.

— Não pretendo ser capturado — Inuyasha disse. — E eu jamais permitiria que aquele homem colocasse as mãos em você novamente, Kagome.

Kagome abriu o vidro de pomada e começou a cobrir com o remédio as feridas de Inuyasha. Suas mãos tremeram levemente apenas por pensar em Lorde Kougaa tocando. Não agora, não depois de saber o que era estar com um homem a quem desejava.

E desejava acima de todos os outros. Depois que as costas de Inuyasha estavam besuntadas, ela começou a enfaixá-lo novamente.

— Quando partiremos?

— Hoje à tarde — ele respondeu. — Se não parecermos apressados, Lorde Kouga poderá suspeitar. Melhor que o forcemos a agir rapidamente. Faça uma pequena trouxa, apenas com roupas fáceis para caminhadas. Teremos que voltar à floresta novamente. Tenha isso em mente.

— Minhas roupas velhas — ela decidiu. O que lhe trouxe a mente sua vida antiga. Num ponto, se eles conseguissem atrair Lorde Kouga para longe de Londres, e fugir dos capangas que ele deveria enviar atrás deles, ela deveria retornar ao que fazia antes de Inuyasha entrar em sua vida. Os sentimentos que essa compreensão fizeram surgir nela lhe disseram outra coisa. Ela não queria voltar. Nunca mais. Mas agora não era hora de se perguntar se a noite passada tinha mudado algo mais do que o trato que fizeram. Um trato que ela não manteve. Um trato que ele abandonara por agora... por ela e por Shippon.

Tendo terminado de enfaixar Inuyasha, ela pensou em sair da cama, mas ele se voltou e bloqueou sua saída.

— Temos um futuro incerto pela frente — ele disse. — Gostaria de fazer amor com você novamente caso a opção não se apresente no futuro.

Ela quase se derreteu com o calor dos olhos dele, mas sua mente pratica não permitiu que desfizesse seu trabalho.

— Não até você estar melhor — ela disse. — Não é uma boa hora para você fugir de um homem determinado a matar meu filho, ou abrir suas costas novamente apenas para agradar a uma mulher, Inuyasha.

Ele franziu a testa e ela pensou que era por ela ter se negado a ele, mas ele disse:

— Você não pode dizer _nosso_ filho, Kagome? Ele arrebatou meu coração no momento em que o segurei e o ouvir dar seu primeiro grito de vida. Eu prometi cuidar dele, alimentá-lo, vesti-lo e protegê-lo. Isso não me faz pai dele?

Ela não conseguiu evitar o fluxo de lágrimas que umedeceu seus olhos. Se ela já não amasse Inuyasha antes desse momento, ela o faria agora. Ela sempre o amaria.

— Sim — ela respondeu. — Para mim, você é o pai dele.

Ele pareceu ficar muito satisfeito com a resposta, e se inclinou para frente e a beijou. Como ele conseguia ser convincente, ela decidiu momentos depois quando estava derretendo contra ele e a língua dele se aprofundava em sua boca, deixando seu sangue em chamas. Precisou de um grande esforço para interromper o beijo e afastá-lo.

— Suas costas — ela o relembrou e então sorriu diante da careta dele. — Além disso, se vamos partir logo, temos muito a fazer. Leve-me em segurança aos bosques que circunda Whit Hurch e discutiremos esse assunto mais tarde.

— Está me cheirando a suborno — ele disse, ainda franzindo a testa. — Vou lhe cobrar essa promessa — garantiu a ela.

A provocação cessou quando a tarefa a ser feita se estabeleceu entre eles. Inuyasha se levantou, pegou a camisa e a deslizou sobre os ombros largos.

— É melhor você ir avisar a ama seca sobre o que está acontecendo. Vou conversar com Jaken.

Por um instante, ela desejou voltar com as brincadeiras e esquecer que o perigo espreitava na esquina. Mas ela não podia, e concordando com a cabeça, foi fazer o que ele mandara, sua mente rodando com a súbita preocupação. Talvez devesse ter permitido que ele fizesse amor com ela novamente, os pontos que se danassem. Talvez não houvesse outra oportunidade. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou ver seu futuro, mas havia apenas escuridão.

Inuyasha e Kagome promoveram um grande espetáculo ao arrumarem a bagagem para partirem da residência durante todo o dia. Baús vazios eram carregados na carruagem na frente da casa para que todos que passassem pudessem ver que planejavam viajar. Dentro da casa, Inuyasha e Kagome estavam dando a Jaken e Martha as últimas orientações.

Kagome carregava Shippon, dando beijos suaves em sua cabeça e olhando para ele como se fosse irromper em lágrimas a qualquer momento. Inuyasha odiava separá-los, mas era para a segurança de Shippon que precisava fazê-lo.

— Você entendeu o que tem de fazer? — Inuyasha perguntou a Jaken.

O mordomo acenou com a cabeça.

— Essa noite, sob o manto da escuridão, tenho de levar Martha e o jovem Shippon para a casa da irmã dela no lado leste. Amanhã logo a primeira luz, tenho de alugar uma carruagem de aluguel discreta e devemos partir para a propriedade de campo.

Inuyasha agarrou o braço do mordomo e o levou a uma pequena distância.

— E? — ele inquiriu baixinho.

Jaken não o olhou nos olhos.

— E se o senhor e sua dama não voltarem para a residência de campo, devo pedir a Lorde e Lady Taishou para criarem Shippon como se fosse deles.

— Bom — disse Inuyasha. — E se apenas Kagome retornar?

— Ela deve ter todas as honras e privilégios de ser sua esposa. Como seu primogênito, Shippon deverá ser seu herdeiro.

— Você fará com que isso seja entendido?

— Muito certamente — Jaken lhe assegurou.

Inuyasha bateu nos ombros dele.

— Bom homem — ele retornou para perto das mulheres. — Kagome, está na hora de partirmos.

Ela pareceu recuperar suas forças, relutantemente entregando Shippon de volta à Martha.

— Cuide muito bem dele — ela disse.

A ama seca apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Mais cedo, Inuyasha tinha pedido que Jaken fosse ao centro de Londres comprar uma boneca. Kagome agora segurava a boneca. Enrolada nos cobertores de Shippon, a boneca facilmente passaria por verdadeira à distância. Inuyasha caminhou até a ama, beijou a cabeça de Shippon, depois pegou o braço de Kagome e a acompanhou até a porta.

Jaken os seguiu, pois pareceria estranho o mordomo não sair para vê-los partir. Inuyasha olhou para o condutor.

— Lembre-se de suas instruções — disse Inuyasha. — Ao primeiro sinal de problema, você deve parar a carruagem, descer e se esconder em algum lugar seguro.

Thomas concordou.

— Sim, mas saiba que não me importo de lutar a seu lado — ele acrescentou.

— Já falamos sobre isso — Inuyasha o lembrou. — Não é opcional.

O lacaio, um jovem que também sabia suas instruções, abriu a porta. Enquanto Inuyasha ajudava Kagome a subir na carruagem, disse ao jovem.

— Guarde bem sua retaguarda. Você é muito jovem para levar uma bala nas costas — então Inuyasha entrou na carruagem atrás de Kagome, permitindo que o lacaio fechasse a porta. A carruagem partiu. Inuyasha fechou as cortinas, imediatamente tirando seu colarinho alto e soltando a gravata. Ele tirou o casaco, alcançou sua valise e retirou duas pistolas, que colocou no assento ao lado dele.

Seguindo o exemplo dele, Kagome abriu sua valise e removeu um dos vestidos simples que trouxera com ela para Londres. Vê-la se despir era a pior das distrações, mas ele ficou de ouvido atento para problemas. Ele duvidava que Lorde Kouga tentasse algo antes de eles saírem da cidade, mas não subestimaria o homem.

Não muito depois, Kagome estava sentada em frente a inuyasha, seus longos cabelos soltos nos ombros, usando um simples vestido de trabalho que já vira dias melhores. Ela o lembrava agora da bruxa a quem procurara meses atrás. Ela era linda, tinha uma aparência física que o agradava. Tinha uma natureza sensual na cama que também o agradava. Ela não era uma mulher de quem ele se cansaria ou com quem se aborreceria.

— Pare de me olhar desse jeito — ela disse calmamente, um sorriso brincando nos lábios cheios. — Sua mente deveria estar em outros assuntos.

— Sou tão óbvio? — ele perguntou.

O olhar dela passeou sobre ele e se focalizou na frente das calças dele.

— Sim — ela respondeu. — Você é muito óbvio.

Agora que Kagome estava vestida, inuyasha abriu a cortina próxima a sua janela. A carruagem de verão não tinha vidros nas janelas para que o ar pudesse circular livremente dentro dela. Ele colocou a cabeça para fora da janela, observando a cidade atrás deles. Logo escureceria. Ele esperava que se Lorde Kouga enviasse capangas atrás dele, ou mesmo viesse em pessoa, eles atacariam antes da noite cair. Seria melhor para Inuyasha se não o fizessem, devido a sua visão superior no escuro, mas não seria vantajoso para o condutor e o lacaio.

O pensamento tinha acabado de lhe ocorrer quando uma bala passou raspando o rosto de Inuyasha. Ele rapidamente moveu a cabeça para dentro da carruagem e olhou para Kagome, viu o rosto dela empalidecer; então, como Thomas havia sido instruído, a carruagem começou a parar.

— Deite-se no chão — Inuyasha disse a Kagome. — Cubra sua cabeça com as mãos.

Ele esperou até ela obedecer; então levantando suas pistolas, ele chutou a porta da carruagem e se jogou para fora. Inuyasha rolou no chão, tentando ignorar o protesto de suas costas e levantou-se apontando as pistolas para os quatro cavaleiros que cavalgavam para a carruagem. Ele mirou no homem que liderava, puxou o gatilho e o viu cair da sela. Uma bala atingiu o chão próximo ao pé direito de Inuyasha. Ele mirou com a segunda pistola, e pressionou o gatilho e outro atacante caiu.

As chances de Inuyasha estavam melhorando até que ele ouviu o barulho de cascos se aproximando de outra direção. Ele se voltou rapidamente. Mais quatro cavaleiros cavalgavam para a carruagem. Sem Thomas na condução, os cavalos da carruagem começaram a andar para trás movimentando o coche.

— Corra, Inuyasha!

Ele olhou para a carruagem. Kagome tinha engatinhado até a porta. Ela viu o que estava acontecendo.

— Eles são muitos! — ela gritou. — Vá enquanto ainda pode! Corra!

— Não vou deixar você aqui com eles! — ele gritou em resposta, rapidamente recarregando suas pistolas. Inuyasha mirou nos quatro cavaleiros que se aproximavam agora pela frente da carruagem, conseguindo derrubar um dos atacantes.

— Eles não me matarão! —Kagome tentou. — Não quando sou a única que sabe onde Shippon está! Vá agora, Inuyasha, e você poderá me ajudar a fugir mais tarde. Fique e não permanecerá vivo para me ajudar!

Outra bala passou assobiando, esfolando seu braço direito. Inuyasha se contraiu com a ferroada.

— Inuyasha! — Kagome gritou. — Por favor!

Ele havia jurado que não deixaria isso acontecer — que ele não deixaria que eles a levassem. Inuyasha não tinha escolha. Se ele agarrasse Kagome e ambos tentassem correr, ela poderia ser atingida na troca de tiros. Ela tinha razão. Eles não a machucariam. Lorde Kouga deveria ter dado instruções de a levarem para ele quando fosse capturada.

— Ele não a tocará novamente! — Inuyasha jurou a ela, então correu.

Dois cavaleiros se separaram para segui-lo, mas as estradas eram delimitadas com florestas e Inuyasha progredia mais facilmente através da densa folhagem do que um cavalo e cavaleiro poderiam. Ele deixou seus instintos guiá-lo, corria mais rapidamente, ele sabia, do que um homem normal jamais imaginaria. Sua visão tornou-se mais aguçada e adiante ele viu caminhos que nenhum cavalo conseguiria fazer, caminhos que talvez nenhum homem mortal poderia ver na densa floresta. Ele os percorreu, afastando-se cada vez mais da carruagem, de Kagome, e sentindo o homem dentro dele se afastando, e a fera se levantando para salvá-lo.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Kagome estava sentada em uma tora perto do fogo. Havia cinco homens se movendo ao redor do acampamento. Ela não reconheceu nenhum deles de Whit Hurch. Eles pareciam brutamontes rudes que Lorde Kouga devia ter contratado nas docas de Londres. Eles obviamente pouco sabiam sobre ela, exceto que devia ser levada para Lorde Kouga. Ela e a criança, que eles já haviam descoberto que não era uma criança, mas uma boneca.

Ela estremeceu ao sentir os olhos deles sobre ela. Que dama sendo conduzida numa grande carruagem se vestia dessa forma? Eles estavam curiosos, e pior, estavam interessados nela como mulher. Eles a olhavam libidinosamente, mesmo que, até agora, nenhum deles tivesse ousado tocá-la.

— Por que você acha que ele a quer? — um dos homens falou.

— Não é da nossa conta — outro resmungou. — Ele apenas disse para levá-la e a criança até ele e que nenhum deles fosse tocado. Disse que não receberíamos o resto do dinheiro se não fizéssemos exatamente o que ele disse.

— Não temos a criança — outro disse. — Acha que ele ainda nos pagará?

— Cala a boca — o resmungão instruiu. — Não temos nada a ver com o fato da criança não estar na carruagem. Ele vai ter que resolver isso com a gracinha lá. Se ele não nos pagar, não receberá a mulher.

— Certo — outro começou. — Se ele não pagar, não fica com ela... então nós ficaremos.

— Não vejo por que não ficamos com ela de qualquer maneira — o homem em frente a ela choramingou. — Ela tem um pirralho. Não é uma donzela. Não tem diferença uma mulher ser usada por um ou por cem depois disso. É sempre a mesma coisa.

— Cale-se — o resmungão rangeu os dentes novamente. — Não fique dando idéias pros outros. Com o dinheiro que ganharemos por entregar essa a ele, podemos ter cem como ela.

O chorão se levantou, moveu-se para ficar de pé na frente de Kagome. Ele pegou um cacho dos cabelos dela entre os dedos.

— Não como essa — ele argumentou. — Olhe para essa pele clara, esses olhos que lançam adágas em mim por ousar tocá-la. Esse cabelo como a noite.

Kagome se contorceu para trás quando a mão suja do homem veio para perto de seu rosto.

— Sou uma bruxa — ela expeliu. — Ele lhes disse isso?

O homem na frente dela deu um passo para trás.

— Uma bruxa? — ele olhou para o resmungão, que Kagome compreendeu ser o líder desse grupo de gentalha. — Você não disse nada sobre ela ser uma bruxa!

O resmungão estava subitamente em pé. Ele se aproximou, agarrou o chorão pelos colarinhos e o jogou longe.

— Ela está mentindo. Se ela fosse uma bruxa ela não estaria nessa situação desagradável agora, estaria? Ela nos transformaria em sapos e partiria feliz.

Kagome desejou naquele momento que seus poderes pudessem ser usados para outra coisa além de fazer o bem. Poderia lançar um feitiço nesses homens? Poderia transformá-los em sapos? Fechou os olhos por um momento, mas tudo o que ouviu foi a voz de sua mãe.

— _Nessa vida, o mal a chamará. Resista à necessidade de se tornar sua criada ou você se perderá no lado negro. Uma vez que se perder, você nunca encontrará o caminho de volta para a luz. Não vá para lá, Kagome. Prometa-me, seus dons serão usados apenas para o bem, para o amor, para a cura._

Kagome havia prometido. Onde estava Inuyasha? Ele havia fugido; ela tinha visto com os próprios olhos, aliviada quando os dois cavaleiros retornaram dizendo que o haviam perdido na floresta. Ela tinha de ser paciente.

— Você ainda parece um homem para mim, embora você tenha uma certa semelhança com um sapo — o líder provocou o outro homem. — Deixe-a em paz! — ele disse com menos provocação. — Você não vai estragar o guisado enfiando sua colher onde não é chamado.

O chorão lançou um olhar pensativo na direção dela, mas se afastou e sentou-se em seu lugar, observando o fogo. Pouco depois, o líder ordenou que todos fossem se deitar. Um dos homens ficou encarregado de vigiar o acampamento enquanto os outros dormiam. Kagome foi enfiada em um cobertor sujo, o líder deitou-se não muito longe dela.

Ela tentou fechar os olhos e dormir, mas o sono não vinha. Inuyasha estava em algum lugar na escuridão. Teria conseguido seguir a trilha deles? Quando ele chegaria? Logo, ela esperava, muito em breve. Kagome ficou deitada acordada por um tempo, ouvindo o crepitar do fogo, os sons da noite, o leve ronco dos homens. Há distância, um galho quebrou.

Talvez o homem designado a ficar de guarda estivesse se movimentando. Tão preocupada em ouvir os sons distantes, Kagome não ouviu um perigo mais perto. Uma mão subitamente envolveu sua boca. O chorão se ajoelhava sobre dela. Ele levantou a outra mão e uma faca brilhou.

— Shhhhh — ele sussurrou. — Não faça barulho, ou eu lhe corto.

O coração dela batia descompassado no peito. O cheiro dele lhe dava enjôo, isso e a mão suja pressionada fortemente contra sua boca. Ele não escondeu o que queria, levando a faca para baixo para com ela empurrar seu vestido acima dos joelhos. Ela lutou, mas rápido como um gato, ele trouxe a faca para cima e a pressionou contra seu rosto.

— Não lute comigo e eu não corto você! — ele murmurou. — Ninguém precisa saber sobre o que fizermos essa noite.

Ser retalhada parecia melhor para Kagome do que se sujeitar ao que ele tinha em mente. Assim decidindo ela se preparou para mordê-lo e gritar assim que ele liberasse sua boca. Ela se preparou para mover-se, mas não estava preparada para aquilo que saltou da escuridão nas costas do homem. O homem tombou de lado, freneticamente tentando se livrar da fera que estava em suas costas.

O líder acordou rapidamente.

— Que diabos! — ele grasnou, ficando em pé. Um olhar para o homem sendo rasgado pelo lobo e ele agarrou sua pistola. Kagome olhou para baixo, viu a faca largada no chão e se apressou em reavê-la. Ela não pensou enquanto o homem mirava. Ela simplesmente reagiu. Arremessando-se para frente, ela enterrou a faca no peito do líder. Os olhos dele se arregalaram. Ele olhou para a faca projetando-se de seu peito e cambaleou para trás. O homem desmoronou.

Os outros homens acordaram, obviamente confusos pelo que estava acontecendo. Kagome sabia que devia fugir agora, ela podia não ter outra chance. Ela estava dividida, dividida entre tentar ajudar Inuyasha — e era Inuyasha, ela sabia — e escapar enquanto ainda podia. O chorão jazia imóvel. O lobo se voltou para o homem mais perto. Kagome tinha de confiar em Inuyasha. Ele pedira isso a ela, estando tão desesperado para que ela acreditasse nele.

Com um grito, ela correu para a floresta. Ela não tinha ido muito longe antes de tropeçar e cair, aterrisando em cima de um homem. O guarda. Seus olhos olhavam sem ver as estrelas acima, seu pescoço ensangüentado e quebrado. Ela quase gritou. Arrastando-se, ela se endireitou novamente. Atrás dela, ela ouviu um grito. Um grito de homem.

Ela correu o mais rápido que conseguia, embora não tivesse idéia para que direção estava indo e freqüentemente árvores ou arbustos rasgavam suas roupas ou lhe arranhavam o rosto. Ela fugia dos bandidos, mas bem dentro dela ela sabia que também fugia de Inuyasha. Ele disse que não dominava sua mente quando a fera o possuía. Ainda assim, a fera soube seguir o cheiro dos homens, ou o cheiro dela. A fera soube atacar o homem que estava se impondo a kagome, ou era apenas porque era o homem que estava se movendo enquanto os outros estavam parados?

Mais e mais longe ela corria. Ficou com dor no lado, sua respiração estava irregular e a sede a deixou de boca seca, mas ela não ousava parar, não ousava descansar. A luz do amanhecer era uma visão abençoada. Apenas quando o céu se iluminou do cinza para o azul ela parou para descansar. Kagome desmoronou numa macia cama de folhas de pinheiro. Ela levantou a mão para afastar o cabelo do rosto e na luz do dia ela viu o sangue que manchava suas mãos. Ela se virou sentindo ânsia de vomito. Ela havia matado um homem. _Um que teria matado Inuyasha_, ela se lembrou. Mas bom Deus, e se o lobo fosse simplesmente um lobo?

Ela estava se preocupando à toa e sabia disso. Nenhum lobo comum atacaria um grupo de homens, não enquanto o fogo ainda estivesse aceso no acampamento. Era Inuyasha. Ele invocara o poder da fera, e ela viera até ele. Quando o visse novamente, se o visse novamente, ele seria um homem ou uma fera? Correria alegremente para os braços dele ou fugiria o mais rápido possível para longe dele?

O som de um rio correndo à distância chegou até ela enquanto estava sentada, lutando com seus pensamentos e sua culpa por ter matado um homem. Kagome se levantou e se dirigiu na direção do som. Era mais longe do que pensara, e ela já estava ensopada de suor quando atingiu o riacho murmurante. Ela se ajoelhou e lavou o sangue das mãos primeiro. Apenas depois de ter certeza de que o sangue escorrera rio abaixo ela se curvou e com as mãos em concha bebeu a água. O riacho frio a refrescou imediatamente, e enchendo as mãos ela lavou o rosto e o pescoço.

Seu estômago roncou e ela desejou não ter teimosamente recusado a comida que os homens lhe ofereceram noite passada. Foi uma tolice. Quão rapidamente ela se esqueceu de como era passar fome, aceitar qualquer refeição que lhe fosse oferecida por medo de não saber de onde viria à próxima. Mas ela vivera aquela vida, ela se relembrou, e sobrevivera. Sobreviveria agora também.

Kafome esquadrinhou a floresta a procura de frutas. Se fosse preciso, ela também poderia cavar por raízes. Ela se recusou a deixar que pensamentos obscuros dominassem sua mente. Pensamentos sobre Inuyasha no acampamento noite passada e se ele conseguiria sobreviver. Ela não ouvira sons de tiros enquanto fugia, mas ela imaginou que todos os homens estivessem armados com facas. Ele podia ter sido gravemente ferido ou mesmo morto. Não, ela não se permitiria pensar nisso.

Ela poderia tentar olhar para o futuro, ver se Inuyasha ainda estava lá, mas e se tudo o que conseguisse ver fosse a escuridão novamente?

A escuridão a deixava nervosa. Significaria que ela não tinha futuro? Significaria simplesmente que seu futuro não estava ainda definido? Talvez significasse que o futuro era ela quem faria e que não estava predeterminado.

Assim decidindo, Kagome levou um momento para mudar de atitude. Ela tinha que encontrar a estrada novamente. Talvez ela encontrasse uma carruagem ou carroça que a levasse até Taisglen. Ela apenas podia imaginar o que o irmão e a cunhada de Inuyasha pensariam quando ela chegasse com essa aparência. Não havia outro jeito. Analisando a posição do sol no céu, Kagome se dirigiu para o oeste, onde esperava ela eventualmente encontraria a estrada novamente.

Ela já havia andado bastante na parte da tarde antes de senti-la. Uma presença. Como se olhos a estivessem observando na floresta. Kagome parou. Um galho estalou atrás dela e ela se voltou rapidamente. A princípio não viu nada. Conforme seu olhar percorreu as sombras, ela focalizou em uma alta forma que parecia estar apoiado. Era um homem. Ele entrou na luz do sol e o sol brilhou em seus cabelos prateados, formando um halo ao redor de sua cabeça.

— Inuyasha! — ela suspirou. Kagome correu para ele e seus braços. Ele enterrou o rosto nos cabelos dela.

— Graças a Deus por esse cheiro! — ele disse. — Foi a madressilva que eu segui.

Kagome ficou abraçada a ele por instantes, alegrando-se com a sólida pressão dele contra ela. Ela se afastou para olhar para ele. Ele estava com roupas simples e carregava um pacote. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos e ela presumiu que ele parara no riacho para se limpar, como ela mesma fizera.

— Você está bem, Inuyasha? — ela perguntou, examinando-o procurando cortes ou buracos de bala.

— Não estou ferido — ele lhe assegurou, embora ela notasse que os olhos dele tinham o mesmo olhar assombrado de quando ele matara um dos capangas de Lorde Kouga em Londres.

— Aqueles homens? — ela perguntou abruptamente.

— Não virão atrás de nós — foi tudo o que disse.

Ela se aproximou e o tocou no rosto.

— Você estava apenas me protegendo, Inuyasha. Mesmo quando a fera o controla, ela parece saber que estou em perigo e age em meu auxílio.

— Age mesmo? — Ele desviou os olhos dela. — Ou você também seria uma vítima dela, se não tivesse fugido? — era uma pergunta que ela não podia responder. Ela não sabia, mas logo a lua cheia estaria sobre ele e ele não seria capaz de evitar que a fera o dominasse. Então Kagome supunha que não teria outra escolha a não ser descobrir a resposta.

— Precisamos ir — Inuyasha disse. — Encontrar a estrada e levá-la de volta para Londres. É mais perto do que Taisglen. Quero que fique segura e fora do caminho.

— Não há tempo para isso — ela disse. — Se temos de chegar ao bosque que cerca Whit Hurch até a lua cheia, não podemos perder tempo para me mandar de volta a Londres. Tenho que ir com você, Inuyasha.

— Droga! Não quero que você fique a mercê dele, ou a minha!

A explosão dele assustou Kagome, mas ela se manteve firme.

— Não temos escolha. Não a menos que você queira perder essa oportunidade. Lorde Kouga retornou a sua mansão. Eu ouvi os homens dizendo que eu tinha de ser levada até sua cabana de caça lá no bosque.

A mandíbula de Inuyasha estava tão tensa que ela pensou que ele poderia quebrar os próprios dentes.

— Não sou confiável, Kagome. Não enquanto a fera domina minha mente. Como posso saber que não atacarei você?

Eles estavam perdendo tempo. kagome tinha de lhe dar algum tipo de esperança.

— Talvez eu consiga criar um feitiço, um que permita que você pense como homem mesmo na forma de lobo.

Seus olhos âmbar percorreram o rosto dela.

— Você acha que isso é possível?

— Vou tentar — ela prometeu. — Agora, precisamos ir. Nunca chegaremos a Whit Hurch a tempo caminhando. Precisamos encontrar a estrada e, com sorte, uma carona.

— Meu cheiro assustou os cavalos dos homens, ou teríamos uma condução — ele murmurou sombriamente.

Já que ele não se movia, Kagome começou a caminha na direção ocidental.

— Não chegaremos a lugar algum ficando parados — ela tinha dado poucos passos antes de ele se colocar ao lado dela. Kagome olhou para o pacote que ele carregava. — Por acaso não seria comida o que carrega ai. Estou faminta.

Ele trouxe o pacote para frente, remexeu nele e retirou um pão velho, partiu um grande pedaço e o entregou a ela. Nada lhe pareceu tão delicioso por um longo tempo.

Encontraram a estrada antes do cair da noite. Estava deserta. Andaram bastante antes de ouvirem o som metálico de arreios. Voltando-se, viram uma caravana com vagões brilhantemente pintados se aproximando.

— O que são eles? — Inuyasha imaginou.

— Ciganos — Kagome respondeu. — Ou um grupo itinerante. Talvez eles nos dêem uma carona.

Inuyasha estava grato pelas roupas simples que ele e Kagome usavam. Também se alegrou com a idéia de Kagome de esfregar lama sobre sua pele antes de o grupo se aproximar o suficiente para que os cavalos não sentissem o seu cheiro. Ele estava sujo, estava cansado e preocupado por estar levando Kagome junto com ele para Whit Hurch, mas ao menos estavam dentro de um vagão. Kagome estava descansando sobre um catre e ele estava no chão porque estava muito sujo para deitar na cama de alguém.

O grupo não era um bando de ciganos, mas uma trupe de artistas. Eles tinham uma aparência muito estranha, mas quem era ele para julgar ou reclamar? Mais tarde nessa noite, quando o grupo acampasse, ele teria de roubar dois cavalos. Inuyasha não gostava disso, roubar, matar; era bem melhor quando ele era simplesmente bêbado e mulherengo.

Olhando do outro lado do vagão para a forma adormecida de Kagome, ele admitiu que não era melhor antes. Antes de conhecê-la, ele não tinha nenhum objetivo, nenhuma ambição e nenhum futuro. Kagome o ajudara a encontrar objetivo e ambição, mas e quanto ao futuro? Ela não pedira para ficar com ele. Nenhuma vez. Ela aceitava tão facilmente o trato que fizeram anteriormente, mesmo agora, quando tudo mudara entre eles? Ou nada mudara para ela?

Os vagões diminuíram, distraindo seus pensamentos. Eles pularam e balançaram e ele percebeu que deixaram a estrada. Com toda certeza, os artistas encontraram um lugar na floresta para fazerem um círculo e passarem a noite. A lama em sua pele coçava e ele fedia. O que ele não daria por um bom banho quente. Mas ele tinha de usar a lama, ou isso ou assustaria os cavalos, e ele não poderia roubar dois mais tarde se não pudesse chegar perto deles o suficiente para apanhá-los.

Engatinhando pelo chão até onde Kagome dormia, ele a cutucou gentilmente.

— Acorde, Kagome. Os vagões estão parando.

— Já? — ele perguntou com sono. Pouco depois ela se sentou, afastando os cabelos do rosto. — Quanto tempo eu dormi?

— Não muito — ele lhe assegurou. — Estamos rodando por cerca de uma hora ou mais. Temos de partir mais tarde essa noite, depois de eu roubar dois dos cavalos deles.

— Roubar os cavalos deles? — Ela franziu a testa para ele na escuridão. — Não é um bom modo de pagá-los por nos ter ajudado na estrada.

— Não posso evitar — ele disse. — Não tenho dinheiro comigo. Nada de valor para trocar por eles. Temos que continuar, Kagome. Não temos muito tempo.

Ela se aproximou e o tocou no ombro, espalhando calor no lugar.

— Acho que você está certo. Deixe-me olhar suas costas enquanto ainda temos a chance.

— Você não pode vê-la de qualquer forma — ele disse. — E os pontos não resistiram à transformação. Eu me curarei sozinho.

A porta foi subitamente aberta. O homem alto com a marca de nascença roxa cobrindo metade do rosto enfiou a cabeça para dentro. Ele se apresentara como Philip.

— Logo teremos um fogo e comida. Vocês são bem vindos para compartilharem de nossa refeição e passarem a noite.

— Obrigado — disse Inuyasha. — Você é muito gentil.

— Também já passamos por tempos difíceis — Philip disse. — Venham e se juntem a nós. Evitem ficar encarando — ele acrescentou com um sorriso que brilhou branco na escuridão.

Inuyasha pegou a mão de Kagome e a conduziu para fora do vagão. Um fogo ardia e duas mulheres, uma alta e robusta, a outra que ele pensou ser a princípio uma pequena criança, mas era na verdade uma anã, fizeram um espeto. As mulheres agora carregavam o espeto com uma grande ave e dois coelhos sem pele. A boca de Inuyasha quase se encheu de água.

— Nós caçamos essa manhã — Philip explicou. — É melhor assim, pois quando chega à noite temos uma refeição para cozinhar rapidamente.

O homem tinha uma voz forte. Inuyasha presumiu que uma vez que ele estava no vagão que liderava o grupo, ele fosse o encarregado da trupe.

— Encontramos um riacho lá para aqueles lados — o homem disse apontando. — Sinta-se a vontade para se limpar antes da refeição.

Inuyasha não deixou de notar que o nariz de Philip se enrugou levemente enquanto encarava seu rosto sujo de lama. Era vergonhoso estar tão sujo, e ainda assim Inuyasha queira manter a cobertura de lama para não assustar os cavalos com seu cheiro.

— Obrigada, iremos nos lavar — Kagome disse, arrastando Inuyasha junto com ela.

— Eu queria manter a lama — ele disse enquanto se afastavam do acampamento. — Facilitaria na hora em que fosse roubar os cavalos mais tarde essa noite.

— Você não pode jantar com essa aparência — Kagome argumentou. — É rude mesmo para a minha classe.

Ele olhou para ela.

— Você realmente pensa que vejo limites entre nós? Olhe para mim, kagome. Já cruzei a linha do que era aceitável até mesmo para mim há algum tempo.

Ela o surpreendeu rindo dele.

— Mesmo com a lama e as roupas, imagino que se você começasse a dar ordens, todos seguiriam seu comando sem pensar em sua aparência.

Eles chegaram ao riacho e se curvaram sobre ele. Inuyasha tirou a camisa, enfiando as mãos em conchas na água para lavar a lama de seu rosto e pescoço. A água fresca era como o paraíso em sua pele irritada. Kagome se lavou e se dirigiu para trás dele para examinar suas costas.

— Poderia ser pior — ela murmurou. — Mas ainda assim não é uma visão bonita.

Inuyasha se levantou e se voltou para encará-la, segurando a camisa dobrada sobre um dos braços. Ele se aproximou e tirou um cacho do cabelo dela da frente dos olhos.

— Sinto muito, Kagome. Eu jurei que não deixaria que você fosse capturada, e ainda assim você foi. Você é minha responsabilidade e eu falhei com você.

Ela o surpreendeu dando as costas a ele.

— Você também me resgatou — ela apontou. — Não importa em qual forma você o fez. Sei que quando concordou com meus termos no acordo você não tinha idéia de que suas responsabilidades incluiriam arriscar sua vida para me salvar e a Shippon do homem determinado a nos destruir. O que eu enfrentei é pouco comparado com o que você foi forçado a enfrentar.

Teria ele de alguma forma ferido os sentimentos dela? As palavras dela era duras, suas costas voltadas para ele ainda mais dura e Inuyasha começou a perguntar a ela, mas Kagome começou a caminhar de volta ao acampamento.

— Devemos voltar — ela chamou. — Veremos o que fazer com relação aos cavalos mais tarde.

Inuyasha puxou a camisa sobre a cabeça e a seguiu.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Responsabilidade? Isso era tudo o que era para Inuyasha? Ela tentou evitar a dor de que os sentimentos dele não eram tão profundos quanto os dela. Ele nunca prometera nada além do que fora acordado no trato deles. Fazer amor com ele talvez tenha sido um erro da parte dela. Kagome parecia não saber separar o ato físico dos sentimentos emocionais profundos que a conduziram aos braços e a cama dele. Agora, seus sentimentos apenas pareciam mais fortes.

Abandonar Shippon, ela sabia, seria a coisa mais difícil que ela teria de encarar em sua vida, mas ela não havia contado com o sentimento tão devastador que seria deixar Inuyasha.

— Aqui estão nossos convidados! — Philip disse ao ver Inuyasha e ela retornando. — Venham e sentem-se perto do fogo; a comida estará pronta em breve.

O resto dos membros da trupe tinham se juntado ao redor do fogo. Kagome estava tão ocupada observando-os como eles pareciam estar examinando-a. Havia um homem com uma corcunda nas costas, a mulher robusta que ela vira fixando o espeto, um homem mais velho que deveria ter ido com eles ao riacho para se lavar, a anã, e agora kagome via também um anão bem como uma jovem garota, notavelmente bonita entre a estranheza que a cercava.

Kagome se sentou numa tora que havia sido colocada perto do fogo. O cheiro de carne assada fez seu estômago roncar.

Inuyasha se sentou próximo a ela. Todos os olhos se voltaram para ele e pareceram se fixar aí. A boca da menina ficou aberta. Curiosa, kagome olhou para Inuyasha. Ele parecia realmente lindo, com seus cabelos afastados do rosto e seus traços atraentes agora esfregados e limpos.

Philip oferecera a eles o uso de um dos vagões para passarem a noite, mas Inuyasha recusou dizendo que fariam a cama perto do fogo. A tarefa que tinha a fazer exigia mais dele agora do que antes, ela compreendeu. Roubar de estranhos era uma coisa; roubar de pessoas que diziam considerá-lo parente era outra. Conforme o grupo se dirigia aos vagões para passar a noite, Inuyasha se levantou do lado do fogo.

— Fique aqui — ele disse a ela antes de se dirigir ao vagão de Philip.

Inuyasha não podia roubar dessas pessoas tão boas. Sua consciência não o permitia, não importando o quão desesperado estivesse para acabar com a ameaça de Lorde Kouga sobre Kagome e Shippon. Ele tinha de ser honesto.

Ele bateu suavemente no vagão de Philip. A porta abriu e o homem com a marca de nascença sobre metade de seu rosto estava em pé olhando para Inuyasha.

— Estou num dilema — Inuyasha admitiu. — Preciso de dois de seus cavalos. Não sou ladrão, mas planejava roubá-los de vocês tão logo se recolhessem para dormir.

Philip coçou o queixo.

— Mas agora não pode roubar de seus parentes?

— Sim — Inuyasha admitiu.

O líder do grupo desceu de seu vagão. Ele bateu no ombro de Inuyasha.

O homem estava certo. O pensamento de simplesmente pedir nunca ocorrera a Inuyasha.

— Humildade é uma lição com a qual ainda estou lutando — ele admitiu.

Philip riu e bateu nas costas dele.

— Venha, encontraremos Taylor e ele providenciará para que você e sua linda esposa sigam seu caminho.

— Não sei quando poderei devolver os cavalos a você, ou mesmo como encontrá-lo. Para onde estão indo?

O homem deu de ombros.

— Para onde o vento nos levar. Nos encontraremos de novo algum dia.

Inuyasha nunca conhecera pessoas como essas. Jackson estava meio tentado a pegar Shippon e Kagome e se juntar a caravana. Seria uma vida simples longe do perigo que estava sobre eles. Mas isso era algo que o antigo Inuyasha faria. Agora ele sabia que tinha de encarar seus problemas face a face e os enfrentar.

— Vocês precisarão de comida — Philip disse enquanto caminhavam pelos vagões. — Pedirei a Sarah Dobbs que lhes providencie uma trouxa.

— Você é muito bom — Inuyasha disse. — Todos vocês.

O homem riu.

— Não para todos. Temos nossa cota de problemas. Sempre há problemas, parece, quando um Taishou está por perto.

— Kagome disse a você nosso sobrenome?

Com os olhos deslizando na direção de Inuyasha, o homem sorriu.

— Não.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO 27**

Kagome quase desmoronou da sela de exaustão quando Inuyasha parou os cavalos para descansar. Devido a sua superior visão na escuridão, eles cobriram um bom chão com ele conduzindo o cavalo dela. O sol estava raiando quando ele parou nas profundezas do bosque, o som gorgolejante do riacho que eles vinham seguindo a levando a querer dormir.

Inuyasha desmontou e então veio ajudá-la a desmontar também. Ele parecia tão acabado quanto ela.

— Primeiro vamos nos lavar e comer um pouco; depois dormiremos algumas horas.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e se dirigiu para o riacho enquanto ele cuidava dos cavalos. A água era gelada nessa parte da floresta, as altas árvores não permitiam que muita luz do sol atingisse o chão. A água a reanimou quando ela lavou o rosto e as mãos, mas ela desejava um bom banho quente e seus sabonetes perfumados. Inuyasha se juntou a ela pouco depois.

Ele tirou a camisa e se lavou o melhor que pode. Suas costas tinham formado crostas e parecia estar se curando... provavelmente se curando mais rápido do que o normal.

Ela sabia que animais algumas vezes se curavam mais rapidamente do que humanos e considerou se a fera dentro dele tinha algo a ver com essa habilidade. Pouco depois, Inuyasha vestiu a camisa, se levantou, ofereceu a mão a ela e a conduziu de volta ao acampamento.

Ele havia estendido os cobertores no chão, tirado as selas dos cavalos, e os amarrado em uma área onde a grama era mais abundante. Ela deslizou agradecida em seu cobertor, enfiou a mão no pacote que estava colocado entre eles e removeu pão e queijo e duas maçãs.

Inuyasha se jogou ao lado dela. Ela temia que se não o fizesse comer, e rápido, ele adormeceria antes de ela terminar de servir a comida.

— Quanto mais? — ela perguntou, sem ter senso de direção, já que ele havia puxado seu cavalo durante toda a noite e ela cochilara aqui e ali sobre a sela.

— Mais uma noite de cavalgada, acho — ele respondeu. — Você sente saudades de Whit Hurch? — ele perguntou de súbito.

O que dizer a ele? Que ela nunca mais queria voltar para a vila ou sua vida antiga? Que tinha sido uma vida solitária, que seria ainda mais solitária sem ele e Shippon? Kagome não queria fazer com que Inuyasha pedisse para ela ficar com ele por culpa. Não importava o que acontecera entre eles ou o que acontecia dentro dela, eles ainda tinham o acordo.

— Acho que posso voltar para lá... se Lorde Kouga sumir — ela disse. — Se não, há muitos lugares como esse para onde posso ir.

Ele olhava para ela enquanto levava uma maçã a boca e mordia.

— E como vai viver?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Como sempre vivi. De moedas ganhas por vender poções e feitiços ou por fazer partos. Do que puder caçar ou plantar com minhas próprias mãos.

— Parece ser uma vida dura.

Kagome cortou um pedaço de pão, colocou uma fina fatia de queijo e comeu. Ela esperou até ter mastigado e engolido antes de responder.

— Muitos têm uma vida dura. Poucos são privilegiados em nascer ricos. É dura, mas também é simples algumas vezes. Uma pessoa não pode sentir falta do que nunca conheceu — e então, de algum modo, agora ela estava amaldiçoada também.

— E Shippon?

Ela desviou o olhar, sentindo a súbita pontada das lágrimas queimando seus olhos.

— Shippon ficará melhor com você e com tudo o que você pode dar a ele.

— O amor de uma mãe vale seu peso em ouro.

— E ele sempre terá o meu — ela disse calmamente. — Você deve fazer com ele sempre entenda isso. Eu apenas quero o melhor para ele.

— E se a maldição não puder ser quebrada? Eu ainda serei o melhor para ele, Kagome?

— Sua família...

— São todos amaldiçoados também — ele interrompeu. — Há coisas que nem a fortuna dos Taishou pode comprar.

Ela se voltou para ele.

— Nós encontraremos um meio de quebrar a maldição — ela prometeu, embora ainda não tivesse certeza de como fazer. — E vamos acabar com a ameaça de Lorde Kouga, não importando o que precisaremos fazer. Então Shippon terá tudo o que desejo que tenha na vida. E eu serei feliz. Ficarei contente, não importando o rumo que minha vida tomar depois disso.

Ele não disse nada, apenas deu outra dentada na maçã, o olhar perdido na distância. Por um momento, ela pensou ter visto os olhos dele marejados, mas ele estava exausto; os olhos dela estavam lacrimejando pela falta de sono também. Terminaram a leve refeição em silêncio. Inuyasha se esticou, deitando de lado longe dela. Ela achou que ele pegou no sono imediatamente.

Kagome juntou a comida e a empacotou novamente. Inuyasha se assegurou de colocar a pistola que o líder da caravana entregou a ele em um canto do cobertor, num local de fácil alcance. Ela se deitou ao lado dele, olhando através das árvores para o céu azul. Quão facilmente ela mentia esses dias. Para Inuyasha e para si mesma.

Ela queria o melhor para Shippon. Mas não podia dizer a Inuyasha que também queria o que era melhor para ela. Ficar com seu filho. Ficar com o homem a quem amava. Ele havia feito amor com ela, mas nunca dissera que a amava. E ela não podia forçá-lo a dizer uma mentira. Ela havia forçado o casamento. Ela havia se imposto na vida dele. Ela não tomaria mais nada dele além do que ele estivesse disposto a dar espontaneamente.

Enquanto seus olhos iam se fechando, ela pensou em encantamentos e poções mágicas. Quão tentador seria tentar lançar outro feitiço sobre Inuyasha. Um que o fizesse amá-la eternamente. Um que os uniria por toda a vida. Mas, de novo, seria um feitiço. Ela nunca saberia se ele realmente a amava ou se a amava apenas porque ela assim ordenara. Antes, ela pensava que tais pedidos para feitiços e poções de amor eram besteiras. Agora ela entendia o desespero de uma mulher que desejava que um homem a amasse.

Gradualmente, a leve brisa e os sons dos insetos voando entre as árvores a ninaram ao sono. Acordou pouco tempo depois, abraçada a Inuyasha.

Ela olhou para ele. Ele estava deitado de costas, e ela imaginou se ele não se sentia desconfortável considerando suas feridas. Um braço estava colocado sobre seus olhos; o outro estava preso debaixo do pescoço dela. Os lábios dele estavam levemente separados. Pareciam tentadores.

A consciência da presença dele aumentou quando a brisa brincou com os cabelos dele. Ele era sensual, até dormindo. Ela correu a mão pelo peito dele, Inuyasha se mexeu, descendo a mão que cobria os olhos para o lado. Seus cílios eram longos e escuros e abundantes contra sua alta maçã do rosto. Ela não conseguiu se segurar. Colocando-se sobre o cotovelo, ela se curvou e pressionou os lábios contra os dele.

Os olhos dele se abriram vagarosamente. Ela se afogou nas profundezas âmbar por um momento; então, baixando os cílios, ela encontrou a boca dele novamente. A mão dele deslizou para cima e se posicionou na nuca dela. Devagarzinho, a língua dele penetrou em sua boca... quase relutantemente. Kagome decidiu que não compreendeu a resposta dele. Inuyasha Taishou relutante em beijar uma mulher? Nunca.

Ela percebeu pouco depois, contudo, que ela parecia ser a que estava realizando o ato de beijar. Ela o provocou com a língua, mordiscou o lábio inferior dele, até mesmo meio que subiu em cima dele e esfregou o corpo contra o dele para conseguir arrancar mais resposta dele. Ele poderia ter escondido o fato de que não estava sendo afetado, se não fosse pela rapidez de sua respiração e pela definida saliência em suas calças.

Kagome separou-se dos lábios dele para beijá-lo no pescoço. Ele fez um som em sua garganta, mas era como se tentasse evitar que saísse. De súbito, ele tirou o peso dela de cima dele e se agigantou sobre ela. Seus olhos agora tinham o fraco brilho azulado.

Ele a possuiria? Ali, no bosque? Debaixo das árvores altas, o sol passando por entre as folhas e galhos? Ela esperava que sim. Seu corpo agora tinha consciência do que ele podia oferecer. Consciência e desejo de ter seus desejos alimentados. Ele ficou olhando para ela por um longo tempo, como se uma batalha silenciosa estivesse acontecendo dentro dele.

— Temos de ir — ele disse subitamente, sua voz baixa e rouca. — Já dormimos muito tempo.

Chocada, ela o viu se levantar, agarrar a pistola, e partir para onde havia amarrado os cavalos. Ela simplesmente ficou deitada por um momento. Ele havia rejeitado os avanços dela. Seu rosto começou a queimar de vergonha e, ela achou, uma grande dose de raiva também. Ele já se cansara dela? Eles apenas tiveram uma noite juntos. Mas, também, considerando-se o tipo de mulher com quem Inuyasha estava acostumado a se relacionar, talvez fosse tudo o que qualquer mulher conseguisse passar com ele.

Kagome se forçou a levantar, a se abaixar e começar a dobrar os cobertores. Suas mãos tremiam e ela estava contente por Inuyasha estar ocupado selando os cavalos para não ver como ele a afetara. Ela não podia simplesmente exigir que ele fizesse amor com ela... embora, no presente, ele fosse seu marido. Se o marido podia exigir tais direitos, por que não a esposa? Ela tinha de conseguir criar memórias com ele para durar a vida inteira nesse curto espaço de tempo. Ele havia negado aos dois uma oportunidade perfeitamente boa de estarem juntos quando havia a possibilidade de nunca mais ficarem juntos novamente.

Seu coração estava partido, bem como ela soubera que ficaria se o entregasse a ele. Droga de homem. Por que não pode deixar seu coração intocado? Seu corpo ignorante? Sua opinião sobre ele sem mudança? Porque ele era um mestre em sedução, ela se lembrou furiosamente. Ela não teve nenhuma chance contra ele desde o começo. Ele conduzira e ela seguira, então e agora, pois ele ainda estava conduzindo e ela ainda estava seguindo.

— Rápido, Kagome — ela o ouvir chamar a suas costas. — Vamos perder o que resta de luz.

Em sua raiva, sua vergonha, ela poderia ter diminuído o ritmo de propósito só para provocá-lo, mas a situação era muito grave para permitir que seus sentimentos machucados os atrasassem na jornada. Ela teria que deixar para trás a rejeição dele e focalizar seu pensamento em chegar ao bosque que cercava Whit Hurch o mais rápido possível. Kagome não queria pensar sobre o que aconteceria quando chegassem ao destino deles. Nem queria ver no futuro que trazia apenas escuridão.

Agarrando os cobertores e o pacote de comida, ela caminhou até onde ele estava acabando de preparar os cavalos. Um rolo de cobertor ia atrás da sela dela, o outro atrás da dele. Kagome estava encarregada da comida. Inuyasha a ajudou a montar. Quando ele parou próximo a ela, suas mãos na cintura dela para ajudá-la a subir na sela, ela olhou para ele. Ele não olhou para ela. Ela colocou a mão sobre os ombros dele. Ele quase se encolheu, como se o toque dela lhe causasse dor.

De repente ela pensou ter entendido o que o estava preocupando.

— Como está suas costas? Você está febril? — ela colocou a mão contra a testa dele, mas ele estava frio e seco.

— Estou bem — ele rosnou. — Vamos.

Ele quase a levantou para cima e a jogou sobre o outro lado do cavalo. Inuyasha desconhecia sua força algumas vezes. Ela se ajeitou; então ele foi montar o próprio cavalo. Eles partiram de um lugar que poderia ter sido de lembranças especiais para ela, mas, ao invés disso, deixou apenas o amargo desapontamento da rejeição dele.

Cavalgando atrás dele, ela desejou pela primeira vez ter conhecimento de algo sobre sedução. Decepção, sim, ela supunha que era boa nisso, mas como fazer um homem desejá-la? Estranho que ela pensasse em tais coisas quando passou a maior parte da vida evitando os avanços dos homens. Era algo para se pensar, pelo menos, já que Inuyasha não parecia inclinado a conversar com ela. E era mais agradável de se pensar sobre isso do que sobre para onde estavam se dirigindo e o que aconteceria quando chegassem lá.

Inuyasha sentia os olhos de Kagome perfurando suas costas freqüentemente durante a cavalgada pela floresta. Ele a confundira. A expressão dela tinha sido de assombro quando ele resistira a seus encantos. Ele não a havia evitado por não sentir desejo por ela. Um beijo e ela conseguira uma ereção total. Não, não era como se ele não quisesse agradá-la e desejasse aliviar a própria necessidade por ela também. Tinha sido o que ela havia dito a ele anteriormente.

Kagome estaria feliz e contente sem ele, desde soubesse que Shippon estivesse sendo bem cuidado. Sua honestidade o havia ferido — havia, de fato, partido seu coração. Bom Deus, ele estava apaixonado por ela. E só dessa vez, Inuyasha queria o amor da mulher em troca. Só dessa vez, ele queria que o ato de fazer amor fosse apenas isso. Desde quando ele tinha qualquer moral? Desde quando uma mulher revelasse que o desejava sexualmente e ele não tirava as calças em tempo recorde para satisfazê-la?

Desde a primeira vez que encontrou Kagome, ele compreendeu. A corajosa bruxa lutando para dar a luz a uma criança já condenada. Vir a conhecê-la apenas aprofundou o amor de Inuyasha, mas o amor havia nascido no momento em que olhara nos profundos olhos negros dela.

Ele morreria por ela. Ele morreria por Shippon. Seria muito pedir que ela o amasse? Seria esperar demais? Ela havia entregado seu corpo, e para o velho Inuyasha isso já seria considerado o suficiente. Mas ele não era mais aquele homem que havia partido na busca de uma bruxa.

Ele havia se apaixonado antes. Isso o conduzira a nada mais do que um coração partido também, e a maldição. Para onde ele seria conduzido dessa vez? Pela estrada que conduzia a Whit Hurch para matar ou morrer? Para cumprir a promessa de um acordo e nada mais? Talvez ele pudesse viver com a maldição se isso mantivesse Kagome preso a ele por conta de seu precioso acordo. Mas e seus irmãos? Poderia ser egoísta e sacrificar a futura felicidade deles pela sua própria?

E ele gostaria que Kagome ficasse com ele apenas por causa do dever? Não. Inuyasha queria que ela ficasse com ele porque o amava.

Porque queria construir uma vida junto com ele. Ele, ela, Shippon e, se Inuyasha conseguisse quebrar a maldição, filhos deles dois. Ele não podia ser egoísta, embora o fosse de natureza. Ele pensava que por ser amaldiçoado, pudesse se permitir essa indulgência. Agora ele não podia.

— Vamos cavalgar a noite toda novamente? — Kagome perguntou a ele.

Não era justo que ele a forçasse como vinha fazendo. Ela não estava acostumada a cavalgar grandes distâncias a cavalo. A noite já havia caído, e ele pensou que tinham feito um bom tempo. Ele não queria se atrasar muito em sua viagem a fim de que Lorde Kouga começasse a suspeitar de que seus homens não tinham cumprido suas ordens. Inuyasha queria ter o elemento surpresa de seu lado.

— Logo pararemos para a noite — ele respondeu a ela. — Quero me aproximar um pouco mais de Whit Hurch.

Ela não reclamou. Qualquer outra mulher o teria feito. Kagome tivera uma vida dura. Ela provavelmente estivesse mais bem preparada para viajar e morar na floresta do que ele. Pelo menos o homem nele. Apesar de sua vida estar amaldiçoada, ele compreendeu, também tinha sido abençoada. Ele gostaria de dar a ela tudo o que lhe tinha sido negado. Tudo o que tinha sido negado a ambos.

Eles viajaram um pouco mais, movendo-se na direção do riacho que estavam seguindo. Poderiam ao menos lavar o pó de seus corpos antes de dormir umas poucas horas. Ele caçaria pela manhã. Precisavam de carne fresca para mantê-los. A noite estava quente, as estrelas brilhavam acima quando eles conseguiam vê-las através das árvores. Eles iriam mais rápido pela estrada, mas Inuyasha não ousava. Especialmente à noite.

O som gorgolejante do riacho se tornou mais claro e ele finalmente puxou os cavalos a pararem em uma área aberta onde os cavalos pudessem pastorear. Inuyasha desmontou e deu a volta para ajudar Kagome a descer. Ela parecia estar adormecida na sela. Ele se aproximou, a agarrou e a puxou para seus braços. Ela acordou assustada.

— Vamos descansar por agora — ele disse. — O riacho é logo ali — ele acenou. — Nos lavaremos antes de comer.

Ainda atordoada pelo sono, ela se voltou para o riacho e foi cambaleando na direção do som de água corrente. Inuyasha foi cuidar dos cavalos antes de se juntar a ela. Ela estava sentada pegando água com as mãos em conchas lavando o rosto e o pescoço.

— Deveríamos ter trazido jaken — ela murmurou quando Inuyasha se inclinou ao lado dela. — Ele com certeza nos arranjaria banhos quentes e refeições quentes mesmo nesse ambiente selvagem.

Inuyasha riu. Ela provavelmente estava certa. Ele puxou a camisa sobre a cabeça para se lavar. Com as mãos em conchas, ele lavou o rosto, tentado a enfiar a cabeça dentro da água. Ao lado dele, Kagome murmurou algo novamente, então subitamente ficou em pé, desabotoando os botões do vestido.

— O que você está fazendo? — ele perguntou, perturbado por seu coração ter se abalado, sem mencionar outras partes de seu corpo, apenas ao vê-la desabotoar o vestido.

— Vou entrar na água — ela disse. — Quero me sentir completamente limpa.

— Você não pode — ele revelou, e quando ela levantou uma sobrancelha ele acrescentou. — Alguém pode ver você — principalmente ele, ele estava pensando.

Ela riu.

— Por aqui? Não há ninguém além de eu e você, Inuyasha. Você pode ficar de vigia se pensa que alguém pode se aproximar de nós.

Terminando de desabotoar o vestido, ela o deslizou pelos ombros e pelos quadris até que ele caiu ao chão. O crescente problema dele piorou. Ela estava agora usando apenas camisa e meias compridas. Precisou de esforço, mas ele conseguiu desviar os olhos dela. Ele amaldiçoou sua boa audição pouco depois quando ouviu o ruído da seda, mesmo o som que suas meias faziam contra a pele quando ela as desceu. Ele engoliu audivelmente e tentou olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para ela. Pouco depois ele ouviu o pequeno ruído dela entrando na água.

— A água está um pouco gelada — ela disse. — Mas não está tão ruim quanto pensei que estivesse.

Inuyasha continuou a limpar os dentes o melhor que podia, tentando manter os olhos longe dela. Ela deu um suspiro que atraiu a atenção dele para ela, mesmo com sua luta para evitar olhar.

— É muito refrescante quando você se acostuma — ela disse.

A respiração dele parou na garganta. Ela estava no raso, posicionada sobre os cotovelos, sua cabeça encurvada para trás para que os cabelos flutuassem na superfície. O brilho da lua delineava seus seios elevados, a inclinação para dentro de seu estômago, o sutil alargamento de seus quadris e a suave linha de suas coxas. Ela parecia um sacrifício pagão sendo oferecido aos deuses.

— Você não quer se juntar a mim?

Mesmo na escuridão, ele viu o brilho de travessura nos olhos dela. Não havia sido um convite inocente.

— Quem ficará vigiando para você, então? — ele perguntou. — Não. Melhor ficar bem aqui onde estou.

— Fique à vontade — ela disse dando de ombros, o que fez seus seios se sacudirem de modo tantalizante. — Mas acredito que estamos sozinhos na floresta essa noite. Não acho que seremos perturbados.

Perturbados em quê? Ele afastou os olhos dela e colheu mais água, refrescando a nuca.

— Melhor ficar de vigia de qualquer forma — ele resmungou.

Os pequenos suspiros e gemidos que ela fazia enquanto se banhava quase o levaram a loucura. Ele não estava certo, mas pensou que talvez ela estivesse propositadamente tentando seduzi-lo. A maior parte da vida ele estava do lado sedutor, não do seduzido. Inuyasha não tinha certeza do que fazer sobre isso. Resistir a tentações nunca fora o seu forte. Mas ele estava aprendendo, não estava? Ele não bebia desde o dia em que decidira desistir da bebida. Nunca estivera com outra mulher desde que conhecera Kagome. Ele podia resistir. Se ele colocasse seu pensamento nisso, ele podia fazer qualquer coisa.

— Não me lembrei de trazer nada para me secar — kagome disse subitamente. — Você poderia me trazer um cobertor?

Qualquer desculpa para se afastar dela era muito bem vinda. Inuyasha colocou-se de pé e voltou para onde tinham colocado seus suprimentos e selas. Ele apanhou o cobertor de Kagome e voltou ao riacho. Ele não imaginava que ela estivesse esperando por ele. Ela estava parada na margem nua e molhada. Sua maldita visão noturna que ele sempre considerara uma benção era agora uma maldição. Suas mãos tremiam quando ele rapidamente desdobrava o cobertor para também rapidamente o enrolar nela.

— Não quero que você fique resfriada — ele explicou.

— Você é gentil e quente — ela argumentou, aninhando-se perto dele novamente.

Ele teve de suprimir um gemido quando ela se pressionou contra ele. Suas curvas femininas eram mais sedutoras do que qualquer bebida que ele já consumira. Ela era mais sedutora do que qualquer mulher que ele conhecera antes. Mas ele queria mais do que seu corpo. Ele queria seu coração... sua alma, e ela não entregaria nada disso a ele. Inuyasha estava cansado de aceitar o que poderia ter, ao invés do que gostaria realmente. Ele vinha fazendo isso há muito tempo para continuar.

Com esforço, ele se afastou dela. Curvando-se, recuperou as roupas dela.

— Devemos voltar para arrumarmos o acampamento e dormir — ele disse. Ele mal tinha se endireitado de sua tarefa quando a viu sair pisando duro, suas costas restas, sua cabeça bem levantada e, se ele não estivesse errado, fervendo de raiva.

Pelo menos duvidava que ela tentasse seduzi-lo novamente essa noite. Ou assim esperava. Sua determinação estava enfraquecendo.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO 28**

Kagome pisara em algo e agora seu pé ardia como o inferno. Ela mancou até as selas e pacotes, removeu o cobertor de Inuyasha, o esparramou no chão e agora sentada tentava ver a sola do pé na escuridão. Inuyasha, ela percebeu, levou um bom tempo para se juntar a ela. Ele jogou as roupas dela no cobertor.

— Que aconteceu com seu pé?

— Pisei em alguma coisa — ela respondeu, talvez mais irritada do que pretendia. Era duplamente embaraçoso por ter tentado seduzi-lo e falhado e por ele saber que era por isso que ela estava zangada. — Não consigo enxergar o que é.

Ele se ajoelhou aos pés dela.

— Eu consigo. Deixe-me dar uma olhada.

Até mesmo o toque das mãos dele em seu pé fazia sua pulsação aumentar.

— Não está sangrando. Você provavelmente pisou numa pedra e o machucou.

Inuyasha estava olhando para seu pé num momento, no outro seu olhar parecia estar percorrendo sua perna. Kagome percebeu que sua perna estava exposta até o quadril. Ela começou a se cobrir, mas ele parecia estar meio hipnotizado, então ela não seguiu seu primeiro instinto. Como se as mãos dele não tivessem escolha a não ser seguir os olhos, elas se moveram vagarosamente por sua perna acima, passando por sua panturrilha, seus joelho, sua coxa. kagome percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração.

Por instantes ele pareceu se recuperar. Ela pensou que ele tiraria as mãos, então soltou o cobertor que estava prendendo ao redor dos ombros. O olhar dele percorreu todo seu corpo até seu rosto. Chama azul em seus olhos.

— Você está tentando me matar?

Sentindo-se corajosa, ela respondeu.

— Apenas estou tentando seduzi-lo, e obviamente não estou fazendo um bom trabalho.

A respiração dele estremeceu.

— Quero mais do que você pode me dar.

Kagome estava confusa.

— Há mais? Quer dizer, mais do que já fizemos juntos?

Ele correu a mão pelo cabelo.

— Bem, sim, mas não é disso...

— O que mais há? — ela interrompeu. Kagome queria experimentar tudo com ele antes de a oportunidade lhe ser tirada. — Mostre-me.

Ela pensou que ele recusaria, sentiu que ele se afastava, e, o orgulho que se danasse, ela não o deixaria rejeitá-la novamente. Ele a queria. Os olhos dele haviam dito isso a ela na escuridão. Ela se aproximou e enganchou uma mão na nuca dele. Passada a vergonha, ela se inclinou para frente e juntou seus lábios aos dele.

— Não se negue para mim — ela sussurrou. — Compartilhe comigo, sua esposa, o que você tão desejosamente partilhou com tantas outras.

Os ombros dele ficaram tensos. Não era a coisa mais romântica para se dizer a ele, mas por que ele negaria a ela o que com tão bom grado deu a outras mulheres no passado? O que elas tinham que o atraiam para suas camas que ela não tinha? Ele a beijou então, um tanto quanto bruscamente, e ela soube que o havia ferido com suas palavras.

— Você quer que eu a trate como uma prostituta? — ele se separou para perguntar, sua voz um sussurro áspero. — Que assim seja.

Ela deveria ter aliviado a ferroada de suas palavras com a admissão de querer compartilhar tudo com ele para poder guardar essas lembranças preciosas quando estivessem separados, mas ele obviamente encerrara a conversação. Ele a beijava novamente, forçando a deitar de costas no cobertor, seu corpo se movendo por cima dela. Ela não sabia dizer se ele continuava a beijá-la bruscamente, mas era diferente.

Emoção... era isso o que estava faltando. Certamente ele era habilidoso no ataque, e ela tentou e falhou ao tentar não corresponder a algo tão calculado. Ao invés de chamar a atenção dele, ela correspondeu ao beijo com toda a paixão dentro dela, golpeando qualquer defesa que ele havia construído ao redor dos sentimentos dele.

Ele gemeu dentro da boca dela, o primeiro sinal de que ela conseguira penetrar em suas barreiras. Ela agarrou-se na camisa dele, esperando remover ainda outra barreira entre eles, mas ele deslizou sobre o corpo dela para os seios, segurando os braços dela presos ao lado enquanto provocava seus mamilos até eles se tornarem em duras pedras de sensações. Ela se contorcia embaixo dele, mas ele a mantinha como uma prisioneira desejosa.

Quando ela pensou que não ia mais agüentar, ele desceu, percorrendo com a língua as margens de seu estômago. A combinação do toque de seda dos cabelos e da boca dele contra sua pele intensificou a palpitação entre suas pernas. Ela não era mais tão inocente que não entendesse o que estava ansiando. Mas ela ainda era inocente o suficiente para ficar chocada quando ele se moveu mais para baixo, posicionando-se entre as pernas dela e usando a língua para acariciar o local onde antes apenas seus dedos haviam ido.

Seus braços não estavam mais presos ao lado do corpo, ela agarrou os longos cabelos dele com as mãos, pensando em puxá-lo de volto para seus lábios. Ele não seria dissuadido de suas intenções, e após alguns poucos golpes habilidosos de sua língua, kagome percebeu que não queria detê-lo. Seu corpo estava pegando fogo, seus ossos viraram líquido. Ele lançara um feitiço sobre ela e ela estava paralisada contra ele. Ela não conseguia pensar além das sensações, da força monumental que parecia crescer dentro dela.

Ela não agüentaria se ele continuasse; ela não agüentaria se ele parasse. Ainda agarrada aos cabelos dele, ela fez a única coisa que podia... cavalgou a tempestade que fermentava dentro dela.

A maré subiu, mais e mais alta; ela movia os quadris porque não conseguia controlar a resposta de seu corpo à mágica dele. Ela explodiu, contorcendo-se e gemendo, sussurrando incoerências que eram uma mistura de palavras modernas e antigas. Ainda assim ele a conduziu até que ela pensou que fosse morrer de prazer, até que ela puxou mais forte os cabelos dele e o trouxe para cima de volta para ela. Ele a beijou e ela sentiu o próprio sabor nos lábios dele. Então ela percebeu que ele ainda estava completamente vestido e ela jazia nua e fraca debaixo dele.

Ele rolou para o lado e se sentou, removendo a camisa. Enquanto ela ficava deitada deslumbrada e satisfeita, ele se despiu do resto de suas roupas. Ela certamente esperava que ele obtivesse seu prazer com ela, então quando ele a montou e entrou nela ela não se surpreendeu, apenas ficou um tanto chocada com a força de seu impulso. A fez ofegar e a tirou do estado letárgico. Ela mal teve tempo de se recuperar quando ele se colocou de costas e a puxou para cima dele.

A posição o trouxe mais profundamente para dentro dela, e novamente ela ofegou. Ele colocou as mãos nos quadris dela e guiou seus movimentos. Ele estava mais profundo do que ela jamais imaginara que conseguiria, e ainda inchada e sensível, ela pegou o ritmo e sentiu seu prazer se construindo novamente.

Ela o cavalgou, e em algum lugar nos distantes recessos de sua mente ela se lembrou de estar com ele dessa maneira. A visão que brilhou em sua mente naquela noite em que foram ao estábulo e ele esteve junto aos cavalos novamente. Era a mesma. Ela havia visto o futuro.

Debaixo dela, os olhos dele brilhavam como fogo azul. A luz da lua reluziu sobre o belo rosto dele, mostrando que ele não estava tão no controle quanto tinha estado antes. Ela sentiu o próprio poder crescer dentro dela, e ela o empurrou, o cavalgou, o forçou a abandonar todo o controle e a se render a ela e a esse momento único no tempo.

Inuyasha sentia seu controle escorregando. Ele dissera a ela uma vez que abrir mão do controle era parte do ato de fazer amor. Ele havia mentido a ela. Pois ele nunca havia perdido o controle para uma mulher antes. Ele estava se rendendo agora.

Perdido dentro dela, ele a deixou possuí-lo. O prazer cresceu, prazer insuportável, inegável amor por essa mulher, uma combinação que ele nunca havia experimentado ao mesmo tempo. Isso desnudou sua alma, o deixou aberto e vulnerável a suas emoções.

Estava na ponta de sua língua contar isso para ela, admitir seu amor por ela, mas a maré subiu mais alta e tudo o que ele podia fazer era segui-la nas turvas profundezas de céu e inferno.

Ela estava perto de encontrar o próprio prazer. Seus pequenos ofegos e gemidos o golpeavam como as ondas sobre margens pedregosas. Ele não podia permanecer passivo debaixo dela e se levantou para encontrá-la, puxá-la acima da margem com ele.

Os músculos dela se contraiam ao redor dele e ele estava perdido. O som do grito de prazer dela destruiu qualquer controle que ele tentava manter sobre sua sanidade. Suas mãos se apertaram contra os quadris dela para puxá-la para cima e fora dele quando os primeiros tremores de liberação o atingiram. Então o impensável aconteceu.

Junto com o intenso prazer veio à dor. Ela roubou qualquer pensamento racional que ele tivesse. Ele se arqueou dentro dela, liberando sua semente quando as forças combinadas do êxtase e da dor lancinante da maldição o atacaram. Ele deve ter chamado o nome dela; ele deve ter uivado. E em algum lugar nessa loucura, ele soube que tinha de se afastar dela... agora!

Algo estava errado. Conforme Kagome se afogava no prazer tornado ainda mais doce por Inuyasha ter se rendido a ela, a compreensão de que ele não havia se afastado dela como sempre fazia antes de liberar sua semente se registrou... junto com a maneira em que o corpo dele se debatia e estremecia além do que havia normalmente acontecido antes. Na luz da lua ela olhou para baixo para as feições dele, transformadas pelo êxtase e pelo que parecia ser agonia. Seu grito de prazer havia soado quase inumano.

— Afaste-se de mim! — ele rangeu os dentes. — A pistola, Kagome! Pegue a pistola!

Ela congelou, ainda meio incompetente pelos espasmos de prazer que estavam quase passando. Então ela viu as presas. O destino não era gentil, não, de fato era cruel, por forçá-la a agir quando seus ossos ainda estavam líquidos e tudo o que ela queria era desmoronar em cima dele. Kagome se afastou dele, rolando de lado, agarrando o cobertor que tinha descartado anteriormente e o enrolando em volta dela. Ela se levantou nas pernas trêmulas.

— A pistola! — ele rosnou novamente — Use-a se precisar.

Ainda confusa, ela cambaleou até os pacotes deles e encontrou a pistola. Ela olhou para a arma fria em suas mãos. Então olhou para o céu. A lua estava cheia, O tempo tinha se esgotado para eles, para Inuyasha. Agora ele estava à mercê da lua. E ela estava à mercê do lobo.

Kagome sabia que tinha de correr, mas para onde? Para a floresta? Os cavalos, na campina gramada não muito longe, começaram a relinchar nervosamente. Kagome correu para soltá-los para que o lobo não os machucassem. inuyasha disse que não sabia o que fazia quando estava como lobo. Kagome podia não saber também. Ela falava em tom calmo com os animais, puxando suas amarras, o que não era uma tarefa fácil quando estava segurando uma pistola e agarrando com força o cobertor ao redor do corpo. Ela não teve outra escolha a não ser colocar a pistola de lado. Tão logo liberou os cavalos eles se arremessaram e correram. Não podia ser evitado.

Ela engatinhou no chão em busca da pistola.

Na escuridão, a arma era difícil de se ver. Ela pensou ter visto um brilho pelo reflexo da luz da luz no cano da arma e engatinhou naquela direção. Ela foi parada por um baixo rosnado. Olhando para cima, Kagome se encontrou nariz a focinho com a fera.

Os olhos do lobo brilhavam em azul na escuridão. Ela engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta, mas permaneceu o mais paralisada possível. O lobo cheirou os cabelos dela. Ela ficou na expectativa dele partir para a garganta dela a qualquer momento. Ao invés disso, ele se sentou sobre as patas traseiras, olhando para ela.

— Inuyasha — ela sussurrou. — Você pode me ouvir?

Não era que ela estivesse esperando que a fera falasse, mas Kagome esperava algum tipo de resposta. O lobo simplesmente estava sentado, continuando a olhar para ela. O olhar dela se dirigiu para onde ela havia pensado que a pistola estava. Não estava longe dela, quase dentro do alcance do braço. Ela se dirigiu para mais perto da arma, com medo de que o lobo a atacasse a qualquer momento. O animal permaneceu onde estava, e finalmente sua mão encontrou a arma. Vagarosamente, ela trouxe a pistola para perto dela, então a estabilizou em suas mãos.

— Vá embora, Inuyasha — ela advertiu calmamente. — Não tenho certeza se posso atirar em você se você me atacar.

O lobo não fez o que ela mandou. Não se moveu ou rosnou, mas simplesmente ficou sentado olhando para ela. kagome não podia ficar sentada nua na campina a noite toda. Ela queria voltar ao acampamento.

— _Vou me mexer — ela disse, mas novamente se perguntou por que se importava em falar com a fera. Era óbvio que o lobo não entendia suas palavras. — Não me faça atirar em você, Inuyasha — disse novamente. — Sei que você pensa que eu provavelmente gostaria disso, mas você estaria errado. Veja, eu me apaixonei por você. Eu o amo mesmo agora, quando você está sentado perante mim com os olhos de um lobo. Então tenha pena da tola que me tornei. Esqueci que era apenas um acordo entre nós. _

Além de virar a cabeça de lado, a fera simplesmente continuou a encará-la. Bem devagar, Kagome se levantou do chão. Ela parou um momento para acalmar seu coração disparado; então começou a caminhar de volta ao acampamento.

O lobo simplesmente ficou olhando ela partir, mas ela se perguntou enquanto andava se a qualquer momento ele não pularia sobre as costas dela. Ela chegou ao acampamento e se agachou entre as selas e os suprimentos. Suas roupas ainda estavam sobre o cobertor onde ela e Inuyasha fizeram amor, e ela puxou a borda do cobertor até conseguir pegá-las.

O lobo apareceu pouco depois. Novamente Kagome congelou enquanto ele a encarava. Momentos depois, ele começou a caminhar ao redor do acampamento, parando de vez em quando como se estivesse ouvindo algo, cheirando o ar antes de continuar a se movimentar em círculos ao redor do acampamento. Kagome se vestiu com vagar, medindo seus movimentos. Ela se aconchegou atrás das selas, usando-as como barreira, suas costas apoiadas contra uma árvore. A pistola ainda estava em suas mãos, mas ela duvidava que conseguiria usá-la contra o lobo, que também era o homem a quem amava. Ainda assim, uma pessoa nunca sabe do que é capaz a menos que seja testada. Ela esperava que Inuyasha não a forçasse a descobrir.

Depois de observar a fera por uns bons vinte minutos, kagome compreendeu que ele parecia estar vigiando o acampamento para ela. Ela jurava que o ir e vir circular, suas pausas para ouvir e cheirar o ar, eram a ação de uma fera inclinada a proteger, ao invés de ferir. Ela poderia por suas suspeitas a teste. Se ela fosse corajosa o suficiente, ela poderia se levantar e se aproximar da fera. Kagome então veria como ele reagiria a ela quando confrontado. Mas se ele não reagisse como ela esperava, ou ela ou Inuyasha acabariam mortos essa noite.

Por que testar o destino? kagome decidiu. Ao invés disso, ela se arrumou contra a árvore, sua mão ao redor da pistola, seus olhos seguindo o preguiçoso padrão que a fera fazia ao redor do acampamento. Ela observava, e esperava, e rezava para que não tivesse de fazer a escolha entre salvar sua vida e acabar com a de Inuyasha.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO 29**

Inuyasha observava Kagome dormindo. Ele pensou que tivera sorte noite passada por estar nu quando a transformação o atingiu, ou ele estaria sem roupas para usar essa manhã. Ele tivera ainda mais sorte por Kagome ainda estar viva e aparentemente sem danos. Ela dormia sentada contra uma árvore, a pistola presa frouxamente nas mãos.

Quando ele acordou essa manhã como homem, ele estava enrolado como uma bola a pouca distância dela, tremendo no ar frio da manhã. Os cavalos tinham sumido, ele notou de imediato. Ele teria que sair para procurá-los logo. Seu estômago roncou e ele lembrou que tinha de caçar também. Eles precisavam de carne fresca. A maldição estava sobre ele agora. kagome não estaria segura com ele. Ela não estaria segura se ele a deixasse para trás. Ela não estaria segura se ele a enviasse pela estrada de volta a Londres.

Se eles continuassem em frente, poderiam chegar a Whit Hurch ao cair da noite. Talvez ela pudesse ficar com uma amiga até Inuyasha resolver seu problema com Lorde Kouga. Então ela estaria protegida de Inuyasha e do senhor da mansão. Inuyasha conversaria sobre isso com ela assim que ela acordasse. Querendo que ela dormisse um pouco mais, ele tentou tirar a pistola da mão dela, pensando em liberá-la do aperto dela para poder caçar. Ela acordou tão rapidamente que o assustou, apontando a pistola diretamente para o rosto dele.

Ele afastou as mãos. Eles se encararam por um momento antes dela abaixar a pistola. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

— Tive medo — ela sussurrou. — Tanto medo de ter que atirar em você.

Suas palavras apenas o relembraram de que a vida que oferecia a ela era nenhuma vida afinal de contas. Não enquanto a maldição ainda o governasse. Ele pensou que poderia dar a ela tudo o que ela merecia, mas ela merecia muito mais do que isso. Medo dele. Medo do que pudesse ser obrigada a fazer para se proteger. Ele entendeu agora por que seu pai tirara a própria vida. Inuyasha sentia o mesmo medo que seu pai deveria ter sentido uma vez. Medo de ferir alguém a quem amava mais do que a própria vida.

— Sinto muito — Inuyasha disse. — Sinto por ter feito você passar por isso. Nunca deveria ter permitido que viesse comigo. Deveria ter feito outros planos. Eu a coloquei em perigo, não apenas da parte Lorde Kouga, mas da minha.

Os olhos cheio de lágrimas dela se suavizaram. Ela se aproximou e tocou o rosto dele.

— Você não quis me fazer mal — ela disse. — De fato, você parecia estar me protegendo. Você se lembra de algo assim?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não.

— Não acho que você me machucaria, mesmo enquanto a fera o comanda. Penso que de alguma forma ele sente quem eu sou.

— Mas não sabemos disso com certeza — ele disse com raiva. Ele odiava colocá-la nessa situação desagradável. Odiava agora, mais do que nunca, a maldição que estava sobre ele.

— Você nunca deve confiar em mim enquanto estiver na forma do lobo, Kagome. Prometa-me que não o fará.

Por um momento ela mordeu seu tentador lábio inferior.

— Talvez seja você quem deva confiar em si mesmo, Inuyasha. Em qualquer forma.

Ele riu dela em resposta, embora não fosse uma resposta sincera.

— Mal se pode confiar em mim como homem, muito menos como fera que não tem pensamentos humanos para guiá-la. Já se esqueceu de quem eu sou, kagome? Se esqueceu com que tipo de homem se casou?

Os olhos dela ainda estavam enevoados e suaves sobre ele.

— Você já não é mais aquele homem, Inuyasha. Por que você se crucifica por uma maldição que não é de sua culpa? Por pecados que estão agora no passado? Você deve se perdoar. Apenas então você poderá seguir em frente e se tornar tudo o que pode ser.

Ela era sábia, mas a auto-abominação que sentia por si era parte dele há muito tempo. Não era tão simples se livrar-se disso. Amá-la apenas fez com que seus pecados reluzissem mais à luz do dia. Ela tornara tudo novo, e da mesma forma fizera com que o passado parecesse, de algum modo, ainda mais feio. Ele nunca seria puro novamente. Kagome não era mais uma virgem, mas ela ainda era pura. O que acontecera com ela não fora culpa dela. Ele fora desejosamente, até mesmo alegremente, atrás da farra. Bom Deus, ele dormira com mais de uma mulher ao mesmo tempo, na mesma cama.

Seu rosto e aparência eram uma zombaria do que jazia debaixo de sua pele. Aquilo que ele tentava tanto esconder atrás de uma máscara sedutora. A fera estava escondida dentro dele, e ele imaginava que nada do que poderia se tornar seria pior do que isso. Ele estava enganado.

— Preciso encontrar os cavalos — ele disse. — E preciso da pistola. Vou caçar para nós. Será um longo dia até Whit Hurch e precisamos de alimento mais forte que pão com queijo.

Kagome entregou a pistola a ele. Ele se levantou e a colocou na cintura da calça.

— Faça uma fogueira. Voltarei com comida em breve.

kagome o observou se afastando. Quando tentou levantar, seus músculos doloridos protestaram. Dormir a noite toda sentada, depois de ter feito amor com Inuyasha a fazia se sentir rígida e dolorida. Ela caminhou até o riacho primeiro. Se lavaria o melhor que pudesse antes de fazer a fogueira. A água estava fria e ajudou a reanimá-la. Juntou galhos para fazer o fogo enquanto sua mente percorria as lembranças da noite passada. As boas e as más.

Ela se recusava a pensar sobre o fato de Inuyasha ter derramado sua semente dentro dela. Não era útil ficar procurando problemas quando os dois já tinham mais do que o suficiente para se preocupar. Talvez fosse apenas coragem que brotasse na luz do dia, mas Kagome acreditava que podia confiar em Inuyasha enquanto ele estivesse na forma do lobo. Ela estava certa de que em algum nível ambos — homem e lobo — estavam ligados mesmo quando a mudança acontecia.

Ela conversaria com ele sobre isso mais tarde. O tempo estava se acabando, e agora eles precisavam fazer o possível para sobreviver à prova que tinha à frente. Tendo juntado galhos o suficiente, ela retornou ao acampamento e, pegando a pederneira no pacote, começou uma pequena chama. À distância ouviu tiros. Inuyasha caçando, ela esperava. Uma vez feito o fogo, ela pegou os odres de água e os levou ao riacho para enchê-los.

Ao retornar ao acampamento, ela usou um pente de pinho para domar a confusão de seus cabelos, puxá-los para trás e os prender com um pedaço de fita de seu vestido. Havia pouco a fazer a não ser esperar. Ela sentia saudades de Shippon e apenas o pensamento de nunca mais vê-lo novamente partiu seu coração e trouxe lágrimas a seus olhos. Ela rezava para que Jaken tivesse tirado seu filho de Londres com segurança.

Um cavalo relinchou e kagome se voltou para ver Inuyasha se aproximando dela, ambos os cavalos a reboque e um coelho sem pele balançando em uma mão. Ele parecia com um jovem fazendeiro retornando dos campos ou de um dia de caçada. kagome sorriu apesar do horrível apuro em que se encontravam. Naquele momento ela percebeu que não era tanto sua vida antiga que ela odiava, mas o fato de ser sozinha. Uma pária. Quão diferente sua vida poderia ter sido se ela tivesse nascido alguém, ou algo, diferente do que era. E quão diferente seria a vida de Inuyasha, também, se a maldição da família não o assombrasse.

Kagome se levantou e foi saudá-lo. Ela pegou o coelho, já tendo preparado um espeto temporário para assar o que quer que Inuyasha trouxesse. Ele cuidou dos cavalos enquanto ela assava a carne. Logo o cheiro fazia o estômago dela roncar.

— Cheira bem — Inuyasha se sentou numa tora que ela colocara diante do fogo.

— Está quase pronto — ela disse, girando o espeto. — Não sabia que você caçava.

Ele deu de ombros. — Todos os cavalheiros aprendem a caçar, embora geralmente como esporte. Acontece que tenho uma ótima pontaria, provavelmente devido minha visão aguçada. Nós os Taishous temos essa vantagem.

— Você tem muitas vantagens — ela disse. — Você acharia que suas habilidades são uma maldição se conseguisse pensar como homem quando a fera o governasse?

Inuyasha apoiou os braços nos joelhos e se inclinou para frente.

— Suponho que não, exceto por estar à mercê da lua. Teria que regular minha vida a partir disso, mas não acho que seria tão terrível se pudesse manter minha mente enquanto corresse por aí como lobo.

kagome removeu o espeto para que a carne pudesse esfriar o suficiente para que eles comessem. Ela enxugou as mãos em seu vestido puído e se juntou a ele no tronco de madeira.

— Estive pensando sobre isso enquanto você estava fora. Acredito que vocês dois estão ligados mesmo quando a fera assume sua forma. Tem certeza de que nunca se lembrou de nada das noites em que corre como lobo?

Ele se sentou em silêncio por um tempo, como se pensando.

— Madressilva — ele disse finalmente.

— O quê?

Ele voltou o rosto para ela

— Ontem à noite, eu me lembrei que pensei _Madressilva_. E eu me lembro de ouvir o som de sua voz.

O coração de Kagome deu um salto. Kagome tocou a mão dele.

— Você me cheirou. Você sentiu o cheiro de meus cabelos. Você sabia que era eu, Inuyasha. Tenho certeza disso.

— Gostaria de ter tanta certeza — ele disse. — É um jogo perigoso que estamos jogando com Lorde Kouga. Quando chegarmos à vila, quero que procure abrigo com alguma amiga. Você deve ficar lá até eu ir buscá-la. E se eu não aparecer para te pegar....

Ela colocou um dedo contra os lábios dele.

— É claro que você voltará para mim. Eu confio em você.

O que ela não disse a ele era que não tinha nenhuma amiga onde buscar abrigo entre os aldeões. Melhor que ele pensasse que ela estava segura e fora do caminho. kagome não era do tipo de ficar parada esperando para ver o que aconteceria em sua vida, ou na dele, de qualquer forma. Talvez fosse essa a razão por ela nunca ter tentado ver tão longe em seu futuro. Ela acreditava que o futuro pudesse ser alterado. Que havia caminhos que conduziam a diferentes resultados.

— Você deve tentar com determinação se lembrar de seus pensamentos noite passada. O fato de poder se lembrar de algo enquanto estava na forma de lobo é um bom sinal.

Agora que a comida havia esfriado um pouco, ela partiu um pedaço e o entregou a ele. Pegando o pacote, ela tirou o pão e o queijo que sobrara. Eles comeram em silêncio, e kagome suspeitava que Inuyasha estivesse fazendo exatamente o que ela sugerira. Tentando se lembrar mais do que o cheiro de madressilva e do som de sua voz. Ela quase engasgou com sua comida pouco depois. Subitamente ela se lembrou do que dissera a ele. Do que admitira. Ela havia dito que o amava. E se ele se lembrasse disso?


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO 30**

Eles chegaram à floresta nos arredores de Whit Hurch antes do cair da noite. Inuyasha os forçara cruelmente, mas ele queria Kagome seguramente abrigada em algum lugar antes da transformação ocorrer novamente essa noite. Durante a cavalgada deles, ele ficou pensando sobre o que Kagome havia dito. Se ele aprendesse a controlar seus pensamentos enquanto estivesse na forma de lobo, então talvez ele conseguisse aprender a viver com sua maldição. E se ele conseguisse controlar seus pensamentos, então seguramente seus irmãos também poderiam aprender o mesmo.

Não era tão bom quanto quebrar a maldição, mas pelo menos era alguma coisa. Inuyasha não podia acompanhar Kagome até a vila. Os aldeões poderiam se lembrar dele. Ele a conduziria com segurança até bem próximo a Whit Hurch. Ele também estava pensando hoje sobre qual a melhor forma de se lidar com Lorde Kouga.

Embora o primeiro impulso de Inuyasha fosse de matar o homem abertamente por ousar tocar em Kagome, por ameaçar ferir Shippon, ele tentaria conversar com ele primeiro. Se Lorde Kouga compreendesse que Inuyasha cuidaria da criança e a criaria como se fosse seu próprio filho, e que ninguém precisaria saber sobre sua consangüinidade, talvez ele os deixassem em paz. Valia a pena tentar, mesmo que, lá no fundo, Inuyasha quisesse estrangular o homem por ter estuprado Kagome.

— Melhor você não se aproximar muito. A vila é logo ali, depois da curva da estrada.

Inuyasha parou o cavalo. Kagome fez o mesmo ao lado dele.

— Você ficará bem lá na vila? Você tem amigos que possam te esconder?

Ela não olhou para ele.

— É claro — respondeu. — Cresci aqui. Vivi minha vida toda aqui com minha mãe até ela falecer.

— A cabana de caça. Como eu a encontro?

Ela apontou para o leste.

— Mantenha-se na floresta naquela direção. Você a encontrará. Se ele estiver lá, você sentirá o cheiro de fumaça da chaminé dele. Tenha cuidado.

Ele olhou para ela, mas ela ainda estava com o olhar perdido na estrada, embora visse que os olhos dela estavam úmidos. Como ele a amava. Talvez devesse contar a ela, agora, caso nunca mais tivesse a oportunidade.

—Kagome... — ele começou.

— Não me fale em adeus — ela o interrompeu. — Recuso-me a acreditar que não o verei novamente.

— Você pode ver em seu futuro? — ele perguntou.

Voltando-se para olhar para ele, ela disse.

— Eu não quero. Nem no seu, nem no meu. Acredito que fazemos nosso próprio futuro — ela colocou o cavalo em marcha.

Com um sentimento de perda Inuyasha a observou partir. Vê-la cavalgar para longe dele era como vê-la abandoná-lo. Ela o faria? Quando esse assunto tivesse terminado. Ela partiria para longe dele para sempre?

— Encontre-me aqui dentro de duas noites — ele disse. — Não posso entrar na vila para procurar você.

Ele viu o leve aceno de cabeça que ela deu. Inuyasha a observou até ela desaparecer na curva da estrada. Pelo menos não teria que se preocupar com ela, escondida em segurança na vila enquanto ele resolvia o problema com Lorde Kouga. Inuyasha cruzou a estrada, entrando entre as árvores, dirigindo-se para leste.

kagome deu um tempo para que ele se embrenhasse na floresta antes de cruzar a estrada logo após a curva. A vila era, de fato, um pouco mais distante, mas ela precisava esperar num ponto onde Inuyasha não pudesse ver que ela o seguia. A curva na estrada servia bem para esse objetivo. Ele teria discutido se ela insistisse em ir com ele. E ela teria de admitir para ele que não tinha amigos. Que ela fora uma pária entre essas pessoas a vida toda.

A luta de Inuyasha era por ela e por Shippon. Ela não podia deixar Inuyasha sozinho, embora ela não tivesse certeza do que poderia fazer para ajudá-lo. Enquanto ela tomava seu caminho através da floresta, cuidadosamente mantendo o que esperava ser uma distância segura entre ela e Inuyasha para que ele não a notasse, ela começou a repassar os encantamentos em sua mente. Tinha de haver algum modo de ajudar Inuyasha a manter seus pensamentos humanos enquanto estivesse na forma inumana.

Duas linhas do poema ficavam martelando em sua mente: _Eu não encontrei modo algum de quebrá-la. Nenhuma poção, encantamento ou façanha._ Então como? Tinha de haver um modo. Se ao menos ela conseguisse descobrir o segredo para quebrar a maldição. Então ela cumpriria sua parte no acordo. Ela amava tanto Inuyasha, e ele havia sacrificado tanto por ela. Tinha de haver um modo. E ela o encontraria.

Olhando por cima através das árvores, Kagome viu que a noite estava chegando. Ela conduziu o cavalo em direção à cabana onde vivera por meses. A cabana onde vira Inuyasha Taishou pela primeira vez e aonde seu filho viera para o mundo. Os aldeões a haviam queimado naquela noite, mas talvez ainda restasse o bastante para que ela pelo menos encontrasse algum abrigo. Mesmo agora ela sentia o cheiro de queimado que vinha da cabana. Ela a encontrou como suspeitava que estivesse, queimada quase até o chão.

Como Inuyasha conseguira escapar, mesmo na forma de lobo? Kagome desmontou e amarrou o cavalo em um galho próximo. As pernas dela estavam duras por ter ficado na sela a maior parte do dia, e andar era doloroso apesar de bem vindo.

A cabana era agora pouco mais do que cinza e poucos troncos jazendo no chão. Ela não encontraria abrigo ali. Ela começou a voltar quando notou um buraco no chão perto de onde antes havia uma parede. Entulhos cobriam-no de um lado de modo que ela poderia se rastejar para dentro e ficar fora de vista. Então ela soube como Inuyasha escapara. Ele cavara seu caminho para fora.

Já que ela havia enviado os pacotes com Inuyasha, pois ele precisaria de toda a comida que tivessem e ele erroneamente assumiu que ela seria alimentada por seus amigos, não havia mais nada a se fazer a não ser ir para a cama.

kagome foi até o cavalo, removeu os arreios e o amarrou onde a grama não tinha sido queimada. Levando seu cobertor com ela, ela se arrastou para dentro do buraco. Não havia muito espaço, mas o chão conservava o calor do sol, e aninhando-se no cobertor, ela logo deslizou para o sono.

Algo a acordou pouco depois. Por um momento, o lugar apertado roubou o ar de seus pulmões e ela entrou em pânico. Enterrada viva, foi como se sentiu. Ela começou a se arrastar para fora do buraco, mas a visão de dois olhos brilhantes na escuridão acima a congelou no lugar. Um rosnado baixo soou no silêncio.

— Inuyasha — ela disse calmamente. — Inuyasha sou eu, Kagome. Você deve ouvir minhas palavras e entendê-las. Você deve lembrar-se delas amanhã quando for um homem novamente — uma vez que o lobo parou de rosnar após ouvir sua voz, ela acrescentou como boa medida. — E você não deve se zangar comigo.

O lobo não rosnou novamente, nem foi embora. Kagome não tinha certeza se deveria sair do buraco. O lobo parecia querer que ela permanecesse no lugar. Enquanto ela tinha oportunidade, ela decidiu usá-la para ajudar Inuyasha a reter seus pensamentos humanos. Embora ela preferisse fazer um círculo, acender velas e prestar homenagem às quatro direções, ela fez com o que tinha, que era nada menos que sua voz. Ela fechou os olhos e começou a recitar.

— Ouçam-me agora, homem e fera. Como vocês são um, também suas mentes, suas almas e seus espíritos devem se unir. O homem é o mais sábio; que seus pensamentos governem. A fera é a mais forte; que ela se torne apenas uma ferramenta. Nunca mais a lua lance seu feitiço. Pois homem e fera irão a partir dessa noite habitar, juntos, em acordo; nenhum conflito os dividirá. Não mais uma maldição, mas um dom de ambos os lados. Que assim seja, pois eu ordeno em nome dos antigos. Em nome de minha mãe, cuja mágica era forte, em meu nome, cuja mágica não é nada além de boa. De coração eu peço. Por meu amor, eu ordeno que assim seja.

Vagarosamente, Kagome abriu os olhos e olhou para o lobo.

— Vá agora — ela disse. — Veja o que deve ver, e lembre-se disso de manhã.

A fera piscou para ela; e pouco depois partiu. Exausta pelos dias de estrada e pela energia que usou para lançar o feitiço, Kagome puxou o cobertor em volta dela e tentou dormir. Pela manhã ela saberia se seu feitiço funcionara.

Inuyasha acordou nu e tremendo. Era algo com que já deveria ter se acostumado, mas sempre sentia um momento de confusão após acordar de uma noite passada como lobo. Ele tentou controlar a situação. De repente, um tumulto de memórias o assaltou. As visões explodindo em sua mente o deixaram tonto. Ele se aproximou e se abraçou a um forte tronco de árvore. A noite passou correndo por ele num borrão de formas e sons. Ele sentiu o sangue correndo em suas veias. A emoção de ser capaz de correr pela floresta em quatro patas. A união com a natureza, e com o mundo, que ele nunca conhecera.

Seu coração ficou leve. Ele entendeu pela primeira vez a beleza da maldição. Ele se lembrou. Bom Deus, ele se lembrou da noite. Seu primeiro desejo era correr e contar a Kagome. Mas Kagome estava na vila. Sua imagem chegou até ele, escondida em um buraco, falando com ele.

Inuyasha se endireitou abruptamente. Ele teria imaginado tê-la visto, ouvido sua voz? Ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Pouco depois, ele os abriu, sua mandíbula apertada.

— Não se zangue uma ova! — ele disse soltando a respiração. Olhando ao redor, ele foi capaz de determinar a direção. Ele sabia onde havia deixado seu cavalo, seus pacotes e suas roupas. Ele também sabia onde Kagome estava se escondendo.

Ele encontrou seu cavalo pouco tempo depois. Inuyasha se vestiu apressadamente, enfiou a pistola na cintura, selou o cavalo e agarrou os pacotes. Ele partiu na direção onde esperava encontrar a cabana queimada. Demorou mais do que havia planejado para encontrar os restos da cabana. Tudo estava quieto enquanto ele cavalgava. Algo não estava certo; ele sentiu imediatamente. Olhando ao redor ele não viu o cavalo dela amarrado em nenhum lugar próximo.

Desmontando, ele se dirigiu ao local onde se lembrava de ter visto Kagome. O buraco estava vazio, mas ele não havia sonhado que ela estivera ali. O cheiro de madressilva ainda permanecia no ar. Teria ela recuperado a razão e ido para a vila como ele havia instruído ontem? Conhecendo-a como a conhecia Inuyasha não acreditava nisso. Ela era teimosa. Ele olhou para baixo e congelou. Pegadas, e não apenas as pequenas dela. Dois pares de pegadas grandes também. kagome havia sido capturada.


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPÍTULO 31**

— Vou lhe perguntar mais uma vez educadamente; depois não serei tão bonzinho. Onde está a criança, bruxa?

Kagome estava em pé tremendo na grande sala da cabana de caça de Lorde Kouga. Ela havia sido rudemente despertada em seu buraco, puxada para fora e então trazida para cá.

O cavalo, ela compreendeu. Ela não deveria tê-lo deixado pastar livremente. Dois dos capangas de Lorde Kouga obviamente viram o animal e foram xeretar pelos lados da cabana, encontrando-a adormecida. Eles a pegaram de surpresa.

— Nunca vou dizer onde ele se encontra — finalmente respondeu. — Você pode me torturar, me matar, mas nunca ouvirá isso de meus lábios.

O conde suspirou.

— Pensei que seria assim — ele disse num tom cortante. — O que aconteceu aos homens que contratei em Londres para me trazerem você e a criança?

Kagome olhou para o chão.

— Mortos — ela disse calmamente. — Todos eles.

Ele suspirou novamente.

— Bem, menos dinheiro para eu gastar, e ainda assim consegui pelo menos parte do resultado. Você.

Ela sabia que dois homens estavam vigiando a entrada da frente da cabana e suspeitava que outro estivesse colocado onde quer que fosse a outra saída na parte de trás. Ela estava presa.

— Você é linda.

Assustada pelas suaves palavras dele, ela olhou para ele. Ele era um homem bonito, ela supunha, se suas feições não fossem cruel, frias e sem sentimento. Se seu coração não fosse negro, pois um homem que fosse capaz de ferir um inocente bebê era nada menos do que um demônio.

— Penso em você desde aquela noite em que a toquei. Penso em tê-la novamente.

—Tente e prometo que não me achará tão dócil — ela o avisou. — Apenas um covarde drogaria uma mulher e então abusaria dela.

Ele deu de ombros e se aproximou.

— Vi uma oportunidade de ter algo que queria. Eu a aproveitei. Como qualquer um de minha posição teria feito.

— Não ouse comparar todos os de sua classe com sua personalidade suja. Há pessoas decentes e gentis entre a alta sociedade. Antes eu pensava que eram todos como você, mas estava errada.

— Seu marido não é como eu — ele apontou. — Ou considerado como parte da nobreza, embora sua família seja rica. Ele é muito mais um pária como você, então não me surpreende que você se levante em defesa dele.

— A linhagem dele não faz diferença para mim — ela disse. — Um homem deve ser julgado por suas ações, seu coração, não por sua linhagem. Suas ações e seu coração são negros. Meu filho não será como você.

— Seu filho será morto tão logo eu descubra seu paradeiro, e eu vou, Kagome. É apenas questão de tempo.

A raiva cresceu dentro dela.

— Eu o matarei primeiro — ela prometeu.

Lorde Kouga se aproximou mais.

— É por isso que não posso permitir que você viva — ele disse. — Embora desejasse mantê-la como diversão por um tempo, esse será nosso último encontro.

Ele continuava avançando vagarosamente na direção dela, e ela não deixou de notar que ele queria violá-la novamente. Ela preferia morrer a sentir as mãos dele sobre ela. Ela fez com que as mãos ficassem como garras e, sem esperar pelo sutil avanço dele, ela partiu para cima. Suas unhas rasgaram o rosto dele antes de ele conseguir reagir. A mão dele subiu e a estapeou, fazendo com que ela fosse jogada para trás com força.

Kouga levou a mão até o rosto, afastou os dedos e olhou para o sangue.

— Era isso que eu esperava evitar na noite em que a droguei com sua própria poção. Agora, acho que isso até me estimula.

— Se você vai me matar, faça-o agora. Não quero sofrer o seu toque — o rosto dela ardia onde ele a estapeara, e ela tinha de piscar para evitar as lágrimas de uma resposta natural pela dor, mas não podia se acovardar perante ele. — Prefiro a morte.

— Sim — ele concordou. — Penso que prefere. Mas isso sou eu quem decide. Como disse, no tempo devido — ele usou a tática dela e subitamente se arremessou para frente, jogando os braços ao redor dela.

Kagome se viu presa contra ele. Ele tentou beijá-la e ela fechou os lábios com força. Ela pisou no pé dele. Ele praguejou, mas não liberou o aperto em torno dela.

— Megera — ele rangeu os dentes. — Você me força a ser duro com você. Lembre-se de que a escolha foi sua.

— Você não me dá escolhas — ela cuspiu de volta, lutando-se para se soltar.

— Mas eu dei — ele a lembrou, arrastando-a para um sofá masculino e a jogando sobre ele. — Diga-me onde está a criança e talvez eu não a mate.

— Nunca — ela rosnou.

Ele se agigantou sobre ela, e Kagome compreendeu que ele estaria sobre ela avidamente num momento. Sua força não era páreo para a dele. Ela podia adiar o ataque, mas não poderia parar o inevitável. Não havia tempo para erguer um círculo de proteção. Nem ela tinha as velas e os rituais necessários ao alcance. Ela o amaldiçoaria se pudesse, mas seu treinamento não envolvia essas partes escuras. Sua mãe se certificara de que Kagome aprendesse apenas a magia branca.

Ela fechou os olhos e rezou para que Deus interviesse. Isso aconteceu pouco depois com uma urgente batida na porta da cabana.

— Lorde Kouga! O senhor tem um convidado!

Kagome abriu os olhos. Lorde Kouga ainda estava olhando com raiva para ela.

— Entre! — ele gritou.

A porta se abru e Inuyasha foi empurrado para dentro. O coração de kagome saltou.

— Ele chegou caminhando calmamente e disse que gostaria de conversar com o senhor, milorde — o capanga disse. — Idiota! — ele resmungou com uma risada.

— Bem, bem, você é muito corajoso, ou um verdadeiro estúpido.

— Gostaria de conversar com você — Inuyasha disse, e seu olhar passeou por kagome, notando sua aparência, sua posição no sofá e sem dúvida nos arranhões no rosto de Lorde Kouga. Uma fagulha azul brilhou nos olhos de Inuyasha antes de desaparecer.

— Tenho certeza que gostaria — disse Lorde Kouga. — Mas não sou idiota o suficiente para permitir isso. Não enquanto você não estiver seguro, pelo menos — ele acenou na direção do capanga.

O homem se aproximou e jogou os braços ao redor de Inuyasha pelas costas. Inuyasha golpeou o estômago do homem com o cotovelo, se virou, e o atingiu com tanta força que ele bateu contra a parede.

— Guardas! — Lorde Kouga gritou.

O outro guarda entrou correndo pela porta; e um segundo homem apareceu de uma passagem em arco atrás de kagome.

Ela já viu Inuyasha vencer em situações piores do que essa; mas ela se lançou à ação. Ela olhou ao redor procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse usar como arma. Perto da lareira tinha um atiçador de ferro. Kagome correu para ele, mas foi impedida pela mão de Lorde Kouga em seu cabelo.

— Não, não vai, bruxa — ele a jogou de costas no sofá. Ela aterrisou com um chiado.

Dois dos guardas jogaram Inuyasha no chão, mas a força dele, superior, ela sabia, não o manteria lá por muito tempo. Ela mal acabara de pensar nisso quando os dois homens que o empurravam saíram voando. Inuyasha estava em pé num instante. Seus olhos prometiam morte enquanto encaravam Lorde Kouga; então ele estava se movendo na direção do homem. Lorde Kouga foi sábio o suficiente para se afastar dele.

— Eu tentei falar com você. — Inuyasha disse, sua voz baixa e mortal. — Agora essa opção não existe mais. Você vai morrer por ter tocado nela novamente!

Kagome não tinha dúvida de que a morte de Lorde Kouga iria acontecer. Ela viu um dos guardas se levantando atrás de Inuyasha. O homem puxou uma pistola. Seu grito parecia vir de muito longe, arrastado por um movimento mais devagar do que o real. Inuyasha começou a se virar, mas o homem abaixou a pistola atingindo seu crânio. O sangue escapou de um talho na têmpora de Inuyasha. Ele cambaleou na direção de Lorde Kouga, as mãos estendidas como se quisessem sufocá-lo, então desmoronou.

— Inuyasha! — Kagome saltou, mas novamente Lorde Kouga a segurou e a jogou de costas.

— Amarrem-no — o conde ordenou. — Agora tenho de matá-lo, mas ainda devo torturá-lo pela informação que preciso dele — assim dizendo, Lorde Kouga se dirigiu à lareira, onde um fogo baixo queimava, agarrou o atiçador e o colocou no fogo. Ele se voltou e sorriu para Kagome. — Muito obrigado Kagome se arrastou para fora do sofá e tentou chegar até Inuyasha. Lorde Kouga a agarrou e a puxou de volta. Ela ficou parada com os braços presos atrás das costas, observando sem saída enquanto os guardas se levantavam. Kouga deu ordens para que trouxessem uma cadeira próxima a lareira e colocassem Inuyasha nela. Um dos guardas saiu, mas voltou pouco depois com uma grande corda. Os três homens amarraram Inuyasha à cadeira.

— Tragam um balde de água fria — Lorde Kouga ordenou. — Vamos despertá-lo para que eu comece com o interrogatório — ele empurrou Kagome sobre o sofá. — Agora, fique parada ou eu a amarrarei também — ele correu os frios olhos azuis sobre ela. — Lidarei com você mais tarde.

O guarda chegou com a água. Com um sinal de Lorde Kouga, o homem jogou a água no rosto de Inuyasha. Inuyasha se moveu, sacudiu a cabeça e olhou ao redor.

Kagome soube imediatamente quando ele recuperou os sentidos. Ele lutou contras as amarras.

— Podem sair agora — Lorde Kouga disse aos guardas. — Eu cuido das coisas daqui para frente. Voltem a seus postos!

Dois dos guardas saíram pela porta da frente; o outro voltou pelo arco obviamente para saída de trás. Kagome se sentou torcendo as mãos. Ela odiava se sentir tão inútil. Inuyasha provavelmente poderia convocar o lobo agora, mas avisá-lo disso faria com que Lorde Kouga se apressasse em matá-lo. Como se o conde soubesse o que ela estava pensando, ele se voltou para encará-la.

— E sem interferências de sua parte, ou eu o matarei antes que ele possa sofrer um de seus feitiços.

O homem se voltou para Inuyasha.

— Agora, eu vou lhe perguntar gentilmente uma vez: onde está a criança?

— Vá para o inferno — Inuyasha respondeu.

— Pensei que você responderia isso — Lorde Kouga se curvou e retirou o atiçador do fogo. Ele o acenou ameaçadoramente na frente do rosto de Inuyasha. — Ele não é seu. Não tem seu sangue. Diga-me onde ele está e não haverá razão para morrer.

Inuyasha encarou ao homem.

— Ninguém sabe que ele não é meu, ou de meu sangue. Nem mesmo a criança. Eu aceito o que você não quer como meu filho. Eu o criarei como meu. Ele não é uma ameaça a você.

— Ele carrega a minha marca! Ele sempre será uma ameaça a mim e aos meus. Se meu primo souber que eu coloquei um bastardo na linha do trono, ele fará com que eu e minha linhagem sejamos destruídos. Ele tirará tudo o que generosamente me concedeu, e eu não posso arriscar tudo pelo filho bastardo de uma bruxa! — Ele colocou o atiçador próximo ao rosto de Inuyasha. — Você compreendeu?

— Não vou dizer onde ele está — Inuyasha repetiu.

Lorde Kouga suspirou. Ele abaixou o atiçador e o recolocou no fogo. Kagome liberou a respiração que mantivera presa. O conde se virou e caminhou na direção dela.

— Nem mesmo por ela?

Ela tentou escapar dele.

— Mantenha as mãos longe dela! — Inuyasha rosnou.

Lorde Kouga se aproximou e agarrou os cabelos de Kagome.

— Você pode ter outros pirralhos com ela — ele disse, voltando-se para encarar Inuyasha. — Dê-me apenas esse, e eu não o forçarei a me ver possuí-la aqui, agora, perante seus próprios olhos.

Inuyasha lutou contra as amarras novamente. Ele era forte, mas as cordas eram grossas. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar. Kagome sabia que o lobo estava esperando, logo abaixo da superfície de sua pele. Render-se a Lorde Kouga o distrairia o suficiente para permitir que Inuyasha se transformasse sem que ele percebesse? Ela achava que não, ou por Deus, ela se entregaria até mesmo a isso. Se apenas ela não fosse uma simples mulher. Se apenas ela soubesse a magia negra que pudesse ajudá-la a resgatar a Inuyasha e a si mesma.

Kagome não podia lançar maldições ou feitiços obscuros... mas espere, havia algo em que ela nunca havia pensado. Não havia razão para pensar nisso, não até agora.

— Não o machuque e eu me entregarei a você de bom grado — ela disse.

As cabeças de Inuyasha e Lorde Kouga se voltaram em sua direção.

— Não, Kagome — Inuyasha disse. — Por Deus, você não o fará!

— Você o faria? — Lorde Kouga perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. — Você sabe que posso tomar o que eu quiser de você com muita facilidade.

— Por que tomar o que eu de livre e espontânea vontade lhe entregaria? — ela reagiu. — Eu era virgem quando você me teve. Aprendi muito desde aquela época. Posso lhe dar prazer.

— Kagome! —Inuyasha rosnou novamente.

— Imagino que possa — Lorde Kouga considerou. — E imagino que o machucaria muito mais se ele a visse se entregando a mim do que assistindo eu possuí-la a força.

— Você deve me prometer que o deixará partir mais tarde — ela especificou, sabendo que tudo com que Lorde Kouga concordasse seria uma mentira.

— É claro — ele disse. — Ele não tem utilidade para mim de qualquer forma. A menos que tenha mudado de idéia sobre me contar onde a criança está.

Kagome tinha que colocar sua confiança em Inuyasha nesse momento. Ele não sabia o plano dela. Ele poderia enfraquecer. Mas não, ele não o faria, ela sabia.

Ele nunca colocaria a vida de Shippon em perigo. Nem mesmo por ela. Inuyasha sabia que ela nunca o perdoaria se ele o fizesse.

— Não vou contar nada a você — Inuyasha disse, sua voz agora fria. — E se você fizer isso comigo, Kagome, eu nunca a perdoarei!

Lorde Kouga soltou os cabelos de Kagome.

— Então, temos um acordo, bruxa?

Outro acordo. Mas esse ela não pretendia cumprir.

O outro ela cumpriria. Kagome tinha a resposta agora. Ela sabia como quebrar a maldição de Inuyasha.

— Um último beijo — ela pediu a Lorde Kouga — Para aliviar a dor do que vou fazer. Você me concede isso?

O homem sorriu, mais um sorriso afetado na realidade.

— Não acho que ele corresponderá a seu beijo — ele disse com uma risada. — Mas sim. Diga-lhe adeus.

Kagome respirou fundo e passou por Lorde Kouga. Ela caminhou até onde Inuyasha estava sentado. A cabeça dele estava abaixada. Quando ele olhou para ela, seus olhos brilhavam com um brilho azul.

— Não faça isso, Kagome — ele disse, sua voz dolorosa. — Ele não cumprirá o acordo de qualquer forma.

Ela se curvou para ele.

— Eu manterei o nosso, porém — ela disse. — Deixe-me beijá-lo, Inuyasha.

Quando ela colocou as mãos no rosto dele, ele tentou se afastar dela.

— Por que você me atormenta? Não vou beijá-la e depois ficar olhando enquanto você se entrega a ele. Você não me faz favor algum, Kagome.

— Eu tiro de você qualquer aflição que tenha sido imposta — ela se inclinou para mais perto, esfregando os lábios dele com os dela. — Eu chamo para mim seus pecados, e os pecados daqueles antes de você. Eu chamo para mim sua fera.

O azul nos olhos dele ficou mais brilhante.

— Não, Kagome — ele disse quando o conhecimento se registrou em seus olhos brilhantes, — Não!

Ela se inclinou para frente e uniu sua boca aberta contra a dele. Algo entrou dentro da boca dela, uma presença, um espírito que fluía dele para dentro dela. Era quente, como luz brilhante, e não saiu sem chutar e gritar. O corpo dele se contorceu na cadeira, mas ela segurou firme o rosto dele. Ela sentiu o espírito enchê-la e ele ainda escorria da boca dele para a dela. Ele zumbia em seu sangue, invadia seus pensamentos com visões de pesadelos, de luas cheias e correr livre.

Mais e mais quente era a luz que a preenchia. Ela sentia o suor escorrendo por sua têmpora. Ela sentia a fera entrando dentro dela, tornando-se uma com ela. Então acabou e Inuyasha sucumbiu contra ela, como se ela tivesse drenado a vida dele. Ela se afastou para olhar para ele, sua mão agora gentil ao lado do rosto dele.

— Inuyasha — ela sussurrou. — Você está livre.

A voz de Kagome chegava até ele de uma grande distância. O que ela disse? _Você está livre?_ Seus olhos subitamente se abriram. Ela estava ali, ajoelhada perante ele. Os olhos dela estavam com um brilho azul.

— Já chega! — Lorde Kouga estalou atrás dela. — Venha para mim, Kagome. Mantenha sua parte em nosso acordo.

Os lábios dela se abriram e Inuyasha viu as presas. Vagarosamente, ela se levantou. Ela se virou na direção de Lorde Kouga, mantendo a cabeça abaixada enquanto caminhava até onde ele a estava esperando. Inuyasha observava, deslumbrado. Lorde Kouga se aproximou e puxou Kagome para perto. O homem enrolou a mão nos cabelos dela e puxou a cabeça para trás para que ela olhasse para ele. Ele se curvou como se fosse beijá-la; então congelou. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele tentou empurrá-la para longe. Mas era tarde demais.

Kagome atacou o homem; suas unhas eram agora como garras, seus dentes afiados quando ela se atirou no pescoço dele. O sangue esguichou. O homem gritou, A voz de Lorde Kouga afogou-se no próprio sangue. A força dela era agora como a de Inuyasha fora. Ela segurava o homem junto dela, rasgando e dilacerando a garganta dele até que ele finalmente parou de lutar. Ela soltou o conde e ele caiu no chão. Ele estava morto.

Bem devagar, Kagome encarou Inuyasha. Os olhos dela ainda brilhavam azuis, e agora havia sangue escorrendo nos lados de sua boca. Ela correu até ele, suas mãos desajeitadas com as unhas engrandecidas, tentando soltar as cordas.

— Vá, Kagome! — ele disse olhando para a porta e esperando um guarda entrar correndo a qualquer momento. — Vá agora, pelos fundos!

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, olhou ao redor, então agarrou o atiçador quente que estava na lareira. Ela se colocou atrás dele e ele ouviu as cordas queimando. Elas se soltaram pouco depois. Inuyasha as afastou dele e se levantou bem quando a porta da cabana se abriu violentamente. O guarda olhou para Lorde Kouga, que estava morto no chão e correu na direção de Inuyasha. Ele não teve tempo para pensar. Apenas para agir.

Inuyasha arremessou-se para frente, agarrou a cabeça do homem e quebrou seu pescoço. O segundo guarda entrou apressado, puxando uma adaga de seu cinto, mas Inuyasha agarrou a mão do homem e a torceu, enterrando a adaga no peito do guarda.

— Corra, Kagome! — Inuyasha gritou. A porta da cabana agora estava aberta e vazia. Veio o som de botas correndo na parte de trás da cabana. Inuyasha puxou a faca do peito do guarda morto. Ele correu e pulou sobre o sofá, encostando-se contra a parede, e quando o homem entrou correndo ele o agarrou por trás, rapidamente deslizando a lâmina pela garganta dele. Inuyasha o jogou de lado e se voltou para onde Kagome estava parada. Só que Kagome não estava mais lá. Em seu lugar agora havia um lobo. Um lobo negro com feições femininas.

— Kagome — Inuyasha sussurrou, mas o lobo disparou na direção da porta e saiu. Inuyasha correu atrás dele. — Kagome!


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPÍTULO 32**

Ela sentiu o cheiro de fumaça na manhã seguinte. Kagome se ajoelhou em um córrego, olhando seu reflexo na água. Inuyasha, ela imaginou, queimou a cabana com os corpos dentro. Acidentes acontecem, todos sabem. Nessa floresta, não era o primeiro incêndio que queimava uma habitação até o chão. Ela não se lembrava de muita coisa depois de Lorde Kouga a olhar com tanto medo em seus olhos, depois que ela tinha atacado a garganta dele, sentido o gosto de seu sangue e o matado. Ela não sentia remorso.

Tinha de ser feito. Lorde Kouga não mais ameaçaria seu filho. Agora Inuyasha estava livre para criar Shippon sem medo da maldição que um dia o assombrara. Kagome tinha cumprido o acordo no fim das contas. E ao fazê-lo, ela havia liberado Inuyasha de sua obrigação para com ela.

Ela sentia o lobo dentro dela, agora consciente do que Inuyasha sentiu a maior parte da vida. Era estranho sentir se compartilhando com outra entidade, e ainda assim, para alguém como ela, não era realmente tão estranho. Uma bruxa, por que não alguém que muda de forma também? Kagome imaginava que lidaria muito melhor com a maldição do que Inuyasha.

Ele não havia sido criado em seu reino espiritual. Ela aceitava coisas que ele jamais aceitaria. Entendia coisas que ele jamais entenderia. E tudo terminara como devia.

Mas mesmo quando o pensamento cruzava sua mente, ela admitia que nem tudo terminara como ela esperava. Antes, ela teria tentado se adaptar à vida de Inuyasha, à vida de seu filho, mas agora tudo mudara. Inuyasha e Shippon tinham agora uma chance de normalidade. Ela não estragaria isso para eles. Ela os amava demais.

— Não é tão fácil de rastrear você agora.

Ela se voltou e viu Inuyasha parado atrás dela. Kagome havia permitido que ele a rastreasse. Eles tinham que dizer adeus.

— Você está bem? — ela perguntou. — Você tem ferimentos que necessitam de cuidados?

Ele se aproximou dela.

— Não, estou bem — Inuyasha a alcançou e se agachou ao lado dela, olhando-a nos olhos. — Por que, Kagome? Por que você fez o que fez?

— Era o único caminho — ela respondeu. — Compreendi que se eu não conseguisse quebrar sua maldição, eu deveria tomá-la de você. Lorde Kouga nos teria matado. Eu fiz o que tinha de ser feito.

— Você deve devolvê-la — ele disse calmamente. — Não quero isso sobre você. Nós fizemos o que viemos fazer aqui, Devolva-a para mim, Kagome.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Se um de nos deve ser amaldiçoado, que seja eu. Nós fizemos um trato. Você deve cuidar de Shippon. Você deve dar a ele tudo o que eu nunca poderia. Eu quero que a vida dele seja diferente da minha. Eu quero o melhor para vocês dois.

— Com seu próprio sacrifício? — ele perguntou, e lágrimas encheram seus olhos âmbar. — Você desistiria de tudo por nós? Por ele, eu compreendo, mas não por mim. Por que por mim, Kagome?

Ela não diria a ele que o amava. Isso apenas faria com que se sentisse culpado. Ele devia seguir com sua vida agora.

Talvez no futuro ele se casasse com Lady Kikyo. Agora ele poderia ter seus próprios filhos para brincar com Shippon. Inuyasha poderia ter o tipo de vida que nasceu para ter. Kagome não poderia negar isso a ele ou causar qualquer culpa futura por ele conseguir a felicidade à custa dela.

— Eu lhe falei — ela disse. — Por Shippon. Mesmo que não estivesse amaldiçoada, ainda sou uma bruxa, Inuyasha. Quero que meu filho seja criado por pais normais. Um bom pai, que eu sei que você será para ele.

— E isso é tudo o que quer de mim? Que eu crie seu filho?

Os olhos dela ficaram ainda mais úmidos.

— Não — ela respondeu. — Eu quero que você o ame. Eu quero que você ame _nosso_ filho.

Inuyasha subitamente se levantou e virou de costas para ela.

— Você sabe que eu amarei — ele disse suavemente. — Você sabe que eu já o amo.

— Sim, eu sei disso.

— O que você vai fazer, Kagome? Para onde vai? Voltar para Whit Hurch?

Ela tinha de ser honesta com ele sobre sua vila.

— Não vou voltar para lá. Não tenho amigos lá, Inuyasha. Nenhuma pessoa na vila me teria me oferecido porto seguro caso tivesse ido para lá. Encontrarei outra vila. Você não precisa se preocupar comigo.

— Então, nosso trato está encerrado, e isso é tudo entre nós?

Por mais que doesse, ela tinha de deixá-lo partir.

— Sim.

— Você não quer nada mais além do que pediu?

— Sim.

— Você quer que eu me vá agora? Partir e me esquecer de você?

A garganta dela se fechou por um momento.

— Sim — ela conseguiu sussurrar.

— E quanto a meus irmãos? Você quebrou apenas a minha maldição. E a deles?

Kagome não sabia.

— Acredito que seja o destino de cada irmão terminar sua própria maldição. Você encontrou um modo. Talvez eles encontrem também.

Ela viu os punhos fechados ao lado dele.

— Eles não se surpreenderão por eu ter arranjado uma mulher para fazer por mim o que nenhum deles foi capaz de fazer por si mesmo.

O coração dela quase partiu com essas palavras.

— Não Inuyasha — ela o advertiu. — O trato foi cumprido. Pegue o dom que eu lhe dei, mantenha sua promessa e vá agora.

Inuyasha lutou contra a raiva, a dor e a insatisfação de como sua maldição fora quebrada. Passá-la para outro nunca entrou em sua mente. Não exceto no medo de passá-la aos próprios filhos se alguma vez tiver algum. Ele pensou enquanto estava procurando por Kagome que ela devia amá-lo para fazer o que fizera. Para suportar o fardo dele. Para tomar seus pecados sobre ela. Mas ela havia feito isso por Shippon, e embora Inuyasha ainda a respeitasse mais do que qualquer mulher que conhecera, ela partira seu coração.

Ele pensara que seu coração já havia sido partido, mas compreendeu agora que aquele amor que havia sentido antes era apenas uma emoção pálida que ele era capaz de sentir naquele tempo. Ele nem mesmo sabia o que era amor... não até agora. Kagome o ensinara o que era amar. Kagome e Shippon. E ela ensinara a Inuyasha quão verdadeiramente doloroso era amar e não correspondido.

Poderia ir embora como ela desejava que fizesse? Poderia deixá-la com sua maldição e pegar tudo o que era mais precioso para ela? Não. Ele não poderia. Nem mesmo se fosse o desejo dela.

— Você vai me devolver — ele disse.

— Não significa nada para mim — ela disse atrás dele. — É apenas mais um modo de ser diferente de todo mundo. Vá. Como eu lhe disse. Quero que vá embora. Você me deu o que eu pedi, e eu dei o que você me pediu. Compartilhamos prazer. Agora acabou.

Maldita! Nenhuma chicotada o machucou mais do que essa facilidade dela em mandá-lo embora. Ele queria contar para ela que a amava, mas como poderia quando ela continuava retalhando seu orgulho? Como poderia se dar a ela quando ela não dava nada em troca? Como poderia ser tão altruísta? Mas ele podia, Inuyasha compreendeu. O que era o amor se não confiança? Ele se voltou para encará-la.

Seus olhos se encontraram.

— Eu amo você, Kagome — ele disse.

O rosto dela empalideceu por um momento. Lágrimas borbulharam em seus olhos, mas ela rapidamente as afastou.

— Você não precisa dizer isso — ela sussurrou. — Por favor, não diga isso.

— Tenho de dizer se é como me sinto — ele disse. — O orgulho que se dane. O mundo todo que se dane que não me importo. Eu amo você.

Ela afastou os olhos dele.

— É o feitiço — ela disse. — Aquele feitiço. O feitiço que lancei sobre você na noite em que retornou para casa. Deve ter funcionado afinal. Vai passar — ela assegurou a ele.

— Não quero que passe — ele atacou. Inuyasha sabia que não era nenhum feitiço que o fizera se apaixonar por Kagome. — Eu amo você por quem você é, Kagome, não por causa de um feitiço que lançou sobre mim. Eu amo sua bondade. Eu amo seu fogo. Eu amo tudo em você.

As mãos dela tremiam, ele percebeu, quando ela afastou o cabelo do rosto.

— Você não deve — ela disse. — Não agora. É tarde demais.

Inuyasha não sabia se ele apenas desejava ouvi-la dizer que o amava que a ouviu dizer as palavras em sua mente ou se ela realmente as havia falado para ele de verdade. Mas não, os lábios dela não se moveram, exceto para tremer levemente.

Ele fechou os olhos e novamente ouviu a voz dela. _Eu me apaixonei por você. Eu o amo mesmo agora, quando você está sentado em minha frente com os olhos de um lobo. Então tenha piedade da tola que me tornei. Esqueci que era apenas um acordo entre nós._

Seus olhos se abriram e se encontraram com os dela. Os de Kagome tinham agora um suave brilho azul.

— Você me ama — ele disse. — Eu me lembro agora. Eu me lembro de você me dizendo.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, mas ele viu mais do que o brilho nos olhos dela. Ele viu a verdade.

— Por que você não pode me dizer, Kagome?

— Não agora — ela disse e sua voz soou estranha — Não quando você tem sua vida como ela deve ser. Não quando você pode dar a Shippon tudo o que quero para ele. Não vou arruinar tudo. Não vou!

— Não — ele concordou. Inuyasha sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela. A emoção trouxera o lobo à superfície. Ele o tomaria de volta. — Você não vai arruinar tudo — ele disse se aproximando dela. — Você não vai arruinar tudo me negando a única coisa que eu mais quero. Você.

Ele a atacou antes dela conseguir fugir. Ela lutou e sua força o surpreendeu.

— Eu chamo para mim seu fardo — ele disse. — Eu chamo para mim os pecados de seu passado e os pecados daqueles antes de você.

— Não! — ela gritou, mas ele continuou.

— Eu chamo para mim sua fera! — ele colocou sua boca contra a dela e afastou seus lábios. A força que espirrou da boca dela para a dele o jogou para trás. Ainda assim, eles estavam unidos pela luz azul, tão brilhante que ele teve que apertar os olhos por causa dela. Ele sentiu que a luz estava fluindo dela para dentro dele; então estava fluindo de volta para fora. A luz ficou cada vez mais brilhante e então subitamente nenhuma luz fluía nem da boca dele ou da de Kagome. Ambos caíram para trás como se a força os segurasse de repente os soltasse.

A luz azul tomou forma. Era um lobo. A fera olhou de um para o outro antes de escapar para a floresta.

Inuyasha tremeu incontrolavelmente por um tempo; então se acalmou e sua respiração voltou ao normal. Kagome estava caída no chão, sem se mover. Ele se arrastou até ela, erguendo-a nos braços.

— Kagome?

Vagarosamente, ela abriu os olhos. Eles estavam negros como a noite.

— Ele se foi — ela sussurrou. — Ele me deixou e deixou você. Não o sinto mais.

Inuyasha levou um momento para se recuperar. A fera tinha partido.

— Mas por quê?

Ela se aproximou e tocou o rosto dele.

— Você não precisava mais dele. Você está completo.

Ele não entendeu.

— Completo?

— A fraqueza dentro de você que o impedia de ser tudo o que podia ser, você a derrotou. Você quebrou sua própria maldição, Inuyasha.

A paz subitamente fluiu dentro dele. Era estranho ficar sem o lobo, mas ele não se sentia vazio. Ele se sentia completo, como Kagome dissera. Completo pela primeira vez em sua vida. Apenas uma coisa poderia fazê-lo ainda mais feliz do que era nesse momento. Ele se curvou e a beijou.

Kagome se afastou dele.

— Ainda sou uma bruxa, Inuyasha — ela disse.

Ele a beijou novamente.

— Posso viver com isso — ele disse contra a boca dela. — Além disso, você não é uma boa bruxa.

Ela riu e o puxou para baixo de volta a seus lábios. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo. Nos braços um do outro. Finalmente Inuyasha se afastou, se sentou e a puxou para o lado dele.

— Vamos para casa, Kagome — ele disse. — Vamos ver nosso filho.


	34. Chapter 34

**EPÍLOGO**

A propriedade de campo era um bálsamo tranqüilizante para a alma de Kagome. Ela amava a grande mansão, os campos verdes onde os cavalos pastavam e o sol brilhava sobre seus pelos sedosos. Era um lugar onde ela podia encontrar consolo, onde poderia criar seu filho e passar as noites nos braços do homem que amava.

E Inuyasha, agora livre da maldição de sua família, havia chocado seu irmão mais velho pelo modo que mergulhou de cabeça no trabalho que precisava ser feito para manter funcionando tão impressionante casa e o enorme estábulo de criação de cavalos.

Ele entrou agora, enquanto ela estava trocando Shippon. Inuyasha se colocou atrás dela e esfregou seu corpo suado de trabalho contra ela.

— Senti sua falta, esposa — ele disse.

Kagome riu.

— Você saiu de nossa cama duas horas atrás.

Inuyasha esfregou o nariz na orelha dela, e o desejo despertou dentro dela.

— Duas horas é muito tempo.

— Não me faça ficar fedorenta — ela o advertiu. — Estou indo encontrar Rin lá embaixo daqui a pouco para que possamos fazer um jardim de ervas.

— Vocês duas estão se dando bem — ele disse, mas não a soltou. — Vocês se tornaram unidas como irmãs em pouco tempo.

Kagome amava Rin, e Sesshoumaru também. Ela ficou imaginando quando sua amiga contaria ao marido sobre o bebê que estava esperando. Logo seria perceptível para ela esconder. Com os braços de Inuyasha ao redor dela, Kagome subitamente percebeu que ele tinha um envelope numa das mãos.

— O que você tem aí?

— Oh, tinha me esquecido — ele disse, soltando-a. — Trouxe isso para você. Nosso primeiro convite social.

Ele entregou o envelope para ela.

— Para Lorde e Lady Inuyasha Taishou — ela leu. Era estranho, mas ela ainda sentia um surto de prazer por ter um sobrenome, especialmente esse. — Estava começando a trocar Shippon — ela disse, entregando o envelope para Inuyasha. — Vou ler quando terminar.

Inuyasha se colocou na frente dela e se aproximou do berço para pegar Shippon.

— Leia agora. Eu troco ele.

Kagome caminhou até o meio do quarto e quebrou o selo do envelope. Seu olhar percorreu o convite.

— É um convite para o casamento de Lady Sango — ela disse a Inuyasha. — O evento social do ano, imagino.

— Nós iremos? — ele olhou por cima do ombro.

Embora Kagome não estivesse com pressa de voltar para Londres, ela concordou.

— Sim. Ela é uma amiga. Além disso, Rin me contou que Sango vai se casar com o homem cuja propriedade faz fronteira com Taisglen. Acredito que seja amigo seu, ou pelo menos era.

— Lorde Robert — Inuyasha providenciou. — Sim. Nós brincávamos juntos quando crianças, embora ele fosse mais da idade de Sesshoumaru e Mirok.

Mirok era um assunto doloroso nesses dias.

Kagome sabia que Inuyasha estava preocupado com as andanças de seu irmão mais velho e se sentia culpado por ele estar desaparecido simplesmente porque tinha saído à procura de Inuyasha.

Muito havia acontecido aos irmãos Taishous.

— Você acha que Mirok será poupado agora? — ela perguntou a Inuyasha, dirigindo-se a pequena mesa para colocar o convite de casamento de Sango de lado.

— É o que eu e Sesshoumaru esperamos — Inuyasha disse, trocando Shippon. — Parece tão estranho que nós dois tenhamos quebrado nossa maldição e numa fração de tempo que nos fez imaginar que talvez a maldição tenha simplesmente se esgotado.

Kagome não acreditava nisso nem por um momento, mas se isso dava a Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha alguma paz com relação aos irmãos deles, ela não via motivo para revelar sua própria opinião no momento.

— Veremos — foi tudo o que disse.

— Kagome, venha aqui,

Algo no tom dele a alarmou. Kagome se apressou ao lado de Inuyasha, olhando para Shippon. O bebê parecia bem, chutando com as pequenas perninhas e obviamente adorando estar nu. Kagome colocou a mão no coração.

— Você me deu um susto, Inuyasha! — ela fez cara feia. — O que foi?

Ele olhou para ela, então moveu as mãos para as perninhas de Shippon para que ele parasse de chutar.

— A marca de nascença. Olhe para ela, Kagome.

Ela se inclinou sobre o berço e olhou mais de perto. A marca de nascença de dragão que tão claramente marcava a perna de Shippon tinha mudado de forma. Não mais lembrava um dragão... mas antes a forma de uma cabeça de lobo. Ela olhou para Inuyasha.

— O que isso significa?

Ele a puxou para perto.

— Significa que ele é um verdadeiro Taishou agora. E que não mais é uma ameaça ao trono inglês.

Inuyasha acrescentou.

— Embora não me incomodaria se meu filho governasse o país.

Ouvi-lo se referir a Shippon como seu filho sempre aquecia o coração de Kagome. Ela podia entregar agora, seu coração, sua alma, tudo o que tinha para Inuyasha e para Shippon. Ela não tinha mais medo de se compartilhar. Ser suave, ser forte quando precisava ser. Ela deslizou os braços ao redor de Inuyasha.

— Eu amo você, Inuyasha Taishou — ela sussurrou para ele.

Ele se curvou e a beijou.

— É tudo o que preciso para ser completo — ele disse.


End file.
